Tekken The Rebellion of Fury
by MiNdZeRo
Summary: For you Bryan and Alisa lovers out there, Namco's Tekken 6 BR is now seen from Bryan's perspective. In a race against time for his own life, Bryan might have bitten off more than he can chew. An unusual accomplice complicates things even further.
1. Prologue

**Tekken – The Rebellion of Fury**

_Authors Word:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, starting up my tekken story. The Story is a tweaked version of the Namco's Bloodline Rebellion, seen this time from Bryan Fury's eyes. And yes, he is my favorite character, and WTF is up with all the yaoi stories out there with bryan? There is like, what, 2 stories out there NOT yaoi? Is this ok? I say NO! I am putting my foot down, its time for a straight story, straight lemons and straight romance. You will read it, and you WILL like it! *Insert evil laughter* But seriously though, it is a lot. _

_Leave a comment, bla bla, u know, the usual. I am a very fresh author here on and would very much appreciate it if u could take just one minute of your time to give some critic, k? So anyways, here is the prologue of my Tekken – The Rebellion of Fury, enjoy! _

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights respectfully to Namco, and all that shit. Don't steal **__**my story. And yes, this goes for the rest of the coming chapter too, you nitwit.)**_

* * *

**Prologue **

It was time. It was finally time. Those were the only thoughts that ran through Jin Kazama's head. Sitting in his office, he kept is eyes on the monitors, watching his _assets _mobilize. Soldiers. In the thousands. All just bricks in a chess game. As his anticipation of the coming war grew, his devil blood made itself know. Anger welled up, but he quickly quenched it, rubbing his temples from the headache he received.

"My blood…", Jin's words rang through the empty office. The hollowness seemed to mock him. Laughter in the dark. Grunting angrily, he slammed his fist down at the desk, crushing it brutally to the floor. He could no longer make out the thoughts that differed himself from the devil. The line between him and his evil had diminished to a weak gray. He knew it. His _devil_ knew it. It would only be a matter of time. A careful knock came from the door behind him.

"Enter." His voice was quiet, yet it still held a malevolence that were not present a year ago. The door opened and a beautiful blonde woman leaned against the door frame. She was wearing a red dress shirt and white jeans, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Jin.", the woman greeted.

"Nina.", he greeted back, minor annoyance slipping his voice.

"Broadcasting is ready in five minutes. You should go and get set." Without a reply, he stood up and followed Nina out. The corridor was dark, the only lighting from the city lights outside the building. The halls seemed tall, dark and ominous, matching his grim mood. Reaching a door, he gripped the handle, only to find Nina's hand gripping his. "You really shouldn't do this." He turned his head a fraction towards her and met her eyes. The dark did not betray any feelings from her face, but Jin could hear the concern in her voice.

"Remove your arm.", he said coldly, his eyes tinting with a bit of red. Meeting his gaze for a short moment, Nina let go of his hand. Shoving the door open, nearly breaking it of its hinges, he walked in. It was time. The cameras were set. The world watched. Standing regal in front of the camera, the countdown began.

3… His thoughts went to the young Xiaoyu.

2… Was she okay?

1… Would she be harmed?

He quickly pushed such thoughts away as the lights went green. It no longer mattered anyway.

The world watched as the young Kazama declared independence and war against the rest of the world. People stood in shock, as time seemed to stand still. At the end of his speech, Kazama hid his eyes behind his dark locks. With his final words, "With overwhelming power at hand, ill bring and end to it all.", the screen went dark. The Mishima Zaibatsu swiftly attacked the world's strongest military powers, relentlessly crushing all opposition. Word of the Zaibatsu's brutality and civilian casualty reached the ears of many.

As history dictates, justified actions turns cruel. Loyalty turns to doubt.

All went according to plan. The prodigy soldier Lars Alexanderson broke away from the Zaibatsu. As predicted. With him, the Tekken Force left as well. As predicted. The world burned under young Kazama's Zaibatsu. All seemed to go according as planned.

Little did he expect, a snake was about to creep into his plan. _Not_ as predicted.

* * *

_Months later_

It was a warm night, the stars twinkling in the sky. A peaceful silence in the night, only disturbed by a Hercules airplane that slowly crept into view among the skies. The plane was filled with 2 armoured vehicles, and inside them were a team of the Tekken Force's 1'st Special Force Operational Group. The vehicles were lighted by a small red lamp and the glow from the visored helms still glowing. Huddled together, there was no chatter among the crew. It was supposed to be an easy job. Breach and retrieve.

"_Drop-off in 5!", _the pilots voice rang over the speakers. The team leader who sat closest to the vehicle hatch gave a short nod to his team.

"Buckle up." Clips were loaded and guns were readied. "We are to breach and secure, don't touch anything that does not need to be destroyed. Alpha leader will be responsible of the pick-up. We ready?", he yelled in question.

"Ready!", men replied. Small chatter filled the vehicles as the seconds dragged by.

"_This is alpha leader.", _the voice of Lars crackled over the radio. _"All teams ready?"_

"Alpha two here on standby!", the leader voiced.

"_Alpha three on standby."_

"_Omega Ground team 1 in position and on standby."_

"_Omega Ground team 2 and 3 in position and on standby."_

"_This is the big hit people. No more waiting. Hit em where it hurts!"_, Lars yelled over the radio.

"_Yes Captain!"_ The large hatch on the Hercules opened with a groan as the plane was en route over the road towards the Zaibatsu facility. As the pilot counted down, the soldiers prepared themselves for the imminent fall.

"_Drop-off!"_, the pilot yelled as the vehicle was yanked out the hatch into free fall.

* * *

_So…yeah. Prologue. Whop-de-fucking-do, RR and let me know what you think, k? Il get the next chapter up soon I hope…most likely I wont -.- Bryan will appear in the next chapter, so for those of you that care, chill, its all coming in its own time. _

_Anyways, see ya around. Or not. MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	2. Chapter 1 A Strike Without Warning

**Tekken – The Rebellion of Fury**

_Authors Word:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here. First chapter, go ahead and read. The story will stay third person, but it will mainly follow Bryan and Alisa, I haven't decided if I want these switch backs between the main character and other plot/key lined characters yet. Give a shout if you have any thoughts. _

_So, yeah! Palfist to __**Skymin**__ for digging Bryan! In fact, a big, wet kiss to all you Bryan diggers out there! Or just a hug, if you insist… But what is kudos? Is it good? Do i...eat it? But seriously, thanks for the review, since I am such a fresh author here, each and every review helps me a lot more than you might think, especially considering motivation, you know what I mean?_

_Chapter 1 – A Strike Without Warning, Enjoy!_

**(Disclaimer:**** I don't own Tekken, any of them for that matter. Namco owns Tekken, so don't sue me, k? This goes for the rest of the chapter that will come here in the future.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Strike Without Warning**

Moonlight shone through the leaves off the forest, shimmering through the silk curtains of a white mansion, secured by walls from the forest and wildlife. The huge room inside the mansion stood in utter silence, the only lighting came from the moon outside giving a dark, yet soft glow to the huge room. The walls were painted a deep yellow, a royal colour, with quality paintings along it. The floors were filled with tables, dinner wear and other books littered. The wooden floor had a wide carpet on it, originally light red, now stained with a wet, deep red colour by the blood that had seeped into the carpet. The silence in the room was disturbed by the sound of someone shifting in a red pillow chair and gulping from a bottle of whiskey.

For Bryan, life was good. He slumped further into the chair, as the soon-empty whiskey bottle hung from his fingers at his side. He had been travelling for days straight through the forest, looking for a safehouse from the Zaibatsu's bombing. Bryan was by no means a coward, not at all; he actually preferred the burning battlefield, the screams and adrenaline from the fighting. It was like a drug. Bryan grinned wickedly just thinking about it. As much as he wanted to stay in the urban warzone, it was empty, and getting carpet bombed by an AC-gunner airplane was not his idea of fun.

He had walked for a while, wanting to find something other than the underbush to sit down in. He couldn't believe his fucking luck when he stumbled upon the huge mansion, all secluded and ripe for taking. Besides, it was not like the owner could use it anymore anyway. He smiled mockingly towards the corpse of a neatly dressed elder man on the carpet, his head crushed, blood and brains splattered all over.

"I hope you don't mind?", he teasingly asked the dead man, gesturing towards the whiskey bottle, before laughing a manic and sinister laugh. Clutching his chest with his free hand through the black t-shirt he was wearing, he took another long sip from the whiskey as he remembered waking up at Doc. Bosconovich's lab, after the instalment of the perpetual generator. Endless power. Bryan would have grinned again, if not for the now empty whiskey bottle in his hand. Groaning annoyed, he tossed it out the window, scaring some birds that were sleeping on a branch. He gave a wanton look towards the bar desk. Standing up and getting another one was simply just too boring. Leaning back against the chair, he gave an angry huff, as he closed his eyes. There were few times Bryan wished he could sleep. This was one of them. Twenty minutes since he reached the mansion and he was already bored to death. Fuck it. Bryan got up and went for another bottle at the bar desk.

Just as he reached out for a bottle, a loud explosion in the distance sounded through the forest and shook the mansion, the bottle falling off the shelve and hitting the floor. Momentarily confused, he wasn't able to prevent the bottle from shattering, spilling the alcohol on his light brown snakeskin pants.

"Fuck…", he muttered with a scowl. Those were his favourite pants as well. With the scowl still present on his face, he walked over to a window on the other side of the room. Gripping the frame of the window, he leaned out and looked towards the large factory he thought was abandoned. Lights were on, and he could hear faint gunshots in the distance. Still scowling and grinning maniacally towards the factory a last time, he leapt out the window and hit the grass beneath with a heavy thud. Again, Bryan couldn't believe his fucking luck. Even out in the middle of nowhere, it seemed to be something that provided him some entertainment. Setting off with an inhuman speed towards the factory, he fantasised about the way he would break them, no matter who they were. They ruined his favourite pants after all.

It was going to be a fun night. He could feel it in his stomach.

* * *

_Lars_

"Open it up." Lars said with his usual stoic expression. Even though it had been going well, as far as no casualties, the mission was not over. He had to stay focused. The soldiers opened the door and quickly leapt into the empty room checking for hostiles. Lars walked with a calm pace. The room was bright, consoles along a glass wall, giving a clear visual to the other room. He noted the large canister in the room with all the pipes and wires connected. "There it is…" he muttered to himself. He walked over to the door that connected the two rooms and started typing the password.

"_Omega to alpha! Omega to alpha!", _a panicked voice screamed over the radio. Momentarily confused as to the sudden panic, Lars responded.

"This is alpha leader, whats wrong?"

"_Shoot him, Shoot him! Sir, Unknown soldier spottet! He- Argh!"_ The radio went dead, and a grim silence fell upon the alpha teams. A bang rang against the door, which seemed to jump the team back into action.

"Formation before the door!", Lars yelled as the soldiers scurried over and positioned themselves. The door suddenly groaned in protest as it seemed to convulse inwards towards them. Lars raised his hand.

"Fire on my command."

Fingers suddenly dug through the middle of the door. The metal groaned as the door was ripped by the middle. A man with short white hair, a black t-shirt and snakeskin pants stood in the doorway, blood splayed all over him. Lars nearly ordered his men to fire when he saw the psychotic grin on his face.

* * *

_Bryan_

The door gave away easily as he managed to dig his fingers in. As he ripped the door by the middle and pushed it open with a loud groan, he saw his next targets and grinned. Letting the door go, he slowly stepped into the room, keeping eye contact with the one who apparently was the leader. He was surprised that they hadn't started to shoot yet. Bryan shrugged it off as foolish confidence.

"Stop right there.", the man said with a stoic expression. He had blond, spiky hair and his suit was different than the rest. A Lion emblem on his chest, and if Bryan would have guessed, he would probably say he were a captain of some kind. Amused, Bryan stopped and pocketed his hands, his grin never leaving his face.

"My name is Lars Alexanderson from the Tekken Force Special Operation Group. I can see you are not native of this country. Why are you here?", Lars said in a commanding tone.

"Do you work for the Zaibatsu? For Kazama?" Scowling, Bryan chuckled deeply, but otherwise stayed quiet. Lars sighed deeply.

"As you wish." In one swift movement, he pulled out his gun and shot. The gun shot hit Bryan square between his eyes, making his head snap back before he fell flat on his back with a loud thud. Holstering his gun, Lars knew they were short on time, and turned towards the keypad again. A deep, rumbling laugh, however, stopped him in his tracks. He snapped back towards Bryan as he was already halfway up on his feet. Just a small trickle of blood was running down from where the bullet hit, no damage whatsoever done to him.

"How!", Lars exclaimed.

"Enough!", Bryan said as he took his first step towards the soldiers. The soldiers stepped back in fear, as Bryan descended towards them.

"I didn't come here to fucking talk, I came here for some fun! Come on!" The soldiers opened fire as Bryan set off in a run towards them. He ran straight through the gunfire and the soldiers panicked when he were suddenly upon them. Slamming his fist into the face of one soldier, his helmet shattered under the impact and blood splayed through the broken visor. As the dead man went flying, he snake stepped towards the next, gliding along the floor beneath the gunshots and rammed his fist into his unprotected gut. The impact lifted the man off his feet and Bryan held him for a moment in the air with his fist before throwing him towards the others. He missed, and the soldier hit the wall with a loud crack.

"Let me deal with him!", he heard Lars yell and turned just in time to catch his fist that were travelling towards his face. Bryan went to counter it as he held his hand, but Lars sidestepped it, grabbing his arm and pulling him off balance. Swinging around with the momentum, Lars span and kicked him directly in his back, sending him face first into the wall. The wall cracked as his face hit it. Retracting himself from the wall, Bryan held his arms from his side and began shaking with laughter.

"Fun! FUN! You people are just so much fun!" Momentarily dumbfounded, Lars failed to react fast enough as Bryan suddenly snake stepped towards him again. Gripping his armour, Lars had no way to get away in time. Bryan's fist went straight to his gut, knocking the breath out of Lars as he bent over his fist in pain. Still keeping his grip on his shoulder, Bryan took a crouched step back and gave him an uppercut to his face. The hit lifted him back up on his feet, standing straight, but Lars couldn't keep himself up. As he collapsed, as Bryan predicted, Bryan shot off a viscous hook that hit him straight on the side of his jaw. Lars went straight to the ground and kept rolling over once, before lying still. Bryan walked over to him, slowly, savouring his victory. When he reached him, he kicked him over, so he lay on his back. Lars coughed heavily from the hit. His lip was broken and he had a nasty gash on the side of his head from falling to the ground. Lars eyes were glazed over and Bryan could see he were barely conscious.

"Why..have you..done..this..?" Lars raggedly asked, breathing heavily as he managed to get eye contact. Looking down on him, Bryan smiled sickingly.

"Are..are you..working for the Zaibatsu..?"

"My only allegiance is to myself.", Bryan said as he lifted his foot, preparing to stomp his face.

"And I did this because…well…" His smile turned into a grin and his eyes widened in excitement, as he was about to push down.

"…why the fuck not!" Lars closed his eyes as he prepared for death to come. Death never came, however, so confused, he opened his eyes to see Bryan looking towards the broken door, with a sober expression on his face. The soldiers watched him warily as they didn't understand what had suddenly taken his interest. Unknown to them, Bryan's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear someone approaching in the hallway. Someone heavy. Someone big.

"Its your lucky day, small fry…", Bryan trailed off, suddenly smiling viscously towards the soldiers. Lowering his foot from Lars, he trudged towards door.

"Looks like there are bigger fish to gut…" Suddenly, Bryan boltet towards the wall right next to the open door and pulled his arm back for a punch. With a ferocious roar, he twisted his body with the punch, hitting straight through the wall with a bang. Frantically gripping after whoever was on the other side, his hand quickly latched onto something. Putting one of his feet on the door to gain some leverage, he roared again as he pulled as hard as he could. The whole wall shattered and concrete debris went flying everywhere. Giving a second to let the dust settle, the soldiers coughed as they ran to Lars and tried to help him to his feet. Bryan paid them little to no attention, and went to inspect the individual he had just pulled through the wall. The dust settled and surprise took Bryan. A Jack machine. The machine had been designed with a yellow mohawk on its head, its body patched together with strong metal in military colours. As Lars got to his feet, a bit unsteady, he looked over as his eyes widened in surprise.

"A Jack-6…", he muttered unbelieving. Bryan met his eyes just in time to see Lars shift his eyes behind him.

"Watch out!", Lars yelled. Bryan snapped around as fast as he could and came face to face with another Jack-6 that was just about to run him down. To late to react, the huge war machine tackled him to the ground and pinned him with its weight. Looking up, Bryan could see the machine straightening its body, raising its arms for a heavy hit. Bryan knew this would hurt, but embraced himself with glee. Just as it was about to hit, a red gloved arm suddenly latched onto its face. Bryan looked up and saw Lars, his face in a focused grimace. Lightning surrounded the hand and along the machines head and Bryan could clearly hear the electronics getting fried. The machine started shaking and with a loud bang, its head exploded, the impact flinging the hand away as Lars winced from the pain. Angry, Bryan shoved the dead Jack to his side and slapped Lars offered hand away as he tried to help him to his feet.

"The fuck do you think you're doing!", Bryan yelled in his face as he got up. Just as angry, Lars retaliated with a yell of the same calibre.

"I just saved you life!"

"It was already dead, it just didn't know it.", he scoffed. Before Lars could retaliate, the room were flooded with Jack's, swarming through the doors and breaking through the ceiling. Dismissing the soldiers from his attention, he flung himself at the closest approaching Jack by the door. Dodging below a hooked punch, he swiped its legs away beneath it, sending it to a spin in the air. Gripping its leg in the air, he spun around once and threw the machine towards the other. Wasting no time, he ran on them in a relentless assault, broken metal flying from where he fought.

The battle waged and Bryan grinned the whole way through. Tackling the last one to the ground, he sat over it and started to pound away with his fist. The machine tried franticly to push him off, but fell limp as its head were completely crushed on the ground. The floor broke as he punched the maimed Jack's through the floor, its head no more than broken scrap metal. Standing up, he surveyed his battle and smiled in satisfaction.

The room looked like a scrap dump with the way all of the Jack's laid dead around him. This had been a good fight. He heard a pained groan behind him and turned. To his dissatisfaction, the soldiers were still alive, but weak and wounded. He looked them over once and saw that they were most likely to weak to even put up a fight to be any fun. Lars too were barely standing on his feet, doing his role as a captain, and checking if his team were okay. Huffing, Bryan realised there were no more fun to be had here and turned to leave.

"Wait, please." He halted his step and gave an annoyed sigh. Looking over his shoulder, Lars looked him in the eye with an inquisitive look.

"Who are you?" Turning around to meet him funny, Bryan scowled and deepened his glare.

"You really sure you wanna try that again?" Lars held his pals up in an apologetic stance.

"I only wish to know why you are here." Lars lowered his hands and met his glare with his own.

"You killed some of my men after all…", he trailed off dangerously.

"Looks like you still got some fire in you…" Bryan grinned and hunched his shoulders, ready to pounce. Lars got into his offensive stance and steeled his posture. As Bryan was about to pounce, Lars suddenly panicked, eyes widening.

"Get down!", he screamed and threw his men to the ground neglecting his own security. Snapping around, Bryan came face to face some inches away with one half destroyed Jack back up on its feet. Its hands were raised up, elbows pointing horizontal as it started to shine white. Fascinated, Bryan just watched as the light grew and everything turned whiter and whiter. Suddenly, everything was white. White was all he saw.

Then, all fell dark.

* * *

_So yeah, chap 1. I actually intended to have this up some days ago, but my internet has been down some time…the asshole. And please, I want some critique alright? Im here to get better, so don't be afraid to sting me a little. Just save the trolling, k? _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	3. Chapter 2 A Fateful Encounter

**Tekken – The Rebellion of Fury**

_Authors Word:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, and MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS to you all, thank god its over! (Yes, I hate Christmas) I finally got the sense to grab myself by my ass and drag me over to the writing chair._

_The Rebellion of Fury, Chapter 2, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Fateful Encounter**

Bryan felt his consciousness trickle, the feeling of his fingertips slowly returning. It spread through his body as he opened his foggy eyes. The room was dark, ceiling broken, pipes and wires burnt and lying without order everywhere. He took a ragged breath as he shuffled his body, trying to get to his feet. He felt weak, weak like never before and yelped in pain, as a familiar feeling spread through his chest.

That pissed him off. Bryan never yelped.

Slumping to the floor again, he dragged his hand over towards his chest. The feeling metal under his finger tips as he dragged his hand over, his eyes snapped open in panic.

"No…", he muttered. "No, no, no, NO!" Ignoring the searing pain that spread through his body as he pushed himself to a sitting position, he looked down towards his chest. A grotesque view met his eyes, his chest had been blasted open. The perpetual generator twinkled, its blue light flickering, no longer hidden by flesh. A feeling of dread filled him. The perpetual generator had been damaged. "No…", he muttered again, denial filling him. He had died twice already. He would NOT die again. It would NOT end like this. Struggling to get to his feet, he gripped the edge of something like a ledge next to him to help himself up. The last time he had felt like this was during his hunt for Doctor Abel, his first creator. However, he had been a malfunctioning product, his internals slowly decaying, dying inside.

As panic rode his mind, he remembered the shootout in Hong Kong, seconds before he took his last breath. He remembered finally finding Doctor Abel after his resurrection and his creator's betrayal. The sweet release of anger as he smashed his frail body upon the wall and smeared his blood. His body finally giving away for the internal decay, he remembered dragging his last, miserable breath as he slumped dead to the ground.

Determination filled him, pushing his fear aside.

Not again.

With a strained groan, he put his weight on the hand he was leaning on. Suddenly, a static and broken voice echoed through the room.

"_Activation., proceeds." _The voice startled Bryan into a stumble away from whatever he was leaning on. Spinning around as he stumbled, he realised that the thing he had been leaning on was a canister. The canister was painted white with, a pillar of light illuminating it by a huge crack in the ceiling. The dusty room twinkled under the moonlight as the countdown began.

"_9…8…"_ Bryan dragged his feet over to the canister and looked through the glass lid. His eyes widened. A girl, no older than a young adult, lay there, seemingly sleeping peacefully. Sharp cheeks and round, full, sensual red lips. Her hair was short, stopping right below the chin, and had a colour split by few degrees to the right by the middle. Right side were a deep red colour, while the left side had a pink tune that immediately made Bryan gag for a moment. He _hated_ pink. Her clothes were as bizarre as her hairstyle. Her hands were gloved white, while her dress was mainly a mix of purple and some pink. The dress stopped at her hips, but ran further along her legs behind, revealing black short-shorts beneath. Leg strapping's was black as well, but strapped on differently, unsymmetrical, yet adding to her bizarre beauty. The dress showed a lot of her figure, covering her bust and legs, yet still showing a teasingly amount of skin. She was athletically built and generously so.

"_3…2…1…"_ He noticed the countdown somewhere in the back of his head as he reached out to touch the lid, covering the sleeping beauty. The canister hissed and Bryan stepped back with a groan of pain. As the lid opened, he waited in anticipation. The girl opened her eyes slowly, emerald eyes shining enlightened by the moon. The girl sat up and gripped the edges of her entrapment. Her eyes simply looked straight ahead, almost as if in a trance. Her face revealed no emotion as she lifted her feet off the edge. She stood off the bed with her back towards Bryan before turning with a slow, robotic movement. Her face betrayed no emotion as their eyes met. Bryan scowled. The girl tilted her head cutely, her face suddenly turning confused. She voiced a question in Japanese. Bryan just smirked, as he couldn't understand shit. Her voice was soft, but a little overly light for Bryan's liking.

"I don't speak Japanese, pinkie.", he said as he tried his best to not sound like a car wreck. His ragged breath revealed his current weakness all to well however. The girl frowned for a short moment at the nickname and straightened her neck.

"Who…are you?", she asked again with a fluent English. She sounded so frail, so unsure. At her question, Bryan considered answering. He hated introductions and therefore settled with what he usually did; Scowl angrily. Usually he would be able to kill them if they kept bothering him, but now he felt more like a child throwing a temper tantrum than a dangerous war machine. Her eyes shifted down towards his wounded chest. To Bryan's amusement, her brows creased in worry. "Are you wounded?" she asked. Bryan snorted.

"The fuck do you think?", he retorted. Remembering his threatening wound and pending doom, he felt his pulse rise. He didn't have time for this, he had to come up with a plan or something. The girl was interesting enough, popping out of a canister like a fucking alien, but survival…survival meant everything. Falling into deep thought, his hand fell away from his chest. The girl's eyes widened.

"A Perpetual…Generator?", she asked with the same uncertainty which seemed to always be present. Bryan's head snapped towards her. He was much too agitated for delicate matters.

"How do you know about it!", he yelled angrily. "What…What do you know about it…?" He couldn't suppress the hope in his voice as he looked into her eyes.

"My father…", she began, raising a hand towards her chest. She tilted her head again, as if shy. "My father was the one who designed it.". Bryan's breath hitched in his throat. "My name is Alisa. Alisa Bosconovitch. Doctor Bosconovitch is my father." Momentary shock filled Bryan.

Hope. It was a weird and foreign, but a welcome feeling. A devious plan formed in his head which made Bryan smirk. Bryan had no qualms about kidnapping and if this girl knew anything, anything at all, that could help him. Wounded or not, she was coming with him.

As he took his first step towards her, Alisa's eyes shifted towards his background with widening eyes. Dropping into a combat stance, Bryan couldn't even care of the threat behind him as the evening turned even more bizarre than it already was. Knees bent and shoulders hunched, thin blades armed with a chainsaw mechanism reached out from her upper arms. Metallic wings sprung from her back, smaller ones by her ankles, booster engines igniting from her body.

"What the fu-", was all Bryan could say, dumbfounded, as she suddenly leaped forward with an impressive speed, gliding over the surface. Bryan managed to leap to the side with a painful grunt as she sped past him. Rolling over, he quickly got to his feet, seeing Alisa struggling with a Jack machine. The Jack seemed to overpower her as she let out a strained cry. Before he could help, however, she flung one of its arms aside and drove the chainsaw blade through its body. In less than 5 second, the Jack had been lacerated in a deadly dance it never had the chance to match. Bryan could barely keep up with her movements as she spun around the Jack in a viscous manner. The machine fell to the ground with a metallic groan as her blades and wings retracted back towards her body.

Turning towards Bryan, she walked over in her unusual stiff mannerism, her face empty of emotions.

"Are you alright?", she asked carefully. Bryan was sweating in his mind; his earlier plan deemed a bit "short lived". The girl unnerved him, lightly put, but before he could respond, the earlier Jack leapt to its feet and lunged at them. Electricity was running freely around its body from the broken wiring and internal machinery. Alisa yelped in surprise and fell to her back as it quickly approached her, raising its arms to pound the fragile girl. She closed her eyes, frightened from the incoming blow, and shielded herself with her arms. The blow seemed to take forever to come as she dared her eyes open.

Bryan had reacted quickly and grabbed its raised arms to stop its movement, locking its arms above its head. Before it could react, he drove his free fist into its back, his arms digging through and out its chest. Metal and oil spilled upon the ground before it fell, dead for certain. Bryan groaned as he staggered, his weakened state reminding him of the wound yet again. It was a comfort to know that he had at least some strength left, even if it hurt like a bitch to utilize it. He turned towards Alisa.

She looked at him wondrously and curious, but before either could open their mouth, the whole building stated to shake and groan beneath their feet. Bricks began to fell from the walls and ceiling, the building collapsing around them. Not bothering to ask for permission, Bryan gripped Alisa's wrist and moved to hoist her to her feet. He stopped to look at her incredulously when she resisted his grip and tried to step back. "N-no, wait!", she began stuttering, eyes confused.

"No time, this building is coming down and you're going with me, whether you like it or not!" The girl flinched at his angry tone.

"B-but father says I have to stay! I have to wait for him!"

"Your father his dead!", Bryan yelled and Alisa's face went blank. Meeting no resistance to his grip, Bryan lifted her up into his arms, bit his teeth, and began to sprint for the exit.

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as the corridors collapsed around him. Will I survive? What should I do? Where can I go? Alisa had yet to move a single muscle after she received the news of her father's death. Daring a small look down at her, he wondered if she was even human. No human could live with that degree of cybernetics that which he had seen earlier. Yet again, she showed too much emotion to be a complete machine either.

Returning his focus back towards the present, he couldn't help but feel as if a race against time had just began. A race for his own life.

* * *

_Short, I know, next will be longer, promise *wink*. Not much excitement here, true, but a bit of character development is needed for this story to go fluently in the future. I know the most of you are probably here to read the juicy stuff. That's cool, I can relate, considering I do the same. Il try to write in my vacation, but the our vacation is shorter than it has been until now, because of some bureaucratic bullshit I never quite understood. Too many words for my meager brain functions. _

_Guess that's it yeah. Until next time, MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	4. Chapter 3 First Direction

**Tekken – The Rebellion of Fury**

_Author's Word: _

_And hello again, MiNdZeRo here, and Happy New Year! Yeah, so I kinda felt bad about the last chapter being so short, so here, all just for you! _

_So yeah, chap 3, a few things are revealed here, and I am not sure if ive had the correct approach to the matter, but that's what u guys are here for right? Many of you will perhaps see where I am going with this now after you read, might be a little obvious. I am trying to "logically" move Bryan along the storyline, which is a lot harder than I initially thought. Alisa here may be a little oc, I dunno, but I think its still believable. Im just going to go ahead and say that this chapter ended up COMPLETELY different than I had originally planned. I was writing along the planed lines, but suddenly just got this wonderful and impulsive idea. But of course, im very fresh, gotten very little critic, so I am just experimenting a little, if you don't like it then yell out. _

_So yes, happy new year yet again, "The Rebellion of Fury – Chap 3", ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – First Direction **

Slamming into the front double-door of the mansion with a grunt, Bryan stumbled into the dark halls, Alisa following hurriedly behind him. Thankfully, she had begun to walk on her own when they reached the woods. Bryan didn't think he could have carried her much further, let alone all the way back to the mansion. Bryan didn't bother turning on the lights as he hobbled his way through, his hand gripping his open chest in pain. The dark hid nothing from his cybernetic upgrades. Besides, he enjoyed the dark. It hid him and helped him feel safe, especially now in his wounded state.

Bryan scowled inwardly at the thought though; people felt safest right before they die. He knew this better than anyone.

He finally reached his destination; the pillowed chair next to the bar desk. He walked a bit calmer toward the bar desk, wanting something to calm his nerves. Reaching out for a vodka bottle, he picked it up and ripped off the cork with his teeth.

"I don't think you should-", Alisa began, but stopped when Bryan outright ignored her and gulped down as much as he could. Wiping the corners of his mouth, he threw the bottle as hard as he could into the wall with a pained grunt. He was angry and agitated. The bottle shattered and Alisa flinched with a worried expression on her face.

"Sit.", Bryan commanded sinisterly, pointing towards a couch in the middle of the room. Alisa turned, and then gasped as she saw the dead owner lying on the carpet right next to the very couch she was asked to sit down in.

"B-but-".

"Now." His voice left no room for discussion. Alisa's face went emotionless like a switch and sat down without further inquiry. Her cold gaze was fixed on Bryan, not minding the corpse a further glance. Bryan sat down in his chair and took a ragged, deep breath. He closed his eyes as he sank into the pillows, his breath calming and the pain lessening. Opening his eyes, he caught Alisa staring worriedly at him again, before she noticed him looking, her face turning blank again. Bryan scoffed as he straightened his back.

He didn't need someone's worry. The fact that she showed it annoyed the hell out of him. Then again, a lot of things annoyed him, which was why he preferred solitude.

Turning towards the matter at hand, he decided to sate his curiosity first.

"Who are you?", stated blankly, his eyes fixed cold and hard upon her.

"I told you before, my name is-"

"I don't give a fuck about your name!", he said loudly. Alisa, flinched again, but no emotion broke her calm exterior. "Let me refraise…What…What are you…?" Alisa tilted her head cutely.

"I am a human female by the age of-"

"Girl…", Bryan growled, growing more and more pissed by the second. "I may be wounded, but don't piss me off. I will kill you." Alisa broke away from his glare, her stare fixing itself upon her hands in her lap. Her face seemed almost…sad. It confused the fuck out of Bryan; her emotions seemed to change way too quickly for it to be natural.

Not being able standing her sad face, Bryan gave up with an annoyed huff. His blood pressure was high enough as it was, he didn't need this to add too it. "You mentioned the perpetual generator." Bryan sounded solemn now. Alisa looked up, her sadness replaced by curiosity. She nodded to Bryan in a child like fashion (which pissed him off), but gave no further inquiry. "What do you know of it?", he pressured.

"I know very little apart from recognition. I do not know any of the designs if that is your inkling."

"Damnit…", he muttered, eyes sinking to the floor.

"I am afraid all of the designs were destroyed when you destroyed the Manji clan…", she trailed off and Bryan's eyes widened, his breath hitching in his throat. "…along with my father when you killed him." Bryan's head snapped towards her as realisation hit him. She knew. Her face was cold as she stood from the chair and tiptoed towards Bryan. She walked slowly, even as the stepped over the corpse, eyes never leaving Bryan.

Like a predator about to pounce, eyes calculating, wary of his reaction.

"Bryan Fury, age 32. Killed during former occupation as a police detective in Hong Kong, July 26'th. Had a very challenged relationship with Detective Lei Wulong, whom later investigated possible ties with the local drug trade. Evidence was only proven strong enough to have you convicted after you were dead." She stalked around his chair, her fingers sliding along the frame. "Your body was offered to Doctor Abel, age 83 upon the day he was deceased, through his underground connections for scientific experimentation. Doctor Abel was known to be rivalled of Doctor Bosconovitch, my father, and wanted to precede my father's creation of Yoshimitsu. He reanimated you and sent you off to steal data from my father. However, instead of following Doctor Abel's orders, you snuck into the King of the Iron Fist Tournament, specifically targeting Yoshimitsu." Bryan's mind was working furiously by this point. How did she know all of this? "Jealousy perhaps…? A hope that Doctor Abel would recognize you after you destroyed his rivals creation?" Bryan's face furrowed in rage, lips quivering, upon Alisa's words. She were testing him, taunting him even, and Bryan did not like that. "You failed, and were chased by the Tekken Force. Getting a contract from the Mishima Zaibatsu, Abel abandoned you and left you to die, you functions failing. You were nothing more than Abel's failed creation after all, going rogue, unable to follow simple orders." Bryan's whole body was shaking, his fingers digging into the side of the chair, threatening to break it apart. "Finding a lead, you entered the Iron Fist tournament, 2 years later for reasons unknown. You won, and upon being reunited with your creator, you killed him, before your body gave out. My father sent Yoshimitsu to retrieve your body, saving your life. My father gave you a new mechanized body, and immortal body even, and you thanked him by killing him." Alisa finally stopped her slow paced walk and stood in front of Bryan. Her eyes looked down upon him, as if he was inferior. Her hands rested calmly at her sides, unmoving, standing close enough for their legs to almost touch. "Why?", she finally asked with a cold voice. Not angry. Just cold, emotionless.

Bryan was scowling, barely reigning in his anger as he contemplated his answer. He had seen her in action earlier and he had his doubts if he would manage her in his wounded state. Worse even; Bryan still needed her. The tension between them was almost tangible.

"Ive already been used and discarded more than once…", he said, his voice deathly cold as his face contorted in a snarl. "Giving me a new body, a new life… it matters little. Your _father…"_, he said with venom. "Your father, just like Abel, was looking for nothing more than a tool to use. I was not about to wait for him to discard me when I lost my use. I…" He took a deep breath, looking her deep in the eye. "…am NOT a slave." Alisa's cold stature wavered and Bryan could see a loophole in her emotions. Smirking, Bryan began to turn the tables against her. Chuckling sinisterly, he looked at her in feigned pity. "Do you really think you were any different?" That simple sentence was enough for Alisa to falter, tilting her head in confusion. "Do you take me for a fool, girl? Do you think yourself human? As far as I can tell, the level of synthetics you have, precedes even that of my own! And you dare judge me!" Alisa flinched at the rise of his voice, uncertainty very clear on her face.

"B-but i-i-" Bryan interrupted her by springing to his feet and gripping her clothes by the collarbone. Before she could take action, Bryan lifted her off her feet and ran her into the wall. The wall shook from the force of which Bryan had slammed her with and Alisa yelped in pain. Bottles from the bar desk fell to the floor, shattering to a thousand pieces. Holding her above ground pressed up against the wall, their eyes met. Bryan read the emotions going through her face.

Sadness. Fear. But not fear from him, he sensed. He could see the familiar fear in her eyes, the same fear he had felt at first after Abel revived him. The fear of no longer knowing what you were. Bryan realised, that no matter the amount of cybernetics, she was still, in many ways, human. Like him.

Grinning inwardly, he began to tighten the screws.

"Don't talk like you are one of them! Like _him!_", Bryan yelled into her face giving a sharp nod towards the dead corpse on the carpet. Alisa's eyes shifted towards the corpse with a panicked expression, before locking with Bryan's. Her face suddenly turned as if longing, desperate even. The feeling was not unknown to Bryan. Desperation to have something to define yourself. Acceptance.

"T-then, what am I…?", she asked with pleading eyes, her voice shaking. Grinning, Bryan knew he had finished her off. "You are what you are, whatever you will." He began, his voice calmer, unintentionally soothing the small girl. "Do as I did, and accept it. We are not beneath _them._" He gave yet another sharp nod towards the corpse before he gently put Alisa back to her feet and releasing her. "We are not tools to be used."

Without another word, Bryan turned around and walked to his chair with a smug smile. She was no longer a threat anyways. Sinking back into his chair, he closed is eyes in annoyance as the pain started to ache up again.

Alisa, however, had not moved from her spot by the wall. Her face was contemplative. Bryan watched her for a while before she suddenly looked up with a look of conviction in her face. Bryan smirked; it looked like his words stuck deeper than he initially thought.

She walked over, and surprisingly, sat down on the floor. She sat on her knees, turned towards Bryan with an expression he could not put his finger on. The gesture was foreign to Bryan and made him shift uncomfortable in the chair. Minutes went as the ache in his chest slowly dissipated again and he decided to end the awkward silence.

It felt weird with company after all the long years of solitude. Bryan felt out of place, but considering that he still needed her, he figured he just had to adapt.

"Wanna tell me what the fuck you are now?" He tried not to sound annoyed, he really did, but when his words left his mouth, they were more rash than he had intended. It irritated him to be so out of place, awkward even, but Alisa did not seem to take notice. She smiled softly and, to Bryan's great annoyance, tilted her head cutely.

"I am a cybernetic built and combat mechanized AI. A prototype built in the image of Doctor Bosconovitch's long dead daughter. " Bryan furrowed his eyebrows.

"So you really were just a false replacement to him." Her eyes faltered and shifted to the floor. Bryan had to resist grinning; if she had any doubts before, they were completely wiped now. "Don't think about the past. Look too the present, to the future." The words felt odd in his mouth, but he knew they were right. She looked at him and broke into a wide smile.

"I will!", she declared and made Bryan uncomfortable yet again.

"So, how did you know everything you said before? That wasn't exactly information everyone knows.", he stated, still a bit sullen.

"I hacked my fathers online datalinks with the Manji clan and found leads. Among the other databases I hacked were detective Lei Wulong's personal files and older documents. One of father's links directed me there."

"Hacking…?", Bryan asked a bit incredulous. Alisa confirmed with a nod. "How much of you is mechanized? Your flesh looks real enough."

"My flesh is synthetic, my nerve system and synapses much like yours and any other living being. I have a hearth, a brain, but these parts are fused with mechanics."

"Which explains the hacking, I guess." Bryan concluded with a nod.

"Yes. My father also introduced my body with a high amount of nano-machines that work in cooperation with the database located in my brain. I have no control over these nano machines since their only task is to repair, rebuild or remove foreign subjects that may enter, damage or impair my body." Bryan let out an impressed whistle at this.

"Pretty useful in a fight, huh. Id challenge you to a fight, but I doubt it would be standing long in my current state…" He grinned at her, but frowned when she turned her eyes towards his gaping wound with a worried expression. Her sudden question surprised Bryan a little.

"Why do you love to kill so much?" Bryan met her eyes and looked oddly at her. No one had asked that question before.

"Its not that I love killing, I love fighting. Death is often the price of the one that loses, aint much more to be said by that." He took a moment to think. "Never really thought much about why I love to fight, fighting has always been an interest ever since I was a kid." He shrugged his shoulders dismissively looking out towards the moon through the window. "One of the few things ive ever been good at." Alisa was smart enough not to press the issue.

They sat in silence for a while before she broke the silence.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Ive gotta find a way to repair myself. Im not going to wait for my body to just die out.", he said solemnly. Alisa went silent and her eyes glazed over. She seemed as if in deep thought. She stayed like that completely still for a good while and Bryan was starting to grow a bit wary. She suddenly snapped towards him with a grin.

"I might have something." She stated, her grin not faltering. Bryan leaned forward in his chair in anticipation.

"What?", he pressured.

"Violet Systems, worlds largest manufacturing of robotic humanoids."

"And this helps me how…?" Alisa tilted her head, her smile never leaving.

"The company owner, Lee Chaolan, is Heihachi Mishima's adopted son. Their relationship is rumoured to be tense, if not hostile, as is his relationship with both Jin Kazama, current owner of Mishima Zaibatsu, and Kasuya Mishima, current owner of the G-Corporation, both of which are the largest military factions fighting in the world today." Realisation dawned upon Bryan. "If anyone should be able to repair the perpetual generator, it would be Violet Systems. Perhaps you can appeal to his interests or you may threaten him to repair you. Either way, you will be repaired and you will get the opportunity to fight." Bryan was simply dumbstruck at the small girls geniality and stared at her dumbly, his mouth hanging open. Upon his silence, Alisa's smile faltered in disappointment.

"Is that not what you wanted?" Her words shook him out of his reverie. Bryan broke into a wide grin.

"You are a genius Alisa!", he exclaimed with a sinister smile, standing to his feet. Alisa's smiled widely as she got to her feet as well. "You know where it is?"

"Yes. It is far, but we should be able to get there in weeks time."

"Great…", he groaned. He hated travelling. "No time to lose then, we gotta go. Just one more thing though." Alisa looked at him curiously as he began to walk down the corridor, gesturing for her to follow him. "I can't travel in these bloody clothes and ive gotta wash up, its way to suspicious." His eyes travelled towards her dress, eying her body with a lecherous grin. "And as much as I like your scandalous clothing, so do you."

* * *

_And bam. Chap 3. Disappointed? Interested? Leave a review! Hope I see you around for the next chap, take care, lots of kisses and all that shit. Expect a while for the next update._

_MiNdZeRo, signing out. _


	5. Chapter 4 Cruel Intentions

**Tekken – The Rebellion of Fury**

_Author's Word: _

_Hi there everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back with another chapter. _

_Please, go ahead and read, Chapter 4 – Cruel Habits, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Cruel Habits**

"What a mess.", said a perturbed Nina, as she inspected the corridors of the research facility. She was dressed dark with a black mid sleeved shirt and some dark jeans. A tall and well-built afro-American walked along side her. His face revealed mild annoyance, unlike Nina whose face was a soft contrast to the blank walls around them. A deep blue, chequered and hooded sweater covered most of his upper body, only revealing his chest with gold jewellery hanging from his neck. His pants matched his sweater, brown and chequered with dark brown leather shoes and his dark hair was fastened by the back of his head in dreadlocks. He walked with an air of authority as they inspected the damage done.

A soldier approached them and saluted hurriedly.

"Ma'am.", he began. "We have video confirmation on the attack. Their leader, Lars, led the rebel army himself. An unknown soldier and the G-Corporation's new Jack units assaulted them. Both sides focused on each other, not the facility. This is actually the result from a self-destruct function by one of the Jacks.", he finished, gesturing towards the remains of the facility. The walls and ceilings had collapsed, everything lying in a broken mess. Dust ran heavily through the air.

"An unknown soldier?", Nina questioned. "Was he working for the G-Corporation? Do we have a name?"

"Well…", he trailed off, clearly unsure to where he should begin. Nina crossed her arms, impatience breaking through her calm façade. "We have no identity on him, and I do not think he is working with the G-Corporation."

"Explain."

"He killed almost everyone from the rebel army. He was even close to kill Lars himself. However, when the Jack units appeared, he completely ignored the remaining rebel operatives. It was in fact he, who prevented the Jacks from neutralising the remaining rebels. He…talked with their leader for a short moment before a Jack self-destructed. From that point, the video feed goes dead. We have no confirmation if he, or Lars is alive as of this moment." Letting her arms fall to her sides, Nina let out an annoyed sigh.

"What cause of action have you done so far?"

"We have sent out a warrant with the target's description to our posts in the region. If he is still alive, he will have a hard time moving around. We are currently scanning the area, but have so far found nothing."

"God damn it…", Nina muttered.

"Forgive me ma'am, but there are additional matters which I am a bit worried about." Nina shifted her cold gaze on the young soldier, who seemed to stiffen nervously under her attention.

"Such as…?", Nina trailed of with a glance towards the afro-american. His gaze was hard and unreadable.

"Well, the soldiers identity matches one Bryan Fury who died years ago, which makes no-" Nina, shock evident on her face, abruptly interrupted the man.

"What! Are you sure?" The soldier flinched at the tone of her voice, but stood his ground.

"As sure as we can be, considering the fact that he is supposed to be dead, and more so for many years." He regarded her shocked expression for a short moment, unsure on how to proceed. "Also…" Nina returned her attention as he began to shift uncomfortably. "Um…Well…" He shifted closer to her and gave a short glance to the wall behind her. Following his line of sight, Jin was revealed in the shadows, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed in a brooding expression. She had never seen or heard him arrive. "At the time, security responsibilities were handed to the Secret Service, which is odd since the facility were supposed to have its own private security. However, logs show that they were pardoned from their service yesterday, the very day before the rebels attacked today." With a curt nod, Nina dismissed the shaky soldier. As he scurried of, Nina turned towards Jin, whom had not moved an inch since she first noticed him.

"Care to explain this?", she began, her tone not amused. "The Secret Service is your unit, are they not?" Jin ignored her, not even showing a single twitch. Nina let out an exasperated sigh and turned to leave. The young afro-american stood his ground, his glare set on Jin. "Eddy…", Nina warned, but it was lost on deaf ears.

"So what now?", said Eddy, his tone angry and waving his arms accusingly towards Jin. "These guys aren't kidding around. We have already lost 2 key positions. You going to do something now or after its too late?" Jin moved his head a fraction, but stayed immobile, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"And we lost them…", Jin began in a condescending tone. "…because your defence was weak." Eddy's eyes widened in incredulity, something which changed as quickly as it had come. An angry expression marred his face as he began to step threateningly towards Jin.

"What-!", Nina stopped him quickly after his first step, her arm blocking his way. Furiously, he met her eyes and calmed down quickly when he saw the warning in her expression. He turned his attention towards Jin, who ignored them and picked up his cell phone. Eddy turned and stomped away angrily in indignation, but Jin seemed to care little as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Bring the chopper around." With those simple words, he turned and began to walk towards the exit, the dusty air swivelling in motion with his cloak.

"Where are you going?", Nina asked in a neutral tone, face as professional as always. Jin stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Regarding her for a short moment. Nothing was said until he suddenly began to briskly pick up his pace.

"You know where.", he answered.

* * *

Bryan was pissed. Now that may, or may not have been a surprise, and as much as that is debatable, he was more pissed than usual. Running through the forest during the middle of the night and crossing a river ON FOOT, thanks to Mishima-fucking-Zaibatsu units guarding the bridge, was not exactly what Bryan would prefer. Preferably, he would have ran straight through the guard post and wiped the floor with them, but thanks to his fucking wound, he and Alisa had to go out of their way, repeatedly, to foil their efforts.

"I hope for your fucking sake that we are as close as you say, Alisa.", Bryan huffed as he shoved past the thick vegetation. He was wet, cold and miserable. Alisa, who led the way a couple of feet in front of Bryan, looked over her shoulder at him as she walked carefully over some thick logs that had fallen over. Her hair and clothes were messy and wet; her clothes matted against her skin, crumpled with leaves sticking out in several places. She wore a tight and white-sleeved shirt that showed a lot of her neck and shoulders with a Japanese logo on the back that Bryan did not recognize. Below, she wore a pair of dark grey jogging-shoes and a black short-shorts which fit snugly and barely reached right below her ass, showing off a lot of her legs. Considering the fact that she was wet from the rain and not wearing underwear…Yeah, Bryan had found his eyes wandering on more than one occasion.

"This is the quickest and the safest way around the Zaibatsu's guard post. Was that not what you wanted?" Her face was void of emotions as usual when she turned back away from Bryan, the rain and the cold apparently not affecting her. Bryan himself wore a hooded dark blue sweater with some black slacks and leather shoes. A fucking pain to walk through the forest in, but he hadn't thought that far ahead. Bryan's only response was to grumble as they kept walking through the bush.

Alisa had been a surprisingly good companion for the short time they had walked. She never began pointless conversation and knew when to shut up otherwise. Of course, her presence was enough to annoy him, but he could live and adapt with that. 'For now at least', he thought grimly. As long as they were together, she was still a liability, a potential danger. What Bryan would do with her when they finally managed to get him repaired, was a matter greatly debated in his mind. He could just leave her, but that posed a risk for later. He would rather kill her as quickly as possible so she could not become a potential enemy later, but considering the way she handled the Jack back at the research facility, he was not sure if the risk was worth it. On the upside however, his body had begun to adjust to the lack of support from the perpetual generator, but he knew he grew weaker. He was still a dying man, even if the pain was not as great as it had been.

He broke out of his musings as they finally reached the edge of the forest.

"We are here.", Alisa stated. Bryan pocketed his hands and stepped up to her side as he observed. Some yards away from where they stood were a harbour area, stacked tall with containers and lift-cranes. The area was closed of with a fence, but looked unguarded otherwise. They couldn't see the sea, but there was a breeze coming from the right direction. Bryan could also faintly smell the ocean, so they were probably walking in the right way. "So what now?", Bryan asked with a huff. He pulled up his hood to cover himself now as they were back to civilization. He could never be too careful.

"We should stay away from the Container Terminals; I am picking up communications chatter from Terminal 3 and 7.", she said and looked up at him. "I advice that we travel through Queens Harbour and stay away from the main roads. We should be able to avoid all Zaibatsu personnel."

"Sounds good.", Bryan nodded. "Lead the way."

They walked in silence among the containers and the small office buildings. It seemed like a pretty good route, until they suddenly encountered security, guarding a checkpoint gate. They were a bit off in the distance and before they could see them, Bryan grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her into cover by a container. Alisa regarded him with a perplexed expression.

"Is something wrong?", she asked.

"I thought you said there would be no guards?" Bryan eyed her accusingly. She tilted her head cutely in a confused gesture.

"I said there would be no personnel from the Zaibatsu." She gestured her arm towards the security guards. "Those personnel are working privately for the owner of the Queens Harbour, Rochefort Enterprises."

"Whatever.", Bryan huffed. "Let me guess, that's the place we gotta head through, right?"

"Yes!", she exclaimed with vigor, suddenly smiling broad. "I will advise a direct approach at the main gate, Zaibatsu personnel are not far away. I do not think we should risk looking for another entrance to the compound."

"Great…"

"Hey, who is that?" The guards, 2 men in their late 20'ies, turned towards one of the containers a short distance from the gate. A young woman stood leaning on it, her head down. Her pink locks hid her eyes and she was clearly drenched from the rain. "Hey!" One of the guards yelled at her, trying to get her attention. She remained immobile. "Homeless, maybe…?" He asked his partner who only shrugged at him. He turned and began to walk towards the girl, his partner following close behind.

"Hey you, you cant stay here, this is private property!" The girl finally seemed to react as they came closer. She tilted her head towards them, before she suddenly turned and walked briskly behind the container. "Oh come on…", the guard moaned in annoyance as they turned the corner where she had walked.

"Hey, you ca-!" The guard was suddenly interrupted by Bryan's gloved hand clutching his throat. With a yelp, he was yanked around the corner and thrown to the ground. Bryan pounced on the remaining guard as he drew his gun. Grabbing his hand, he used his strength to crush it. The result was ugly; the guard screamed as his hand was crushed, the skin lacerated and bleeding from the friction. The gun clattered to the ground and Bryan quickly clutched the guard's face with his free hand. A grin came onto his face as he lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the pavement by his head. The guard fell limp upon the first slam, but for good measure, Bryan lifted him up again and kept slamming him repeatedly. Blood began to splatter more viscously, but Bryan stopped before he got it on his clothes. Bryan stood up and admired his work for a moment. The guard's head were nothing mush as he laid there in a pool of his blood. Bryan smirked and turned towards Alisa, who had apprehended the other guard herself. Alisa's stare was fixed upon the corpse as she held her own guard in place. Bryan was almost impressed by the dominative move she used to hold him down; she had laid the guard on his face with his arm in place. Holding an iron grip upon his wrist, she had pulled his arm out straight and vertically to put pressure on his shoulder, while her foot was putting harsh pressure on the back of his neck. The guard struggled and moaned in pain, but it was for naught; her grip on him was unbreakable.

"Was that necessary?" She had the same curious expression as she always had when asking a question. No accusation, no revolt, no nothing. Like a child, just blank curiosity.

"Sure as hell wasn't.", Bryan quipped, still grinning. "Better to be on the safe side though or it will bite you in the ass later." Bryan shifted his eyes towards the remaining guard. "Do you want me to do it?", he asked impatiently. Alisa's eyes dropped down towards the guard with a frown. Just as Bryan opened his mouth to comment, Alisa looked up again with newfound conviction.

"No.", she said. "I got it." With a cold expression, she yanked his arm while stomping down with her foot on the guard's neck. A loud snap rang through the harbour, as the last guard fell limp, no longer moaning. She dropped his arm, which fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Bryan grinned; she was easier influenced than he originally thought.

"We should get moving." Alisa stated, walking with a brisk pace towards the gate. "I have intercepted their surveillance network. There will not be much time before someone will come to investigate."

As they walked in their brisk pace, Bryan regarded her as they moved. In many ways, she reminded him of a child. A very dangerous child, mind, but still a child. She seemed to know very little of the world, especially considering her social interactions and expressions. Emotions seemed unusual to her, if that is what one would call it, but that was kinda what he had suspected after a short while. She had, after all, been awake for only a few hours. By definitions, she is as ignorant and young as a child in matters of experience.

Crossing the gate, Bryan couldn't help but think, 'maybe this companionship wont be so bad after all'. As long as he didn't grow to attached to her, he figured it couldn't be too bad.

Impulsively, Bryan lifted his hand to ruffle Alisa's hair. It was an odd action for him, but she did not seem to mind. She lifted her eyes with the same innocent curiosity and confusion.

"Hm…?", she asked with wide eyes. Bryan met her curious eyes and he could feel the corner of his lips tug a bit, no matter how hard he tried not to.

"Great job back there.", he said in his gruff voice and at his words, she grinned and tilted her head, as she seemed to do quite often.

"Thank you!", she exclaimed happily.

They kept walking in silence among the large containers, their footsteps sounding softly through the harbour.

Bryan didn't know whom he should be proud of. Proud of Alisa for her newfound ruthlessness or be proud of himself for his manipulative wiles.

'Probably the latter'.

* * *

_Ba-dum-tish, chap 4. _

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, if not, then feel free to verbally abuse me with the power of wishful thinking, I am sure I can take it. Read and review, u know the drill. Hope to see you around ;)_

_MiNdZeRo, signing out._


	6. Chapter 5 The Queen's Extravagance

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_Authors word: _

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, and yes. I am still alive unfortunately. _

_Sorry for the long wait, but it's the end run of high school so shit is kinda busy. _

_My free time has more or less gone and fucked itself, but I cant put all the blame on that either. Let there be said that MiNdZeRo, yours truly, is the site's worst updater up to date. _

_So anyways, not much to say really. Having a shitty day really, so here, enjoy. _

_Chapter 5 The Queen's Extravagance, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Queen's Extravagance **

"Why do you enjoy fighting?"

Bryan blinked upon the sudden question. They had managed to avoid any guards and had simply walked in silence among the containers of "Queen's Harbour". Bryan enjoyed the silence. It felt like he was alone again, and relished in the solitude. Even Alisa's footsteps had faded away, just noise that demanded no attention. He was not truly alone though, he was well aware of that, and her sudden question had ripped him out of his delight.

"Huh…?", he questioned dumbly as he turned his head towards her. They walked side by side along the port, the tall-stacked containers casting a shadow over them. It was still night, so it was only thanks to his cybernetics that he was still able to see. Thank god for night vision. Alisa must have had the same implants or installations, considering the fact that she was the one leading the way.

It shouldn't really have surprised Bryan, but he had never been in the company of one that was alike. Apart from Yoshimitsu, whose relationship had been worse than hostile at best, he had never even heard of anyone else with the same enhancements. Bryan grimaced; he felt threatened for the first time in a long while. He didn't enjoy it. He had killed Yoshimitsu for petty rivalry, but he was conflicted if he should take the same approach with Alisa.

Now THAT was a memory to remember. When he had entered the Iron Fist tournament after his revival, Yoshimitsu had pursued him and confronted him for killing his creator and clan.

Bryan had enjoyed that day IMMENSELY. Never before had he experienced so much violence in so very few days, let alone been the protagonist of the events that had been.

The shock on doctor Bosconovitch's face as he crushed his windpipe. The TERROR on the Manji clan members faces when he ripped them apart with his bare hands. And finally, the way Yoshimitsu laid beneath him, deep in the forest, wounded and helpless.

He had let him live after their encounter in the tournament, letting him run of to savour his coming death. Bryan enjoyed the hunt and even if Yoshimitsu fought him in his own element, the forest, Bryan had walked out the winner. It wasn't even a close call; the samurai's tactics were obvious. He had spotted him, cloaked, on the branch of a tree, undoubtedly waiting for him to come closer. He had grinned with glee when he unleashed hell upon him with his Vulcan 20mm minigun.

None of the bullets hit, but Bryan had already planned for that. As he scouted the branches around him, he knew Yoshimitsu would have to make the first move. The samurai was fast, launching himself boldly towards him, like death itself from above. It was to be his undoing. Had it not been for Bryan's enhanced hearing, he would never have picked up the small rustle from the leaves, the shift in the wind from above and behind him. He had smiled sinisterly as he already had his sidearm ready. He aimed it over his shoulder, his custom made Desert Eagle made specifically for that hunt, and pulled the trigger.

He remembered it like it was yesterday.

Once, he had pulled the trigger, twice, a third time, the fourth and final fifth, the trigger snapping repeatedly beneath his finger.

He knew he hit, and calmly saved his last shot, the sixth, for the finish. Yoshimitsu had hit the ground with a heavy thud, the 44. Magnum bullets sending him wounded to the ground. As Bryan walked, calm and collected towards his dying nemesis, he had heard Yoshimitsu's ragged breath.

It felt as if a crescendo began to build in him. It grew, becoming viscously violent with need, and Bryan had almost run in anticipation towards his goal.

Almost.

It was so sweet, oh so bittersweet when he finally reached Yoshimitsu and pointed his gun. He took a short second to savour the feeling, burning the moment to his memory.

And then? The sixth shot.

It was his final confirmation that HE was the superior creation. HIM. And NOONE else. He hoped his creator, Abel, writhed and rotted in his grave for his betrayal.

"Why do you enjoy fighting?", Alisa repeated, tone unchanged with curiosity. Bryan raised his eyebrows at her before turning away with a huff.

"Why do you ask?", he answered rudely, scowling at the path before him.

Alisa frowned, but showed little emotion otherwise.

"Because, I do not understand."

"Then perhaps you're not as smart as I thought.", Bryan snorted and shook his head.

"Is it the violence?", she asked as if she had never heard his snide remark. Bryan grumbled, but otherwise ignored her. "Is it the feeling of power?", she pushed. "Is it-"

"Look, I don't fucking know, alright?", Bryan avoided angrily. "Drop it." He knew just fine really, but that was a sensitive matter. She didn't need to know, no one did, least of all her. Bryan scowled deeply at the asphalt.

"As you wi-", she began, but halted her words as she suddenly stopped walking. Confused, Bryan stopped.

"What is wrong?", he asked as she turned her head towards him and pointed towards the end of the walkway, where the stacked containers ended, leaving the next area in open light.

"There is someone past those containers.", she whispered. With an agreeable nod from both of them, they hurriedly stalked along the dark walkway until they reached the end of the containers. As they neared the edge, Bryan began to hear sounds; 2 voices conversing and several footsteps. Crouching down by the edge, he peeked around the corner. The area was open, leading all the way towards the sea. By the end of the harbour stood a tanker ship. There where transport routes leading away from area, most likely out towards the outer roads. Guarded personnel, 7 of them, were standing guard all around the open ground, dressed black with shades. Bryan smirked upon the sight, but froze as he looked a bit further to their right.

A car. A spacy SUV, with lots of room.

"Alisa!", he hissed excitedly.

"Yes?", she whispered in a confused voice. Bryan turned back towards her and grinned.

"There's a car over there." Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled.

"I see…", she nodded. "How do you wish to proceed?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't wanna walk all the way.", he shrugged. "Besides…", he said more solemnly. "I don't really know how much more time I've got. We need every second we can get."

Alisa gave him a worried frown upon his solemn words.

"Do you have a plan?" Bryan shrugged and grinned wickedly.

"Nope." Her eyes widened as he rose to his feet and stepped around the corner.

"Wha- wait!", she yelped, stumbling after him. It was too late however, as one of the guards noticed them.

"H-hey, you guys can't be here!", the surprised guard yelled, everyone in the vicinity turning. Quickly pacing over, the guards began to close in on them. "You're not supposed to be in here!", he yelled, stepping up to Bryan with an angry expression. Just as he moved to grab him, Bryan snapped his hands up and grabbed his collar.

"I'm getting that everywhere, it's a pain in the ass!", Bryan scoffed. The guard looked shocked, until Bryan reared his head back and head butted him in his face. An audible _crunch_ was heard, as his face was broken. The guards yelled in frightened surprise. Without wasting a moment, Bryan lifted the guard by his head, before slamming him headfirst into the ground. Gore splattered upon the asphalt with a wet and sickening noise. With a sinister grin, Bryan charged towards the group.

The closest guard lifted his arm in fright to shield his face, leaving his torso open. As Bryan shifted his feet during his step, he reared his arms sideways away from his opponent to create more momentum. Faster than what was possible for any human, he drove his elbow in a reversed stab motion into his gut, sending the guard flying with a gut wrenching heave. The sudden scream of pain from his flank informed him that Alisa had engaged as well, but he paid it no mind as he stormed toward his next victim. The guard launched a roundhouse towards his legs, but Bryan ignored the slow kick and went in for the kill. As the kick was about to connect, Bryan jumped and spun, swinging his heel in a wheel motion towards his head. The heel drop connected and viscously split his head open as he slumped backwards.

Bryan smirked and turned towards Alisa as she finished up with her last guard with an agile kick to his head. The guard hit the ground hard, unconscious, as Alisa gave Bryan a cold stare.

Bryan blinked. She looked…annoyed?

Before Bryan could comment, a gunshot rang through the harbour, snapping the both of them into defensive positions.

"My my, what do we have here…?", a sensual voice echoed as the sound died down. A young woman, a blonde dressed in a white dress, paced slowly towards them from the other end of the harbour. 2 bodyguards flanked her, their pistols drawn. The dress stopped just bellow her hips, matching her white heel boots that reached up to her knees. She looked very young, perhaps no more than 17 or 18 years old, but her face was sharp.

Bryan narrowed his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?", he rumbled in an annoyed tone. The girl narrowed her eyes as well.

"Unrefined foreigner…", she insulted as she slung a lock of hair over her shoulder in an arrogant manner. "In Japan, it is considered rude to ask for introduction before introducing oneself."

Bryan blinked once and stared at dumbly at her before turning towards Alisa.

"Is this bitch serious…?", he asked incredulously.

"I believe she is.", she answered with a blank stare. The girl's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Hey, I am right here you know…"

"Yeah, that's the problem.", Bryan muttered as he stepped up to Alisa. Confused, she raised her eyebrows at him. Looking her into her eyes, Bryan lifted his hand and grabbed her shoulder. "Atta way girl." Hurriedly, he took his other hand and groped her butt, eliciting an embarrassed yelp from Alisa. "Go get em." Having grabbed a hold on her shoulder and butt, he picked her up and threw her headfirst towards the girl.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise as a screaming Alisa came flying towards her. She moved to step away, but Alisa came flying way to fast for her to react. Slamming into the ground, the women rolled with the force of the throw onto each other.

Bryan, feeling like a really delicious asshole, grinned and pounced towards the guards, who had in their confusion turned their backs on him.

"Mistress Lili!", they shouted, but before they were able to take their first step, Bryan had already gained on them.

Stepping in between them, he reached around their heads from behind with a vice grip, locking their heads in his arms. Before they were able to resist, he yanked their heads around, effectively breaking their necks. A snap rang through the harbour as the guards fell dead to the ground.

"You!", an indignated voice shouted. Looking over, Alisa and the girl, Emilie apparently, had gotten to their feet into their combat stances. They were both dirty from tussling on the floor. "You're going to pay for that!", Emilie shouted angrily at Alisa. Alisa, void of all emotions, made the first move and spun towards her in a viscous spinning kick.

Bryan lifted eyebrows in surprise as the elegant girl narrowly dodged, her hair spinning with her movements.

"Lacy white…", he muttered with a grin as she launched her own kick, the move causing her skirt to lift up, revealing her underwear. Slapping himself, he reminded himself of his business. Kneeling down next to the dead guards he began to loot their pockets.

"I will not lose!", she yelled, as Bryan minded his business. Picking up the guards wallets, he rifled through them, and grunted in anger as he found no cash. Throwing them over his shoulder, one of the guns from the fallen guards took his attention. With a small smile, he reached over for it.

"I must win…For father's sake!" Bryan grinned as he felt the weight of the gun in his hands. Aiming the gun randomly, he noted the features he had seen so many times before. Glock version 17, long time since he had seen it, considering that it was an old model. A damn good gun though, sturdy as hell.

'Anti corrosion surface even...nice!', he noted. Sliding the cartridge out, he quickly counted the 9mm bullets left in the gun.

"In your ignorance, you threaten to destroy everything! Months of planning!" Nodding in satisfaction, he put the safety on and pocketed the gun. Reaching over the other guard, he picked up his gun as well. He looked up for a moment as Emilie yelped in pain, holding her side before slipping back into the fight. Bumping into the corpse of the dead man, he heard a slight jingle from one of his other pockets. Searching it, he grinned in satisfaction.

'Jackpot!', he thought as he pulled out some keys, one of them the key for a car. Considering there was only one car in the vicinity, Bryan felt quite sure of himself.

"The rebels will hunt you for this!", Emilie yelled in exertion. Bryan frowned; the girl talked way too much and it was high time to leave. Mishima forces weren't far away either, and considering the unintelligent gunshot fired by the guards earlier, he would not be surprised if someone had heard it.

Standing to his feet, he pocketed his hands and yawned as he closed in on Emilie.

"Rochefort Enterprises is a major supporter for the rebels! Do you really thi-", Bryan interrupted her with a slight tap on her shoulder. Turning, she looked throughoutly confused as Bryan looked down at her with a bored expression.

"Bo.", he said monotonously and slammed his head into her face. The girl slumped unconsciously to the ground. "Fucking finally, silence at last.", he chuckled and looked towards Alisa.

Lifting a brow in question at her annoyed glare, she just shook her head and strutted towards the car.

Bryan grinned; the tin can was mad!

'Oh, bloody fuck, this is just too hilarious!', he thought as he walked after her with a chuckle.

Feeling like the right bastard he was, he opened the door for her and smiled broadly.

"Get in.", he commanded. Alisa narrowed her eyes at him as she sat down. Slamming the door closed, he quickly got in himself in started up the car. The engine roared to life as he revved the pedal. Moments after, they were speeding down along the harbour towards the outer roads, the tall containers standing tall along their path.

As they drove, Bryan took the chance to glance at Alisa with a small grin. His grin widened as he saw her annoyed expression, glaring out the window. Unable to hold himself, he began to chuckle, which developed into a full blown laughter as she turned her glare at him instead.

"Are you mad?", he snickered, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

"I fail to understand what you find so amusing, Bryan.", she quipped, which only served to fuel his laughter. Reining it in after a moment, he glanced back towards her.

"You are, ya fucking idiot!" She narrowed her eyes at him, her hands folded stiffly in her lap.

She was just like a kitten, trying to appear dangerous, but oh so cute at the same time.

Bryan blinked as his laughter stopped abruptly. He did NOT think just that.

"Is something wrong?", Alisa asked in a worried tone, her earlier anger forgotten. Shaking his head, he chuckled again, but much more restrained this time.

As they drove in silence, he noticed Alisa staring at him with a peculiar expression. He kept his eyes on the road as he became a bit uncomfortable with her stare.

"What?", he grumbled.

"What was it that you found so amusing?", she asked, bringing a smirk onto Bryan's face.

"You."

"Could you elaborate?", she asked as she frowned. Bryan thought for a short moment.

"You've been asking all these questions, which are damn annoying.", he scoffed. "Felt damn good to pay it pack and see you annoyed for a change." As he glanced over at her with a smirk, he began to laugh again as she began to glare.

"Was that the reason for your earlier actions?"

"Maybe…?", he asked in an uncharacteristically teasing tone. Her glare deepened as he glanced at her again. "That, and I wanted to touch your ass of course. Felt damn good too."

Alisa blinked with a blank expression. She opened her mouth to speak, but close it again in clear confusion. As she opened it again, no sound came as she just sat there agape with confusion. Needless to say, Bryan howled in laughter.

"Oh fuck, this is just priceless!", he laughed loudly. Huffing, Alisa snapped her head away from him in an indignated fashion, fuelling his amusement. "See! That's what I am talking about right there!", he howled.

She tried to glare at him, but Bryan could see her smiling. Soon after, she was giggling in her seat next to him, shielding her mouth with her hand in an embarrassed gesture.

The sound of her laughter was light and very feminine, almost shrill even. Even so, Bryan couldn't help but think the sound pleasant, but he quickly shrugged the thought away. As their laughter died out and silence felled upon them yet again, Alisa sat there with a smile on her face as she looked out the window.

It was a clear sky for once. The moon was up and stars were twinkling. It felt so weird considering everything that had happened over the course of the few hours that night.

As Bryan drove them onwards, he couldn't help but study her for a short moment as she seemed blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

Her smile seemed a bit different somehow. It didn't seem as stiff as before and the smile actually touched her eyes a bit.

Shifting his eyes back on the road, he wondered if he had just seen Alisa's first real smile.

He shook the thought away however and focused on the road ahead.

"I hate travelling…", he grumbled.

* * *

_And bam, done. RR or il rape you with a meat cleaver. _

_Sleep well tonight. MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	7. Chapter 6 An Unlikely Ally

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_Authors word: _

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, and a big shout out to all my reviewers out there:_

_I love y'all. _

_I was all hot under the collar when reading the reviews, a big kiss for all of you out there. Gonna have a big wet dream with all of you tonight. Seriously. Already had a couple, but fuck it, you know I love reviews. _

_A couple of questions I wish to answer: _

_Will I write more Bryan stories?_

_Certainly yes, I already have one planned with Lily, Asuka and ideas for some more. They will be unrelated to this story and the original canon…And they will contain lemons (Hooray for the sexually deprived author -.-)._

_Am I going to go through EVERY character from the scenario mode?_

_Not a chance, I have developed my own storyline which will take turns off and on the original canon. I havent involved dragunov or jack (and others) yet, and i might not ever, because the story is static enough as it is. There is nothing more annoying than to read a story that never evolves. I wish to prevent that here, since i know how annoying it is. _

_The fact that yoshimitsu is dead, is because of Bryan's ending in Tekken 5 (go watch it, its awesome). In the earlier games, Bryan had a story; he wasn't just a mindless war machine. Therefore, i have chosen to follow the previous canon in this story. _

_Here, I am trying give him a story, instead of: "Bryan wants to fight and he enters the tournament for shits and giggles.", which namco gave him. Fuck namco. _

_Besides…Just because Bryan THINKS so, doesn't mean Yoshimitsu is dead, does it…? :3 or perhaps he actually is dead, the fuck do i know..._

_Short chapter here, but that's because of the "double-episode" release. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 An unlikely ally **

"Strange…", Alisa muttered mutely. Glancing towards her, Bryan could see her frowning deeply as she was watching over the passing containers. He raised an eyebrow in question at her, as he turned his attention back towards the road ahead.

"What is?"

She gave a small smile, and shook her head a bit.

"It is nothing.", she answered dismissively.

Bryan blinked. 'That's a first…?', he thought.

"Alri-" He was interrupted mid sentence as soldiers suddenly stormed out from between the containers, effectively blocking the road. Clamping down on the breaks, the car spun to a sudden stop. "Damnit…", he muttered angrily as he stepped out the vehicle; he wouldn't risk the car in gunfire.

Narrowing his eyes at them, they looked exactly like the ones in the lab earlier. Their rifles were locked and loaded, aimed straight at them.

Alisa stepped over to him with careful movements as she eyed their guns warily.

"I do not believe these are Zaibatsu employees."

Bryan just gave a short nod of confirmation as he quickly counted the soldiers in his head.

'14 in total…', he mused. He took a small step towards the ones that stood in his way, his fingers twitching towards the gun in his back pocket.

"Woah, hold on there, no need for that!", a voice rang out, stopping him in his step.

"That voice…", Bryan recognized as the soldiers in front moved to the side, revealing a familiar face behind. The blond haired captain with the crazy hairstyle from before was there, his head bandaged from their encounter. Bryan recognized the lion emblem on his chest. "You!", Bryan exclaimed genuinely surprised.

Lars smirked upon his surprise.

"Thought the warrant was for you. No surprise they haven't been able to catch you yet, considering how our earlier squabble came to an end."

Bryan's face contorted into a viscous snarl.

He HATED surprises.

"Seems I have to correct my past mistake of letting you live.", he growled. Snapping for his gun, the guards reacted and cocked their rifles. Taking aim, Bryan aimed his shot towards the left guard.

"Hold your fire!", Lars yelled angrily towards his men. Confused, Bryan hesitated taking the shot, his finger barely stopping at the trigger, as Lars rubbed his temple with a sigh. "You really are aggressive, aren't you?"

Aiming towards Lars himself, Bryan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow you brains out, right here and right now?", he snarled. Alisa stepped up aside him as Lars raised his arms defensively.

"Because…", he began in a stoic voice, eyeing Bryan's trigger finger carefully. "…I am the leader of the rebel army."

Bryan's eyes widened at that.

The rebel leader, right there in front of him. The cogs began to spin in his head as the puzzles fell into place.

"I see…", Bryan said with a smirk. "…'The enemy of my enemy, is my friend', s'that it?" With a short nod of acknowledge from Lars, Bryan snorted. "Why should I want to work with you?", he quipped. He looked thoughtful for a moment, no doubt choosing his next words carefully.

"We've got secure roads and supplies. Make a demand and I will see to it as long as it is within reasonable borders." Bryan narrowed his eyes.

"And what's the catch…?", was his cold reply. Equivalent trade of something worth of equal values. No one ever just gave something away. People always need something; Bryan would be a fool to think otherwise after his experiences.

"I propose an alliance.", Lars began, widening Bryan's eyes in surprise. "Only a fool would ignore what I saw at the facility. You…", he trailed off as he lowered his hands. Pointing at Bryan, he gave a sly smirk. "…You would definitely be an asset for the rebel army. Heck, even if we opened fire you'd most likely just ignore it and kill us anyway."

Bryan snorted as the tension broke and pocketed his gun as Lars waved for his men to do the same.

"Get to the fucking point, I don't need flatter." It wasn't even true, considering his wounded state.

With a small chuckle, Lars waved him over and gestured towards the pier. With a small nod of confirmation towards Alisa, Bryan followed Lars along the pier.

* * *

"Violet Systems, huh…", Lars mused as they walked along the pier. Bryan had pocketed his hands, grudgingly glancing towards the car as he didn't really want to be in the situation he was.

This was unexpected. Bryan had the habit of planning far ahead, but this had surprised him more than he would allow. He was uneasy, to say the least.

Alisa stood by the car, observing them with a worried expression some feet away. The guards around had eased their aim on them, but they were still nervous; it showed in their tense posture, the way their bodies inclined towards them, intentionally or not.

One wrong move and they could open fire at any given moment.

Bryan scowled deeply; his wound limited him greatly as he dared not take the chance to fight them. He couldn't risk further injury.

Survival meant everything.

Besides, he could use them, as they without doubt were seeking to use him.

Lars looked thoughtful for a few second until he turned towards Bryan with a small smile.

"We've got some roads that should be relatively secure, with only a minor detour."

"Relatively…?", Bryan quipped. Lars frowned a bit at his rude tone, no doubt not used to being disrespected like that, but kept his smile none the less.

"We can only do so much to secure safe roads, the Zaibatsu's bombings are random at best." Bryan gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he kicked a can from the edge of the pier. The can hit the water with a splash as he weighted his options. He didn't trust the rebels, but they were sure as hell a better side player than the Zaibatsu. Besides, he made a good point; he really needed allies for the moment.

Safe roads meant no Zaibatsu outposts. No Zaibatsu outposts meant faster travel.

Detour our not, the risk was worth it.

"Why do you want to go to Violet Systems anyways? That's a long way to travel with a lot of heat between here and there."

"What do you want me to do?", Bryan sighed resigned as he ignored his question. Lars gave a good-hearted chuckle as he reached over to slap his shoulders. A sinister scowl from Bryan made him think the better of it as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head instead.

"Well, your business is your own I guess…", Lars mumbled. Adopting a serious expression, he placed his hands at his side. "Just a few errands now and then. Should be simple enough for you, its nothing too critical."

Bryan snorted loudly at that.

"Just tell me what it is that you want me to do."

"Sure, but first off…", Lars began and reached for his pocket. Pulling out a small cell phone, he tossed it to Bryan who caught it. Raising his eyebrow in question, he quickly pocketed the simple coloured device into his pocket. "That will allow us to stay in contact and it's a secure line as well. And here…"

Pulling out a small credit card, which he tossed to Bryan as well.

"What's this?"

"Currency.", Lars smiled. "Take it as a sign of good faith, I'm sure you're both in need of some finances."

"Ya got that right…", Bryan muttered snidely as he pocketed the card as well.

"Il text you the code when we leave.", he nodded. "Now, the first thing I need you to do is to go to the Fujian Tulou and ask for Wang Jinrei. Ask him about the 'epitaph', he should know what you ask for. Il message you with everything you need to know in case you forget, alright?"

"Whatever.", Bryan shrugged.

"The phone's got a GPS, I'll send you the location."

"Can I go now?", he asked impatiently. Chuckling, Lars just gave a small nod and a wave of dismissal. Grunting, Bryan turned to leave.

"It's a crazy world we live in, huh…?", Lars suddenly said in a quiet voice. Turning around, Bryan raised an eyebrow at him. He had a solemn look on his face. "So much death, destruction and oppression. Don't you find it all unfair?"

Bryan smirked.

"Hardly."

Meeting his eyes, Lars crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"The strongest survive. Nature's law, right?", Bryan laughed, waving his arms in a dramatic fashion. Lars narrowed his eyes at him.

"That may apply for animals, but we are human. We live in a civilized world."

"Speak for yourself…", Bryan giggled sinisterly. Confused, and slightly wary at his reaction, Lars lowered his arms, unable to comprehend his internal joke. "I'm leaving whether you like it or not, so send me the directions or go fuck yourself. I don't need to explain anything to you."

"Fine, as you wish.", Lars dismissed. "One more thing though.", he said as Bryan groaned; he really wanted to get out of there. "I haven't forgotten the fact that you killed some of my men. Good men in fact."

The two of them glared at each other.

"And so what?", Bryan scowled.

"Don't think I'm about to just forget about that. Should I live when this is all over…" Lars pointed at Bryan with a solemn voice. "…then I will find you. You will pay for their lives one day."

Bryan grinned.

"I'm looking forward to that day."

With that, Bryan turned and paced towards the car. Alisa's worried face showed relief as he went for the drivers seat.

"Get in, were leaving."

"Alright!" Bryan rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm as he revved the car. The soldiers cleared off from the pier, allowing them to drive on. As they spun off, Bryan's cold and calculating eyes glanced towards Lars before they were gone.

He would become a problem later on. Loose ends ALWAYS comes back to bite you in the ass.

* * *

_And im gonna end it here. Hope it aint to hurried, but I want the story to move on a little bit, the story has become a bit static. Hopefully, I didn't sunder the quality, but that's for you to judge. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	8. Chapter 7 Questions Asked

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_Authors Word:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here. Not much to say, see chap 6 for notes for this chapter. Wont be as long as the usual release, but hey, double episode, so fuck you._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 Questions Asked **

"This is it.", Alisa said as closed in on the Fujian Tolou.

Leaving the container terminals and the harbour was safe, Lars proving true to his words. As they drove deeper into the mainland, they had seen little of the Zaibatsu's bombing.

Even so, poverty had indeed flourished.

Bryan had long lost his grip of time, but he knew it was very early on the morning, the sky still dark as night. As early as it was, people were in the streets or in their dirty shacks.

Sleeping, drifting or feeding on trash.

Bryan had sneered in disgust while Alisa had just watched with a sad expression as they drove past the helpless populace.

It wasn't of them Bryan were disgusted with, not really. He was disgusted by the whole situation.

Everything.

As he saw it, it'd be better to burn everything to ashes.

Stopping on the opposite street from the Fujian Tolou, Bryan stopped the car and scouted the building. It seemed to be formed as a circle with no ceiling, its walls no taller than 4 to 5 meters. The walls were made of stone, dirty, draped with lanterns and clothed lamps in many different colours. By the entrance, which did not have a door or gate of any kind, stood two guards.

"I have detected several strong energy sources, including one greater in particular. I believe that is Wang Jinrei's energy signature, although I have no means to confirm.", Alisa said as she opened the door and left.

Bryan raised an eyebrow as he followed suit.

"Woah, wait up, you're saying that you can detect peoples energy signatures?"

"Yes!", Alisa exclaimed happily with a nod.

"Why didn't say that earlier, you fuck?"

"You didn't ask!", she said, her happy tone never wavering. Bryan groaned.

The guards became tense as they approached. They crossed the dirty street when one of the guards decided to meet them.

"Hold up.", he said, stopping short in front of them. Bryan furrowed his brows in annoyance as he felt his personal space getting invaded. "What business do you have here?"

"We're here to see Wang.", Bryan said. "Wang Jinrei."

"Never heard of him. Take a hike." The guard crossed his arms arrogantly, looking satisfied with himself. Bryan's fingers twitched.

"But Wang should be expecting us!", Alisa tried.

"Nope." The guard shook his head. "Wang ain't here. Leave."

Bryan's lips began to quiver beneath his hood.

"Oh! Oh I am so very sorry!", Bryan uncharacteristically exclaimed. Alisa, who saw the situation building, moved to diffuse his anger.

"Bryan, I don't think-"

"No no, baby, I've got this!", Bryan dismissed her, his sweet voice starting to freak the guard out. "Let me apologize!" Bryan grinned as he reached behind for the gun in his back pocket.

Bryan snapped into action, his left hand grapping the guard by the hair as he shoved his gun into the guard's face. The guard squealed like a pig in fright as he stared down the gun barrel.

His partner by the door shouted in surprise, before he ran inside the Fujian Tolou, surely for backup. Bryan shook the frightened guard threateningly.

"Listen veeeeery closely...", Bryan hummed darkly. "I've had...a reeeaaaaaally bad day today. Be a champ...pretty please...?"

The guard shook in fright and looked towards Alisa with pleading eyes.

"Y-your p-p-partner is insane! Get him off me!"

Alisa smiled at him.

A cold smile, as she raised her right arm in a very feminine manner. Her chainsaw blade sprang forth, dragging yet another squeal of fright from the guard.

Bryan held him closer towards the blade as Alisa revved it, giving off a frightening sound.

Bryan chuckled darkly as the guard urinated himself.

* * *

Finally reaching the most inner chamber of the Fujian Tolou, an old man stood, staring up at the night sky. The chamber was filled with clothed lights of several colours, while the walls had statues along them. Squared lanterns filled the floor.

Bryan approached, Alisa following close behind watching his flank.

"A strange time for a visit.", the old man suddenly said, bringing them both to a stop some feet away. "Be you friend...", he began as he lowered his head. The atmosphere in the room seemed to change as his voice turned more serious. "...or be you foe...?"

Bryan gauged him warily for a moment, before he stepped forth.

"Neither."

The old man chuckled. He was dressed in deep green Chinese silk clothing with black markings. He wore a flat and rounded black Chinese hat. As he turned, Bryan saw a kind smile, yet a face aged by time and hardship. His eyes were sunken, his form hunched and frail from age. His white beard reached a fist bellow his chin, ending in a spike and adding to his aged features.

"Then you are safer than most... After all, it is those who stand closest to you who harm you the worst, is it not...?", he said and turned to his visitors.

'How very true...', Bryan mused.

"Are you Wang Jinrei?", Alisa asked carefully.

"Yes...that is my name." Wang seemed to grow weary, by confirming, looking to the ground and he trudged along the dirt floor.

"Lars sent us.", Bryan said.

Wang came to a sudden stop and narrowed his eyes for a short moment.

"I see.", he said neutrally. Bryan had a feeling he already knew why they were there. "Sit. I believe we have much to discuss."

* * *

Alisa seemed very interested in the various art and antiquities, which littered the compound. Bryan found the girl herself more interesting, and opted to observe her quietly from next to Wang, who sat gazing intently at him.

Annoyed by his stare, Bryan grunted.

"What?"

Wang shook his head and looked to the sky.

"Oh nothing.", He began. "Something about that look in your eyes reminded me of a man I know."

Bryan raised an eyebrow, but refrained from following up the question.

"You know of the Mishima Zaibatsu, right?", Bryan crossed his arms, deciding it was time to get down to business. He needed information.

Wang chuckled darkly as his eyes fell to the ground.

"Know of them?", he mused. "I could write a book about them, boy." His gaze grew sad with old regret and anger. Bryan narrowed his eyes.

"So, what's your take on all this?"

"We are in a very precarious position…", Wang began. "For the disenchanted who have left their ranks, including Lars and his rebelling Tekken Force, the Mishima Zaibatsu still has more than enough manpower and firepower to take on the entire world."

Bryan nodded.

"And…?", he pressured.

"Things will get worse before they get better.", Wang said as he rose, settling his hands to assist his back, probably because of aching muscles. "Jin Kazama is a pure-minded man. And he will never forgive those of Mishima Blood, his own family." Wang began to pace in a slow walk around Bryan.

"Pure-minded?", Bryan snorted. "In that case, this war is only the result of a fool's self-justified justice."

"Perhaps so…", Wang agreed. "He believes the end justifies his means. However, there are more to this war than meets the eye… You have a larger role in this than you might know.

Bryan scoffed.

"And what the fuck does that mean? You said it yourself; the Zaibatsu is unmatched in size and firepower. If the rebels can't even touch him, how the fuck should I be able to even make a difference?" Bryan began to laugh. "And what the fuck makes you think I even care?"

Wang narrowed his eyes.

"You are an anomaly, and unknown factor which came from nowhere. In chess, the greatest offence is the one your opponent are unable to see." Wang said. "And do not be blind child, you have already chosen sides, whether you like it or not."

"Whatever, you senile old fuck…", Bryan shrugged and muttered, getting a growing headache from the pointless conversation.

"Believe what you will.", Wang pressed. "Denial will not delay what has already begun. The question is, are you willing to ignore these events that will shape our future world? Your own world?"

Bryan met his stare, but kept quiet. The old man's gaze revealed little, but Bryan knew he didn't tell him everything.

"You seem to know a lot more than you let off?", Bryan accused, with a minor hint of humour.

"It is what I do not know which worries me.", Wang admitted. "Anyways, what do you make of that girl?", he asked and turned to Alisa. Bryan narrowed his eyes at his suspicious tone. "That girl is dangerous."

Turning towards Alisa, Bryan met her eyes as she waved at him, blissfully ignorant at their discussion. She smiled brightly, tiptoed even, as she turned to emerge herself in the old antiques.

"Do you know something?", Bryan questioned. His voice was neutral, revealing nothing to the old man's scrutiny.

"I heard from Lars. As I said, it is what I do not know that worries me.", he began. "For a long time, the lab you found her in served as an external research institute for the Mishima Zaibatsu." Their gaze fell back on the seemingly frail, but still deadly girl. "Be careful."

"Il keep that in mind.", Bryan said, his words eerily true to his intentions."

"Leaving then?", Wang dismissed more than he asked, and turned his back at Bryan.

Bryan shifted his feet; he was just as antsy as him to get on with his travel.

"One more question.", he began. "Lars sent me to ask about the 'epitaph'."

"I cannot tell you.", Wang answered quickly.

Bryan crossed his arms.

"You can't, or you won't?"

"I honestly can't. As I said, it is what I don't know that worries me."

Bryan scoffed and turned to leave. He had wasted enough time asking empty questions.

"The one who holds the knowledge you seek...", Wang began, as Bryan turned to a stop. "...Is Heihachi."

Bryan snapped around in surprise.

"Heihachi? As in 'Heihachi Mishima' himself?"

"Yes.", Wang nodded. "Should you ever cross paths with him, ask him about the 'epitaph' he uncovered in Central America. All your questions will be answered. I cannot tell you however, if the answers will raise more question. It should shed some light on what the Zaibatsu intends to do next."

His back was turned towards him, so Bryan took it as a dismissal.

"Alisa!", he yelled. The young girl quickly turned and ran to follow Bryan.

"Do not hesitate to leap, young Bryan.", Wang said, his words haunting Bryan as he left the compound. "It is only when we fall that we learn how to fly."

* * *

Wang sighed tiredly as the couple left, his shoulders hunching. A woman dropped from the roof, landing elegantly on her feet some feet behind him.

"Is this the way you wanted it?", Wang questioned as he turned to his new company. The woman nodded as Wang turned thoughtful.

"Yes.", she answered simply. Her voice was monotone, but filled with melancholy. It amused Wang to see such a young woman, with such a great weight on her shoulders.

"It is hard to believe that a clash between Jin and Kazuya could destroy the world.", Wang said sceptically.

The woman rose to his skepsis.

"The lore of my people speaks no lies.", she began in a cold voice. "Already, the signs manifests themselves all across the planet."

"And you those two are the keys to saving us all?", Wang scoffed. "That man hardly cares for anyone else than himself. He would rather watch the world burn than save it."

"A result from living a world of deceit and suffering.", the woman answered sagely. "Redemption may come in many forms. It remains to be seen what the future delivers him."

Wang looked very thoughtful as he looked to the full moon with scrutiny.

"Perhaps he can do it.", Wang relented. "I only hope he is able to find whatever humanity is left in him, buried beneath all his hate and contempt."

The woman smiled and looked towards the moon as well.

"He can."

* * *

_And im gonna cut it right there. Sorry for the short chapters, but there wasnt really much to drag out here. Read and review, im well on my way already with the next chapter AND the next story with Lily, though I wont release the new story until I am finished with it. It wont be as long as this one, not by a long shot. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	9. Chapter 8 Sinful Trade

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_Authors Word: _

_Ladies and ladies (gentlemen not withstanding), MiNdZeRo here back with another update. I actually intended to wait with this chapter since I am going away for a short while, intending to release a double chap update after, but here. Just for you, you lovely fuckers. _

_Already begun to write the next, cant promise if it wont be long til next one, got an exam next week, I may or may not squeeze in some writing, depending on how much alcohol I will have in my system to interfere with my already challenged intelligence. Party hard, FML. _

_Chapter 8, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 Sinful trade**

"_So? What did Wang have to say?"_, Lars rang over the phone, as Alisa and Bryan got into the car.

The guards had been giving them wary looks as they left the Fujian Tolou, the guard Bryan threatened hiding behind the others.

Bryan laughed.

Interestingly enough, Alisa had giggled a bit as well, an unusual reaction from her concerning the violence that almost ensued. Her emotions always seemed so…dead every time there was a conflict of sorts.

"He didn't know shit. He only informed me of an 'epitaph' Heihachi Mishima himself found in Central America." Lars grew oddly silent over the line, confirming Bryan's suspicions. "You knew.", he accused.

"_I heard a while ago."_, Lars admitted.

"Then why the fuck did you need me to waste our time by asking?"

"_To confirm the rumours, amongst other things."_

Bryan scoffed.

"Uh-huh. Those 'other things' wouldn't be to see if I was good on my word, would it?"

Lars chuckled on the other side of the line.

"_You are too smart for your own good."_

"Asshole."

Lars cleared his voice and became a bit more serious.

"_Anyways, they sent a team down to investigate some ruins and got nothing back but body bags._" Bryan's eyes widened a fraction. _"Whatever it is, its serious. It might tell us what the Zaibatsu is up to. I'll do some research. If I find anything I'll let you know."_

"Whatever.", Bryan dismissed. He pocketed the phone and gripped the wheel. Alisa gazed curiously at him, as his posture seemed tense.

Bryan was reeling inside. 'The fuck!', he yelled inside his mind.

Ruins? Epitaph? Mysterious deaths?

This was all way to strange for him.

He was a fighter damnit, a bloody murderer, this over worldly shit shouldn't concern him. And Wang…

Wang's last words still haunted him. The old geezer knew a lot more than he let on. Apparently, Bryan had a more important role than Lars knew. Bryan wasn't sure if that should worry him or comfort him.

A sense of foreboding filled Bryan as he thought about the developing situation.

As much as Bryan wanted to tell himself to fuck off and mind his own business, he was curious.

Very curious. After all, he was once one of the best investigators of the Hong-Kong police. Corrupt, but still one of the best.

'Old habits die hard I guess…', he mused quietly for himself in his growing frustration.

Fuck it.

He was knee deep in this crap as it was. Might as well see it through.

"Damnit…", he growled and turned the igniter harshly. The engine roared to life as he sped the car along the road, wanting to go as far away from the Fujian Tolou as possible. Somehow, he knew he was going to regret this.

* * *

They drove along the empty highway as the sun rose. People had already begun to wake from their sleep; a few cars already out on the roads.

The road finally came to an end, splitting into different directions.

"Take the right turn.", Alisa informed, but frowned in confusion as Bryan took the left turn. "Where are we going?"

"I need some ordinance."

"Guns?"

"Yup.", Bryan stretched his shoulders tiredly. "I also need to rest a bit, my chest is aching up."

"I see…"

Bryan didn't turn to see her expression; her worry annoyed him enough as it was.

As they drove over a small bridge, they could see the local gangs hanging around, eying their car like vultures. Things would get interesting if they hung around for too long.

The tall brick-built buildings grew in size as they drove deeper into the area.

"The West District?", Alisa asked.

"Yeah, 14'th Avenue. We're close."

As they arrived at the 14'th avenue, Bryan chuckled as it was just as he remembered it. Filthy and dangerous.

They parked the car inconspicuously behind a building, hidden from the gangs to avoid robbery and vandalism.

Bryan led Alisa to a hotel, both stiffening by the dusty smell, which hit them as soon as they opened the front door. The reception was a dimly lit room, the old woodwork creaking as they crossed the room. The walls were dirty and plain of wood, dust swivelling in the air as they walked.

Approaching the old lady at the reception, Bryan cleared his voice to gain her attention.

"A room.", he said as he slapped some money on table. The old lady glared at them silently for a moment, before she tossed them a key. The women said something rude in Japanese and before Bryan could retort, Alisa laid an arm on his shoulder.

"Room 307."

Shrugging off her arm, he trudged up the stairs and was throughoutly disappointed when he noticed that the rest of the building was pretty much just like the reception; dirty. Only difference was the slightly darker lighting.

Finally reaching the third floor, they found the room and opened in suspension.

"Shit…", Bryan muttered as they stepped their first step inside.

"Agreed.", Alisa murmured as she frowned.

The living room was quite small, barely enough room to move about the couch which was placed in the middle of the room with an old and small TV at its front. The TV was placed against the wall with curtain-less windows on it, the sun shining through, lighting up the room very brightly.

Walking about, he noticed the bedroom at the right and bathroom at the left. He checked the bedroom first and cursed to himself as he noticed there was only a single bed with barely enough room to fit the two of them.

"At least the bathroom is clean!", Alisa said to him from the living room.

Walking over to check himself, he saw Alisa sitting in front of the TV, already watching some Japanese show. True to her word, the bathroom was clean, however small. The toilet and the sink were located right next to each other, the shower on their right side as one entered the room. The curtain looked broken, but that didn't bother him so much.

Bryan snorted and turned towards the exit.

"Where are you going?", Alisa asked without turning.

"Out. Don't leave the room.", he said and left.

* * *

Bryan drove for a good 30 minutes until he finally reached his destination. The run down apartments gloomed darkly as he entered the run down building. He trudged along the rooms on the first floor until he stopped in recognition.

"Room 118…", he muttered. Knocking loudly at the door, he waited for someone to answer. He tensed as his enhanced hearing picked up someone loading a gun behind the door. 'Pump action shotgun. Most likely the Remington 870 model.', he noted.

"Who is it?", someone nervous yelled from behind the door. Bryan snorted loudly to make sure he heard.

"Is this really how you greet an old friend, Tojou?"

A loud gasp, followed by the sound of the shotgun clattering to the ground, rang from behind the door. The lock was removed and the door flung open.

Tojou was a short built man, native of course, and had been quite the useful arms dealer when Bryan arrived in Japan. He always dressed casual to fit in his surroundings, currently dressed in a white t-shirt and some black jogging trousers. Bryan had never bothered to ask his age, but he figured he was around his thirties. His black hair was tied in a short ponytail, his face round, matching his frame.

The bastard was an untrustworthy rascal, the kind that would sell his own mother if the bid was good enough. He had tried to swindle Bryan more than once already, and quite frankly, Bryan didn't blame him; he would have done the same if he were a salesman. Still, as much of a businessman as he was Tojou was still stupid as fuck.

"Bryan!", Tojou exclaimed in surprise, smiling falsely. "Bryan, it is so good to-" Bryan interrupted him with a punch to his face as he was flung back inside the dirty room. Tojou gasped for air as the ground knocked the breath out of him.

Irritated, Bryan entered and closed the door behind him before he picked up the shotgun. As he inspected it, Tojou's eyes widened in fear.

"Fucking idiot.", Bryan said, not particularly amused. "You fucking DROP the gun, without safety on?", he scolded. Tojou let out a breath in relief as he held his bruised nose. "And stop lying, I didn't want to see your ugly mug again if I had a choice about it."

"Ah, I really missed that, charming personality and gentle nature.", Tojou laughed as he got to his feet. "So? Did you come here just to take a shot at my face, or was there something else you wanted?"

"Guns.", Bryan stated, bringing a smile onto Tojou's face. "Lots of em. Think you can deliver?"

"Deliver?", he laughed. "Oh I can deliver alright. Ya got a car? Ain't longer than 5 minutes away from here."

"Then I guess we better get moving."

* * *

_Alisa_

Back at the apartments, Alisa was still watching the TV. She caught herself switching between channels, as most of the shows bored her.

"Bored…", she muttered. It was a difficult word to describe and the feeling seemed strange to her. But then again, so were most things in the world, either feelings, ethics, or other. She understood why, she had only been awake for a day, but considering her programming, she thought it strange to find feelings such a large factor in her general behaviour. Bryan had told her to accept herself for what she was; be it neither human nor machine. Crude as he was, it was still a comfort to know that no matter what she were, she was still _something, _something with the identity of existence, even if he was the only one who thought so_. _The only one to treat her as an _equal._

Bryan was an anomaly for her. His behaviour were sporadic, most likely the cause of slight mental instability. Surprisingly, he had been oddly comforting for her. Perhaps it was because of the fact that they shared something, both being neither complete human or machine.

Both abandoned and discarded.

There were glimts were his more good nature came through, when usually there was a more sinister, cold and cynical feeling to his gestures. Alisa was sure he was only using her, calculating as he was.

Yet she couldn't bring herself to care. How could she? He was the first and the only one to accept her, intentions be damned.

Behind all the lies, he _understood._ That was what made the difference.

He felt safe to her, warm even. A sanctuary, if that word was even correctly applied. She didn't know, but if felt appropriate to label him as such.

Her train of thought was derailed, as she switched across a rather…interesting channel.

"Oh!", she exclaimed in surprise. She tilted her head in confusion upon her new discovery.

* * *

_Bryan_

Bryan shivered in unease as they both left the car.

'Just my imagination.", he shrugged.

"You catching a cold, man?" Bryan just gave him a slap at the back of his head and shoved him towards the warehouse they were about to enter. "Ouch man, chill the fuck out!", Tojou said angrily.

They quickly entered the abandoned warehouse, Tojou unlocking the door to the basement below. The doors were secured with padded locks to keep out any unwanted attention. As they entered the basement, Bryan was surprised to see the amount of crates stacked along the squared and dusty room.

Bryan let out a small whistle.

"All of this yours?"

"Nah, me and a couple others, no way I would be able to sell all this shit by myself. Even so…", he began as he lead them towards the crates by the back. "Business has been reeeaaaaally good lately, what with the war and everything. Figure you'd want a decent firearm first, right?"

"Already have one, but lets see what you got."

Tojou picked up a crowbar and sprang open the crate. Bryan wasted no time in pulling the merchandise out, laying it gently at the floor to observe.

"Oh, I gotta get me one of those…", Bryan giggled sinisterly as he picked up a Desert Eagle. 'Bad accuracy, but hits like an ill mixed absinthe at close range.', he chuckled inwardly. "You got a bag or something? I need something to carry it in.", he snapped.

As Tojou was gone to get Bryan a bag, he took the liberty of opening some of the other crates.

He was not disappointed.

By the time Tojou was back, Bryan had lined up enough weapons to battle a small army.

"H-holy shit man!", Tojou exclaimed as he dropped the bag in surprise. Bryan ignored him and counted over his newly found guns.

'AA-12, AR-15, MP5, AT4 Rocke-'

"Dude, do you even have the money to pay for all this!", Tojou interrupted in frustration.

"Yeah. Throw me the bag will you?"

As he began to pack his wide-ranged weapons and ammunition, Bryan noticed the small and strange logo at the back of some of the guns.

"Who do you buy from? I haven't seen this logo before." Tojou's eyes widened in surprise.

"You really don't know? That's the logo of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

Bryan tensed, but covered his surprise as he continued packing.

"I see. So you deal with the Zaibatsu then?"

"Of course!", Tojou smiled. "It is the Zaibatsu who is practically funding this whole operation. Don't really know why they would sell it at the streets like this though.", he mused.

Bryan scoffed as he had heard enough. Zipping the bag, he slung it over his shoulder and went towards the exit.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up there, where's my payment?", Tojou laughed as he stopped Bryan with a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, I forgot.", Bryan said sarcastically. "Lets fix that shall we?"

In a sudden turn of events, Bryan turned slightly to his side, using his free hand to pull out his Glock from his back pocket. Before Tojou could react, Bryan shot him in his left knee.

"AAAAAARGH!", Tojou screamed in pain and panic as he fell to the ground, blood flowing steadily from the wound. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" His eyes were dilated and wide in fear.

"Oh my, what crude language!", Bryan sang as he giggled manically. Bryan walked calmly towards him as Tojou crawled to get away. Annoyed by his attempt at escaping, Bryan groaned and fired of another shot into his other knee.

"NNNNNNGGHH!", Tojou, bit his teeth. A large pool of blood formed around him as his body shook in agony.

"First mistake…", Bryan began as he waved his gun, pleased he stopped struggling. "…You should have checked beforehand if I had the money or not. Really, how much of a rookie are you? Second mistake…" Bryan smirked as he lifted his gun, point blank range at his face. "…You made yourself a risk and a loose end by aligning yourself with the Zaibatsu. I don't really like loose ends."

Tojou screamed in desperation as Bryan pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Gonna cut it there, sorry xD _

_Leaving for a small vacation in less than 3 hours, hopefully il see you next week you fuckers._

_Or the next week after that…or the one after that again…_

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	10. Chapter 9 Knifes and bullets

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_Authors Word:_

_Hello, MiNdZeRo here, back with another chapter, written with my tears and blood of forgoing all opportunities to have any kind of fun, for your pleasure sincerely._

_Nah, who do I kid, I never have fun anyways. Enjoy you stupid fucks. _

_By the way, luuuuuv for all the positive feedback and sorry for the long wait. But hey, fuck you right? _

_Thanks to everyone that has followed me thus far, you have been a great help for motivation and betterment of knowledge when it comes to being and author. _

_And remember, in the words of MiNdZeRo yours truly…_

_Bryan rocks. Stop the yaoi. :(_

_Enjoy summer you fucks, hope I see you around ;)_

_And btw, I betcha I can beat all your asses with my Bryan in Tekken online :3_

* * *

**Chapter 9 Knifes and bullets**

The bag fell to the ground with a heavy thud as Bryan entered their room. His eye twitched as his feeble mind tried to comprehend the unexpected setting.

Bryan was proud to say that he was rarely surprised. He usually kept cool and planned ahead, staying ahead in his game, no matter his situation.

Alisa finding the adult channel, was TOTALLY unexpected.

No really, if he had known he'd arrive to a young woman watching porn in the living room, he would have taken the long way home.

"Hi!", Alisa exclaimed happily, her _undivided attention_ still set squarely on the screen. Bryan felt annoyed by that for some reason.

"What..what are- what are you doing?", Bryan shakily asked, unsure as he picked up the bag, warily gauging her reactions.

"I am watching pornography, I believe.", Alisa said, as Bryan nearly stumbled at her neutral and innocent tone.

"I see.", Bryan scoffed, shaking off his initial surprise. "Do you even know what it is that you're watching?", he asked, twitching slightly by a particularly loud moan from the…movie she was watching.

"It is a porn movie, showing the effects of stimulation around the body's ero-"

"Right, forget I asked.", he interrupted, smacking his face with his free hand for his own stupidity. Throwing the bag onto the couch, he seated himself next to it, reaching for the remote. Just as he was about to switch, a rather interesting… 'manoeuvre' …held his attention. "That…I did not know.", he muttered as both he and Alisa tilted their heads in amazement.

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!", Bryan yelled, drawing attention from those around. After disengaging themselves from the television, they both left for shopping, a disgruntled Bryan happy for the diversion and reason to leave. Their clothes were filthy with grime and dirt, and Bryan didn't want to risk someone recognizing them. That meant switching clothes repeatedly to stay of the grid. Unfortunately, it also mean that Alisa would voice her new interests as her attention was no longer diverted. He hadn't anticipated that the curious young girl would give voice to a new embarrassing situation.

Yeah, he hadn't really thought that one through.

"Why?" Bryan twitched as he could _hear_ the pout in her voice.

"I am NOT buying you a fucking vibrator! Fucks sake woman, why do you even want one!", he hissed, admittedly embarrassed as people turned their heads as they walked along the street, frighteningly close to murdering someone with his bare hands.

"I am curious.", Alica said as she stepped along side him.

"I said no, we've got worse things to worry about than scratching that itch of yours.", he hissed in finality.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Plea-", and so it went on, too Bryan's great dismay. He tuned her out and stopped answering, hoping to bore her enough to stop her insistence.

It didn't really work.

They entered several shops, shooing Alisa off to go buy clothes for herself (admittedly with a firm warning of what NOT to buy), agreeing the time for meeting about half an hour, leaving very little time to check the clothing. Bryan was careful to buy what was practical and sturdy.

Walking past a worn down make-up saloon, Bryan got an idea.

* * *

"I do not believe this is necessary.", Alisa quipped annoyedly, leaning her head backwards over the sink in the apartment.

"Your pink hair is a fucking give-away.", he grumbled as he readied the hair dye he bought earlier. "I'm not gonna run around with a damn lamppost next to me when my life is in danger."

"But why black?", she pouted.

"Black is the most common hair colour in Japan, so man up. You're gonna have to look a bit more inconspicuous."

"But black is such a dreary colour.", she stated sullenly. Bryan just shook his head; he hadn't seen her act like this since they met, and he had no care for it. 'Stupid teenage hormones or whatever it is.', he thought with a grudge.

"Tough luck.", he scoffed and began to massage her scalp with the hair dye. As he began, Alisa opened her mouth to protest, but shut it as he began massaging the dye into her hair. She closed her eyes, seemingly in enjoyment, which annoyed Bryan further. Tugging harshly at her locks, she yelped as he scowled down on her. "I'm not doing this for you, hear me? I don't wanna get killed out there."

Alisa just nodded with a soft smile, ignoring his harsh tugs. Bryan grunted and continued his job.

When he was finished, he told her to let it dry for about 20 minutes before she washed it out.

An hour, some arguments and frustrations later, her hair was both cut and coloured to look more normal among the common populace. Her locks were cut in sharp spikes, which framed along her cheeks, her curls were cut and reshaped in amuch more sharp fashion that was abruptly cut a bit above her shoulders. She looked like a much more normal Japanese girl now, yet somewhat off, but Bryan figured it was the best he could do.

Frankly, he didn't really care any further.

The sun shone outside as the streets buzzed with activity. Bryan stretched his shoulders, holding it over his aching chest absentmindedly as Alisa watched TV from the floor, playing with the locks of her new hairdo. "We will be leaving when the sun goes down. Il be resting on the bed, so keep it down.", he said and closed the door without waiting for her response. The sound from the TV summed out as he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

His rest went as in a trance, unable to fall asleep, yet falling into a lower level of consciousness. The sound from the TV in the living room buzzed dimly in the background, simple noise without pause. Night had fallen yet again, darkness shrouding the sky.

Then he heard it. Faintly, resonating through the walls somewhere far off.

Hurried steps. The sound of boots.

Boots meant soldiers.

"Bryan.", Alisa whispered from the living room, his enhanced hearing barely picking her up.

"I know.", he whispered back as he rose. Opening the door, he stretched his shoulders and yawned as Alisa frowned worriedly. Bryan grinned sinisterly as he zipped open the bag that was packed with weapons. Picking up both of his Desert Eagle's, he threw them to Alisa as he picked up his new SPAS-12 shotgun. "Load em.", Bryan commanded, chuckling harshly as he loaded his shotgun. Grabbing his gun and grenade belts, he tied them around his legs and around his upper body.

He giggled manically as he cocked the lever.

* * *

_Dragunov_

As the Spetsnaz soldiers snuck quietly down the corridor, Dragunov was unable to shake the bad feeling in his gut.

'Irrelevant', he thought to himself. Preparations had gone perfectly, the suspects should have no knowledge of their arrival. He shook it of as a mundane human trait, harmless worry about their mission.

As they neared the door, he couldn't help but wonder why his government wanted the young girl. No information was ever given, just a picture and a cynical order of capture, by any means, collateral damage be damned. He failed to see the importance a young girl could have, but the warrants published from the Zaibatsu worried him; she had potential for danger. The unknown companion was also a worry, a liability with no knowledge of. However, he had his orders. The important thing was that he succeeded, and he would have to make do with what he had.

There would be no mess-ups with this assignment. He had made it clear for his men that failure was not an option. Death would follow if they failed him.

Finally reaching the door, his men lined up along the wall, ready to breach and clear on his command. Taking the position in front of the door, he readied himself to kick it open, gesturing for the others to ready their guns, one of the men readying a flash-bang grenade.

Lifting his arm, he began to count down with his fingers.

'3.' The men flicked their safety off.

'2.' The splint from the grenade was opened.

'1.' The men tensed in suspension.

'Go!', he yelled in his own mind and launched himself towards the door. He lifted his leg and prepared to ram it open.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a loud bang. Freezing mid step, he was shocked to see a pair of hands breaking through the wall on the door's right side. Muscular arms grabbed 2 of his men's heads, yanking them violently through the wall halfway, effectively snapping their neck as their lower body's remained sticking out from the wall.

Numbed by shock, the dropped flash-bang grenade went off, effectively blinding him and his men. The sound of a door smashed to splinters made him force his eyes open, as a large man, covered in a dark-brown hooded sweater and black slacks with belted ammunition, grenades and knifes, rammed it open with his shoulders. His eyes widened as the man lifted his arms, revealing a SPAS-12 shotgun. The man aimed the gun towards Dragunov, snapping him into action.

As the blast went of, Dragunov threw himself into an action-roll, barely dodging the shotgun blast. Hitting the floor, he quickly rolled to his feet and aimed his rifle. His blood went cold as the stranger shot most of his men in quick succession, limbs and gore flying from the blast.

One of his men pulled his knife and charged Bryan as his back was turned. A new figure, a young woman, suddenly leapt into his way from the doorway and restrained his arm, followed by a sickening, gurgling sound, as he got penetrated by a bladed chainsaw that sprung from her free arm. Blood splattered everywhere as the girl revved the chainsaw, effectively cutting the man in two as he fell.

Dragunov felt fear.

Dropping the gun to the floor, he assessed the mission a complete failure.

Mission casualties critical.

Retreat.

Controlling his panic, he fled down the corridor, ramming the first apartment door open with his shoulder. A roar from the corridor made him quicken his pace.

Whatever happened, Dragunov would NOT die that day.

* * *

_Bryan_

As Bryan killed off the last man in his vision, he roared in rage as the commander fled through one of the apartment doors.

Holstering his shotgun on his back, he picked up the pursuit and followed through the door, barely in time to intercept the foreign soldier about to climb out the window.

With a cruel laugh, Bryan grabbed his leg and pulled, the man resisting by grabbing the window frame. Delivering a blind kick to his face, Bryan growled as it actually hurt, the man packing some serious power in his kick. A harsher pull forced the frame to split in Dragunov's hands as he was dragged into the room on his stomach.

Heaving his body from the ground, Dragunov lifted himself with his arms in a spin, throwing a savage kick to Bryan's temple, effectively releasing him from his hold. Stumbling into a table, Bryan took a moment to observe the soldier.

Dressed in a black espionage suit with a bulletproof vest, the man had a lot of equipment absent, bearing only a knife and some few grenades.

Not wanting to let the man pull his weapon, he snarled as he turned and swung his fist, hitting air as the trained soldier ducked. Bryan grunted as he was delivered a combination of punches to his gut in rapid succession, Dragunov ending his assault with a palmed strike to his throat.

Bryan blinked from the pain and gripped his throat, coughing from the damage to his windpipe. Seizing his chance, Dragunov dipped lower to grab the knife from Bryan's boot. Bryan's eyes widened as Dragunov spun to his unprotected back, driving the knife in his kidney.

Bryan howled as his body stiffened in pain. Ripping the knife from his back, Dragunov span to his front, driving the knife into his gut. Bryan's howl turned to a gurgle as he hunched over his arm, blood dripping from his multiple wounds.

Looking into Bryan's eyes, Dragunov smirked as he saw the terror in his eyes, vengeance repaid for his men.

Gurgling, Bryan's eyes began to close, death closing.

"Ya really thought it'd be that easy, didn't'cha?" Bryan suddenly grinned, lifting his head. Dragunov widened his eyes as Bryan gripped his arms that still held the knife to his gut. "Shame I ain't got a kidney anymore.", Bryan said darkly, pulling Dragunov's hands away from his stomach. Wrenching his hands, the bloody knife fell to the ground. "I lost it the second time I died. Sucks to be you." Pulling his hands, Bryan yanked him to himself in a headbutt, sending Dragunov to the ground with a broken nose.

As Dragunov rose to his feet as he ran towards the door, Bryan snickered malevolently as he picked up his knife. Dragunov was rewarded with a breath-taking knee strike to his gut as he launched himself towards the exit, Alisa waiting for him by the door. Grabbing his face, Alisa flung him to Bryan who grabbed his throat, heaving him off the ground to slam him against the wall. Before Dragunov's feeble consciousness had him slumping towards the floor, Bryan rammed the knife into his shoulder, impaling him on the wall.

Bryan shook with laughter as Dragunov buckled in pain, grinding his teeth to keep himself from screaming. "YES! It HURTS doesn't it!", he howled in glee.

Glaring defiantly, Dragunov fixed his cold gaze on Bryan, his face revealing nothing. Bryan calmed down as Alisa walked up next to him, observing their would be assailant.

Searching his pockets, Bryan found a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) in his vest. Holding it up in front of Dragunov's face, he lifted a questioning brow, but was answered with silence.

"What can you make of this?", he asked Alisa, throwing her the PDA.

After a moment, she only shrugged her shoulders with a disappointed sigh. "It is encrypted. I am unfamiliar with the code.", she said, giving it back to Bryan, who threw it on the ground with a grumble.

"What is your name?", Bryan asked dangerously, his tone low. Dragunov answered with a silent stare, further angering Bryan. With a growl, Bryan gripped the knife, still impaled at his shoulder. Yet again, Dragunov buckled from the pain as Bryan ripped the knife from his shoulder, proceeding to ram it into his other shoulder, rendering his other arm useless as well. Turning the knife slightly, Dragunov's body began to spasm from the pain, his consciousness nearly fading. "**What** is your name?", Bryan pressed.

Coughing up blood, Dragunov cleared his throat as he levelled his stare at Bryan.

"Sergei Dragunov.", he coughed, revealing his Russian accent, not unnoticed by Bryan. "My name is Sergei Dragunov, ID 150066."

"Russian then.", Bryan confirmed, slightly amused by his name which referred to the sniper rifle. It was probably a codename, as Bryan deducted. "You got anything on this guy?", he asked Alisa.

Alisa went silent for a moment, obviously focused as she probably tried to search for anything of value, but frowned after a short moment. "I have run into several firewalls. I am unable to extract anything of use."

"As I expected." Bryan scoffed, gripping Dragunov's throat. "So what is it then? Spetsnaz?"

"My name is Sergei Dragunov, ID 150066."

"Why are you here? Is it for me? For her?"

"My name is Sergei Dragunov, ID 150066.", he repeated, not even bothering to hide his smirk when Bryan growled in anger.

"For fucks sake…", he growled, gripping the fingers from Dragunov's limp arms. Dragunov seemed to grow even paler as he realised what he was going to do. "I am SICK of not knowing what's going on around me!" As he broke his fingers, Dragunov gritted his teeth, biting back his groan, but coughed violently as Bryan kneed him in the gut. Blood coupled with his coughs, splaying the floor.

"Bryan-", Alisa warned, but voice fell on deaf ears.

"Tell me why!", he yelled, yanking him by hair. "WHY!" Delivering a stone shattering hook to his right chin, Dragunov slumped, his body hanging loosely from the knife which held him on the wall. "Damnit…", he muttered, realising he had fallen unconscious.

"We need to leave.", Alisa stated silently. She flinched when Bryan rounded on her.

"Why!", he yelled angrily.

"I am detecting communications chatter not far from here. I am unsure if it is either police or Zai-"

"Fine.", he interrupted, waving her towards the door. "Pack our stuff, double time. Im gonna finish up here."

Without a word, Alisa strolled out to pack. Bryan cursed as he gathered up the corpses, littering them in the room where the commander was still impaled on the wall. As Alisa came running, bag in hand, the commander stirred, his eyes opening to the sight of his butchered men. Bryan smirked at his cold expression, but disregarded him anyways.

"Hand me the incendiaries.", he commanded with his hand outstretched. Alisa's worried stare turned to a frown, but still handed him 2 grenades.

"Are you going to burn them?", she asked curiously.

"Im not going to leave any leads. Lets go."

Just as they were about to leave, a small and strained voice stopped them.

"Wait.", Dragunov coughed out. Turning around, Bryan met his pleading eyes.

As they held their stare, Bryan gave a short scoff, shrugging his shoulders. "Alisa, go start up the car."

"But-"

"Start. The car.", he growled, his eyes glinting dangerously at her. Scurrying off, she left the two alone. Walking arrogantly towards Dragunov, grenades still in hand, Bryan raised his arms in question. "Well? The fuck do you want?"

"H-How..?", Dragunov coughed, his face strained from pain and blood loss. "I stabbed you in your gut and kidney. How are you still alive?"

Giggling, Bryan pocketed his grenades and pulled his knife, the same which he was stabbed with. "I can no longer remember how many years I've had this knife now. How many people I've killed with it…", he smiled fondly at the bloody knife. "It's a bloody good knife you know, the shaft's crafted so it will not slip from your grasp when your hands get slippery from blood. Its tip made perfectly for stabbing, the blade itself crafted so that it will not be held back from the vacuum suction when removing the knife after stabbing someone. Its serrated edge as good to cut throats as rope." Bryan laughed sinisterly as he rested the knife on Dragunov's throat, said man swallowing hard. "The effect of getting stabbed in the kidney is both painful and fatal. The pain paralyzes the victim, removing ability to move and speak. In all my years, I have never met anyone surviving a stab to the kidney." Bryan giggled again, scowling as he leaned close to Dragunov's ear. "Do you want to know the difference between me and them?"

Dragunov shivered, either from blood loss or deliriousness.

"Yes.", he answered carefully his eyes set squarely in front, senses probably focused on the knife at his throat.

Bryan gave a dark laugh as he answered.

"You can't kill someone that is already dead."

His laugh increased when noticing Dragunov's confused expression. Resuming his task, he turned towards the exit as he sheathed his knife and quickly removed the splinters from the grenades.

"Farewell Sergei Dragunov…", he laughed, throwing the grenades over his shoulders as he left the room. "…Farewell Sergei Dragunov, ID 150066."

The night was set ablaze with fire.

Fire…and the sound of laughter.

* * *

_So that's it for this chapter, sorry if you are disappointed for no lemon (trolololololo), but that will happen at a later date. Go watch porn in the meantime, seriously. _

_Anyways, review and let me know what you think. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	11. Chapter 10 Imminent questions

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_Authors Word:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back with another chapter._

_Im happy with the positive feedback from last chap, was a bit unsure as to the rensponse._

_Anyways, Chap 10, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 Imminent questions**

"_Insteresting…"_, Lars muttered over the phone.

Shortly after leaving the burning hotel, Bryan and Alisa was on the move again, speeding down the lone highway. Alisa sat quietly, observing a rather fuming Bryan on the phone with the rebel leader.

"Yeah, very, its a fucking party.", Bryan scoffed with an angry frown. Lars seemed to ignore his rude tone.

"_I haven't heard of the Spetsnaz taking interest here before, so the news is unknown to me. I will have to look around, see what research may yield." _

"Please do. Its not like I can do your fucking dirty work with Russian special forces on my ass, so take your time."

"_Watch yourself."_, Lars growled over the line. _"I can as easily throw you to the wolves as I can keep you from them, got it?" _

Bryan answered with a silent scowl. He knew he was right, but it didn't make it better. Bryan thought the Spetsnaz was most likely after Alisa, but there was no way to be sure. If the russians were after them, who else? After all, he himself was supposed to be dead, and supposed if someone got word he was not as dead as they thought, Bryan didn't know who would come after him.

"_Well, silence then!"_, Lars scoffed, obviously fed up with him. _"Anyways, I got something I need some help with. Its on the way to your own destination."_

"Im listening.", Bryan answered mutely.

"_I've found the location of Heihachi Mishima. I need to ask some questions, but I fear I will have to fight to get them. Id like for you to help me, if I can trust you with my back…?"_, he trailed off questioningly.

"Sure.", Bryan shrugged. "But I want something in return. A favor for a favor. I haven't exactly reaped much benefits from our 'arrangement' yet."

"_Apart from a car, safe roads and finances."_, Lars scoffed. _"But you are right, your position in our deal has been a bit hazardous. We can discuss your terms later, if you will, since we are running late on time. Do you know where you are at the moment?"_

Looking questioningly towards Alisa, she quickly understood and smiled softly.

"We have just driven past the West Coast Canal Industrial Complex."

"Did you get that?", Bryan asked for confirmation, setting his eyes back on the dark road ahead.

"_Yeah, we have one of our outposts in your vicinity. If you could take the first detour down the Industrial Highway 357 and pick me up, then we will see each other in a moment."_

"How nice.", Bryan growled, cutting the line before Lars could retort. "Get in the back seat.", he said to Alisa. "And watch him closely when we get there, I don't want him getting any ideas."

* * *

"So, where the fuck are we headed?", Bryan said resignedly as Lars entered the car, seating himself next to Bryan in the front seat. He was dressed casually, in a black leather jacket with white jeans. Alisa's scrutiny did not go unnoticed.

"I thought we were supposed to trust each other with this?", he sighed frowning.

"Oh, you can trust us alright. Doesn't mean we trust you.", Bryan scowled.

"Well, anyways.", Lars cleared his throat. "The estate lies between Aranami and the Central Districts. Keep going straight ahead and I will tell you when to take an intersection."

"And we will find Heihachi Mishima there?", Alisa asked carefully from the backseat as Bryan sped the engine.

"Yes.", Lars nodded. "But there is one problem."

"Always is.", Bryan snorted, which Lars answered with a chuckle.

"Mhm. He's got hordes of Secret Service, some of them former members of the Tekken Force-on patrol."

"Sound like fun then." Alisa giggled, drawing an amused look from Bryan.

"Should be interesting enough as they are well trained.", Lars agreed.

Bryan gave a quick glance up at the rear-mirror, catching Alisa's eyes.

"Do you have any information about the place?"

"Yes.", Alisa nodded. ""Our destination is in the northern part of the mountainous region, just beyond this urban district. We should have no difficulty reaching our destination in this vehicle."

Bryan nodded and ignored Lars frown, opting to keep their secrets hidden for now.

As they drove, none of them noticed their observing pursuer, perched on top of the road sign, dark sunglasses glinting in the darkness.

Soundlessly, the observer disappeared into the dark, the morning sun creeping over the horizon.

* * *

Morning crept over the Mishima Estate, as the sun rose to a clear sky. The estate was typically built in the old fashioned Japanese tradition, many gardens throughout the compund. The woodwork was painted dark red, the ground built with either strong woodwork or moss covered brick. The mountains were quiet in the morning, the sound only disturbed by the sound wind blowing through the leafs, of birds and a minor waterfall falling into a small pond bellow the estate...

…And the sound of thunder. In the outermost garden of the estate, a branch broke off from the compound, forming a lone clearing overlooking the pond, connecting to the estate by a brick built walkway.

In this very clearing was the man widely recognized as the creator and King of The Iron Fist Tournament, Heihachi Mishima.

The man was heavily built with muscle, muscle that seemed not to be tarnished or weathered from age, dressed only by sandals and a purple brown-patterned hakama, sweat glistening on his upper body in the morning sun.

His hard face stood in effortless concentration during his morning exercise, the energy in his body, his chi, the Mishima blood, thundered along his limbs, its pure power swaying the torches that littered along the edge of the clearing.

Heihachi was a bald man, with a face weathered by both trial and hardship. He had a moustache under his nose and what little hair he had left formed a gray crown around his head from the ears. 2 spikes of hair stood straight up in a rather aggressive way above the ears, adding to his fierce, yet somewhat odd look, as the world's foremost king of fighters.

Performing his morning kata routine, he lifted his leg before slamming it into the ground. The raw power behind the stomp, sent electrical surges from the foot and up to his fingertips, birds flying frightened from the trees as the sound of thunder rung through the compound.

"What is it?", his weathered and gravelly voice asked, as his morning practice was interrupted by one of his bodyguards. The bodyguard bowed humbly as his place as a servant.

"There is an urgent matter.", the man began, waiting for permission to continue. Standing slowly, Heihachi retracted his foot, assuming his stance again, left palm open and stretched, right fist closed by the hip.

"Talk."

"Sir.", he nodded. "The rebel army in question raided Dr. Bosconovitch's laboratory."

Freezing in his movement, Heihachi looked over his shoulder, turning his incredulous stare at his guard. "What?"

"But while they were there, the G Corporation engaged and annihilated them."

Heihachi's shoulders slacked again as he turned and resumed his kata. "If Kasuya went through all that trouble, then that guarantees something was down there." Smirking, Heihachi weaved his arms in his routine. Taking a step forth, he spun as his fist crossed shortly over his head. Ending the spin, he sat his leg out, striking with both fists horizontally from his hip, thunder roaring as energy surged through his arms. "Well, we'll know soon enough. What have you found out about the rebels?"

"Well, sir, the unit consists of 30.000 men, led by the instigator Lars Alexandersson. His personal and service records have been wiped not just at the company, but also from out database here." The man swallowed as Heihachi straightened and pierced him with an annoyed glare. "It appears he was assigned to the lab raid, but no body was found."

"Flies that buzz that loudly aren't so easy to swat.", Heihachi smirked after a short pause. "Hes sure to be alive…", Heihachi muttered, falling deep in thought. After a minute of grudging silence, a sly smile found its way to his weathered lips. "Go after them and find him!", he suddenly broke out with an extravagant wave towards his guard. "If he even stops to piss, I want to know about it! Get moving!"

"Yes sir!", the guard bowed before scurrying off.

Eying the guard as he took off, Heihachi began to chuckle. The chuckle slowly evolved into a full blown laughter, unknowing of the impending encounter.

* * *

"This is it.", Lars muttered, a sudden nervousness lingering in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Bryan.

"Is there anything you haven't told us or are you just frightened?", Bryan smirked sinisterly.

"There is nothing of consequence.", Lars rolled his eyes and left the car.

"Frightened then.", Bryan laughed, but secretly knew otherwise. Bryan was not opposed to having secrets; he just hoped it wouldn't bite them in their ass.

As they left the car around the corner, away from the prying eyes of the Mishima Estate employees, Lars stopped and gestured for Bryan and Alisa to come closer.

"The area is heavily guarded, so there is no use sneaking in. Our best bet it to make our way as fast as we can through the front door and take them out before they are able to gather themselves."

"And how exactly is that going to work?", Bryan hissed as Lars peeked around the corner. The entrance was built in traditional Japanese style, red wood, with 4 guards on the outside. The compound was walled in, but trees could be seen sticking up from the inner gardens.

"Their job is to defend Heihachi. They will converge towards us and around Heihachi in an attempt to hinder us, it's the most logical choice on their part. Finding Heihachi should be easy enough, as he should be in one of the gardens training. We're just going to have to search."

"No need.", Bryan scoffed, turning his glance towards Alisa, who nodded in return.

"I know where he is.", she confirmed.

"I'm not going to ask how.", Lars sighed. "Once we enter, we will have to move fast before they surround us. I don't think Heihachi will run from battle, but I wont take any chances."

Walking past Lars, Bryan palmed his knuckle with a grin as he stretched his neck to the side. Reaching down to his leg belt, he unbuckled a grenade and bit out the splint. "Come on, lets get this show on the road."

* * *

"What was that?", Heihachi muttered as a loud bang sounded through the compound. After a short minute, guards came running. "What is going on?", Heihachi demanded angrily, annoyed of his interrupted morning practice.

"Sir!", a female yelled out. "Intruders, we do not know who."

"Interesting…" Heihachi smirked, turning towards the sound of battle. "Come…Let us see if you are worthy."

* * *

"Well… That was quick.", Lars muttered with a raised brow as he looked over the damaged reception. The lobby was littered with bodies and blood, the décor barely intact after Bryan's impromptu grenade.

What could he say, he's always had a weakness for high explosives.

Dropping the guard he'd just choked to death, Bryan ran along as they descended down the corridor. Entering something close of a living room, guards descended on them.

2 launched themselves at Bryan. Drawing first blood, Bryan launched a viscous side kick to the one closest, hitting him straight in the gut. As the man hunched over, heaving for breath, the other launched a punch. Shifting his feet, Bryan stepped inside of his punch, blocking it with his left hand. Launching a counterattack in the same motion, Bryan used his free hand to grab the guard by the neck, driving his knee in the guard's ribs. A sickening crack rang through the room as he hit, the guard slumping heavily to the ground.

Turning his attention to the other guard still heaving after his sidekick, he put one hand on his back, the other on his stomach. With a heave, Bryan lifted him effortlessly off the ground, slamming him violently into the ground, floorboards breaking from the force.

A quick look to Alisa, as she finished dispatching her assailants, he was pleased to see her smart enough to keep her blades hidden from Lars, lest they raise more suspicion than they already had.

Looking over at Lars, he was impressed by his efficiency. Kneeing the last guard in his gut, Lars lifted him off the ground by his throat. Lightning enveloped his hand with a sickening crunch that followed, as the guard was dropped dead to the floor.

"Looks like you're not completely useless.", Bryan whistled, chuckling at Lars's grumble.

"Why, _thank_ you.", he muttered sarcastically. "Lets go, we should hurry."

Leaving the outer buildings, they entered the pathway which followed along the wall, the beautiful gardens displayed on the side. At the corner further up rounded more guards.

As Bryan charged, he momentarily froze as they pulled their guns, aiming them towards the trio. Gritting his teeth, Bryan began his charge again, shielding his face and chest wound with his arms. Bullets flared past him, ripping his clothes to pieces as his cybernetic body easily endured the force of the gunshots.

Just a few feet away he spun with a ferocious roar, delivering a reverse elbow strike to one of the guards. It hit the woman in her face with an audible _crunch_ as she was flung backwards, bowling over more guards that came to assist.

Lars, whom had been running behind Bryan to get cover, leapt around him faster than the guards were able to react. Jumping into a spin, his leg shot out with deadly accuracy, sending another guard to the floor.

At the same time, Alisa, using her robotically enhanced body, seemed to almost glide along the ground with impressive speed, slugging another guard in the face. Bryan wouldn't be surprised if her superior strength broke the man's neck from the applied force.

Shaking away distracting thoughts, Bryan growled as he attacked the next in line. A quick combination of a left jab to a strong right sent the man to the floor, Bryan quickly following with a high right kick to the guard in his right. Hitting him flat in his face, Bryan smirked as he moved to counter the attack from the guard on his left.

Throwing a decent punch, Bryan quickly grabbed his hand. Wringing his wrist, he scoffed as the guard screamed when it broke. Stomping his knee, the guard let out a gut-wrenching howl as his leg suddenly bent in a very disturbingly wrong direction. Bryan simply let the man slump to the ground, screaming as he went down.

Bryan suddenly stumbled forwards, barely managing to stay on his feet, as a guard had snuck up behind him. Bryan snapped around with a sinister sneer as he realised he'd been kicked. As the man moved to launch a roundhouse, rather predicatively, Bryan grabbed his foot and pulled. The man fell to one knee beneath Bryan, his pulled leg still outstretched.

With a crazed grin, Bryan grabbed hold of the guard's face. Wrenching his mouth open as he stood over him, he pushed both his hands into his mouth, grabbing hold of the upper and lower jaw. The guard let out a short scream before Bryan ripped his face open.

Blood sprayed from his split face as Bryan ripped off his lower jaw, barking a harsh laugh as the man quivered on the ground, his movements stilling from blood loss.

Dropping the bloody jaw to the ground, he smirked as Lars flinched from the wet thud. Alisa just smiled innocently at him, as if he had never just brutally murdered someone a second ago.

"That was not necessary.", Lars frowned. Bryan ignored him as he shook his arms to remove at least some of the blood. Bloody fingers could get awfully slippery when you tried to choke someone.

"Dead is dead, there is no such thing as a good way to go. Right babe?", Bryan turned to Alisa.

"Right!", Alisa exclaimed with a smile and an adamant nod. She frowned however, when Bryan proceeded to wipe the blood on his hands off on her clothes. "Hey!"

"Anyways…", Bryan began as he ignored her. "Lets go, we've wasted enough time." Lars simply shook his head as they walked onwards.

There was only a short walk until they noticed a large, Japanese gate, which stood open at the garden wall. The gravel road through the gate was singular and simple, torches along its edge. As they stood beneath the gate, a squared clearing was revealed at the end, placed on the edge of the estate, above a pond with a waterfall.

In the clearing stood a handful of bodyguards, with Heihachi in the middle. They approached slowly, stopping short in front of the group, close enough to see Heihachi's smirk.

Bryan narrowed his eyes as the guards stepped forward.

"Halt.", Heihachi suddenly commanded. As Heihachi stepped forward, Lars did as well. They stopped some feet away from each other, and proceeded to glare in silence. Seconds went, and just as Bryan was about to comment, Heihachi crossed his arms.

"Lars Alexanderson.", he sneered.

"Heihachi Mishima.", Lars growled back with an equal sneer.

"So…", Heihachi began, smirking arrogantly as he raised his head, as if looking down on them. "You have a reason for breaking into my home, _boy_?" Lars's glare deepened as Heihachi spoke with venom.

Silence reigned yet again, and Bryan was growing seriously pissed.

"Questions." Lars answered suddenly. "I have questions I need answered."

"You really went this far to ask questions?", Heihachi muttered unbelievingly.

"Yes…", Lars scowled dangerously. "And I will beat them out of you if I have to."

Heihachi chuckled darkly, his eyes glinting cunningly.

"I see… Guards!", he barked. "Make sure they do not interfere!", he yelled, gesturing towards Bryan and Alisa.

"Oh, come on…", Bryan growled as they were quickly surrounded. Taking a step backwards as they converged around them, his back suddenly touched with Alisa's. He froze at the odd moment of companionship.

"Bryan…?", Alisa's tentative voice called from behind. Bryan raised an eyebrow, but otherwise stood focused on the converging guards. They were too many for him to count effectively.

"Yes?", Bryan gruffly said, uncomfortable by the closeness, as he could still feel Alisa's form pressed into his back. Not getting an answer, Bryan got annoyed and turned his head sharply, flinching in surprise as Alisa met his eyes with a smile. "What?"

"I bet I can take more guards than you.", she suddenly said, tone smug as her smile grew sly. Bryan felt his jaw drop involuntary.

_She _was calling _him _out? Bryan didn't really know what to think; the fact that _she _would do such a thing was completely absurd to him.

But he liked it.

"You're on!", Bryan playfully growled, turning his attention back to the guards. "What's your stakes?"

"Seeeecret!", Alisa sang, giggling by the end. Bryan chuckled as they bumped their fists together, still connected by their backs.

"Winner takes it all then.", he chuckled, muscles tensing. "Prepare yourself."

* * *

_And done. I can say now at once that I am NOT pleased with how the chapter came out. Im not sure why, but when I planned it, it seemed much better in my head than what it was when I wrote it down. _

_Of course, im rarely aware of what is going on in my head, so fuck it, il let you be the judge. _

_R and R, let me know what you think!_

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	12. Chapter 11 Family Reunion

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_Authors Word: _

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back with another chapter._

_As always, read and review, ive been trying something new for this chapter, let me know what you think. So, it is without further adieu, that I present to you a chapter, filled with the love I probably should feel for the lot of you, but I don't. So fuck you all. _

_Rebellion of Fury, chapter 11 – ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 Family reunion **

_Lars_

As the battle behind Lars broke out, he briefly worried for Bryan and Alisa's safety, but quickly shrugged it of as he remembered what they are capable of.

Considering how many guards there was, it wouldn't be a fair fight. For the guards, that was.

"It wouldn't be to much to for you to just simply answer my questions, would it?", Lars sighed. Heihachi just answered with a condescending stare as he assumed his combat stance.

With a resigned sigh, Lars's features hardened as he took a deep breath. Assuming his signature combat stance, he knew he was in for a tough fight.

* * *

_Bryan_

Bryan angrily spat blood as he received yet another slug to his face. Its not like it would harm him, yet, but it was still an annoyance.

As the man threw another, Bryan punched his hand, knuckle against knuckle. The man howled as his fist was broken, another guard quickly taking his place as they swarmed Bryan.

As they traded blows, Bryan grunted from the amount of kicks and punches he received, making it hard for him to keep balance. Had he been as strong as he was before the damage to his perpetual generator, he would have killed them all by now.

Blocking a kick to his groin, he was rewarded for his efforts by a kick to his face.

"That's it!", he growled, blood dripping from his nose. He grabbed the leg of an ambitious guard as he launched a kick towards Bryan's gut. With a roar, Bryan pulled and flung the guard away. The guards were shocked and momentarily stunned by the display of power.

Before they could gather themselves, Bryan dashed towards them, driving his knees into the next guard's gut in quick succession. Gliding into his next attack, Bryan spun to deliver a reverse elbow to a guard that tried to flank him.

Barely dodging a viscous hook from another guard, he drove his fist up in his gut and lifted him off the ground. Turning around, he flung the guard into the rest, bowling them over.

The guards stopped their assault, eying him warily. Taking a challenging step forward, Bryan chuckled as they stepped back in fear. His chuckle turned to a full blown laughter, his arms raised shakily from his side, as his manic howl filling the garden.

"YES!", he laughed, eyes wide in seemingly rapture. "Bring it, you fucking assholes!"

* * *

_Lars_

Lars cursed himself as he was momentarily distracted by Bryan's laughter, earning him a viscous backhand to his face, courtesy of Heihachi. Regaining his footing, he quickly stepped backwards to avoid an uppercut, lightning encased around Heihachi's fist.

As the battle stood in a momentarily standstill, Lars was quite unnerved by Heihachi's cold exterior. Emotionless.

Sweat dripping down from his brow, Lars quickly dashed towards Heihachi, launching a quick combination of punches. As Heihachi moved to counter, Lars spun into a crouch. Preparing for a heavy hit as he pulled his hand all the way past his shoulder, he roared as he punched, energy encasing his hand.

Inches away from connecting, he gasped in surprise as Heihachi blocked it with his own hand. Grunting, Heihachi pulled his arm, dragging him into a breathtaking blow to his gut. Bending over his arm, Lars was not given the luxury of gasping for breath, as Heihachi suddenly grabbed him around his upper body as he bent down.

With a heave, he was lifted off the ground, Heihachi jumping high into the air, lifting Lars high above his head. Lars almost blacked out as he was slammed violently into the ground, the bricks breaking from the force that was applied.

As he gasped for breath, Heihachi leaned down to grab his throat. As Lars was lifted off the ground, Heihachi lifted him high, an amused glint in his eyes as their eyes met. With another heave, he was flung sideways across the garden, sliding along the ground until he hit the stone fence.

Coughing, he stumbled to his feet, his body aching. He cursed under his breath as he wiped his mouth for blood.

'What have I gotten myself into…?'

* * *

_Alisa_

It was oddly thrilling, the way she so easily overpowered the guards that launched themselves at her. She couldn't really understand it at first, how Bryan could show such a blatant disregard for human life.

She honestly thought it was a question of power, and she had to admit, she did feel rather powerful, how the frail humans so easily broke beneath her fingers.

Jumping up to dodge a stomp towards her knee, she delivered a stomp herself to the guard's face, launching herself into the air with acrobatic accuracy. As she glided above another guard that was stunned in surprise, she quickly grabbed her head as she descended. The guards flinched as she pulled her head, driving her knee into her spine. They yelled curses at her as the guard's neck broke with a snap.

Alisa couldn't really care though; she had Bryan. She just gazed at them with a smile, as they warily circled her, trying to find an opening.

It wasn't power though, which made fighting so fun. It wasn't something material that she could describe in words. No definition her programming was able to come up with, no rational nor logical solution to the consensus.

But fighting was FUN.

Coupled with how powerful she felt when she fought, she could easily understand Bryan's enjoyment towards battle and destruction. It was simply fun, and death was nothing more than the price of losing.

Death was another thing that confused her; could she die, considering that she was handmade as a machine? The idea stung a bit, she could still talk, think and feel, like everyone else. What was the definition of _death_? Was it simply a collapse or a permanent failure in the most vital functions, or was there a soul, which left the body? Bryan himself had died twice; did that mean his soul came back each time?

She frowned as she looked at her own hand, now covered with blood from the fighting. It all seemed so strange to her, but Bryan had sa-

She yelped as she was suddenly kicked in her back, her daydreaming distracting her for the guard that snuck up behind her. She flinched a bit in minor fright as the guard continued his assault, managing to get a decent hit on her face.

Jumping away to give herself some room to gather her wits, she touched her broken lip and held it before her eyes.

Blood. It was red, just like everyone else's. It was the first time she had seen her own blood.

She suddenly felt annoyed. Another emotion she was gradually getting acquainted with; something that was clearly impossible to not to when travelling with Bryan. When she was annoyed at the harbour however, she had been more embarrassed and indignated than actually annoyed. It was different now.

The guard smirked self-satisfyingly.

Alisa wanted to harm him.

It was odd though, she couldn't really tell if she was annoyed or what it was she felt right then. What surprised her even more, was that she didn't even care.

She smiled and tilted her head cutely, chainsaw blades springing forth from her arms, thrilled of the guards frightened gasp. She only hoped Lars would not notice, as Bryan would get very angry.

She felt a bit naughty for going against his strict words.

* * *

_Lars_

Everything that happened outside of his battle seemed like a simple blur. Sweat ran freely down his face, features hardened in focus as he blocked a brutal kick from Heihachi.

His kicks had the power of a frigging truck and the force of the blow shook through his whole body, leaving a painful sting in his arms.

'I can't go on like this…', he thought, breathing heavily as he dashed away, seeking ground to gather himself.

Heihachi scoffed, looking disappointed and not nearly as winded as Lars.

"Is this all you're good for boy? After all that talk?" Heihachi shook his head in disappointment. Lars ignored the jab on his pride, saving his breath for the task ahead.

Lars had noticed several things about Heihachi's style. True to the Mishima style of combat, he preferred to let his opponent come to him. His left arm was always outstretched, to keep range between the opponents. When coming too close, Heihachi always seemed to grapple him, never using knees or elbows.

Lars blinked at the sudden realisation; it was like fighting against a spear in a narrow passage. Since Heihachi was usually standing still, he would always keep control of his opponent's movement, never exposing his flanks. This way, he could always attack or defend from an opponent from one single direction, the equivalent of a single line, a small corridor.

If this were Heihachi's strength, then he would have to find a way around the spear. If not, then things would get very interesting.

Taking a deep breath he assumed his combat stance, muscles tensing as he prepared himself.

He prayed his analysis was correct.

* * *

_Bryan_

"Hahahaha!", Bryan bellowed, spinning around to dodge a wild fist to his face. Ending his spin, he drove a hard backhand into the man's head. As another assaulted him, Bryan quickly blocked his punch with his forearm, quickly launching an elbow strike to his face with his free arm.

His enhanced hearing picked up the hasty rustle of clothes behind him, instincts prompting him to duck blindly. The punch barely grazed his hair as he ducked. He quickly rose to his feet in a spin, his movement gliding into a kick from his spin, swiping the guard's legs from beneath him. A quick combination of a jab to a high right kick sent the next to the ground, giving him barely enough time to counter the next.

Grabbing his hand, Bryan held his arm as he spun, but otherwise ignored him. Finishing the spin, he launched a sidekick to the gut of another guard. As the man fell to the ground, Bryan pulled the guard he held by the arm and sidestepped him to get behind.

Using both his hands to grab his head from behind, he wrenched him to the side as he crouched. Using that leverage to gain greater momentum, he suddenly spun in the opposite direction as he pulled his head. The guard's neck broke with a snapp, as he was flung away onto another guard that was about to attack.

Not giving the guards time to gather themselves, he launched himself at the remaining guards with a gleeful roar. As he pulled his leg back for a very powerful hit, he smirked when the targeted guard shielded his eyes. The roundhouse hit so hard and so violently, that the guard's body almost seemed to form itself around his leg as it hit. The guard didn't even make a sound as his internals were hammered to mush.

Bryan had to spin around once to stop the momentum from the kick, the dead guard rolling and sliding away from him.

Only 2 guards left, both shaking in their shoes, bravely launched themselves at him. Bryan dodged past the first, ducked under the next ones punch, and from his crouched position launched a powerful uppercut, which sent the man into the air.

As the man fell to the ground with a heavy thud, Bryan turned to the last.

"S-s-stay a-away…", the man stammered, taking fearful steps away from him as Bryan slowly walked up on him. "Stay away!" Terror in his eyes, he launched a panicked punch towards Bryan's face.

With a veteran's accuracy, Bryan ignored the punch, simply stepping inside of the punch as it whizzed past his face. Bryan quickly grabbed him, his fingers clutching around the man's throat.

Bryan lifted the man above the ground, squeezing tightly. The man gurgled, grabbing his arms to free himself, his legs kicking wildly in panic.

Bryan grinned as life flickered away from the man's eyes. Slowly tightening the force around his throat, his eyes bulged out as they widened, rolling up into his skull. As his windpipe gave away for the pressure, a crunch replaced his gurgle and his body went limp.

Satisfied with himself, Bryan dropped the man to the ground with a grin.

* * *

_Alisa_

Alisa had to admit, using the chainsaw on so many people was not a good idea; she was sure there was not a single spot of skin on her body that was not drenched in blood. It was a lesson well learned, considering that she had even gotten it down in her panties, which was NOT very comfortable.

She frowned as she shook her body, trying hopelessly to shake some blood off. She gave up as she noticed a lot of it had dried up, sighing exasperatedly at her ruined clothes.

A moan of pain had her turning around, a guard stirring slightly on the ground.

Alisa was surprised he'd regained his conscious so quickly, even more surprised as she saw that it was the guard from earlier, the one that smirked as he managed to hit her in the face.

The guard blinked as his blurred vision finally managed to make her out.

"W-what the fuck are you, huh!" Slightly amused, Alisa walked up and stood over him as she tilted her head. "What are you! What kind of m-monster are you!", he yelled in a pain induced anger.

Alisa frowned; was she a monster? She could understand the term, but had a hard time to apply it to herself.

She looked at her blood covered hands, deep in thought.

She was not a machine. Not a human. Not a tool. As she had asked Bryan, what was she?

She smiled fondly at the memory.

"I am me…", she murmured with acceptance. Smiling, her blades sprang forth again, giggling when the guard whimpered in fright. "I am a monster.", she said, descending on the last, dying guard who screamed in terror.

Driving the blades into his gut, blood splattered everywhere as the guard gurgled before his eyes rolled into his skull, falling limp to the ground.

Retracting her blades, she took a short moment to ponder as she looked down on the butchered guard. It was quite grotesque if she could say so herself, as his intestines laid spilt out from his stomach.

Hearing a gurgling sound, followed by a crunch, she turned around as Bryan finished his last guard. She smiled as she saw his sinister grin, eying the dead guard with crazed eyes.

They were the same. Not a human and not a machine.

They were monsters.

She smiled widely as Bryan turned to her, his features baffled in surprise as he saw her, no wonder because of all the blood. She waved enthusiastically at him as he visibly got his grips back.

* * *

_Lars_

'Its working!', Lars thought, straining to keep up his movement.

Ducking into a sidestep, Heihachi's backhand passed over his head. Grabbing his shoulder, Lars managed to ram his knee into his side before Heihachi turned to attack yet again. As his fist went just past his face, Lars countered with a punch to his face. Heihachi grunted in pain as the punch connected with his jaw.

Lars eyes widened in fear as he realised that Heihachi had sacrificed his defence, intentionally letting him hit him as he grabbed his hand still connected to his face. Mimicking his movement, Lars put his foot on Heihachi's upper body, just as Heihachi did the same. Roaring, they both kicked themselves apart, heaving for breath as they slid to a stop.

"Hmpf." Heihachi spat blood on the ground. "You're not as useless as I initially thought, boy."

Lars grinned and flexed his fingers.

"Not bad yourself, old timer." Lars face turned grim however, focusing on the task ahead with newfound determination. 'I cant keep this up for much longer. I need to finish this.'

Dashing towards Heihachi, he barely managed to sidestep as the old man spun, launching a devastating kick towards his gut. Lars wasted no time in attacking his exposed flank, ignoring the burning sensation in his muscles as he forced his body to act faster. Throwing some quick punches to his chin, Heihachi was thrown off balance. Spinning around, Lars delivered a solid spin kick to his ribs, inwardly smirking as Heihachi flinched, leaning over slightly in pain.

Spinning around 360 degrees, Lars drove a reverse elbow into the old mans spine. The flesh rippled beneath his elbow from the force. As Heihachi roared, spinning around to deliver blind punch, Lars gritted his teeth as his arms blocked the force. Ignoring the stinging pain, he grabbed his arm and pulled.

Stumbling, Heihachi managed to turn just in time to receive a hard kick to his face, the blow hitting him straight in the nose.

"NNGH!", Heihachi grunted, stumbling backwards as blood fell from his nose.

'This is my chance!', Lars cheered in his mind, dashing after him as he stumbled backwards. Blinded by the last kick, Heihachi was unable to see as Lars launched himself into the air, spinning around to deliver a violent spin kick to his face.

"NNGAH!", Heihachi yelled painfully, arms flailing as his body was flung backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Stumbling to regain balance, Lars heaved for breath as his body finally caught up with him.

"I did it…", he gasped, the weight of his actions sinking into his mind. He laughed tiredly, his body still heaving for breath. "I actually did it…"

* * *

_Bryan_

Lars were still gasping for breath as both Lars and Alisa walked up to him.

"Hey, you're gonna drop dead on us here?", Bryan asked amusedly as Lars rolled his eyes.

"I just need a moment.", Lars coughed.

"Good, I still need that favour you know. Don't go fucking dying on me yet."

"I haven't forgotten.", Lars laughed. Stretching his shoulders, Lars was about to take a step towards Heihachi, when the old man suddenly flipped up on his feet, groaning slightly as he was surprisingly acrobatic for his age. Rising slowly, energy flowed through his limbs as he once again assumed his combat stance. "Don't interfere.", Lars muttered to Bryan and Alisa, sliding into his own combat stance. Adjusting his feet, energy sizzled through his hands as he assumed his stance.

Neither opponent moved, and Bryan felt himself growing a bit annoyed again. He was distracted however, as Lars swayed unsteadily in his posture.

"Are you alright?", Alisa asked monotonously.

"Just a little dizzy.", Lars confirmed with a small nod, never taking his eyes off Heihachi. Bryan snorted, impatiently pocketing his hands.

"How could you have the strength and skill to overpower me?", Heihachi asked with an accusing tone, never leaving his combat stance. His posture seemed brooding. "Unless you were-"

"Yeah.", Lars interrupted rudely. "I hope the blood in my veins doesn't mean I wind up as useless and decrepit as you, old man.", he finished in a condescending voice, leaving his combat stance. Lars rose and stood sideways so he could still easily assume combat.

"What?", Heihachi exclaimed suspiciously.

Lars smirked arrogantly.

"You remember the operation in Scandinavia that you commanded?"

The gears were turning in Bryan's head, as surely as they were in Heihachi's head as well. If what he thought Lars implied…

Heihachi rose from his combat stance as his eyes widened in realisation.

"But that means…", he trailed off, disbelievingly.

"Now you get it." Lars confirmed.

"I always had my suspicion.", Heihachi shook his head.

Bryan shifted his head towards Alisa.

"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bryan asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes. It seems Heihachi is Lars's father.", she nodded, smiling briefly as their attention was dragged back towards the reunion between father and son.

"Well, none of that matters now…", Lars began, raising his arm to point at Heihachi. "Because I've come here to finish you."

"After all your trouble, I thought for sure you'd want to join forces with me.", Heihachi said, a mixture between disbelief and confusion.

"Not a chance!", Lars exclaimed with disgust. "Besides, since when does Heihachi Mishima rely on anyone but himself?"

"Me, rely on you?", Heihachi scoffed in an amused tone, crossing his arms arrogantly. "Hmpf! Don't flatter yourself!"

"I'd like nothing better than to take you down right now, but first tell me where you put the epitaph you found in Central America.", Lars demanded, finally getting down to business. About time too, if you would ask Bryan.

"Who told you about that?", Heihachi's eyes widened, lips stretching in anger. "Only a handful of people know it exists!"

"An acquaintance of yours filled me in."

Heihachi's eyes narrowed as he began to scowl.

"Wang. That old meddler."

With a sudden snap towards his gun, it seemed Lars had finally gotten enough, as he pointed the gun at his father.

"Where is it?", he asked coldly.

Heihachi smirked, as if not staring down the barrel of a deadly weapon. Bryan had to give the old man credit, the crazy old fuck didn't even blink.

"It's well hidden and heavily guarded. You'll never get anywhere near it.", he finished with a smirk.

"If you wont tell me…", Lars began, his posture tensing. "Then we're done here!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, he pulled the trigger.

Bryan's eyes widened in surprise, his jaw dropping as the old man suddenly snapped his head forward. Seconds passed, until the man surprisingly lifted his head. He could hear Alisa gasp from beside him, as Heihachi spat out the bullet from his mouth with a snarl.

He had stopped the bullet between his teeth!

"Shit…", Bryan muttered in disbelief.

"You think that peashooter can hurt me?", Heihachi scowled.

"Nice trick.", Lars scoffed. "Forget about getting the Zaibatsu back. You should join the circus."

"Shut your mouth, boy!", Heihachi snorted with amusement, lifting his chin slightly.

Bryan raised his brows questioningly as Lars's phone suddenly rang out through the clearing. Keeping his gun and eyes trailed on his father, Lars fished the phone from his pocket and held it to his ear.

"What?", he asked impatiently. Bryan wasn't able to pick up anything from the other line, but Lars shoulders tensed up at one point, until they relaxed again. "Great. Call me if you find anything else.", he said as he lowered his gun. Lars smirked as he pocketed his phone. "I wasted my time asking you.", he turned to Heihachi. "But just wait, old man. Mine is the last face you'll ever see!"

Heihachi seemed to simply smirk at the venom in his son's voice. Lars turned abruptly, wordlessly leaving the premises, Bryan and Alisa following silently.

With a last glance at the former King of the Iron Fist Tournament, the group left without another word.

* * *

_And that's it, the chaps done._

_R and R and il be all fuzzy inside. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	13. Chapter 12 Riverside

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back with another chapter!_

_I might be able to get out another chapter before I disappear again, or I might not. However, be assured that there will not be such a long pause as it has been now. Altough, I think ive already made that promise before…*cough*_

_So anyways, Chap 12, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 Riverside**

Things had begun to move fast after they left the Mishima Estate, as night had already crept above the horizon. Lars accompanied them for a short while, until he just suddenly asked them to pull over, right next to an abandoned crossroad, at the edge of the forest they would have to drive through. After saying his short thanks, Lars had just up and left, simply saying that he would call them when the time was right. Bryan figured he would keep the favour for something later when he needed it.

"Thinking back on it, there were some quite distinctive features on them. Odd that I did not see the family resemblance until after I was noted of their connection.", Alisa said, staring quietly out the window as the trees whizzed past the window.

"Yeah. Kinda figures though, considering their fucking hairdos. Its like it's a fucking family trait to defy physics with fashion.", Bryan snickered, ignoring Alisa's deadpanned stare.

"I was referring to their distinctive facial features, like the width of their jaw, the pronunciation of their cheeks. It is illogic-"

"I know that, it was a joke you fuck, loosen up a little."

"'Loosen up'?"

"Yeah, means you're to serious. Ease up." Bryan smirked as she glared a bit before turning to look out the window. Minutes went in silence as the trees whipped by, until Alisa broke the silence again.

"I still do not understand…", she barely whispered, still gazing out the window.

"What is it that you don't understand?", Bryan drawled in a bored tone, the unchanging landscape proving to be a great annoyance as they drove.

"There is just so much that I don't understand.", she replied a bit clearer, turning to look at Bryan. "However, if there is one thing more challenging for me to understand than any other, then it is the concept of emotion."

"Erh…", Bryan began uncomfortably. "Exactly what is difficult to understand? Emotions ain't complicated. Its not fucking rocket science."

"I disagree.", she shook her head. "For example, how do you choose between what you want and what is morally right?"

"Huh?"

"It's a very simple question. If there is something that you want, but collides with what is morally right, what do you choose? Emotion is very much tied to what one wants, something I find hard to understand."

Bryan blinked as he scratched his chin in thought, keeping his eyes on the road.

"That…is not an easy question. It depends I guess."

"Depends on what?"

"On the situation. On what it is that you want. Is it worth it? Common morals are pretty useless if you ask me.", he scoffed. "But you should never break your OWN moral."

"Your own moral?"

"Yeah.", Bryan nodded. "What you yourself think is right, don't decide on something just because you feel pressured for the sake of others. Common morals is for the narrow minded if you ask me." Bryan suddenly turned somber, his gaze hardening. "Of course, if there is something you want that collides with your morals, then you gotta decide and ask yourself, 'is it worth it?'. After all, you are the one alone that will have to live with the consequences."

Alisa's eyes turned curious as she leaned slightly closer.

"Have you done things that you regret?", she asked softly.

"Yes.", Bryan replied uncomfortably.

"Does it…hurt?" Her gaze grew more intense, making Bryan shift in his seat.

"…Yes.", he relented frowning. Her gaze lost none of its intensity.

"Do you ever forget?"

"…Some.", Bryan shrugged, but sighed in admittance. "But most, you just learn to live with. After all…", Bryan smirked dangerously at her. "…Good experience usually grows from bad decisions."

"Hmm…", Alisa hummed in deep thought, until she smiled warmly. "That is awfully deep of you. I actually expected your answer to be more akin to 'screw all morals, do whatever you like' while laughing, or something equally senseless."

"Heh, that does something sound like something I'd say, doesn't it?", Bryan chuckled, focusing on his driving again.

"It does. I wonder at times…", Alisa's smile turned sly, as she turned back towards the window. "…if that bomb didn't mess up your head as well. It would explain several matters I suppose."

"Very clever.", Bryan drawled angrily, growling at her. "I'm not stupid. I just tend to give a big fuck of nothing for everything."

"'A big fuck of nothing?'", Alisa giggled, lifting a questioning brow. "Is it normal to speak so crude from where you're from?"

"Is it normal for where you come from to ask so many fucking questions?", he retorted. "Seriously, where do you get off asking so many fucking questions? It's like listening to the fucking morning radio."

"Well, at least you're more useful that way.", she quipped rudely, making Bryan narrow his eyes.

"I'm gonna pretend I never heard that.", he growled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night dear." Bryan nearly drove them off the road in surprise at her flirtatious tone, but quickly forced himself under control again. Refusing to let himself be embarrassed by the young girl, he did the best thing he could come up with; try and glare the passing trees to death.

Silence fell upon them for a good while as they drove on.

Crossing a wooden bridge passing a small river, Bryan slowed the car to a stop at the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?", Alisa asked with a confused frown.

Ignoring her question, Bryan opened the door and went to open the trunk. Pulling out a bag, he fished out some new clothes to replace the old and ruined ones, not really caring what kind of clothes they were. Alisa followed him wordlessly as they worked their way down the side, down towards the river edge.

Placing the clothes safe and dry on the side, he crouched down on one leg as he began to wash his face, rubbing off the blood from the previous battle. Disturbed by the rustle of clothes beside him, he paused to see Alisa sit down on her knees next to him as she bent over the river and began to wash her face as well.

Bryan took a moment to watch the young woman, contemplating her change in personality. She had become much more viscous, no doubt his influence. She had also developed as certain…cunning streak, which Bryan grudgingly admitted that he liked. He would be lying if he said that he was not surprised when she waved at him at the Mishima estate, knee deep in bodies, blood covering her from top to toe. Sitting next to her, he could smell the rusty and sickeningly smell from the dried blood. To think this woman shied away from blood, not even 2 days ago.

All it took was a little push.

Bryan grinned as Alisa bent forward, splashing water in her face, lifting her ass from her position.

'Time for payback.'

Rearing his hand back, Bryan slapped her soundly on her butt. The girl snapped her eyes open with a yelp as the force sent her tumbling face first into the river.

Bryan howled with laughter, as Alisa emerged with wide eyes, gasping from the cold water. The water was surprisingly deep, reaching her up to the hip as she hacked up water from her throat. Regaining her breath, Alisa glared vehemently at him as he held his stomach in laughter.

"…Bryyyyyyyaaaaaaan!", she hissed, suddenly launching herself through the water. Bryan's laughter stopped abruptly as his eyes widened.

"Oh fu-"

Before he could get away, Alisa grabbed the neck of his clothes and pulled him towards herself, sending him face first into the water.

Bryan gasped, muscles involuntarily clenching, as the cold water numbed his senses; the water was really fucking cold! Quickly emerging, motivation born from the freezing water, he turned just as Alisa was about to climb up from the river.

"Oh no you don't!", he growled, the girl gasping as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back in.

Seconds went by as they wrestled, trying get push each other bellow water. She was surprisingly strong and agile, as Bryan would have to be careful to not let her get the upper hand. Growing gradually more panicked as the both of them grew colder and colder from the water, both of them frantically tried to get to dry land, while proportionally aiming to keep the other in the water.

"Let…GO!", Alisa hissed frustrated as she sat by the edge, stubbornly pushing herself against the edge as Bryan pulled her leg, trying to get her back in. Her free foot was lodged deep in his face as she pushed against him.

Bryan brow twitched in annoyance before he finally yanked her back in. With a heave, he threw her out into the deeper water, smirking as he quickly climbed up to dry land.

A splashing sound made him turn, just as Alisa leapt from the water. His eyes widened as her aerial wings sprang forth, boosting her leap towards him with a roar. Barely getting to his feet, she slammed into him with enough force to bowl them over.

Rolling several times in a heap, the world finally spun to a stop as Bryan felt grass in his back. Straddling him, Alisa glared down on him with her hands clutched around his throat.

Bryan smirked as he didn't resist; intrigued by her attitude, he wanted to see what she would do.

Seconds ticked by as they glared at each other, Alisa tightening her grip with narrowing eyes as Bryan simply smirked in response. Her clothes were matted against her skin, complimenting her figure as the cold water dripped from her. Her hair hung heavily with water dripping down on Bryan.

Leaning up to flick her nose, he chuckled as she glared with an annoyed frown.

"Still so serious.", he smirked.

Trying her best to look menacing and angry, she narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip even further. She failed though, as a smile lurked at the corner of her lips.

As Bryan chuckled, she rolled her eyes and released her grip, holding herself up by his shoulders. As she began to giggle, eyes filled with mirth, Bryan could simply stare, a distant emotion flicking in his chest.

She was beautiful. How the flush in her cheeks complimented her. How her intense, emerald eyes captured his attention. Her lips so-

Bryan froze.

Noticing the sudden change of atmosphere, Alisa stopped laughing, turning a worried frown at the tense man bellow her.

"Is something wrong?", she asked with a worried tone.

Bryan's mind whirled with thoughts; this was dangerous. How could he get so careless?

As he unintentionally began to snarl, Alisa flinched, growing more worried by the second.

No. He had already promised himself to not get attached from the very beginning. This was a risk, way too big risk.

"Get off.", Bryan sneered coldly. Even if confused, Alisa recognized his dangerous tone and quickly got off him without another word. Without further exchange, Bryan got his clothes, threw Alisa her own before he left to change a bit further away.

This was bad. Reeeaaaal bad.

'Good job, you fucking idiot.', he thought darkly to himself as he changed. What happened with the so called plan to get rid of her the best chance he got? He had been careless, damn careless. Throwing all caution out the wind, he'd gone off and gotten close with her. She was a danger, and a bad idea already from the beginning.

He was sickened by his own thoughts minutes prior; admiration. How he had watched her… he didn't dare think of it.

2 days! Barely 2 days and this was what happened!

Great. Might as well reach for his gun and get real friendly with it. Chances were he would get fucked as it was anyway.

He would have to distance himself now. It had already gotten way too far for what he was comfortable with.

Finishing his change quickly, he waited for Alisa in the car, wondering if he should just speed away and leave her.

No…Not yet. He still needed her. The gain was worth the risk. But he would have to be careful.

Very careful.

As Alisa finally came back and entered her seat, Bryan drove off without remark, ignoring her questioning frown as she no doubt wondered what she had done wrong.

Bryan did not want to answer the unspoken question.

Many more minutes went by in silence, minutes that felt like ages to Bryan, as the never changing forest kept its mundane torture going.

* * *

_And that's a wrap. I cant decide if im happy with how this chap turned out, so please leave a review. Not much action going on here, but some character development which will be critical for the story in close future._

_Not much more to say really. Things will be speeding up pretty soon, so we'll see what happens. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	14. Chapter 13 Vultures

**Tekken – The Rebellion of Fury**

_AN: _

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back again with more empty, cold and hollow promises, served much like my own dignity. _

_Last chaps rewritten since it sucked so much. Go me._

_Anyways, Chapter 13, Vultures ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 13 Vultures**

Poverty. Desperation. Crime.

It reeked of the city as they passed the Central Districts. The atmosphere was tense as they passed a checkpoint controlled by the local police. It seemed not everyone had thrown themselves to the anarchy which seemed to spread throughout the world, desperately clinging to any sense of security and order they could. In a different lifetime, Bryan used to admire such ideologists, but that was a long time ago.

Being lucky enough to pass through unnoticed, the duo continued in uncomfortable silence.

Ever since the river incident, conversation had been scarce. Alisa had been casting him weird glances, frowning as if in concentration. She was no doubt trying to clue together the sudden change in his demeanor. It wasn't that he was deliberately ignoring her…there wasn't just anything to be said.

It was odd though. Few days ago, it was perfectly acceptable to go hours in silence without as much as a questioning thought. Now however, the silence felt unnatural and awkward. When the fuck had he suddenly become so talkative?

Bryan did his best to let his mind wander to other things, but whatever higher power existed up above, suddenly decided that pissing Bryan down his neck was a good idea, as a traffic jam from hell rounded the next corner.

"Oh fuck off!", Bryan growled, slamming down the horn as the car blared wildly in a disastrous harmony with the corresponding traffic.

"The traffic jam is stretching for at least a couple of blocks. It is difficult to tell with all the different energy signatures, but it is fair to say that we will be stuck here for a while.", Alisa said, frowning slightly.

"Great.", Bryan muttered, slamming his head back into the headrest in frustration. Feeling her gaze on him, he turned to her with an annoyed expression. "What?"

"You seem awfully tense.", she questioned carefully, with an undertone. She was busy wringing her hands in her lap, a nervous habit Bryan had noticed, much to his own dismay. "More so than usual."

"Really?", he scoffed sarcastically, rolling his eyes, as if dismissing the matter. "And what makes you say that?"

"A clear change in your behavioral pattern, first and foremost.", she said neutrally, though Bryan could feel her accusation through the barely restrained frustration that was lying in wake. "Ever since the river. I know you have not been one for much conversation, but the change has been a bit dramatic."

"Oh really? I didn't notice it myself.", he lied easily, rolling his shoulders tiredly.

"I see…", she frowned, her gaze falling to his chest, as she began to wring her hands together again. "Is the damage getting worse?"

"Maybe.", Bryan shrugged.

"Maybe?", she replied with a confused tilt at her head.

"Yeah, I'm not sure.", Bryan nodded, going with the switch of subject. "It's decaying too slowly for me to notice any significant change." Alisa didn't answer. Just gave a worried frown as she turned to stare out the window again.

Truth was, it had gotten a lot worse. The familiar, cold numbness which barely made itself known beneath his chest… But she didn't need to know that.

Yet again, they fell into an uneasy silence as the minutes went. Bryan slowly lost himself to his thoughts, forgetting time and place around him. Minutes turned to hours, with minimal further progress towards their goal, as the jam refused to solve itself.

"Something's wrong.", Alisa suddenly muttered, waking Bryan from his bore induced coma.

"What?" Bryan frowned; it had already grown dark outside, had it really been THAT long in the traffic jam?

"I've scanned several energy signatures. Communications chatter has revealed the G-Corporation, no less than a few blocks away.", she frowned in concentration, her eyes glazed, as if she was someplace else.

"G-Corporation?, Bryan blinked. "You sure?" Alisa answered with a firm nod. "Why the fuck are they here?"

"I do not know. Their systems are heavily encrypted, making it difficult to listen. It was already fighting me as I began to enter the net."

"You think they're here for us?, Bryan growled, scowling sinisterly as he eyed the streets for movement. Alisa's eyes regained focus again as she shook her head.

"Unlikely. Had there been Zaibatsu forces here, we would have grounds to worry." Alisa frowned. "Odd."

"What is?"

"They are searching for something. Or someone.", she corrected, eyes glazing. Suddenly, she straightened her back. "Oh.", she let out in a surprised manner.

"What now?,", Bryan growled, annoyed by the confusion he felt.

"They have found him. Male. A detective?", she mused in thought.

"_Who_ is it Alisa? Why should we care? ", Bryan growled, to which Alisa shrugged undeterred.

"I do not know. They have however engaged him in combat.", she said, meeting his gaze with a small smile. "What do you want to do?"

Leaning back in his seat, Bryan weighted his options. His decaying condition surely made it a risk, should he investigate… But information is power after all. Lars might do well with the knowledge, might even earn him a favor.

Bryan smirked slightly at the comedy of the situation; Wang really had been right all along; he had already long since picked his side of the war. For now at least. Bryan couldn't argue though, he was in no condition to stand alone in the middle of the shit-storm that was apparently brewing.

Besides, who was he fucking kidding? He was Bryan Fury, who was he to back down from a possible fight?

Not bothering to answer Alisa, he suddenly turned the wheel, driving up along the sidewalk, much to his amusement as the pedestrians began to shout and curse after him.

"What are you doing!", Alisa gasped with wide eyes, shielding her open mouth with her hands as a pedestrian threw himself out of the way with a shrill scream. Bryan laughed loudly as the traffic blared angrily after him.

* * *

"Oh come on, it was fun!", Bryan snickered as Alisa lead the way, hands stiffly at her side. They had parked the car on a nearby parking lot, just a block away. Driving on the sidewalk had finally provided a bit of amusement after all the dull hours. Alisa however, did not seem to share his sentiment.

"You nearly killed someone.", she hissed irritably, not turning to look over her shoulder.

"So?", he shrugged, smirking at her annoyed sigh. "Don't matter to us, why do you care?"

"It's still wrong…", she muttered, some tension finally leaving her shoulders. "They were not our enemies."

"Weren't our friends either.", Bryan shrugged nonchalantly.

"But they were someone else's. Someone's father, someone's mother, a part of someone's family. What if it was someone close to you?", she hissed accusingly, casting a glaring frown over her shoulder.

Bryan groaned annoyed; she was being really fucking difficult with something that shouldn't even need to be a problem.

"Girl, do I look like the kind of guy with friends?", Bryan scoffed, rolling his eyes at her, smirking at her frustrated sigh.

"Fine! What if YOU were to die then? That seems to be important enough to you."

"Then I wouldn't expect anyone to care the slightest.", he shrugged. "I'd be dead. Simple as that. And the world would probably be better off."

At that, Alisa froze and stopped walking, Bryan almost bumping into her at the sudden stop. He frowned in annoyance, as she turned just enough to look at him with wide surprised eyes.

"W-what?", she stuttered out with a surprised tone that matched her face. Bryan sighed in annoyance.

"What? I've got no illusions of what I am girl. I've done things, killed people that, depending on who you ask, probably didn't deserve to die. I know I deserve to die.", he shrugged non committedly, still smirking from her incredulous stare.

Slowly though, her eyes fell to the ground again in front of her as she began to walk again. Bryan raised an eyebrow at her stiff posture as he followed.

"I see…", she muttered. Bryan wondered if it was to what he said or if it was a personal realization. He mentally shrugged it off as nothing.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, until they suddenly hit a corner where Alisa stopped and gave a meaningful gesture. Understanding immediately, Bryan glanced discreetly past the corner on the other side of the street.

The road was closed off, guards halting the cars as they effectively blocked off the area onwards, the very reason for the infernal traffic jam. He hummed in thought, counting six guards, clothed in camouflage and vests, which halted the traffic, counting several more down the road behind them. A big, hulking metal form made him curse loudly.

"What is it?", Alisa questioned.

"They've got Jack's.", he hissed over his shoulder.

"I see.", she said, tilting her head cutely at him. "What is our next course of action?"

"Only one way in.", he shrugged, checking his gun and ammo, a Glock 19, before he holstered it in his pistol belt, hidden neatly beneath his hooded sweater. He had only brought one gun and 3 clips of ammo, leaving the rest in the car in case he needed to dispose of it to avoid notice. Giving a slight nod towards the guards, he began to walk calmly over the street, weaving around the cars. "Follow my lead.", he whispered, knowing full well she heard him.

One of the guards noticed them weaving through the traffic, drawing his stun baton with a threatening step towards them. Holding his hands up before him, Bryan approached them carefully, Alisa a small step behind.

"Halt.", the guards growled, lifting his chin arrogantly. "This area is closed off for all but the G-Corporation." The other guards paid them little mind, just smirking slightly as Bryan faked a frustrated glare as he approached.

"That's bullshit! We have been waiting for hours, I live down there!", he lied effortlessly, slowing his steps as he approached as not to give away his intentions.

"Tough luck buddy. You wait here like everybody else.", he smirked, shaking his head.

Bryan's eyes glinted dangerously as he noticed his shoulders slouching, the tension leaving them. He was more than close enough for what he needed to do.

Stepping up quickly, he quickly delivered a palmed hit to his throat as he grabbed the stun baton in the guard's hand. Spinning around the guard, he quickly delivered a brutal swing to the head of the guard next to him, both guards dropping the very same second. Stepping over the falling guard, he quickly swung at the closest guard, whose eyes widened, frantically trying to pull out his own baton. Hitting his mark with a loud crack, the guard dropped, a small stream of blood going into the air from the hit.

Having misjudged the distance between the guards, Bryan mentally cursed as the fourth guard pulled his gun, being too far away to reach with his hands. Fluently swiping his gun from his belt, he let go two shots in motion, hitting the guards in his leg and stomach.

Smirking slightly, Bryan holstered the gun, turning towards the traffic. Bryan snickered as people stumbled out of their cars, quickly running away from the scene in fear, the infernal blare from the traffic being replaced with frightened shouts of confusion.

A heavy thud made him turn as Alisa dropped the last guard, and with a collective nod from the both of them, they both began to run down the street.

A small group went to block their way. A Jack machine, one of the much larger and vicious versions, stood in the middle, colored black with red glowing eyes. He counted 7 soldiers, 2 whom had lifted their rifles, lined up along the Jack, yelling for them two stop. Bryan smirked menacingly, sprinting harder.

Before the damage to his perpetual generator he would have been stronger and faster, but it did its job, making him sprint faster than humanly possible, Alisa probably being the only one capable to keep up with him.

Panicking, the guards opened fire as the jack assumed its combat stance. Raising his arms to shield his chest and his face, Bryan could hear Alisa releasing her aerial wings to keep up with him, shielding herself from the bullets behind him.

The guards grew frantic, stumbling backwards as the bullets proved ineffective, bouncing of Bryan's body like leaves. With a roar, Bryan reached back with his right arm, using his momentum to deliver an overhanded brutal slug of a punch to the Jack's chest, which was about twice his height. The Jack was flung far behind, the metal on its chest denting, but no damage whatsoever to its circuits or machinery. Bryan growled in frustration at his weakness, but flung himself after the jack with vigor.

* * *

_Alisa_

As Bryan flung himself after the Jack in anger, Alisa glided up to the first guard, using her wings to spin sideways in the air, hitting the guard on his head with the combined force of both her feet. As the guard went flying, she kept going with the momentum, swinging around yet again towards the guard next to her in the same manner of attack. An impressive maneuver, if she should say so herself, and landed just in time to block a hit from a guard that had pulled out his stun baton.

Her eyes widened as her sensors suddenly picked up an energy surge, jumping back away from the baton just in time as electricity sizzled through the weapon. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself as the guards flanked her, allowing Bryan to concentrate on the Jack undisturbed.

She frowned though, as she was much too distracted to focus properly on combat.

She knew Bryan was lying to her. Should she confront him about it? She doubted it would help anything, at least nothing more than help his anger.

She also knew his damage was getting worse, as his energy signals were spiking and dropping sporadically, gradually growing weaker by the day. He was dying, and he was lying about it. There was no way he couldn't feel it. Was it his pride which made him hide it?

Alisa dodged a punch to her face, spinning around reversely to grip the arm. Wringing it, she locked it behind him, quickly pulling as she kicked his back, effectively breaking the arm.

The river. There had to be something about the river which made him act so different all of a sudden. She wasn't THAT socially inept to understand that it had something to do with their tussle…she hoped.

2 guards launched themselves at her, hoping to outflank her. Quickly spinning around on the spot, she released her aerial wing on her right leg, boosting the speed and force of her spin, driving a viscous kick to the guards head. The force sent the guard tumbling into his assistant, both tumbling to the ground.

When she thought about it, it was probably about what happened right after their tussle ended. It was what seemed most logical. She was aware that she had been sitting…perhaps a bit intimately on him.

Alisa began to blush a bit, a warm feeling spreading along her face.

Did men not enjoy such things? Or was it him? Did it offend him perhaps? She had read about some men tha-

Alisa broke into a sudden gasp at her realization, shielding her mouth in surprise with both hands, the guards jumping away frightened by her sudden action.

Perhaps he was a homosexual! It would explain everything.

Alisa blushed as she held her cheeks, shaking her head cutely. The guards had stopped their movement, staring dumbly at her in confusion, shrugging their shoulders at each other.

The suddenness of this information was all too much for her. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly very embarrassed. Illogical, but she was. Getting to her senses she shook her head and slapped herself lightly on her cheek.

She shouldn't just assume things. Perhaps she should ask him? No, nononono, that would be disastrous. He would kill her, she was sure.

No matter. She would think about such nonsense at a later date. The guards apparently had the same thought, as they finally flung themselves at her again.

* * *

_Bryan_

Bryan angrily spat out blood, as he lifted himself off the ground from a punch, courtesy of a big fucking piece of metal, originally called Jack. He swore, whoever created those things deserved to die because of their lack of originality alone. Jumping into an action roll, he barely got away in time from the machine's punch, creating a small crater in the ground. Assuming his combat stance he took a deep breath.

He hated himself for his growing weakness. The damn machine would be nothing more than a big lump of metal, had his functions worked properly.

However. He was Bryan Fury. He fought battles long before this piece of animated metal was even standing. He wasn't still alive just because of his muscles alone.

Running towards the Jack, he dropped to the ground, sliding under its punch. Taking hold of its foot, he pulled, toppling it over on its stomach. Jumping on top of its back, he pulled his gun, shoving it into the back of the Jack's head. Shots rang out as he emptied the clip, the metal denting from each shot.

Bryan cursed and threw away the gun as the Jack began to lift itself of the ground. Feeling slightly stressed, Bryan worked his fingers around the dented area on its head, trying to get a hold. Finally digging his fingers slightly beneath the metal, he ripped it off, exposing the inner circuitry. Grabbing a handful of the wires, he grunted as he pulled, and not a moment too soon as the Jack began to reach around to grab him.

The wires ripped easily with electricity still sizzling out its head. The machine began to shake, before slumping uselessly to the ground.

Bryan sighed tiredly as he dropped the wires. Frowning, he looked at his hands, which was now covered with oil and blood from the small cuts on his hands the battle had brought. His hands were shaking slightly, a sure sign of his degeneration. He clenched them and hardened his resolve, smoothing his features as Alisa came bounding over.

"Are you alright?", she asked worriedly, tilting her head cutely as she always did. Bryan waved her off with a grunt, picking up his gun which he had dropped earlier. Reloading another clip, he hid it in his belt again.

"Lets move on.", he grunted, Alisa following behind.

"Alright!", she exclaimed happily, smiling, much to his annoyance. His brow twitched in annoyance but refrained from commenting. He was beginning to get used to it anyways.

Running along the empty street, they suddenly heard shouting.

"Around the corner, left side.", Alisa said as she glided along the ground behind him.

Stopping to peak around and assess the situation, Bryan could easily count 16 guards, all circling a lone character in the middle. Several soldiers were lying about, either still or moaning in pain, some trying to lift themselves to their feet again. Seeing the discarded guns, Bryan narrowed his eyes in suspicion; they really wanted this guy alive.

"16 guards. No Jacks. They must be guarding the perimeter.", Bryan muttered, annoyed as he couldn't get a clear view of the man fighting by himself.

"Affirmative.", Alisa nodded. "What do you want to do?" Bryan's chuckle should have been obvious enough.

"Crash the party of course."

* * *

_Done. Read and review and receive an imaginary kiss….a big wet one._

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	15. Chapter 14 Minutes to Madness

**Tekken - Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back from the dead, but soon to dissapear again im afraid. Gotta be somewhere in 2 hours, so ive gotta make this quick. Thanks for all ze luuuuv, really appreciated and thanks for reviewing! _

_Without further adue, Chapter 14, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 14 Minutes to Madness**

As the last soldier hit the dirt, Bryan took a moment to gaze upon the individual, eyes widening in recognition. Hunched over on his knees gasping in exertion, was none other than his old rival.

Lei Wulong.

"You…", Bryan muttered sharply. Looking up from the ground, Lei froze as their eyes met. Despite being well above 40 years old, Lei kept himself well, looking as young as ever. His black hair was still kept in his old fashioned ponytail, just like all those years ago. He wore a light red shirt with a black tie, with white pants with straps straining over his shoulders.

Their equal surprised stare slowly turned to glares. A consecutive twitch towards their pistol belts had them both bolting into action.

Dashing towards him, Bryan simultaneously pulled his gun. Grinning from the surprised look on Lei's face, he lifted the gun to his face, close enough for close quarters. Before he could pull the trigger though, Lei seemed to realize his disadvantage. Pushing Bryan's gun hand away from his face, he grabbed it and spun, pulling Bryan out of balance and stepped behind him. Grunting slightly, Bryan stopped the movement, only to widen his eyes in surprise as Lei wrenched his hand, relieving him of his gun. Crouching low, he ripped his arm loose from Lei's grip, spinning the opposite direction. Using his elbow, he slapped it upwards, hitting Lei's arm now wielding his own gun away from him. Grabbing Lei's gun from his own belt, both jumped back.

As they leveled their guns on each other, with grudging respect for the other's skill, Lei sneered with disgust, making Bryan grin sickeningly as he scowled dangerously.

"Bryan!", Lei spat angrily. Bryan's eyes widened in mirth.

"Lei.", he snickered his greeting.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood.", Bryan shrugged, his eyes never leaving his, the grin never fading. "Thought I should lend a hand, since you struggled so. I'm disappointed Lei, bones getting weary?"

"Fuck you.", Lei hissed, Bryan tensing slightly as Lei's trigger finger twitched. "I would have managed without you. Why are you here? Here to finish the job from all those years ago?"

At this, Bryan's grin faded slightly, remembering, before the grin picked up again.

After his second resurrection, thanks to Boskonovich, he entered the Iron Fist Tournament his third time, to test his newfound powers and capabilities. One of his first fights had been against Lei, who had at the time been pursuing him for the murder of the Manji clan. They had known about each other from years past when he was still a police, but dying seemed to have a slight degenerative effect on your memory, and could not for the life of him remember him at the time. It was not before killing Yoshimitsu he had finally settled down a bit, trying to figure out some of his past. From what little he remembered of his broken past, he could safely say that he was better off. What he remembered was already more than enough.

"Now where would be the fun in that? Why not let you run…so I can savor the kill…", Bryan licked his lips, snickering as Lei's face puckered slightly in disgust. "But at the moment, I have no need to kill you. I'm more curious as to the nature of your presence here. So why don't we start there and move to the 'killing you' later, hm?"

As Lei opened his mouth to reply, he froze in surprise as Alisa managed to sneak up behind him.

"Point of interest…", Alisa drawled in a resigned manner. "Promising to kill him might not work so well as an incentive." As Lei tensed and looked over his shoulder, Alisa smiled cutely up at him and tilted her head as she met his stare. "If you try anything, then we'll kill you. Your survival may be taken into consideration."

Bryan almost laughed out loud at Lei's incredulous face, but settled for a slightly wider grin. Not every day you get promised to be killed by such a cute face.

"How about I say please?", Bryan sung arrogantly.

Lei sighed with resign and dropped his gun in surrender.

"So.", he began, defiantly glaring at Bryan. "Never figured you for a guy with friends. When did little 'Miss Fury' come along?"

"None of your fucking business was when. And we never married.", Bryan winked, inwardly praising himself as Lei's eyebrow twitched. "So, what are you hanging around here for? What was the tussle about?"

"I've got information for the rebels. That's all you really need to know."

"Oh really?", Bryan giggled. "How exciting, it's like were colleagues again!"

"You work for the rebels?", Lei questioned doubtfully.

"With Lars, yes.", Alisa answered. "We helped him in one of his missions yesterday."

"I'm finding it hard to believe.", Lei growled over his shoulder. Bryan chuckled as he shrugged his shoulder.

"So did I. Still finding it hard to believe, considering the fact that I killed several of his men when we first met."

"Still a murderer, huh?", Lei scoffed with disgust. Bryan smirked viscously as he met Lei's glare.

"We all have our vices…Some people smoke, some people fuck, and hey, some of us just really likes to beat the shit out of everyone.", he said as his grin widened. Lei just puckered his lips, shaking his head. "But let us remember why we are here, no? The G-Corporation might be watching us right at this very moment, so let us make this quick and walk our separate ways. Would you like that?" Bryan smiled as creepily as he could when he spoke.

"It's of no use to you, alright!", Lei snapped angrily. "Listen, I have proof about how Kazuya gained his position in the G-Corporation. How he systematically killed of all his competition and co-leaders. The information would discredit his integrity, might lose a lot of his support from outside sponsors."

"Wow.", Bryan whistled, slightly impressed. "They must really want you out."

"Bryan.", Alisa suddenly piped up, making him glare in question. "I have detected a helicopter. It is approaching quickly."

Before Bryan could voice his question, true enough, his hearing picked it up, feint as it was.

"Shit, they REALLY want you out of the picture, don't they? You've pissed Kazuya off something fierce.", he muttered, lowering his gun from Lei's face, having much more pressing concerns. Lei took it in strides, breathing deeply as the tension left his body, posture relaxing.

"So what are you going to do now?", Lei asked curiously, looking between the pair.

Walking around Lei, Alisa tripped excitedly up next to Bryan, smiling cutely up at him with her hands on her back. With a slight nod in response, Bryan gave Lei a viscous grin.

"Gonna have some fun and finish this.", he said, turning towards the street exit. The sound of boots and machinery, no doubt some heavy Jack's were quickly coming closer, as did the helicopter. "

"That girl…", Lei began, halting Bryan's steps. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw Lei narrowing his eyes at Alisa. "…That girl is just like you isn't she? A machine, a killer."

Looking towards Alisa, he saw her looking towards the ground, fidgeting with her hands. She was clearly uncomfortable from Lei's disgusted tone. For some reason, It bothered him to see her frowning so, and lifted a hand to encourage her. As his hand landed on her head, she lightly flinched in surprise before she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Eh?", she voiced her confusion, making Bryan grin.

"No.", he said, not noticing the slight touch of fondness that crept into his tone. "She's much more than that. Something you could never understand.", he finished, giving Lei a scowl, as he resumed his walk. "Now get the fuck outa here while we cover your exit. The way we came from should be clear, just be fast and watch your ass."

Lifting his brow in incredulity, Lei shook his head, giving a small laugh of amusement.

"You? Protecting me and letting me get away…", he chuckled. "Makes me almost feel bad for whoever's coming, considering how you fight." As Lei turned to run, he gave a last look over his shoulder. "Hey Bryan!"

"Hm?", Bryan grunted noncommittally, not bothering to turn or decline his walk.

"This doesn't change anything, you hear?"

Bryan just gave a short smirk as he flipped him off over his shoulder.

"Don't care. Fuck off will you?", Bryan drawled, Lei snorting a last time, before he bolted away.

As his footsteps disappeared, Bryan gave an annoyed sigh.

"Fucking finally.", he muttered, Alisa looking curiously up at him as they walked side by side.

"You do not seem to care for his company. Did you not know each other from years past?"

Bryan grimaced slightly in remembrance.

"Don't know, things are a bit fuzzy from before I died. I met him in Chinatown, during the Iron Fist Tournament. Didn't remember him then, but I'm pretty sure whatever relations we had with each other from before I died were well strained."

"Bryan, all your relations with other people in general are strained.", Alisa giggled, looking mirthfully up at him. Scoffing slightly, Bryan flicked her nose with amusement as she yelped cutely holding her nose. Her glare made her look as dangerous as a small kitten.

"Don't wanna hear that from you, you don't even know how to talk properly, you sound like a TV sales commercial."

"I do not!", Alisa gasped indignantly, punching Bryan in his shoulder. Bryan snickered, since she probably didn't even know what it was he was insulting her with. He could tell she wasn't really angry though, considering the small amount of force behind her punch. "Besides, you do not even talk with proper grammar, your speech is broken."

"It's called slang, you bitch. And it's normal to anyone who is not socially inept."

"I am not socially inept, I am simply without experience." Alisa sniffed sourly as she glared up at him. "And I am not a female dog. Why label me as such?"

Bryan almost stumbled a bit, giving Alisa a huge look of incredulity. When seeing the genuine confusion on Alisa's face, Bryan slapped a hand over his face and groaned.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna go there.", Bryan mumbled, Alisa tilting her head cutely.

"What did I-"

"No.", Bryan interrupted.

"But-"

"Sh!"

"Brya-"

"Shh!"

"Bryan the helicopter is here!"

"What?" Bryan frowned, as he heard the helicopter closer than ever. No more than 200 meters away no doubt. "Why didn't you say you fuck?"

"You wouldn't let me!", Alisa hissed, stomping harshly on Bryan's toes. "Stupid!"

"Still so serious." Bryan teased, smirking amusedly. Pulling her hair, Alisa growled angrily as she stomped childishly on the ground.

"You are impossible!"

Bryan roared with laughter in response as she tried to hit him, holding the small woman away with one hand. Ignoring her hisses of anger, he assessed the area they had walked into.

It was an open area, square with building on all sides, apart for one which was closed by a tall fence. On the other side of the fence was a parking lot, leading out to the road. Bryan narrowed his eyes as there were no G-Corporation forces present in any direction.

Looking up, the buildings around them stretched tall, giving cover from the helicopter. The only place Bryan could assess it would be able to shoot them from, would be from above the road or at best the parking lot, and yet even then the helicopter would have a hard time maneuvering because of the tight spaces.

Getting annoyed by Alisa's pitiful attempts to harm him, he was about to push the little pest away, when suddenly 2 armored vans screeched around the corner, driving into the parking lot, its course straight towards them.

Eyes widening from their speed, he shoved Alisa away as the first van came smashing through the fence, throwing himself to the side as he barely avoided the car. Hitting the ground with a grunt, he looked up in time to see the next van screeching towards him as he laid there on the ground.

"Oh fuck this!", he growled, cursing his luck. With an angry grunt, he shoved his hands into the ground, sending him flying sideways into the air, his enhanced strength proving to be more than enough to send him several feet away. Spinning around, he managed to regain his balance as his feet touched the ground again. Grinding his teeth in exertion, he straightened his body, standing almost tiptoed, as the van barely missed him half a feet away from the tip of his nose.

As it passed, he allowed himself to stumble backwards as he relaxed, adrenaline pumping from the close call. It wouldn't have killed him, not by a long shot, but he would not risk further injury to the generator.

"Bryan!" He snapped towards Alisa's yell as she ran over to him, worry evident in her face.

"I'm fine.", he grunted, brushing himself off.

The vans slid to a stop, its backdoors slammed open as soldiers ran out. The drivers were armed as well and quickly joined their comrades. As they flanked them, Bryan narrowed his eyes as they leveled their guns on them. The buzzing and flapping sound from the helicopter suddenly rose, turning their attention as it came gliding around the corner. It was broad in size, millitary buildt to fit both rocketlaunchers and miniguns alike. Coming to a stop above the parking lot, as Bryan assessed it would, he mentally cursed as it leveled its miniguns on them.

"Well fuck.", Bryan muttered in annoyance as he assessed their situation. As if wasn't bad enough, several Jacks of different shapes and sizes slammed down from above among the soldiers, the concrete rippling and shattering under their feet from the force and weight of their drop. "Fuck me, _sideways_!", Bryan hissed, slapping his hand over his face from their predicament.

"Agreed. Our chances have significantly dropped.", Alisa muttered, her cold stare making several of the soldiers take a small step back, as her eyes roamed over them.

"Should have left Lei to die. This is why you should never stick your neck out for anyone but yourself.", Bryan growled.

"It is of little consequence now. Such thoughts are counterproductive to solve our situation.", she said, tensing to prepare herself for action. The soldiers had begun yelling for their surrender. It was unheeded, the thought of surrender, far from the pair's mind. "I assume you have a plan?"

"Don't I always…?", Bryan smiled, scowling dangerously as he glared at the soldiers. "First question, how well do those wing boosters make you fly?" Alisa's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder to face him. Understanding flashed through her eyes, smiling softly as their eyes met.

"I see.", she muttered, turning to face the helicopter. Bryan furrowed his brows as he saw her stiff posture.

"Can you do it?", he asked harshly, leaving no room for discussion. Giving no immediate answer, Bryan grew restless as the soldiers began to step closer. "Alisa-!"

"Yes." She interrupted, her hands clenching. Her face was hidden from view, making it impossible to read her, as her voice was void of all emotion. "I can do it."

Bryan furrowed his brows in worry, concern growing as she kept her face hidden from him. Angrily snorting, he cursed himself and pushed his worry away. Useless thoughts that served him no purpose; he needed to stay focused.

"Make sure you take it down, don't let it get away. Il deal with everyone here and cover you as much as I can."

"Confirmed.", Alisa stated, voice sounding oddly robotic with twitching fingers. "Will you be alright? There are no short amount of ground units present, including several modified Jacks, like the one we encountered on our way here."

Bryan snorted amusedly, leaning his head from side to side, making his joints crunch as he loosened up his neck. Her tone betrayed no concern, but Bryan had been around her more than enough to recognize her choice of words. It was unneeded.

"You forget who you're talking to Alisa.", he grunted, looking over his shoulder to face her one last time. "Now go for fucks sake, they are gonna open fire at any second." To his annoyance she didn't reply, still standing still with her back turned. "Go.", he repeated. Finally turning, she met his annoyed frown with worry. Her concerned, sweet eyes, boring into his own. In another life, he might have been flattered by her concern, but not this one. It annoyed him. Why was she suddenly so worried, so indecisive? He couldn't fathom it. "Go!", he hissed angrily.

Her eyes lingered for only a moment longer, no words were given as she finally turned. Taking small steps away from him, her aerial wings came forth from her body, boosting her into the air, setting her course straight towards the helicopter.

The soldiers gasped and shouted with disbelief as the small girl took flight, making Bryan grin in amusement as he turned back towards them. Scowling, he began to walk towards them, the soldiers fell back into attention, screaming at him to stand down. It only proved to amuse him further, the Jacks standing forth, threateningly with their large arms poised to strike.

Not halting his steps, his eyes grew with excitement, no doubt looking as crazy as he felt, considering the amount of foes he was up against. Chuckling darkly, he pulled his gloves on tighter, licking his lips in anticipation.

There were many of them, he knew that. But that had never stopped him before. The odds were against him but, hey, who the fuck was he to suddenly follow logic? He never gave a fuck about odds before.

Why should he now?

He didn't know if he was afraid. He wasn't sure if he felt it. The fear of dying.

Excitement. Adrenaline.

Rapture.

That was what it boiled down too.

The first time he died, everything had happened to fast for him to realize what was happening. The second time was no such thing. He died slowly, feeling life seep out every day, decay and rot growing from each passing hour. As he searched for Abel, he fought and fought, refusing to acknowledge the seed of death which had lodged itself within him.

Fear. He lived with it every day, until he could no longer see the difference between his fear and anger.

He turned it into a weapon, into rage and fury.

"I have not…", Bryan whispered, grin widening, eyes darting back and forth as he assessed his foes.

Even fueled with rage and fury, he knew it was not enough to keep his fear at bay. As he fought and killed, he knew he was still degenerating.

"…come this far…", he continued, still whispering. No one heard but himself, as the soldiers yells grew more and more angry. He knew they were mere moments away from opening fire.

The fear, the anger, the hate…it was the only thing he had, the only thing that accompanied him as he died.

"…to die now.", his whisper turned into a growl. His shoulders hunched, his legs tensing. He saw their trigger fingers slowly pull the trigger.

It was the same now as then really. The same fear, the same anger, the same hate…

Dying was the same no matter how many times you did it. There was no such thing as a good way to go.

As he descended into madness then, he descended into madness now.

How else would one cope, feeling the guillotine slowly sever your head from body? To see and to feel it, every hour, every minute, every second of your every day?

He had heard once, that death smiles to everyone. The only thing one could do, would be to smile back.

Oh Bryan would smile alright.

He would smile, with his hands around its neck.

As the gunfire hailed over him, he dashed forward.

* * *

_Done. R and R as always, and il see you next time!_

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	16. Chapter 15 Walking Dead

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back with another chapter, and I must say, im almost (just almost) impressed with how short my update time was this time, compared to my latest updates. _

_Bit tired today, so im gonna make this short. Chapter 15, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 15 Walking Dead**

With a roar, Bryan stormed through the hailstorm of death, grinding his teeth in pain when bullets pelted away at his skin. It didn't last long since his enhanced body quickly gained in on them, the soldiers stumbling backwards in disbelief when he all but ignored their gunfire.

Rearing back, he drove his elbow down on the first soldier, crushing the soldier to the ground. He dismissed the dead man as he was now surrounded, having run directly into their lines. Panic broke out into their ranks when he weaved among them, several soldiers screaming out when their own comrades fell to friendly fire.

Slapping a guard's rifle away from his face, he spun around him and desperately fired his gun, hitting his team members instead. With a frightened yell, the man regained his balance when he tried to turn back towards Bryan, who ignored him as he was gunned down by his panicked comrades, who in their pursuit of Bryan shot down their own. Grabbing a man's rifle when he shot at Bryan, he gave the man a solid hook with his right arm, before he used both of his hands on the gun, holding his grip on the soldier's hands who had yet to let go of the gun.

Flicking the mode to fully automatic, Bryan pulled the trigger and spun, delivering death at random around him. The guard, who Bryan had held fast unto the same weapon he was currently firing with, functioned like a shield when his panicked friends were wildly pulling the trigger.

As he spun, blood splayed into the air around and onto him when some bullets found their targets. The magazine clipped empty when the soldier who Bryan had held unto went limp from being riddled with bullets. Without losing a second, Bryan kept spinning as he expertly flicked the rifle into the air as he spun, the dead soldier being flung away as a result of his removed grip. Grabbing the pipe with one hand, he reared his arm back when he finished his spin. Using the rifle like a bat, he struck it horizontally across the next soldiers head, crushing the man's jaw since he managed to hit right below where the helmets end. He quickly dropped the now useless weapon, dashing towards the first guard in sight.

He smirked slightly since the soldiers were now shouting angrily at each other when they finally began to ease down and stopped killing each other with friendly fire. Dropping their guns, some pulled their knives out while some pulled out some stun batons. Seemed like they finally realized the dangers of gunfire when he was in their midst.

Growing overconfident, Bryan failed to notice a Jack coming up at his flank when he dashed towards his next victim. Bryan was flung to the side as he was punched in his temple, his consciousness flaring white for a second, since the force was enough to send him sliding to the ground.

Quickly rolling to his feet, he rose in a crouch, snarling like a cornered beast when the Jack towered over him. When it fell upon him, obviously aiming to hit him as he was still down, Bryan flung himself to his back. Putting both his legs onto the Jack's stomach when it struck down, he used its own weight and momentum against it as he rolled backwards, throwing the Jack into the air with his feet. The big machine was sent flying into the air, tumbling into some of the soldiers, its weight easily crushing them.

Rolling back onto his feet, he was yet again in a tense crouch with arms wide and opened hands, looking more beast than man. The snarl on his face made several of the soldiers take cautious steps backwards when he slowly rose, eyes flickering between them trying to judge his next course of action.

Breathing slowly, Bryan trailed his eyes between them, warily watching their movements as they circled him. Several of them fingered and played with their knives, though their eyes never left him, watching him as warily as he watched them. He could see one twirl his stun baton into the air, catching it masterfully in the air with his stare still on Bryan.

These were not boys. These were real trained soldiers. Their earlier mishap and fright when he stormed into their lines was probably due to the fact that they had never ever expected someone to survive a direct gunfire to their face like he did. Bryan supposed it wasn't their fault really; not many were as indestructible as him.

He wouldn't underestimate them again.

The Jack machines eyes glinted eerily, their mechanical and lifeless faces unnerving him as they slowly made small and cautious steps towards him, slowly caging him in. That would be their mistake.

The most dangerous beast is after all, the cornered one, the one with no other escape than to fight.

Fight and kill.

A sudden explosion rang out above them, the helicopter obviously engaging in combat against Alisa using its arsenal of rockets against her. Seeing the distraction for what it was worth, Bryan pounced since their attentions were elsewhere.

* * *

_Alisa_

Narrowly dodging the rockets sent by the helicopter, Alisa continued towards the helicopter, passing under it where it would be unable to fire at her. She flinched as she heard the explosion from the rockets that was sent, hoping that wherever they hit that Bryan was still unharmed from her battle. Flying up behind it, she faced and waited for it to turn, hoping to bait it away from the area where Bryan was still fighting on the ground. As it turned, her aerial wings gave her a quick boost to the side when it fired more rockets at her, easily dodging them since she had a lot more room to navigate.

Weaving through the buildings, she was admittedly impressed by the pilot, who showed impressive skill as he deftly followed her through the city. The city lights flared past them in their deadly game of tag, the traffic down below all forgotten as they flew.

Eyes widening upon the familiar sound of something whipping through the air, Alisa rolled over and dove down through the air, barely dodging a rocket. Dipping low, she flew past the street lamps on the street. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the helicopter dodging past the edge of a building in its attempt at pursuing her. Quickly performing a sideways summersault, she put extra power into the booster on her feet which interrupted her course and sent her whipping past into an empty alley. It was too narrow for the helicopter to follow.

Switching her path of flight, she flew upwards as the alley ended in a dead end, stopping when she came high up among the rooftops. As she scouted around, she frowned as the helicopter was nowhere to be seen.

That worried her. If the helicopter turned back to assist against Bryan, he would be troubled. Alisa had no doubts about his strength, but a helicopter, countless Jacks and soldiers? Maybe, but not with the damage to his generator. His body was already weakened so she couldn't afford to let the helicopter get away.

Being pulled from her thoughts as the helicopter came up from her side past the corner of another building, her aerial wings blared to life as she flew towards it.

* * *

_Bryan_

Bryan couldn't keep the slight smirk off his face as he watched them panic. His hand was around one of the soldier's throat, choking him slowly as he held him above ground. The others circled around him, no one willing to make the first move.

"Hey hey, you're just gonna stand there while I kill him?", Bryan said in a jovial manner, eyes calculating, simply waiting for the first man to make a mistake. The man he was choking struggled, kicking his legs with his hands frantically trying to pry Bryan's away from his throat.

Tightening his grip, the soldier's eyes began rolling back into his head and his movements began to slow. Bryan's attempt at further provoking them worked, when one of the men pounced on him from behind with a knife.

He quickly dropped the choking man and leaned forward, launching a mule kick towards the man who pounced. He hit him in his knee as he swung at him, the knife passing harmlessly above his back. The man fell as his kneecap broke, but before he hit the ground, Bryan spun around to yank the knife from his hand. The man he had choked earlier had finally caught his breath back as he heaved himself to his feet when Bryan slammed the knife into his throat.

As the man fell, with the knife still stuck in his throat, Bryan jumped back when a Jack lunged for him trying to grab him. Overreaching as he withdrew backwards, he failed to notice the soldier with a stun baton behind. Seizing his opening, the man swung and hit his mark on Bryan who was not expecting the hit. His vision went white as a searing pain spread across his head from the hit and stumbled forward.

Quickly regaining himself, he looked up just in time to see the big wide hook from a Jack. Ducking beneath the hit, he dipped low to grab the Jack's foot, pulling it with him as he passed it. The Jack fell down to its knee with a metallic groan. Spinning around with a beastly roar, Bryan launched a roundhouse kick to its head. The hit was brutal, swiping its head clean off from its shoulders, the head exploding in a shower of oil and scrap metal.

Dashing towards the closest soldier, he dropped into a roll to grab one of the rifles they had dropped. Sensing the danger, the soldiers immediately dashed towards him. Rolling into a crouch he spun and fired, hoping to catch as many as possible with the spray. When it clipped empty, he frowned for a minuscule moment since less than he hoped went down as the mag was almost empty from before.

When the fastest soldier pounced on him, he threw the rifle to his face. The soldier responded wrongly and lifted his hands to grab it, leaving his gut open for Bryan to ram his boot into. The man heaved as the breath was knocked out of him and fell.

Narrowing his eyes when two suddenly got to close, he launched a roundhouse kick to the closest head. The trained soldier managed to block it, but the force still sent him tumbling away. Proceeding towards the next with a hook, the soldier dodged beneath it, and before Bryan knew it, a searing pain exploded in his gut when the soldier drove his knife into it. Snarling fiercely, he swiped after him as the anger got the best of him. The soldier was smart enough to retreat and fast enough to dodge Bryan when he lounged after him.

Tunnel vision clouding him, he failed to notice the men at his flanks when they dashed at him.

"Hnkh!", Bryan bit his teeth together as one soldier managed to drive his knife up bellow his ribs, fatal if he had still been a normal human. Snarling, he turned towards the perpetuator, but in the same action left his back open to the other soldiers who quickly converged on him. Before he managed to attack the first one, a sudden kick to the back of his leg forced him down to one knee. A knife was suddenly driven down into his neck when the same soldier jumped on him, holding fast onto his back trying to bring him down.

Bryan was in deep shit, he knew that right now, but before he could retaliate, a soldier came from the front, driving his knife into his stomach.

Bryan's mouth hung open, eyes widened in pain, clenching them again as a barely restrained groan escaped past his lips when he pulled it out, only to quickly drive it into him again. The man on his back did the same, beginning to stab repeatedly down onto him.

His vision was blurring, unable to register anything but the intense pain. His eyes was locked to the ground as his body began slumping, blood splashing to the ground as the men viscously brutalized him with their knives.

No.

This would not be it.

With a last ditch effort, Bryan growled weakly, yet angrily, shoving the man on his front away. As he tumbled away, the knife still stood in his stomach. Reaching up, he grabbed the helmet of the man on his back and pulled him. Growling, strength growing from the increased amount of adrenaline, he slammed the man down in front of him by his head.

With a snarl, Bryan grabbed his face, pushing his thumbs into his eye sockets. The man screamed, kicking wildly and frantically clawing at his hands, but Bryan never relented. Blood gushed out from his eyes when he pushed his thumbs in deeper, the gross sound of _squishing_ growing.

The man eventually stilled, a dreadful silence filling the area.

"H-how is h-he not d-dead?", a frightful whisper rang out from one of the soldiers, disbelief and terror clear in his voice.

"He is just running on adrenaline. He doesn't have much longer.", one responded, voice cold. Bryan figured him to be one of the more battle hardened veterans. He didn't really listen to them though.

He was just…

…too…

…damn…

…ANGRY to fucking care!

Lifting his head, his cold glare made the men stiffen as he slowly stood.

Rising, he lifted his left hand to grab the knife that was lodged in his stomach, his right going for the knife on his neck.

"None of you will leave here alive.", he whispered, strong enough to be heard by everyone present. It wasn't a statement. It was a promise. Bryan's eyes widened as the snarl grew on his face, a murderous rage growing inside him.

He didn't grunt in pain when he ripped the knives out of him, holding each one out from his sides as blood spurted from his wounds, stopping a few seconds later. If he didn't have his enhancements, he would be long dead.

"I will not show you mercy as you lie in front of me bleeding. I will not give you a quick death if I have the choice."

The men began looking to each other, worry apparent of their faces. They flinched a bit as Bryan began to stumble forward, slowly moving towards them.

"I will not let you escape this." His voice grew with strength, his clear voice ringing out through the area. A psychotic grin spread out on his face, blood dripping from his chin. A trail of blood left his lips.

"I will, WILL, enjoy this!"

* * *

_Its quite possible ive flipped Bryan off an even deeper end than he already had, but hey, insanity's without limits right? I should know really._

_Anyways, MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	17. Chapter 16 Of Blood and Iron

**Tekken - Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, yet again returning from the dead. On sick leave, so thats why i was able to post now. _

_Ive had the chap done for a long time, but never took myself to reread it for mistakes. Next chap is right around the corner. Dont look at me like that, im serious this time! *cough* _

_I also want to say thanks for the last chaps reviews. As always, very much appreciated :D I need feedback for what you people like, right? _

_So without further ado, chapter 16, ENJOY! _

* * *

**Chapter 16 Of Blood and Iron**

_Alisa_

'_This is getting tedious.'_, Alisa thought, as a missile whipped past her, flying past a building for cover as the helicopter was hot on her tail.

She was growing bored since the pilot never let her get too close, and there wasn't much she could do against it by distance.

She finally noticed that the helicopter had disappeared and frowned. It would not do to lose sight of the helicopter. Did it finally break off the chase to go after Bryan instead?

Righting herself in the air, she stopped between two tall buildings for cover and began listening for the helicopter. She couldn't hear anything, which she found weird as her enhanced hearing should have picked it up.

As she looked around for the helicopter, something caught her eye, immediately looking down to see several red dots dancing around on her chest. She furrowed her brow in confusion when she finally heard a wheezing sound from above.

Realization struck her as she snapped up to see several missiles darting towards her. A quarter of a second was all it took for her to calculate her situation: The red dots coming from the missiles clearly indicated a highly advanced targeting system, probably remotely controlled from either the helicopter or even further away.

Bottom line was, she was in a worse situation than she first believed.

Dropping the entire power ignition to her wings, she let herself drop to quickly loose altitude, but she knew very well she wouldn't leave this unscathed. She dropped barely in time to avoid the missile cluster, but because of her close proximity to the buildings around her, the missiles detonated off the walls. The following explosion made her yelp in pain as the flames burned her, nanomachines working aggressively to counter the damage.

The shockwave hit her hard, knocking her unconscious and sent her flying straight towards the ground.

Her vision blurred as the systems took time to reboot. By the time she finally came too, the first thing she saw was the unwelcome sight of concrete ground coming closer at an uncomfortable pace.

Fear. Fear began gripping her heart now.

She quickly ejected her wings and exerted maximum output to her boosters. Fear grew as her efforts proved futile, the pace towards the uninviting ground slowing at an abysmal pace.

Her mind went into an overdrive as her systems bypassed the security restrictions, boosting her wings further in hopes to stop her fall. She gritted her teeth as her wings were on the verge of overloading, engines burning painfully as her systems worked overtime.

Her pace downwards finally began slowing, but with still a couple of meters above ground, her engines finally overloaded. Security measures kicked in, retracting her wings back into her body. She gasped as she resumed her fall.

She slammed harshly into the ground, yelping painfully as she was on the verge of unconsciousness again. Running systems check, she detected no extensive damage and tried to rise, her limbs and machinery screaming in protest from the abuse it had been given.

Never in her short life had she ever been in so much pain. It was not a pleasant experience.

She tried to stand, but the pain made it difficult. Moaning, she managed to rise to her feet, hissing slightly from the pain. The wheezing sound of engines made her turn quickly towards the sound. The helicopter had found her, warned by the explosion no doubt.

The road she had crashed down on was oddly empty and stretched far for several blocks. Civilians had probably evacuated a long time ago.

She turned away from the helicopter and stumbled, trying desperately to pick up her pace. Fear grew again as the helicopter quickly gained in on her. She was as good as dead without her wings.

As if some higher power took pity on her, her systems finally alerted her of her flight mechanics cooling down and being fully operational again. She almost cheered, but with the helicopter close at her back, her actions were spurred to escape the situation. Her wings finally ejected, quickly matching the helicopter's pace and barely in time before it would have barreled her over. She was only ahead of it by nothing more than a yard perhaps. She had no illusions that she was still in trouble.

The helicopter suddenly opened fire, her eyes widened when bullets narrowly whipped past her. She managed to keep going for a while without getting hit, passing several blocks on the way. The end of the road started coming closer, the road ending abruptly. She had managed to gain a bit of distance from the helicopter and breathed in relief at the chance to finally loose her viscous pursuer.

But alas, luck finally ran out, as one of the many hundred bullets that had been shot finally struck home, lodging itself in her shoulder. Her enhancements prevented bullet penetration, but the pain and surprise was more than enough to make hear scream. She plunged into the ground as she lost control, sliding all the way to the end of the road.

She shook her head and rose quickly, not nearly as disoriented as she was from her earlier fall. Turning, she saw the helicopter that had stopped firing, flipping its front down. Her eyes widened as the rotor wings chipped the ground on its road to her, obviously aiming to cut her to pieces with its blades. It showed incredible skill to pilot in such a way, and not the mention the danger behind it. She couldn't believe anyone willing to risk such a thing.

It was too close and too fast for her to escape, she quickly calculated that her boosters wouldn't get her away in time.

Moaning in frustration, she gripped her hair angrily as she stomped once.

"Fuck this!", she hissed uncharacteristically, her vocabulary obviously influenced by Bryan.

As it gained on her, she set her face in a grim expression, ejecting her blades. She revved them angrily. An insane plan formed in her head, one that would never even be considered had she never met Bryan.

No more running.

Screaming angrily, she drove her blades into the rotor blades as it ran her over. Physics did the rest, as something which had many thousands of pounds of power in its lift is not particularly moved by a small girl, but her intent was fulfilled perfectly. As the blades clashed, the force slammed her into the air and sent her far above it. Catapulting around, she grit her teeth and ejected her wings, trying to stabilize.

Finally out and in a less hairy situation, she breathed in relief, shaking her hands to relieve the stinging pain. A silly notion, she knew it wouldn't really get better from that, but it gave her some comfort of normality.

Finding herself above it, she narrowed her eyes as she observed. She could look into the cockpit now, as the helicopter moved slowly, being caught among building with little space to move.

There was no pilot.

She could however see the joystick moving, which drew her to a quick conclusion; remote control. Whoever that was controlling the thing had probably a very limited amount of vision, so she doubted that it could see her from where she was. She couldn't count out other forms of more advanced targeting systems, so without wasting time she launched herself towards it.

Death from above, she struck from the side to avoid the rotor blades. Latching onto the cockpit, her fingers dug into the window frame and pulled. It groaned in protest as the metal gave way, leaving her a better grip. Yanking the frame loose, she threw it balefully away, glaring down on the moving joystick as if it owed her something. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew Bryan had influenced her quite a lot.

A gleeful grin spread across her face as she ejected her chainsaw blade from her right hand, using her left to hold onto the helicopter. She drove the blade into the control board, giggling as the electronics more or less exploded. She revved the blade and stabbed several times to further the damage. Oil spewed out, the electronics still exploding as fires spread out into the cockpit.

She felt the helicopter yank in its movement and grinned widely as the helicopter began to spin, losing control. She just hoped the crash wouldn't cause too much damage, but as of the moment, her adrenaline sent her in a high, laughter escaping past her lips as she cheered her victory.

Bryan was right. Victory felt _reeeaaaaally _good.

Letting go of the frame, she let herself fall backwards with a content sigh escaping her lips as she watched the helicopter go down in flames. She smirked, with a sense of no small satisfaction as it burned.

Sensing the ground coming closer, she pouted and ejected her wings. Rolling over, she set her path of trajectory towards Bryan's location. She quickly picked out his energy signature.

…And gasped in shock. His energy signature was flimmering _very_ weakly.

He was dying.

She was suddenly scared. More scared than she was when things looked grim against the helicopter.

She didn't want to be alone. He couldn't die. She couldn't let him die.

Overriding her security measures yet again, she blared past her obstacles, dread rising in her stomach.

* * *

_Bryan_

A frightened guard struck with his baton, waving it wildly as Bryan weaved around his hits, knives in both hands that dripped with fresh blood.

Bryan's eyes were widened, a large psychotic grin on his face as blood ran down of him. Not all of the blood was his, though he knew a lot of it was even if his enhancements had stopped most of the bleeding.

He stepped close as the guard struck an overhanded strike. Expertly flipping the knife in his left hand to a reverse hold, he drove it up into the man's bicep to stop its movement. Spinning below his raised arm, he used the knife in his right hand to slice him across the gut, his strength cutting deeply through the cloth. Before the man could yell, Bryan wrenched the knife that stabbed his arm and pulled it downwards. The arm followed, allowing Bryan to flip him over to his back before ripping it loose.

Blocking another baton with his elbow, he sliced the man across his face with his free knife. Spinning around a knife stab from behind, he used his reversely held knife to slam into the soldiers back. He stiffened in a silent scream, until Bryan span back around, ripping the knife loose before he drove the other up below his jaw.

He leaned back as a quick swipe from the man next to him struck. Stepping back, his grin widened as a dark giggle escaped past his lips. Feinting a strike, the man moved to counter, just like he wanted. Changing his path of movement, Bryan quickly threw his arm around and struck upwards. His own knife slapped the weapon up, leaving the soldier open, something Bryan was already about to exploit. He quickly stabbed down on his shoulder, right next to where the throat ended.

The man screamed silently, shock in his face as he stared up at Bryan, who gleefully stared back into his eyes as he collapsed to his knees. Throwing the other knife into the air, he grabbed it in a reverse grip and with the finesse of an artist, drove it down at the opposite place of the other.

Behind him, 2 soldiers stood shaking in their boots, hyperventilating as panic gripped them. Bryan smiled at them, scowling dangerously as he hunched forward.

The man clenched his eyes in pain, not able to breathe, until Bryan yanked him to him with the knives still inside. He slammed his knee into the man's face, using the force to rip his knives free, the man fell with eyes closed and completely still.

Scowling, Bryan grinned widely with the adrenaline still coursing strong.

It felt so exhilarating!

Taking a slow step forward, he chuckled in dark amusement when the 2 soldiers that were left took a step back, visibly shaking in their place.

"What's wrong?", he asked teasingly, his glare burning into them. "Are you not having fun?"

He received no response, apart from the fearful stares.

Bryan kept walking towards them with his arms raised from his sides, hunched with his ever present scowl on his face. Seeing the men move to try and run away, Bryan narrowed his eyes and tensed.

Pouncing forward, he drove both knifes up into the closest man's chest, lifting him above himself. The man screamed in pain, his comrade whimpering cowardly as he turned to run, but Bryan would have none of that. Launching the man above him into the air, he let him fall as he dashed after the next.

Dropping the knives, he tackled the man to the ground. He sat up on his back, grinning as he screamed and pleaded. Ripping the helmet of him, he grabbed his head and slammed his face into the ground. He repeated the action, several times. Again and again he slammed his head down, rage and adrenaline blocking all process of thought.

It finally calmed, making Bryan freeze, half in shock as he realized his head was nothing more than mush.

Releasing the head, it hit the ground with a wet and squishy thud, before he slowly stood up.

He felt weird. Bryan never really felt weird. Which was as sudden as it was odd for him.

Holding his hand up, he could see the severe amount of blood dripping of it.

Blood. So much blood.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, he began to look around him. There were so many dead people. He had killed so many. Everything seemed to have gone so fast.

Blinking to clear his vision, he suddenly felt a bit woozy.

Hearing a weird sound, he turned around to see Alisa touching down some feet away.

Huh. Bryan didn't know she could duplicate. What a horror that would be, now there were 3 of her. 1 was already more than enough.

Blinking again, he groaned in frustration as his vision was practically swimming.

Deciding to meet her, he took a step forward, but for some reason he couldn't feel his legs anymore.

Why was he suddenly lying on the ground? There was no reason for his head to feel so heavy.

Wow, what manner of grass did he manage to smoke now? Was he on his back now? Was he looking up at the sky?

So many abstract colors. He was cold now.

Why was he so cold?

Alisa? Was it her he could see now looking down on him?

Bryan felt annoyed. He couldn't hear her. She needed to talk louder. She looked scared for some reason.

The fuck was her problem? Why is she scared?

Why…Why is sh…

* * *

_And wrapped. And if you didnt believe me, for serious, the next chap is right around the corner xP _

_So read and review, hugs and kisses and all that shit. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	18. Chapter 17 A Matter of Preference

**Tekken - Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Betcha didnt expect a chapter so soon eh? _

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back with yet another chapter, and i am truthfully a bit nervous about this chapter. If some of you feel that it came out a bit rushed, then please tell me, cus i dont know if its just my bipolar self talking again or if i actually fucked up. If ive fucked it, then please give a yell, like "oy Zero, you done fucked up you prick!", and il try not to cry to much. No promise. _

_So it is with a dramatic flare, that i present to you, another piece of crap ive spent absolutely no effort in writing!_

_Chapter 17, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 17 A Matter of Preference**

Bryan had never felt this kind of vertigo ever in his life before. But then again, he was pretty sure he had never lost as much blood as he had before either.

Floating. That's the best way to describe how he felt. It was kind of peaceful actually, not feeling anything. Not really able to move anything either.

Nothing. It was just nothing.

Well this didn't suit Bryan, he would be bored to death!

Okay, something was beginning to hurt now. Where? Where was it hurting? It was starting to get uncomfortable now. Chest maybe? Yeah…probably the chest…or something.

Damn it, why is this so hard to get a grip on? God, how much everything was beginning to hurt!

Wait a second, Bryan could feel a lot more now. Hands, legs…Was he moving them? He couldn't tell, it just felt numb.

Odd colors now, all streaking around. The fuck was he looking at? Why the hell did everything hurt so fucking much?

"Guuuh…", Bryan moaned involuntarily, startling himself as the sound escaped his lips.

"Indeed.", a soft feminine voice rang out, making Bryan snap into action.

…Or at least tried too.

"Gah! The fuck-!", he coughed as he tried to sit up, head swimming as everything seemed to be moving at once.

"No, lie down! You're badly hurt!", the voice called out. Soft hands were pushing against him as he tried to sit up.

"Who-Alisa, is-", he coughed harshly."…is that you?", Bryan hacked out with a wheezy voice, blinking furiously as he tried to clear his vision.

His vision finally cleared a bit, showing a worried Alisa right in front of him. Their noses were almost touching as she tried to push him down. Bryan could still see 3 faces of her swimming around in his vision, something that greatly disturbed Bryan.

The horror if she duplicated!

Feeling uncomfortable with her closeness, he began to relax and lied back, still hacking and coughing along the way.

"Yes, it's me. Please, stay down.", she responded, her hands resting on his chest to make sure he stayed down.

Blinking to clear his eyes, he let his gaze wander across the room. He was lying in bed in a small bedroom. The walls were draped white, and from the look of simplicity in the interior, they were in a hotel. The door was open, but he couldn't really see much of the living room. It seemed a lot cleaner than the room they had days prior, but they were after all in a bit better classed district than the last. He noted the fact that his torso was naked and most of the blood was gone, but refrained from asking.

"Where are we?", Bryan managed to groan out, meeting Alisa's gaze for only a short moment before he closed his eyes again. Everything seemed so damn bright.

"We are at the Seahorse Grand Hotel. It is close by where we parked the car.", Alisa muttered softly, frowning when Bryan pushed her hand away from his chest.

"How long was I out?", he asked, breathing softly to lessen the pain in his chest.

"You have been out for 2 days, 4 hours and 23 minutes.", she responded, frowning as Bryan flinched in surprise. "Stop moving.", she scolded off-handedly, ignoring his growl of irritation.

"_2 fucking days?_", Bryan hissed, cursing under his breath. "Great. Just fucking great."

"You were badly injured after the battle, and had lost a severe amount of blood. Your organs were rapidly failing, so I had to bring you someplace safe where your body could recuperate. Your condition is still critical.", Alisa said, toying nervously with her fingers in her lap.

"How the hell did you get me in here? I doubt they just let you in with a corpse like me hanging over you." Even with all the pain, Bryan managed to smile playfully, not deterred by the lack of emotional response from Alisa.

"I stole the key and snuck you in. It was not easy, but the lack of people in the reception made it possible.", she responded. "I checked the wounds to see if there was anything I could assist with, but there was not. Your body is doing what can be done by its own. I tried to wash off the blood, b-but…", she trailed off, blushing slightly as her feet suddenly seemed interesting for her. "…w-well, I d-didn't think I-It would be proper for me to fully u-undress you…"

Perhaps it was the blood loss… but for some reason her embarrassment right now was nothing short but adorable. Chuckling slightly, Bryan gasped with feigned anger.

"Damn pervert. You know, there's a law against such things."

"B-b-but I d-didn't-!", she began, frowning as Bryan barked with laughter, until karma took him and sent him into a coughing fit. "You meanie.", she pouted cutely, blush still in place upon her cheeks.

"Still so serious.", Bryan smirked, reaching up to flick her nose. Finally bringing a small smile to her lips, Bryan fell silent again. Her worry was so damn annoying.

Silence fell between them. Bryan just laid there, staring up into the ceiling, ignoring Alisa's worried stare at him as she sat by the bed. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she had been sitting there, watching over him constantly the last 2 days.

After a while, Bryan swallowed heavily, deciding to ask the one question he didn't want the answer for.

"Have you been able to assess my condition?"

Silence followed the next seconds, before she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yes." She didn't say anything more, as if unwilling. Bryan grew antsy, but kept his calm anyway.

"How long do I have?", he whispered solemnly, staring into nothing. She didn't answer. "Alisa, how long? I need to know.", he muttered. He didn't even feel angry. Why was that he wondered? He felt nothing.

"…Not long.", she finally responded. Her voice was cold and monotone. "Few days." Her gaze fell to the floor. "…Maybe."

Silence yet again. It seemed deafening.

Minutes went by. None of them moved an inch, apart from their breathing.

Bryan felt as if reality weighed down on him. Was this soon to be the end?

"Alisa…" He finally decided to end the awkward silence between them. "You don't need to sit here. Go watch TV or something."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"But I want-"

"Alisa.", he interrupted. He didn't feel like himself. The usual annoyance which always seemed present just…it just wasn't there. "You have done more than enough already.", he met her stare with solemn eyes. "Go."

Hurt flashed across her face for just a short moment, before she stood up and left, closing the door softly behind her. He knew he should have felt a bit bad about that.

He just didn't.

* * *

He didn't know how many hours he laid there. He still felt numb, though the pain had begun to reside. His vision was no longer swimming as well, so that was a plus.

Nothingness. He didn't feel anything, or at least emotionally that was. A couple of days Alisa had said.

A couple of days. In a couple of days, he would in all probability die.

Shouldn't he be afraid? He wasn't. Even with death itself looming over him, its cold grip tightening deep inside his chest.

Looking down on his body, he narrowed his eyes at the close to non-existent gap in his chest. The hole which once was large enough for a football to fit, from the exploding Jack that fucked him up and made him like this, had almost closed up. What remained of the wound was barely enough to let the perpetual generator be visual.

The generator's lights flickered weakly. Like an old light bulb that was about to expire.

Expire. Bryan was about to expire.

Normally, he would have laughed at how idiotic it sounded. He knew he should find it funny, but reality weighed heavy.

Hong Kong. Dr. Abel.

And now.

Would this be the 3 time he died? He'd doubt there would be anyone to revive him this time. Who could do it? Who would want to?

Well, fuck it. Bryan had always looked out for himself. There was no difference now.

He was Bryan Fury!

Who was to decide this was his end? Nobody!

"Fuck this…", Bryan muttered, groaning as he sat up in bed. Sulking around in bed like this didn't suit him. Who was he, some depressed teenager? Bryan would have scoffed if it wouldn't hurt so damn much.

Pleasantly surprised by the small amount of pain he felt as he got up, he smirked and got to his feet. Swaying a bit on his first steps, he walked slowly to the door. Apart from being a bit woozy, his walk was surprisingly straight.

Opening the bedroom door, he heard a gasp as Alisa shot up from the floor in surprise, no doubt expecting him to be lying for quite a while longer.

The room was simple, as hotels usually are. The room was draped white, exit door to his left while the left side of the room was a large window. There were no curtains, revealing an amazing view over the city. There were no furniture, apart from a few lamps, a couch and a large TV. The TV was in front of the window, couch in front for comfort.

Alisa had been sitting on the floor, like always, in front of the TV.

…And lo and behold, watching porn. Had he not been so out of it, he would have slapped his face in resignation. The girl had some serious problems, which meant something coming from him of all people.

"You shouldn't be up yet.", Alisa scolded with worry, grabbing his arm to help him hold his balance. Before he could respond, she pulled him carefully towards the couch, probably knowing that he would never comply with going back to bed. Smart girl.

"And you should seriously stop watching porn every fucking chance you get.", Bryan muttered with a small chuckle. He felt better actually, falling back into their usual routines and arguments. Normality felt good now, all things considered.

"This is only the second time.", she stated as a matter of factly, clearly not seeing the problem.

Sitting down on the couch, Bryan swatted her hands away, annoyed by the unnecessary fussing.

"Really, I'm fine Alisa, lay off will you.", he stated. A smile tugged at his lips when she pouted cutely in response. Sitting down on the floor in front of him, she sent him a small worried glance towards his chest, which was still bare, before she turned her attention back to the TV.

…Which was still playing porn, he realized with dismay.

Taking a deep breath, he sunk into the couch, lifting his arms to rest them on the back of it, letting them hang comfortably.

"Hey, pass me the remote will ya.", he said, not really asking. Last thing he wanted to watch at that moment was porn. Really.

"No."

"Eh-?", Bryan lifted his brow in question. She didn't even miss a beat in her response. "Alisa, seriously, pass the remote."

"No.", she repeated, childishness rolling off her in waves, making Bryan's face twitch in annoyance.

"Alisa, what the fuck, you've been watching porn for hours already, come on!"

"Why? Does men not enjoy such things?", she asked in a voice that was all too innocent to be pure, even for her. The smirk she gave him as she looked over her shoulder told him more than enough to know that she enjoyed his annoyance.

Sucking in a sharp breath of annoyance, he let his eyes wander over her form as they glared at each other. She wore a white shirt that was clearly a couple of sizes too large for her, something which only added to her cuteness. Bryan noted offhandedly that it was one of his shirts. She was bare on her feet, legs bare apart from the black tights that left little to imagination.

He let his gaze dance up her body, eying her legs. Her skin teased his eyes, the hips and what little of her rear the oversized shirt was unable to hide made his mouth run dry. Locks of hair framed her face, which was currently giving him a smile so sardonic that you'd never believe would come from such an innocent face. Her-

Fucks sake, the porn was getting to him.

"Whatever.", he growled, letting his head fall back to rest it on the couch. Closing his eyes, he didn't see the frown on Alisa's face as she turned back to watch the TV.

Minutes went by as he rested, eyes closed with his head back. The occasional moaning from the TV made him twitch irritatingly from time to time, by he managed to ignore it mostly. After a good while, the sound suddenly died down as Alisa tuned it.

"Bryan?", her voice tentatively reached out. Bryan grunted in response, still dozing on the couch not bothering to open his eyes. "If…", she trailed of for a moment. "If there is something you really want…?", she trailed of yet again, obviously wanting to make sure Bryan followed her.

"What about it?", he drawled, not really caring.

"Well, if it is something that you want, what do you do?"

Opening his eyes in annoyed confusion, he looked up in the ceiling with a puzzled expression before closing his eyes again.

"…Well, that's an odd question…". He muttered, but mentally shrugged as it wasn't the first time she had asked odd questions. She couldn't help it he guessed. "Well, you can either buy or steal it I guess. Just take it."

Alisa blinked, shifting in her place.

"Just…take it?"

"Yeah, why not? You are more than capable enough to do such a thing. Or is it something more immaterial?", he asked, having an actual small curiosity about what it might be.

"W-well…",she sputtered, soundly fidgeting. Sighing, Bryan waved it off; maybe he didn't want to know anyway.

"Well, I'd just take it. Easy, but still a lot less boring than the usual way."

"I see.", she giggled lightly, her feathery giggle bringing an unknowing smirk to Bryan's lips. "That's a so 'you' answer, I should have expected it."

"Damn straight.", he chuckled, before adopting a mock angry expression. "Hey, you meant that as an insult didn't you?"

Her giggle blew into a full laugh that quickly died down. As her giggling stopped Bryan expected the sound from the TV to be turned up again. Her oddness only lasted for so long anyways.

"Bryan?"

"Fucks sake!", he groaned. "Yes,' Miss Morning Radio'?"

"My name is no-", she stopped herself, brows furrowing into a scowl. "Oh, right, talking, a weakness of yours."

"Oh, look she's learning!", Bryan sang lightly, not seeing the twitch on her face.

"Shut it.", she snapped in mock anger. They both enjoyed the bickering it seemed. He could hear her getting up from the floor, but ignored her otherwise. "You know Bryan…I have never been truly afraid before."

"That's not surprising, truth be told.", he muttered in response, still half asleep.

"It's not?" She sounded a bit puzzled, something that made him smirk a bit.

"Well, you haven't been awake for long. You have a lot of knowledge and downloaded data, but there is one think only experience can teach you, no matter how much information you may have."

"And what is that?", she tilted her head, sounding genuinely puzzled.

"Emotions, of course. Is that not the whole reason for this conversation? You've said it before, you've got trouble understanding emotions.", he sighed, before continuing. "For example, if you have to take a hit in order to get through your opponent's guard, will you feel fear? Fear for the pain that you, without a doubt, know you will feel? Fear for the risk of permanent injury, death even?"

"That…is quite accurate.", Alisa muttered, sounding a bit ashamed.

"Fear is nothing to be ashamed of. It's something completely normal for any living thing.", he said, stretching his stiff back, before slumping back into the couch. "It's self-preservation. That's thousands of years of evolution and instinct."

"So fear is…alright?"

"Sure is, you'd be even more off the rocker than I am if you didn't feel fear." She giggled a bit at that. "However, there is a difference between being afraid, and letting the fear get the best of you. Take my earlier example, if you freeze up because you're afraid of getting hurt, then your whole plan crumbles and you've accomplished nothing, aside from getting unnecessary socked in the face. Your fear for injury and pain may very well become the cause for it."

"I think I understand.", she said lightly, lifting a finger to rest on her lip in a thoughtful gesture. "Am I correct to assume that this applies to other emotions as well?"

"I guess.", Bryan shrugged, having grown bored of the conversation.

"It makes sense I suppose.", she muttered somberly. "Earlier, when I was fighting the helicopter, there were several occasions I felt afraid."

"And? Did you let that fear control you?", he drawled, hiding his own curiosity.

"No.", she said, smiling thoughtfully. "I do not believe so. I managed to follow through with what I had planned to do, despite my fear."

"Good.", he grunted, secretly pleased.

"I remember a week ago, when I first awoke with you above me, I was very afraid when the Jack machine attacked me. I was also very afraid of you when you slammed me up into the wall in the mansion." Despite her words, Bryan could feel the warmth behind her words, as if it was a fond memory. "I was afraid when fighting the helicopter…but when I saw…when I saw you after your own battle…" She drew a shuddering breath, something that halted his own. "…I was terrified."

She paused now, allowing an uncomfortable silence to fall upon the room. Bryan grew uneasy on where the conversation was going. Opening his eyes, he narrowed them at her in suspicion. She was staring at him, with an expression he could not place.

"What-"

"I was terrified.", she interrupted him, with a firm voice. "I was completely terrified by the thought that you would die. More than for my own life when I fought against the helicopter."

His eyes grew wide. This was growing very uncomfortable, very fast.

"Alisa-"

"No.", she interrupted again, shaking her head determinedly. "I need to say this. You have given me everything. If I lose you…", she fell silent again, drawing a shaky breath. "If I lose you, then I have nothing."

Bryan's guts clenched. There was dread now.

This, THIS was what he wanted to avoid from the very beginning!

"For fu-"

"You are everything I have.", she interrupted yet again, making Bryan flinch, as if the words burned him. Truth be told, it was not for from the truth. Every word felt like lead in Bryan's chest.

His attention snapped towards Alisa as she suddenly walked towards him.

"What- what are you…", he trailed off, unintentionally marring his voice with anger as his tension got the best of him.

"Do you remember what you told me in the car Bryan?", she asked, confusing Bryan further. Walking behind the couch, Alisa got behind him. Before he could react, her hands reached forth, gently grasping each side of his chin from behind. Bryan gasped from the feeling of her soft hands, as her thumbs gently trailed along his cheeks. Bryan couldn't remember the last time someone had done something similar.

In his shock, he dumbly let her pull his head back. "Do you remember what you told me about not expecting anyone to care if you live or die?"

Her voice, so sweet, her touch, so soft. He was thoroughly shocked speechless.

With the expression of a shocked teenager, he looked up at her. Their eyes met without ceremony, her eyes instantly locking his.

Her gaze wouldn't let him go. His eyes were wide, mouth hanging open like an idiot as she gazed down on him.

Her eyes were slightly lidded, yet determined as she gazed down on him. Her expression seemed almost…dreamy. Her hair fell down, further framing her face and locking the rest of the world out from his vision.

She was all he saw.

Wait a second, was she leaning down?

"I care.", she breathed out with a whispery voice that hitched his breath.

Her lips fell upon his.

* * *

_I know, i know, i probably should not leave the chapter like that, but it was getting awfully long!_

_A heads up to everyone reading, there WILL be the long awaited lemon scene in the next chap, and the only reason im plain out SAYING that is because most of you is probably already guessing it._

_I know that this site's moderators have begun purging the site for stories with sex and graphic gore, both of which i am going to be unable to NOT write. Im going to post it anyway since i dont fucking care, some of the BEST fucking stories on this site has blood, gore, tits and sex in it (themes not related, or so i fool myself to believe), and i think its complete and utter BULLSHIT that they are attempting to remove it. _

_'Release your imagination' they say. 'Go team retard' is what i say. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	19. Chapter 18 Assassins Tango

**Tekken – The Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, im now completely healthy again and back in duty, so you can expect a little while for the next._

_So yes, apart from puking my guts out and crying myself to sleep each night like i usually do, i have actually spent my time doing something productive...as productive as writing a fanfiction can be. As i warned you in the last chapter, this chap has a lemon. If you are under the age of 18 or youre just high on marihuana or something, then i will not stand responsible for whatever your sick mind cooks up at a later date. Bla bla bla, disclaimer and all that shit. _

_Chapter 18, ENOY!_

* * *

_Recap_

_With the expression of a shocked teenager, he looked up at her. Their eyes met without ceremony, her eyes instantly locking his. _

_Her gaze wouldn't let him go. His eyes were wide, mouth hanging open like an idiot as she gazed down on him. _

_Her eyes were slightly lidded, yet determined as she gazed down on him. Her expression seemed almost…dreamy. Her hair fell down, further framing her face and locking the rest of the world out from his vision. _

_She was all he saw. _

_Wait a second, was she leaning down? _

"_I care.", she breathed out with a whispery voice that hitched his breath. _

_Her lips fell upon his._

* * *

**Chapter 18 Assassins Tango**

It seemed like forever when Alisa finally removed her lips from his, staring down on him. Again, her expression was foreign to Bryan, Much like the feelings welling about in his own mind.

He was without a doubt as confused as he could ever remember being. Alisa had, with the small amount of time they had shared together, become something much more than just a companion, one to be removed later.

When? When had it happened? When had he let up his guard and fucked everything up?

It didn't matter. He needed to salvage this, he needed to get out of it.

"…What the fuck are you doing…?", Bryan suddenly hissed. His face slowly morphed into a snarl, something that made Alisa tilt her head in confusion. Before she could reply, Bryan slapped her hands away harshly, eliciting a yelp from the small girl, before he rose quickly to his feet. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!", Bryan snarled and rubbed his temples, leveling a hateful glare towards Alisa.

Alisa, frowned in a hurt manner as she took a small step away from him. Clasping both hands in front of her chest, she wrung them nervously. A habit that annoyed Bryan to no end.

"I-I thought…", she muttered weakly, looking sadly to the ground.

"What? You thought what?", Bryan snarled beginning to pace around the room in a frustrated manner.

"It was what I wanted…" She looked carefully up at Bryan from behind her locks. "Concerning our conversation-"

"THAT was what you wanted?", Bryan interrupted, snapping her off in an exclaiming manner. Slapping his face, he gave a harsh bark of a laugh which made Alisa flinch. "You fucking idiot, this is the last thing we need right now, did you even TRY to think about the consequences? Or perhaps that I might not want to?"

"I-I-", she stammered.

"Oh yes, it's gonna be a laugh traveling together now huh? You fucking shit!", snarling, Bryan punched the wall. The bang made Alisa flinch, cracks forming around Bryan's hand. "We actually had a nice partnership going you know? Amputated as it was, it actually fucking worked. But this?" He leveled his scowl on Alisa, something that seemingly made her shrink under his glare. "Everything becomes a fucking liability, emotional attachment will get one of us killed. So tell me, you damn genius…", he muttered dangerously. He walked slowly towards her, which she responded to by walking backwards, her legs shaking slightly. A frightful gasp left her lips when her back touched the wall, Bryan coming to a stop right in front of her. "…What the hell, were you thinking?"

Fidgeting slightly, Alisa dared another peek up at him, meeting his glare with pleading eyes.

"I-I t-thought…", she whispered, biting her lip in nervousness. Bryan felt a small sting inside him from the look on her face, but he quickly squashed it.

"You thought what?", he snarled, his ire growing as she hid her face, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"I…I t-thought maybe…", she trailed of yet again. Gritting his teeth, Bryan already knew what she was trying to force herself to say.

"You thought I might care about you."

It wasn't a question. Bryan knew very well how they stood emotionally. But he did not want this.

And so, he would crush her.

"You seriously think that I would ever give shit about you?"

As the words left his mouth, the atmosphere seemed to freeze inside the room. Alisa stood frozen, her face still hidden.

Chuckling condescendingly, Bryan smirked, his sick amusement growing as he watched the frozen girl.

How pathetic.

Raising his arm, he grabbed one of Alisa's locks of hair that framed her face, playing with it between his fingers as he enjoyed its silky feel.

Bryan found the moment…bitter.

"What a delusional creature you are…", he muttered solemnly, eyes resting on the hair he toyed with. "To think-"

_Crack!_

His vision blared white, before he quickly blinked to clear his vision. To his shock, as the sharp pain that had suddenly stricken him in his head, he realized he had been sent flying backwards into the air.

He slammed into the wall, feeling the first layer of the wall give way for his body. He was effectively embedded into the wall in a sitting position. Coughing, to clear his throat from the dust, he looked up incredulously to see whatever had happened.

On the opposite end of the room, Alisa stood where she had. Narrowing his eyes, Bryan saw her right hand outstretched and clenched, her shoulders hunched. It was clear she had punched him across the room.

She had fucking punched him!

His shocked eyes met hers, as she glared at him from behind her hair, her face set in a grim scowl that spoke of danger. Lowering her arm slowly, her body shook, with could either be fright or anger. Bryan guessed the latter from the cold look in her eyes.

"You…you punched me…", Bryan muttered, confusion in his voice. He began to shuffle his body, wringing himself slowly of the wall. "You punched me.", he repeated a bit more clearly, the confusion sipping away. It was more a statement for himself, than it was a question.

Finally loose from the wall, his feet touched the floor with a small thud.

Gone was the surprise from his face now as he met her glare with a neutral stare.

Was he proud? Was he angry? Bryan didn't know.

Stretching his neck to the sides, he flexed his hands, taking small steps towards the young girl.

"Heh…hehehehe…hehehehehehehe…", he began to chuckle darkly, stopping some good feet's away from her with his head down. "Hehehehehehe…", he began to laugh now, holding his face from amusement. "Hehehehe!" Lifting his head, he finally couldn't contain himself any longer.

"HAAAAAAH! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Flinging both hands to the side, he began to laugh wildly. Seeing Alisa's face grow angrier with frustration made him laugh even harder. "HAHAHA! YOU FUCKING PUNCHED ME-HAHAHAHAHA!", his body shook as the humor wrecked his body. The pain in his chest began to fade, adrenaline pumping into him.

He was getting excited now! There they were, on his possible last moments, their situation devolving into a possible fight.

"Oh!", he barked with laughter, hunching his shoulders with his head lowering into a scowl, his sinister grin split his face in two. "This…This is long overdue…"

Alisa tensed and hunched her shoulders, though her arms were still stiff at her sides. As their glares locked, a giggle threatened to escape his lips, something which made his shoulders shake.

The atmosphere was tense. None moved.

Suddenly, Bryan moved with speed that did not belong to a wounded man. Alisa's face was stony and gave no reaction, but she crouched to be ready to maneuver.

Launching a flat kick upwards, Alisa's eyes widened from the speed and dodged backwards, the kick whipping up past her nose. Stopping the movement on his leg, he suddenly slammed it back down, using the momentum to cartwheel an overhanded punch down on her.

With a triumphant yell, he struck with a wide grin. Alisa grit her teeth and quickly lifted her arms to meet his hand. As it connected with the arms she held above herself, she yelped with pain, the power behind it forcing her down into a crouch, floor breaking beneath her feet.

Before she could recover, Bryan grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. As he choked her, he smirked amusedly up at her as she coughed, kicking wildly trying to pry his hands open. Flexing his free hand, he chuckled darkly before driving it into her gut.

Striking hard, her eyes widened, looking to almost pop out of her head as let out a silent scream. Rearing back, Bryan struck repeatedly and with blindingly speed into the same spot, his chuckle growing into a laugh as he went on.

Alisa gurgled, not able to scream because of the chokehold. Smirking, Bryan released the hold, letting the girl gasp for air as she fell. Before she hit the ground however, Bryan shifted his hips forward, launching a knee strike right into her chest. The force sent her flying, before slamming into the wall on the opposite end of the room. Bryan's sinister laughter followed her all the way.

The wall cracked, hiding Alisa from view as the dust became thick.

Taking a step forward, the dust cleared, something which made Bryan cock an eyebrow from the irony; Alisa had been embedded into the wall, much like him a minute ago.

Coughing, Alisa grit her teeth in pain before glaring murderously at Bryan.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the glare hurt, but he quickly squashed it having barely registered it.

"This!", he growled. "This Alisa…This is a real fight!" Slamming his hands together, he grinned widely.

Growling menacingly, Alisa loosened herself from the wall glaring at Bryan all the way.

"It's the only thing you care about, isn't it?", she muttered. "The only thing you care about is fighting."

"I thought it was obvious…", Bryan smirked. "It makes me feel alive! Can't you feel it?", he chuckled, tilting his head in amusement.

"No…", she hissed, her glare darkening. Narrowing his eyes, Bryan saw her body tense. "…It just makes me angry!" With a shriek, her wing boosters ejected and sent her forward with blinding speed.

Widening his eyes, Bryan barely saw the punch that moved towards his face. Lifting his arms to block, he cursed as he felt nothing but a small rap against his arms; She had feinted her punch!

Twirling sideways into the air, Alisa grabbed one of his arms, using her booster to pull him out of balance before launching a stomp to his temple. Using his face as a medium, she flipped around to his back, still holding his arm. Stomping down onto his shoulder with both legs, she sent him flying headfirst into the wall.

Snarling, Bryan pushed himself from the wall in time to see the girl flying towards him yet again.

Roaring, Bryan jumped forward and met her in the air. Bryan barked a laugh as he caught her with his hand around her throat, yanking her backwards with him due to his superior weight. He slammed her into the floor, the boards breaking from the power.

Gasping from having the air knocked out, Alisa had obviously learned from her past mistakes and did not lose a second before she recovered.

Grabbing the hand around her throat, she lifted her hips to lock her legs around his neck. Clenching them, she used her strong legs to put pressure on his neck with force that would have shattered his bones had he been a normal man.

Bryan groaned from the clutch, breathing hard as it tore on his neck. Grabbing her hip with his free hand, he lifted her up from the ground before slamming her into the nearest wall. Alisa yelped and lost her hold, but so did Bryan, allowing Alisa to force her fingers in between the hand and her throat to relieve pressure. Shifting her legs, she let them drop before locking them around Bryan's hips. Pulling him close, she effectively removed his ability to force his weight into the choke.

With their noses barely touching, they glared into each other's eyes with equal fury, both refusing to let go of the other.

"Use your blades.", Bryan muttered, his cold face locked on hers. She did not respond, her glare still set on his. "Use your blades!", Bryan snarled, getting angry over the fact that she was holding back. "Don't fucking underestimate me, USE YOUR FUCKING BLADES!", he roared into her face.

Her response was to lean back, before viscously head butting Bryan on his nose. A painful crack was heard as bone met bone. Snapping his head back in surprise from the hit, he managed to keep his hold around her throat.

"You…", he growled, narrowing his eyes as he grounded his hips into her, pushing her further into the wall. Her response was to hiss back, her eyes promising pain.

Breathing hard, he looked down on the viscous little creature that was glaring up at him. Her hair was frazzled from their fighting, giving her a wild look as her lips were set in a snarl. The green, emerald color in her eyes glinted dangerously, something that caught Bryan's attention as their glares met.

So defiant. So dangerous.

How much she fucking annoyed him.

How much she irritated him.

How much she defied him!

She never shut up!

She never learned!

She…She…!

She turned him on.

Pushing forward, he slammed his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue down her throat without further notice.

The moment was instantaneous.

There was no hesitation from any of them, not from Alisa who immediately began to fight his tongue with her own. She growled into his mouth, tempting one of his own as their lips moved on each other. There were no chaste kisses, their lust having long since ridden them of reason. Their kisses were sloppy and hurried, wet and loud.

Her arms went around his head to hold him there as they lavished the other. He hissed in pleasure as her hands grasped his hair, her nails digging sensually into his scalp. Letting his hand fall from her throat, he grabbed her breast. The other which had been occupied on her hip, he let slide along her body until it reached her ass, grasping unto it firmly, his fingers digging into the flesh.

She responded strongly, letting off a sexy mixture of a moan and a growl, grinding her hips into his in want. He shivered as one of her legs slid along one of his own, before locking back around his hips.

She was driving him insane!

Breathing hard, their lips fell apart for a short moment as they opened their eyes again. They scowled into each other, their foreheads still connected. Alisa's mouth hung open, a thin trail of drool that had fell from their lips as they left each other ran down from her lip.

Before he could claim her lips again, he was suddenly pushed away. Stumbling backwards, he fell with his back hitting the back of the couch, which was miraculously intact from their fight.

Looking up in shock, he wondered for a short moment if the fight was about to break out again, but as she stepped forward, a sensual sway in her steps that had never been there before, he watched in a trancelike state as she pulled the shirt off above her head.

A lustful growl escaped his lips, his eyes darkening as she threw the shirt away. Her breasts were big for her size and height, more than enough to fill his hands. Her breasts were tight, like most athletes, but still big enough to have a springy bounce as she walked.

Bryan unconsciously licked his dry lips, his eyes moving along with her pink nipples, before moving down, trailing her toned stomach. Her stomach was a bit bruised from the abuse he had given her earlier, but Bryan barely noticed it. Trailing down further, the black tights she was wearing hugged her body, the thin material leaving little to imagination. His eyes locked unto the swaying cleft between her legs, letting a shiver run through his spine from the tempting sight.

As she closed in on him, he sucked in his breath in anticipation as he met her gaze.

She looked pissed…or hungry. Eyes lidded, with her mouth was still open with a blush on her cheeks, set in a snarl. She looked like she wanted to eat him.

Dropping down unto his lap to straddle him, she pressed herself as close as she could, practically molding her body onto his. They both took a sharp inhale of breath, as their naked upper bodies connected, both warm, yet still sending shivers into the other. Grabbing her hips, Bryan pulled her into him, grinding into her with his groin.

She moaned loudly, grasping each side of his head to kiss him as he fondled her. As their battle of tongues began, their grinding grew hot and frantic.

Bryan let one hand slide to her back, letting it trail down to her ass, before gliding it further between her legs. Reaching his destination, he let his rough fingers slide along the opening.

As he made contact, Alisa stiffened in her kiss, allowing Bryan to dominate her mouth. Her eyes widened as he pushed his fingers onto her through the cloth, before arching her back to moan loudly into the air. The erotic sight of her lifting her hips to give him better access sent a pleasurable shudder through his body and Bryan wasted no time letting his lips latch onto her throat to suckle her exposed flesh. As he rubbed and sucked her flesh, Alisa moaned sharply in union with his fingers that slid along her opening, moving her hips against his hand to obtain more pleasure.

It didn't take long before her hands moved down to his pants, fondling him desperately through the cloth. Bryan was too focused on his task to realize when she had begun to open his zipper, and gasped from the pleasure, as her hands finally grabbed him bare.

Her hands were soft, but seemed overly hot to the touch, something which made him buckle his hips involuntarily.

Something finally snapped in Bryan, groaning as he quickly pulled away from the kiss. Grasping firmly around her buttocks, he rose quickly. Alisa gasped in surprise, locking her legs around his hips to keep from falling down. Laying her arms around his neck, she began kissing the side of his throat as he carried her.

The sexual tension had reached Bryan's limit, slamming her up into the wall, his hips grinding into hers.

Reaching down, he maneuvered his arms bellow her knee's, before lifting and spreading her legs before him. He had more than enough of foreplay, so he gripped the top of her tights angrily, before ripping it down the middle. Had he been able to think properly, he would have groaned in relief from the lack of underwear. He couldn't wait any longer.

Having already been freed for his confinements by Alisa earlier, he lined himself up with her opening, something which made Alisa stiffen as she suckled his neck. Pushing forward, he met her damp opening, groaning in pleasure as he slowly began to push inside.

The pleasure was indescribable, jolts of pleasure wrecking through his body, sending shivers from the end of his spine and all the way up. He shuddered, biting playfully down on Alisa's neck.

Alisa, for her part, was shivering, her hips twitching as he kept pushing into her. She was painfully tight, Bryan groaning as her tight caress drove him to madness already before he was fully inside.

Having had enough, Alisa suddenly pulled his hips with her legs closer, sheathing him fully inside her. Bryan gasped from the feeling, but quickly hissed as Alisa bit down on his shoulder, releasing a mixture of a moan and a scream. She tore his skin, obviously bleeding, but it only served to turn him on more. As she arched from the wall into him, Bryan reached up to pull her hair. Alisa moaned as he did, bucking her hips further into him.

Pulled her head away from his neck, he pulled her head a bit downwards, exposing her throat as she gazed at him. Her emerald eyes shaded by pleasure, mouth hanging open with a small spot of his blood on her lips from biting. He growled and slammed his lips onto hers, enjoying her shrill moan as he began to pull out of her. He began with a slow, torturous pace, almost exiting her warmth, before pushing back in.

It drove him to madness and it seemed like he wasn't the only one. Her hips moved against his, trying to increase the pace as she began pulling him inside at a faster pace. Not one to disappoint, Bryan began to slam into her and increased his pace. The skin of his hips met her buttocks, flesh slapping soundly against flesh.

Their breathing grew heavier, Bryan grunting aggressively as Alisa moaned sharply each time he thrust inside.

Wanting a change of scenery, Bryan grabbed her again by her buttocks to lift her from the wall. Alisa moaned as she gripped onto him, shifting her hips to keep some of the pleasure going.

They stumbled their way towards the bedroom, kissing and fondling each other along the way with feverish touches. Finally reaching the doorway, Bryan bumped them into the doorframe, the both of them moaning as the splinters broke, before stumbling onwards.

Finally reaching the bed, Bryan dropped her unceremoniously before frantically kicking the rest of his clothes off.

Laying on her back under him, Alisa mewled quietly. Her face was red and blushed, breathing heavily as she had a slight painful expression. How her hips were twitching however, Bryan knew she was feeling anything but pain. Her hands were lying flat against the sheets, frantically grasping for anything. Leaning down to claim her lips again, their hands grasped, their finger folding together in an intimate embrace. Her legs locked around his hips as he began to thrust, spurring his intent.

Losing themselves in pleasure, Bryan leaned back to look down on her. He found her so beautiful, so forbiddingly tempting.

Suddenly, Bryan froze as his eyes widened.

What the fuck was he doing?

What the hell was he trying to do to begin with, this was the EXACT thing he was trying to avoid!

What did this mean? Was this his stress getting the better of him, as he stood on the precipice of his death? Simple relief?

Seeing the conflict in his eyes, Alisa reached up to pull his head down.

"S-stay with m-me…", she moaned passionately, her eyes capturing his. He lost himself in her eyes, their lips clashing yet again. The uncertain nag of his mind was pushed away, filed away for later debate.

He grunted in surprise as Alisa suddenly flipped them around, straddling him and supported herself on his shoulders. Her hips began to rise and drop with a rhythm far too experienced for a virgin, her eyes getting a crazed look as her pace increased.

She was driving him MAD!

Not one to be outdone, he bent his knees to be able to thrust up into her as she fell down. Reaching around her to grab her ass firmly, he tried to take control of her movement as he slammed up into her.

Hissing angrily, Alisa clasped her hands together on the back of his neck, using him as leverage to slam herself down on him with greater pace.

In their battle of dominance, both were speeding up their movements until they could no more, their skin slapping repeatedly onto each other. Their skin dripped with sweat, a sheen layer of sweat glistening across both their bodies.

With their foreheads connected, both were looking into the eyes of the other with pained expressions, their mouth's hanging open, occasionally going in for a kiss before breathing heavily again.

Pressure was building, and Bryan knew he couldn't hold much longer. From the gradually tightening face of Alisa, he knew she didn't have much left either.

Suddenly stopping all her movement, Alisa gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes as she tightened around him. A moment later, her body seemed to convulse, arching up to the ceiling as she screamed. Bryan kept thrusting, prolonging her release, until the pressure finally became too much. Pushing himself as deep inside her as he could he arched off the bed, groaning as he released himself inside her.

After a short while, they both came down from their sexual high's. Alisa's whole body twitched as she dropped down onto him, her hands lying lazily on his shoulders, her nose burrowing into his chest.

Too occupied with the pleasurable sensation of his high, Bryan had unconsciously laid his arms possessively around her to keep her body close.

Their breathing slowed after a good while, until Alisa lifted her head gently from his chest.

He opened his eyes slowly to look down on her as she gazed shyly up at him.

They didn't move. Nor did they say a word.

* * *

_Sooo...yeah. __I guess thats that. __See you around folks!_

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	20. Chapter 19 Devil's Elegance

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN: Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, finally back with another chapter. I was planning to post this yesterday but...i kinda got drunk before i came so far, something i am currently regretting due to headache. _

_I had some trouble writing this, Im trying to move things along a bit, so i hope it does not seem too hurried. Il be dissapearing next week, but il be back soon enough. _

_Chapter 19, Devil's Elegance, ENJOY! Read and review bitches. _

* * *

**Chapter 19 Devil's Elegance**

When Bryan began his journey so save himself, he'd never imagined that he'd end up cuddling with the very same companion he had planned to dust the first second she lost her use.

Still lying in bed, they were both naked with Alisa on top who was breathing softly into his chest as she held onto him. She wasn't asleep, Bryan knew that, and for some reason couldn't bring himself to get annoyed.

Perhaps he was still in shock? Shock over the fact that he was in bed cuddling with a young teenager, with cybernetic implants to rival his own.

Perhaps that was what made him slip up. A sense of kinship, perhaps?

He didn't care anyway.

Frowning into the ceiling thoughtfully, he let his fingers slide gently across her back, embracing her possessively, something he had been doing ever since they had sex.

Bryan had sworn to himself to never let anyone close. Past experiences dictated that it would undoubtedly come back to bite him. After everything that had happened during the last hour between them, Bryan still thought it was a ridiculously bad idea.

But hey, when you've first gone through all the trouble of loading a gun to aim it for temple, why not just squeeze it. Who knows, maybe you end up having some fun.

At some point during their journey, Alisa had come to mean…well, he didn't know what she mean to him yet… But perhaps it wouldn't be so bad finding out.

Looking down on her, he could only see a mop of hair as she rested on his chest.

After the sex, the moment had been awkward. As she looked up at him, the frightened question in her face was clear as day; 'What happens now?'

Bryan didn't know the answer for that himself, so he just lied back to stare silently into nothingness. Tightening his hold around her just a little bit had made her relax, sinking into him with a heavy breath.

The comfortable peace however, could only last for so long.

"…You do not need to say anything.", Alisa suddenly muttered, lifting her head to look up at him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her in puzzlement from the sudden statement.

"What do you mean?", he drawled. His permanent annoyance seemed to finally slip back, if only slightly.

"I do not expect this to mean anything for you…", she muttered. She was smiling, despite her choice of words. "So I will not ask for an answer. If you decide that you do not want me, then I will be content with what I have of you."

"…Is that so…?", Bryan muttered, frowning slightly. Her statement bothered him. That she'd pine for him, despite his scorn… It kinda rubbed him the wrong way.

"Yes.", she said, smiling adoringly up at him. Bryan felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "But as long as you don't say anything…", she trailed off, a sly smile forming on her lips. Sinking into him again, she kissed his chest before cuddling up to him. "…then I will do as I wish."

At that, Bryan barked a laugh. A goodhearted one, his first, since their fight the hour prior.

"Heh, oh really?", he chuckled, smirking down on her as she tilted her head up at him. Tightening his arms around her, he slid her body up along his to come closer to his face. "And what makes you think I'd just let you help yourself, hm?", he murmered sinisterly, smiling darkly. Alisa was not deterred by his attempt at scaring her, instead gaining a smirk of her own.

"You were not arguing earlier…", she drawled slyly, trailing a finger teasingly along his chest.

At that, Bryan just laughed again, pulling her close as she began to giggle herself. As they quieted down, she pushed her face into the crook of his neck to hide her blush, sighing contently in Bryan's arms. Bryan, not really knowing what to do, let his hands wander across her body, enjoying the feel of her skin.

"Alisa…About before…", Bryan began. For some reason, what had happened between them before they jumped each other, really bothered Bryan.

"You do not need to say anything…", she whispered, tightening her hold around his neck, trying to pull herself closer, a task that was currently impossible. "I understand."

Her words made Bryan stiffen for a slight moment, before he sunk further into the bed.

She made him feel so…powerless. Everything he'd learned, everything he'd promised himself had come undone since he met her.

"Do not expect anything from me…", he suddenly growled. The anger directed at himself marred his voice, something Alisa quickly picked up on. Rising up above him, she looked down on him with questioning eyes. "I think this is a mistake. A silly notion, one I do not believe for a moment will last." Her face was unreadable as he scowled up at her. "But…", he muttered, growing wary under her stare.

"But…?", she baited softly.

"But I will not push you away. Our partnership has been fruitful…and somewhat pleasant…", he admitted grudgingly. Seeing a sly smirk forming on her face, he growled slightly. "Sex not withstanding." He pinched her side in annoyance, smirking as she yelped. Alisa simply glared at him, before burying her face in his neck again. Bryan gave her an amused glance before he chuckled. "Hard to believe everything that has happened over the past hours, ain't it?"

"Mhmm…", she hummed into his neck. Bryan froze as he felt her grinding herself into him. As they were still very much naked, the feeling brought a pleasurable sensation.

"…You're going to be the death of me…", Bryan muttered, feeling his own body respond to hers.

"Ah!", Alisa suddenly yelped, snapping her head up in shock. "I forgot!"

Bryan blinked on the sudden exclamation.

"Wha- You forgot what?"

"Your wound.", she said, her voice taking a 180 degree turnabout as she was as neutral as ever. She lifted herself off his body, letting the sheets fall. Bryan watched as she unashamedly exposed her body to him, climbing onto the floor. "We should get moving. You do not have long."

"I feel fine.", Bryan grumbled irritatingly. Alisa looked over her shoulder, giving him a scathing look.

"You are not. You should get up.", she said, before bending down to pick up what little remained of her clothes from before Bryan got his hands on her. Bryan, as he was more or less right behind her as he lunged on the bed, was given a sight that hitched his breath.

"…Am I the only one who finds it humorous that the one to keep eyes on the goal here is you…?", he muttered, letting his hand wander, reaching out to slide his fingers across her hips.

"…It is not so odd, as I have the right incentive.", she said, a soft tremble in her voice as she felt his touch. Rising up, she held the remains of her clothes to her chest before giving Bryan a calm glance over her shoulder. "After all, I do not wish for you to die before I get laid again."

And thus, she strode right out of the room.

After a moment of shocked silence, Bryan laughed loudly.

* * *

The first hours of their drive went slow, traffic being a rightful bitch. Because of the chaos their fight had caused, with a helicopter crashing and all, the local police was trying to control everything around in a large area. This led to a lot of waiting for the traffic to clear.

Their time in the car was…uncomfortable. For Bryan at least, as Alisa seemed to enjoy making small talk more than ever.

After clearing the worst of the traffic, they were quickly progressing towards their goal, which was about damn time as Bryan's condition took a turn for the worse. Halfway through the day, he began to painfully cough blood and Alisa had to take over the driving.

He was nearing his end quickly now. It was almost as if he could feel the countdown in his chest as the perpetual generator slowly gave out.

Come morning next day, they finally arrived at their destination.

"We're here.", Alisa muttered quietly as she parked by the sidewalk. She had fallen quiet hours ago, Bryan's condition no doubt taking a toll on her.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Bryan was slumping and stared blankly into the air. He breathed raggedly, his mind a disoriented mess.

Alisa cast him a worried glance at his lack of response.

"Bryan?", she asked worriedly, leaning over to shake him gently. At her touch, Bryan blinked confusedly before turning to face her.

"What?", he muttered apathically. He was close now, he could feel it.

"We have arrived."

Blinking to clear his swimming vision, Bryan looked around. It was clear they were out of the central's, as the buildings were reduced to houses or larger compartment buildings. There was one building however far away that stood out, but Bryan couldn't make it out, even as he squinted.

"Is…that…?", he questioned, groaning tiredly as his head fell down again. His head felt so heavy, his body so tired.

His chest, felt…cold. Dying.

"Yes.", Alisa nodded hurriedly. Her hand rubbed his arm gently. Bryan couldn't tell if it was an attempt to soothe him or herself. "But we have a problem. There are blockades between us and them. 'Violet Systems' seem to control who comes close and who does not very strictly. Considering Lee's rumored relationship with his family, it is no wonder why he is cautious."

"Heh…", Bryan chuckled weakly. "Hehe…hehehehe…" His laugh was interrupted by a viscous cough. He shielded his mouth with his hand as he coughed. When the cough finally died down, he raised his hand in front of his face, finding it full of sprayed blood.

"Bryan-!", Alisa began worriedly, but gasped as Bryan suddenly opened the door, stumbling unsteadily out.

Bryan didn't wait for her as he dragged his feet after him down the street. He walked as fast as he could down an alley before he came upon a new street when she finally caught up to him.

He didn't look at her and they didn't say anything to each other. She just looked worriedly at him as she tagged along.

Around the building that was 'Violet Systems', was a large clearing with grass that the roads went around. It was definitely some couple of hundred feet wide and had a fountain in the middle. From the side of the clearing was a brick walkway leading up to the grand entrance.

But of course, nothing was ever so simple, the oh so convenient blockade standing proudly in their way along the road.

Noticing the slimmer metallic figures that accompanied the guards, Bryan blinked to clear his vision.

They were humanoid machines, head lights twinkling weakly, but stayed still otherwise. The guards seemed to be unarmed, watching the empty streets with lazy eyes. The suits allowed them to easily hide smaller arms, but doubtfully anything to pose much threat.

Blinking again to clear his vision as it clouded, he grunted when he noticed some of the guards staring at them, watching them with careful eyes. Bryan narrowed his eyes as he picked up his steps to approach.

"Do you have a plan?", Alisa piped up suddenly. Bryan's eyes darted from guard to guard as they approached, ignoring the urge to cough from his dry throat.

"We need to get in somehow…", he muttered. "Somehow get an audience with Lee Chaolan or something…"

"So you don't have a plan…", she muttered, a small amount of frustration slipping into her tone.

"Have I ever had one…?", Bryan chuckled, squashing the urge to ruffle her hair when she glared playfully up at him.

"That's far enough!", a guard suddenly yelled out taking a step forward from the blockade. The other guards were watching with little interest, not seeming to expect anything to happen.

Bryan scowled, but stopped, ignoring Alisa's worried glance up at him.

"Killing Lee's employees is counterproductive to our cause.", she reminded as they stood side by side, the guard looking warily between them.

"Hey, I'm the perfect diplomat.", he whispered back with a smirk. He didn't need to see her to know her teeth were grinding.

"Bryan…" Her eyebrow twitched.

"Not to be rude…", the guard interrupted. "But I'd appreciate it if you'd move along. The streets around 'Violet Systems' has been closed off."

Bryan glared at them, ignoring Alisa's annoyed glance as she faced the guard.

"We're here to see Lee Chaolan."

"The boss…?", he asked disbelievingly. "I'm pretty sure we would have been told if he was expecting someone." He stopped to look over his shoulder as another guard came up from behind, whispering something in his ear with a phone in hand. "Give me a moment and I'll check. Back in a tick."

"Thank you!", Alisa smiled friendly, before glancing towards Bryan. "They are going to find out in a moment. What is our next course of action?"

Taking a deep breath, Bryan just smirked down on her before glaring back at the guards.

"We're gonna go for it."

Her eyes snapped to him.

"Bryan-"

"Ready?"

"Wha- No!"

Bryan pounced forward without warning, ignoring the searing pain spreading through his body. A guard noticed and widened his eyes.

"Woah, hold-!", he began. With a grunt, Bryan launched himself over the barricade, briefly enjoying the surprised gasps from the guards. He smirked as he could hear Alisa activating her boosters to follow, furthering their surprise.

Slamming into the ground he backhanded a guard that was close, swatting him away into another as he blared past them. Quickly taking the turn up the aisle towards the entrance, the pair quickly found themselves before the wide entrance of 'Violet Systems', the glass building looming over them.

As they approached, the doors suddenly slammed open, a horde of guards and those humanoid machines flooding out to swarm them. Suddenly surrounded from all directions, they quickly fell back-to-back.

Grinding his teeth, Bryan let his hand rest on the gun hidden at his belt.

"You are terrible at planning.", Alisa's disgruntled voice rang out from behind him, bringing a slight smirk to his lips.

"Hey, I make up for it with my improvising."

"And how do you suppose we 'improvise' our way out of this?", Alisa hissed angrily.

Some of the guards had their guns out, yelling for them to lie down, their machines standing poised to strike at their sides. As their yelling grew in intensity, Bryan tensed to move.

"That will be quite enough, thank you.", a voice suddenly rang out. The voice was calm and collected, even elegant in its tone, but clearly that of a male.

Bryan turned towards the sound to see a man in a nice black suit walking down the stairs in front of the entrance. The man had silvery hair, parted by the middle to reach down on the sides to right above his shoulders.

"Mr. Chaolan!", several exclaimed trying to protest his presence. A dismissive wave of the hand made them part, allowing him to walk closer to Bryan and Alisa.

"Lee Chaolan…", Alisa whispered, glancing up at Bryan for a short moment.

"Hoh…? Now this is an unsuspecting visit…", Lee smirked. Standing a couple of meters away, he watched them with intrigued eyes. His face was sharp, having an almost feminine grace, as he observed them. His stare was piercing, calculative yellow eyes bringing a bad feeling to Bryan's gut. "Now I was just about to finish for the day, when I suddenly receive a call as I pass the lobby, of a couple asking to see me. Normally I would frown before dismissing the message, but when I suddenly hear that you breach the barricade…" His stare was set in a dark scowl, his smile sinister, cold as it never reached his eyes. "…Now that intrigues me."

"We are not here to cause problems.", Alisa tried carefully, drawing a seemingly good-hearted chuckle from Lee. Bryan narrowed his eyes, knowing full well it was anything but.

"I have no doubt. Despite first impressions, I do of course assume you have your reasons.", he waved dismissively with his hand in an extravagant manner.

"We do.", Alisa tried carefully, looking up at Bryan before looking back to Lee. "My friend needs help-"

"But this is a company that specializes in robotic manufacturing.", Lee interrupted, resting his chin on his palm as one arm crossed beneath the other. His eyes flickered between the pair, the calculative stare and sinister smirk never leaving his face. "I can't help but think…", he trailed off, smirk widening. "I have received several news and rumors from several agents of a couple, wanted by the Zaibatsu as well as another couple being reported having made contact with forces of the G-Corporation. Coincidence? I do not believe so."

"Perhaps you're wrong.", Bryan grumbled, scowling back at Lee as their gazes met. Lee's smirk seemed only to widen at this.

"And perhaps I am not…", he whispered dangerously. "Now the question is, are you the same couple that is wanted by the Zaibatsu, as well the one that made contact with the G-Corporation 3 days ago? Intriguing…But speculation will only get me so far." He began to walk around them, as if inspecting them. Like an investment. Bryan had to rein in an involuntary snarl. "So let us make a hypothesis here. Let us say that you are that couple, shall we? You go through all that trouble to get here, as well as fighting a helicopter including Jack machines that carries strength and fighting power beyond common man…All to come to a company that deals in robotic manufacturing, for help? My, I can only draw one conclusion…" Lee turned his eyes to Bryan, meeting his glare with glinting eyes.

His smile widened as his arms went out in an extravagant manner, as if presenting something marvelous. "…Bryan Fury."

Bryan, stiffened upon realization.

"How-", he muttered, but was immediately interrupted by Lee's chuckle.

"Do not be so surprised…The Zaibatsu has their suspicions and information can rarely be contained. Your relationship with both Abel and Bosconovitch is not exactly a well hid secret.", yet again, he waved his hand dismissively, taunting an annoyed twitch from Bryan. "Besides, none other fit your description. It is not much to speculate whether you were the one or not."

Bryan was about to retort with a rude comment as his chest suddenly flared up. Falling into a coughing fit, Bryan felt woozy and stumbled unsteadily.

"Bryan!", Alisa exclaimed worriedly. She quickly hugged him around his shoulders, letting him drop carefully to his knees. Lee looked confused, his posture slightly disgruntled as he processed what had just happened.

His coughing and hacking died down shortly, but when Bryan removed his hand from his mouth it was dyed in blood. His consciousness was slipping, making it hard for him to stay up.

"Ah…", Lee muttered neutrally. "…I see…Your enhancements were not without weakness then…"

Bryan began to grow disoriented again, his vision clouding. Why was his head so damn heavy again?

"He needs help.", Alisa began worriedly, taking his eyes of Bryan to pleadingly face Lee. "There was an accident that wounded him. He has been dying for a long time and Violet Systems is the only place we could go to."

"I suppose I could help…", Lee rested his chin on his palm again, his stare flicking between the two of them. "But…Tell me miss, what is in it for me?"

Alisa tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Lee chuckled at her confusion.

"You did not truly believe I would give you something for nothing, did you?"

"We work with the Rebels. We have connections with Lars Alexanderson himself."

"And you assume, that due to the relationship with my family, that this is enough to pull my interest?", Lee narrowed his eyes for a moment as his smile dwindled away. "You assume correctly. But this is not enough.", Lee turned his back to them in a thinking pose, ignoring the glare that grew on Alisa's face.

"What do you want?", her voice had begun to grow cold, something that seemed to pull on the corner of Lee's lips.

"Oh, so many things I suppose…But the question is, what do you want?", he turned back to the pair. "How much are you willing to give for his life?", his smirk grew sinister again as he leaned forward.

His hand stretched out towards her, as if to shake her hand, although they were nowhere close enough for such a thing. "What prize are you willing to pay for such a thing…?"

Alisa glared at him, tightening her hold around Bryan as she heard his wheezy breath.

Everything Bryan had taught her went against this, but these were desperate times. Bryan didn't have any other choice. She would do anything to see Bryan live.

Even deal with the devil himself.

"Anything.", Alisa muttered, scowling into Lee's glinting eyes.

His smirk grew, his hand made a motion, as if to grasp around them from afar.

"Excellent."

* * *

_And done. See you around next time ;) _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	21. Chapter 20 The Road to Hell

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here breaking Jesus's record on returning from the dead. And no, i am not hating on religion you obnoxius prick, go bother your dog or something. _

_Anyways, finally back and managed to finish the chapter. Dont know when il mysteriously dissapear again, though it might be soon. I dunno. _

_A reviewer commented on how this series should be a movie or something. How fucking AWESOME would that be!? A movie dedicted to Bryan's awesomeness, kicking ass and taking names. I swear, i will MARRY the one that goes through with this. I dont care what gender, il do you twice. _

_In other news, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 is out, BUY IT NAAAAO, if you havent already. Bryan/Dragunov kicks so much ass, i swear i get pregnant every time i tag throw. _

_Fuck it, chapter time, Chapter 20, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 20 The Road to Hell**

_Alisa_

She found it odd to not be around Bryan anymore. She did not really have much to do, nor did she have much she wanted to either.

The hall was silent, the only sound being the infernal ticking of a clock on the wall. She cast a scathing glare upon it, wishing the annoying device would combust and explode. That was not likely though unfortunately, the modern day clockwork is not created with materials unstable enough for such a thing to happen.

Glaring at the clock, she absentmindedly noticed that she had waited for the last 16 hours.

16 hours since Bryan was put under to be… repaired, she guessed would be the right term. The word 'operation' felt wrong and incorrect to his condition.

Her eyes fell to the door in front of her. Where Bryan was, currently under repair, hungry scientist's consuming whatever knowledge they could get while repairing him. She wanted to go to him, to make sure they did not do anything to him, but she could understand that they needed their space. The perpetual generator, while robust, was likely a delicate machine when looking in depth. Her need to watch over him was not as great as her worry for his well being.

She did not need sleep nor food. So she waited. If Lee did not hold true to his word and Bryan did not come back the way he was, then Alisa would be sure to bring the place down to the ground around him.

Bryan was not really conscious when they put him under, perhaps delirious at most.

A pang of guilt made her twitch slightly. If they had not gotten even more…involved with each other, he might not have been in such a bad shape when they came in. He was dying and she began to fight him. While she enjoyed the sex that came thereafter, now she felt as if she had indirectly assisted in bringing him closer to dying.

Shaking her head, she cleared the negative thoughts; such thoughts did not help her cause. Bryan would live, she was sure of that. Lee would pay with his life if he did not.

The sound of footsteps rang loudly through the corridor, demanding her attention for whoever intruded upon her solitude.

She narrowed her eyes at the visage of Lee walking towards her. While perhaps she had not the same life experience as Bryan had, she knew enough to get a bad feeling from the man. Even now, calmly walking towards her with a neutral expression and hands on his back, something about him just ticked her off.

He came to a stop a few feet away, eying her contemplatively as she glared back at him.

"You should rest.", he began. His voice revealed as little as his face. "It is not healthy to wait for him like this. May I interest you in-"

"No.", she interrupted, otherwise keeping her glare on him. "I wish to wait here."

He closed his eyes for a minute, breathing deeply before he turned to look at the clock.

"They have been going on for quite a while, haven't they?"

Alisa looked at the clock as well, her face easing down to worry.

"16 hours, 5 minutes and 19 seconds…", she muttered. Lee lifted a brow at her, an amused smirk growing on his face. Alisa glared at this; what was so funny?

"Come.", he suddenly said, smirk still in place. Alisa cocked her head at him as he turned and began to walk.

"I said that I wish to wait." , she stated confusedly.

"And I say we have things to discuss.", he replied quickly, walking away at a brisk pace.

It should not have come as a surprise. Bryan had told her after all, everybody wants something. Quite simple really.

She sighed heavily, before she turned to follow.

The walk was short, leaving them in his office. His office was wide like an apartment, Spartan in its design. The wall behind the desk was made out a large window, giving a beautiful view over the city.

Folding his hands behind his back, he was facing out the window, leaving Alisa thinking by the doorway.

"I am sure you have your questions.", he said, voice oddly solemn, compared to what it was earlier. "Ask. I will do my best to answer."

"I have all but one.", she muttered, scowling darkly at him. "What is it that you want me to do?"

That annoying smirk of his widened slightly.

"There is but one thing I wish of you.", he said.

"Then get to it.", she hissed. She swore, shed kill him if-

"I wish for you to go after the Zaibatsu."

Alisa blinked and lifted her brow in question to this.

"Why?"

Lee chuckled, turning to face her with a neutral gaze.

"I do not know what your plans were after coming here, but from what I have gathered on Bryan, he has an ill known reputation for doing nothing but what he wants himself. Makes a man like me nervous."

Alisa tilted her head in confusion.

"Why does this matter?"

"It matters because I have a personal interest in the fight against the Zaibatsu and the G-Corporation."

"Against Kazama and the Mishima family you mean?", Alisa drawled annoyedly.

"Heh…", Lee chuckled, his face falling into a dark scowl, smirk widening. "Correct. But that matters little. It is not you per say I am interested in, it is your connection with the rebels. They have been wary and I have thus far been unable to contact them, as they are suspicious and rightfully so. Until you two came along."

"What makes you think we have connections with the rebels?"

"Oh, I know you do.", Lee chuckled. "And it is in my best interest to keep you working for them, for everyone's sake."

Alisa frowned at this.

"Why?"

"Is that not obvious?", he muttered, rubbing his temples tiredly. "This war serves no one. And while my motives are my own, the result remains the same."

"I see.", Alisa stated, fixing him with an inquisitive stare. "I wonder…What makes you so sure we will do what you say, when Bryan wakes up again? Unless…", Alisa fell into a scowl, hands flexing in anger upon her possible deduction.

"Nothing."

That made her pause.

"What?"

Lee smiled serenely, gazing down as his fingers trailed along his desk.

"I have nothing to use as leverage against you. And no, I have not ordered anything to be done to him during the procedure." At her confused expression, he folded his hands behind his back again. "I am not interested in conflict. Nor do I wish for someone to become a tool, like I once was to my family."

"You…", Alisa muttered. She wasn't sure what to respond with. She needed Bryan right now. She did not understand these kind of things.

"You do not need to believe me.", he said, waving her off. "Think about it. Whether or not you go after Jin or not, it is your own decision.

Alisa, having a sinking emotion dragging in her gut looked carefully to the ground.

"I don't think I have much of a choice…", she murmured.

"What was that?", Lee questioned, not having heard her. Shaking her head, she smiled disarmingly at him.

"It was nothing." She smiled wide at him. "I'm not sure I quite believe you, especially after what you said outside when we met."

"Not the best first impression perhaps, but I deemed it necessary to show you who had leverage."

Alisa tilted her head confusedly.

"Why?"

Lee chuckled, resting his chin on his palm.

"Can you blame me? It was merely quick thinking, having Bryan Fury of all people and an unknown factor suddenly on my doorstep. You DO know that he is supposed to be…dead?", Lee eyed her calculative.

"I do.", she nodded.

"Then you must also know about his past, as well as his…personality. While I am sure he is different from reports and rumors…You do not get where he has come in the word without a reason."

Alisa, closed her eye for a deep breath, gazing solemnly back at him.

"I am aware. But I cannot bring myself to care."

"Hoh…?", Lee raised a brow in question. "And why is that?"

"We are the same…", she trailed off, smiling contently. Her gesture brought a confused expression on Lee's face.

"…The same…?", he questioned.

"Yes.", was the short reply. Lifting his brow, he obviously waited for something more, looking disappointed after a moment of silence.

"Well, I suppose it is none of my business.", he chuckled. Folding his arms, he smiled kindly at her. "I suppose were done here. I've gotten my answers. Unless you are wondering about something?"

"No.", she shook her head. "I'm still not convinced of your intention…"

"You would be a fool if you were.", Lee chuckled, making Alisa giggle lightly as well.

"Bryan tends to say that as well. Even so…", she closed her eyes in a cute smile, tilting her head at him. "I will kill you if you return Bryan any different than what he was."

Satisfied with her warning, she spun on her heel and walked right out, feeling a little better after the conversation with Lee.

She never noticed Lee's bewildered expression as she left.

* * *

_Without revealing to much, i can say that not everything is what it seems in this chapter. Just be patient if not everything makes sense. For those of you that actually suffered through the horrible, mind-wrenchingly, piss-pie og steaming dog shit that is the scenario campaign in tekken 6, then you might guess a few hints here. _

_The chap is a bit short, but it has to be done every once in a while. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	22. Chapter 21 Resurrection

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here back with another chapter. _

_I felt bad about the shortness of the last chapter, so i managed to scrape together some brain capacity to finish this chapter somewhat quickly. As always, reviews are very much appreciated as always and i thank those of you who are still sticking around to read the story even if it goes in leaps and bounds. _

_By the way, street fighter x tekken vita episode 3, watch the beginning. Seriously, just watch the beginning. Bryan is all badass and everything for a minute. I even think i came a little. _

_Chapter 21, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 21 Resurrection**

How much time passed?

Minutes?

Hours?

Days?

Years?

There was no perception of time, only a calm void of nothingness, a state of mind perhaps.

No consciousness.

It was only when Bryan could feel himself breathe that he remembered.

Opening his eyes, everything was a blur of white, slowly calming into contours and colors.

His ears were buzzing, probably someone talking, but he could not make out the voices.

His body felt weird, as if it had fallen asleep with his mind still being fully conscious. His fingers twitched, finally trying to move.

"….It…s….a…."

The voices were finally becoming clearer.

"…s…m…ing…He is waking up."

Bryan blinked now, his vision finally clearing. It took him a second to realize that he was on his back, looking up into a tiled ceiling.

"Bryan!", a light voice rang out in exuberance.

Alisa's ecstatic face suddenly filled his vision as she leant over him. Her eyes were practically shining.

"Alisa…?", Bryan groaned, shifting his body.

"Yes?", she tilted her head down at him.

"…Get outa my face."

Alisa giggled despite his words, but moved away without debate.

Bryan sat up slowly, instinctually looking around the room he was in. The room was grey with metal walls, filled with computers and devices. He swung his legs down from the hospital bed. He was back in his old attire, camouflage pants and combat boots, though his upper body was bare.

He was stripped from his guns and knives, his explosives too. It made him feel naked.

He looked to his chest in marvel. No sign of ever having been damaged, except for a red streak where he guessed his chest had been sealed.

He felt fine.

His fingers dragged lightly over his chest, memories flashing before his eyes as he watched his scars.

"Am I…?" He did not dare to finish the sentence, having his eyes locked to his own chest.

"Yes.", Alisa stated serenely. He could almost feel the smile on her face from her elation. She grabbed his arm from his side, hugging it to her chest as she pressed herself close to him.

Bryan snapped his gaze to her, his first reaction to shake her the fuck off, but as he met her eyes, he simply could not find it in himself to do so.

With lidded eyes, Alisa leaned into him with her head on his shoulder. Her eyes didn't leave his, making him feel very uncomfortable as she smiled contently at him.

"I am pleased to see everything working as it should."

Turning towards the intruding voice, Bryan scowled as Lee approached. He hadn't noticed him in the room before. How sloppy of him.

"You…", Bryan muttered dangerously. Lee did not seem to pick up on this as his eyes scanned Bryan intensely.

"You are not at you best yet though, the generator will take time to synch up with your body."

"What do you mean?" Bryan cocked a questioning brow at Lee. Crossing his arms, Lee smirked as he came to a stop a couple of meters away.

"Your body had degenerated from what it was. While I have no doubts that you will return to your former self eventually, your body needs time to synch up with the generator and restore itself. No worries…", Lee flourished with a grin. "Your strength will return gradually, and everything will return to as it was."

"Is that so…", Bryan grinned, scowling sinisterly.

Perfect.

With a sudden snarl, Bryan dashed out of Alisa's grip, grabbing Lee's throat. Lee's eyes widened in shock as he was lifted off the ground, his supply of air closed off.

"Bryan!", Alisa yelled in surprise. Bryan ignored her, his crazed grin splitting his face in two as he stared Lee down.

"Hahaha!", Bryan laughed cruelly, enjoying Lee's shocked face. "I must thank you for restoring me." His scowl grew, tightening his grip on Lee's throat ever so slowly.

Lee narrowed his eyes, making Bryan cock his head in confusion.

"It is in your best interest to release me.", Lee stated calmly, glaring back at Bryan. His hands shifted to grip around the hand at his throat, but did not apply any pressure at all.

"Hoh…?", Bryan smirked. "And why is that?"

Suddenly, Lee tensed his body.

Bryan barely had the time to widen his eyes before Lee spun his lower body, using Bryan's arm as leverage. Lee heaved himself over his arm, quickly launching rapid kicks to Bryan's face in a fast succession. Bryan grunted from the blows, but managed to keep his grip. However, as Lee spun, his weight twisted his wrists and Bryan quickly lost his grip.

A hard kick to his face made his eyes blink white before he stumbled back from the surprise. Alisa caught him before he fell. Bryan was surprised to say the least, he never suspected a common man to be that strong nor fast.

Growling, Bryan yanked himself off Alisa's arms and tensed his posture as he stared Lee down.

Looking a bit disgruntled, Lee corrected his tie back in place and brushed of his suit, standing sideways towards Bryan, glaring dangerously back at him.

"I am no common man to be brushed aside and squashed, Bryan.", Lee muttered condescendingly.

Snarling, Bryan took a step forward to launch himself at him.

"Ah-ah-ah!", Lee warned with a sing-song voice, quickly pulling out a small cylindrical trigger. Bryan froze in doubt.

From Bryan's experience in war and combat, a trigger meant explosives or something equally horrible. Unless the trigger was in his own hands, then it was all fun and games. Of course, after the accident with the Jack-6, perhaps he would be wise to show some respect for high explosives.

"What the fuck…", Bryan muttered, narrowing his eyes at Lee. "You really think threatening to blow us up will change a thing? I have a history of surviving. You're a bit soft to survive such a thing."

"Oh, but this is not a trigger for bombs. Why would I implant bombs in my own building where I work every day? Bit of a hostile work environment, wouldn't you say?", Lee smirked as Bryan snarled.

"Then why the fuck shouldn't I kill you, right here and now?"

Lee chuckled in response, shaking his head in exasperation. Bryan growled, but paused as Alisa suddenly gasped.

"C-could it b-be…!?", she exclaimed. Her horrified expression bothered Bryan as he glanced at her.

"What-"

"Yes, indeed my dear, it is exactly as you think.", Lee laughed jovially, eyes full with mirth as he waved his arms with a flourish.

"You…", Alisa growled, sliding up next to Bryan. She was tensed, a murderous glare on her face, as if she wanted to rip the head of the man in front of her. "You! You promised!"

"I did no such thing.", Lee dismissed her easily. "I simply told you what I needed to make you believe my lies."

"Hey, Alisa…", Bryan muttered, frowning over at Alisa. She met his eyes for a second, before she looked to the ground, shame and sorrow on her face.

"Bryan…", she muttered lowly. Bryan's confusion only grew.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Bryan…I am so sorry…", Alisa whispered, looking up from her bangs with sad eyes. "I wanted to make sure they didn't do anything to you… He told me he wouldn't do such a thing…"

"And you believed him?", Bryan growled frustratingly, putting the pieces together. Of course Lee would jump at the chance to do something.

"I'm sorry.", she sobbed suddenly, hiding her eyes again. "I wasn't sure…I didn't…", she tried, biting her lip as she couldn't find the right words.

A week ago, Bryan probably would have exploded on her with rage. For some reason, he couldn't find it in him as he looked down on her. Feeling bothered by the young girl, he grunted and glared back at Lee. His face turned into a snarl as he saw Lee smirking.

"Don't worry about it. You did what you could.", Bryan muttered coldly. His anger at Lee marred his voice, he just hoped Alisa would understand.

"How touching…", Lee drawled, reminding the pair of his presence. Alisa snapped out of her sobbing, scowling furiously at him. Bryan felt his anger rise as he spotted a tear on her face.

"What have you done to me...?", Bryan demanded. His tone left no room for games. Lee narrowed his eyes as his smirk widened.

"How excellent of you to ask!", he exclaimed, his jovial tone giving Bryan an urge to rip his throat out. "This is a shut down trigger for a "Dead Man's" switch, located in the generator in your chest."

Alisa gasped in horror.

"But that will-!"

"Indeed.", Lee interrupted happily, waving the switch as if it was a thing of no importance. "In your chest, there is now a very, very small dose of explosives located in your generator's circuit system. When I pull this trigger…", Lee trailed of, flipping the safety lid off the trigger with his thumb. Bryan tensed in dread when his thumb hovered threateningly over the button. "…Then the circuit system will be burned shut. The perpetual generator will stop…" Lee flicked his fingers together. The sound rang like a gunshot through the eerily quiet room. "…just like that."

Bryan, grit his teeth together. He found no immediate way to get out of this.

"I will kill you.", Alisa's small voice rang out. Bryan turned to her, frowning as he saw her eyes.

Her eyes were dilated and widened, probably in fear. Her lips were shut in a thin, frozen line.

Bryan frowned; she looked a bit…unstable right now. He would have to stop her if she suddenly decided to do something stupid.

"I beg your pardon?", Lee asked, cocking his brow at her.

"I will kill you.", she repeated. Her voice was quiet, devoid of all emotion. Her glare looked…insane. She reminded Bryan of himself when he was about to snap. That was not a good thing. "I promise, if you touch that button, I will stop at nothing to kill you."

Bryan watched Alisa solemnly as she stared Lee down. The seconds ticked by and Bryan dared not pull his eyes of her in case she would do anything stupid.

Eventually, Lee waved his hand dismissively.

"As you wish." Bryan snapped his glare back to Lee when he flicked the safety lid back on and turned towards the exit. "You know what I expect of the two of you Miss. Do not disappoint."

Bryan watched him warily as he left. He could probably go for it as Lee was turned, but the speed he had shown earlier made him doubt the decision.

As Lee opened the door, he glanced over his shoulder, at the pair.

"I trust you can show yourself out this building."

And thus the door was shut.

Silence fell upon them as the weight of what had just happened sunk into them.

Bryan and Alisa's eyes met after a while. A wordless nod passed between them before they hurriedly moved to leave the premises.

* * *

"Fuck!", Bryan snarled, punching a random streetlight. It bent, the force being more than enough to send the light bulb crashing into the ground.

It was late, night having long since fallen upon them. The streets were empty, the sound of distant traffic filling the night sky.

The small trek back to their car had been….uneventful. Alisa was completely emotionless, her tone bothering him as she coldly explained what Lee had told her.

Fuck, Bryan would never have thought the time would come when he missed her usual behavior and happy attitude.

Bryan was not particularly angry about what Lee was forcing them to do, it was more about his leverage over him. Yet again since Able, his life was in someone else's hands.

That did not sit well with him.

What would happen when Lee no longer had any need of him? As history dictated considering what Abel had done…

He would be disposed of.

Thrown away like trash.

Bryan scowled ahead of him. 'From the ashes and into the fire', as the saying went. Bryan wanted to choke the one who originally said that first.

Finally arriving at their car, they sat in wordlessly, Bryan in the driver's seat and Alisa in the passenger seat next to him. Bryan didn't start the car immediately, opting to reflect on what he had learned the last hour.

First things first, he needed to make sense of all this mess. Too much had happened during the last days, and frankly he was no longer sure what to do with anything.

"What now?" Alisa's voice snapped him out of his silence. Glancing at her, he frowned upon her downcast stare. She was staring at her hands lying in her lap. She looked exhausted, although that was doubtfully the case considering her enhancements. Perhaps emotionally exhausted was the problem.

"I don't know.", he sighed, rubbing his neck. "Right now, we need to orientate ourselves on our options."

"Agreed."

With a small grunt, Bryan turned to look at her fully.

"Alisa, what's wrong? You're completely out of it.", he said. She didn't respond, still looking down in her lap. Frustration growing, Bryan grit his teeth angrily. "Hey, Alisa-"

"I'm sorry.", she suddenly stated. Bryan cocked a brow at her.

"Huh…?"

"I'm sorry.", she continued, abysmally shaking her head. "I let you down. I know how much you hate it, being forced by someone like this. Especially considering your past."

"Don't think about it.", Bryan scoffed, smirking slightly. Hell, he was alive, better that than the alternative. That was good enough for him at the moment. "You did what you could, and you should be happy with that."

She did not answer. Bryan scowled upon the lack of response, but quickly smirked, an idea that he would usually never consider. "Hey...Come over here."

Leaning over the seat, Bryan grabbed around her hips with one arm. Alisa squealed in surprise as she was lifted up and pulled onto Bryan's lap. Bryan smirked and pulled her body tight to his, enjoying the confused stare she was giving him. She looked adorable, her wide eyes looking up at him with her mouth hanging open.

"W-what are y-you doing?", Alisa stammered with a sudden nervousness, her blush tempting another smirk from Bryan.

"I am alive.", he murmured, cupping her face with his gloved hand. She leant into him, her eyes lidding, but never breaking eye contact. Bryan instinctively pulled her tighter, enjoying the pleasurable warmth of her on his skin. "I am alive, something I would never be if it wasn't for you. Stop blaming yourself." And it was true. Bryan did not like to admit it, but had it not been for Alisa, he would be long dead. He found it difficult to admit.

"B-but…", she began, but moaned as Bryan moved the hand that was cupping her face to grasp the hair on the back of her head. Gently pulling at it, he exposed her throat to him, which he teasingly began to kiss. "A-Ah…B-Bryan, n-no…", she squirmed. Despite her words, her nails were dragging down his chest sensually, making Bryan smirk into her flesh.

She was shifting in his lap, her body unintentionally voicing its growing need. Letting his tongue out, he dragged it agonizingly slow up her throat leaving a wet trail of saliva, his teeth rasping across her flesh. Her body shivered as he tasted her skin, her hands flexing on his chest.

Coming to her face, Bryan looked down at her and grinned widely at her expression. Her face was flushed, eyes lidded from the sensation. Her mouth which usually hung open in a childish gesture seemed to beg for attention.

Leaning down, he claimed her lips hungrily. She moaned, eagerly accepting his tongue when he wasted no time to ravage her mouth. Her hands clasped around his neck, trying to pull them closer together even if such a thing was not possible.

Bryan growled into her mouth, letting his free hand grasp her breast. Alisa moaned louder as he massaged it.

He had to suppress his frustration as he felt they were way overdressed, even if his torso was bare.

Eventually, he pulled back before he lost control of himself. Pulling back, he smirked as Alisa eagerly followed his lips, not wanting to be parted yet. Her pout made him chuckle.

A bit of saliva was left on the corner of her lip from their rough kissing. Sensually swiping it up with his thumb, his guided it to her mouth. She took it eagerly, gently sealing his thumb in her mouth with her teeth.

Bryan growled as she sucked on the appendage, erotically swirling her tongue around it. She was blushing madly, something that made Bryan want her all the more.

"I swear, I'm going to take you right here and now if we don't stop.", he growled. Releasing his thumb with a wet _pop_, she arched her body into him. He was hard as fuck, a fact Alisa was well aware of as she shifted her butt around in his lap.

She grinned shyly up at him, locking her arms around his neck. Their foreheads touched, warm breath on the other's face.

"Your comment is not productive if you wish for me to pull away."

They were both grinning at each other. If Bryan had a heart, he was sure it would be beating.

How stupid.

"So…", he began, using a free hand to lift some stray hair away from her face. "…We good?"

She smiled up at him, leaning up to steal a kiss.

"Yes. We are good."

* * *

_And done. _

_Read and review fuckers...or just review, as im guessing youve already read up above if youre reading this. Or not, and i am just talking to myself like i usually do all the time when i am alone and pretend to have friends. _

_Clock is now 3 in the fucking morning and im dehydrated as FUCK right now, so good fucking night and sleep well. _

_Next chap will be for my other story as ive gotta try and update there from time to time as well._

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	23. Chapter 22 Pleasurably Insane

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back with another chapter. Forgive my absence, but work and education has driven me to exhaustion lately and i have barely been home at all. As well as a crisis in my personal life has made things a tad bit more difficult. _

_Ive only slept for 2 or 3 hours or something during the last 2 days, so fuck ya'll, ima off to bed. _

_Chapter 22, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 22 Pleasurably Insane **

"_Oi, the hell have you been, I've been trying to call you for a long time.", _Lars voice seemed to bristle over the phone.

"I've been busy… Tying up some loose ends.", Bryan replied, sharing a smirk with Alisa as he winked at her.

They parked along the road an hour away from Violet Systems, Bryan having cursed loudly from the amount of unanswered calls he finally noticed he had gotten during the last days.

The street was abandoned and dark, no streetlights anywhere close by. It was still during the middle of the night.

"_Well I hope whatever it was that you're done. I need your help." _

Bryan frowned. There were a lot of noises over the line, people talking and arguing in the background.

"Erh…sure, I guess. The fuck you need?"

"_I'm surprised you're willing to help."_, Lars chuckled, making Bryan narrow his eyes in annoyance. As if he would ever help if he had a fucking choice. _"Two days from now, 0600. Meet me outside of the G-Security Service."_ His voice sounded very excited, something which intrigued Bryan.

"G-Security…", Bryan trailed of before widening his eyes. "Are you fucking serious?"

"_Yeah."_, Lars chuckled again. _"It's their operations headquarters, and we need your help to infiltrate. From there, we will be going straight for the Millennium Tower. If were successful, G-Corporation will be crippled." _

"So…Were basically going to give the Zaibatsu the upper hand in this war? The fuck does that help anything?", Bryan questioned. He restrained a growl at Lars's laugh over the line.

"_That's just it. We won't." _

"Eh?" Bryan was confused now.

"_It's complicated, and I dare not speak of it over the phone." _Some suddenly yelled in the background, dragging a sigh from Lars. _"Look, I will explain everything when you get here. Remember, 0600, and not a second too late." _

"Gotcha.", Bryan grunted, ending the conversation with a click. "So? I take it you heard?", he asked, smirking over at Alisa as he pocketed the phone. The girl beamed up at him with a smile and nodded eagerly.

"Mhm! It is not far from here, a few hours if traffic allows it."

"Guess we got time to spare then.", Bryan muttered, rubbing his neck with a groan. He really hated waiting.

"So…?", Alisa trailed of carefully, playing with her fingers in her lap. "…What do we do until then?"

"Don't know.", Bryan shrugged, igniting the engine again. "We need to keep a low profile. We still have people looking for us right?"

"Yes.", Alisa nodded. "But communications chatter has reduced during the last days. I do not think we are their primary concern any longer."

"Let's take no chances. Lars is gonna throw a fit if were delayed anyways."

"Agreed.", Alisa giggled as they quickly sped away.

* * *

They found a motel sometime after the sun had begun to rise, traffic slowly growing as a busy day emerged.

Well, busy for everyone else at least, Bryan and Alisa would be bunkering down to wait with thumbs up their asses.

The motel was not far away from the G-Security Service, making it an ideal place to wait. The area had many ways to exit in case of an emergency. They had the room for a night, which would be no worry as they had to leave long before the time was due.

It was a small single room with one bed and a table on the side. The room had a small TV, which Bryan doubted had enough channels to keep them amused for long. There was a bathroom, but Bryan did not care to check it out at the eyed the door on the other side of the room.

"Well.", he grunted, frowning irritatingly as he dropped their bag on the floor with a heavy thud. "This is going to be a long day…"

Alisa closed the door after them and moved into the room to look around.

"Maybe some more Russians will come.", she smiled, giggling from the deadpanned expression Bryan gave her.

Sitting down on the bed, Bryan let himself fall back with a huff, glaring up into the ceiling. He really hated waiting.

He heard Alisa shuffle around, curiosity getting the better of him as he lifted his head to look at her with a bored expression.

Bryan was about to dismiss her actions when he saw that she was just about to sit down on the floor in front of the TV, remote in hand. Didn't really-

Blood drained from his face in remembrance.

"Oh hell!", he yelled and launching himself from the bed towards her. Arm outstretched with remote in hand, Alisa did not even manage to respond as he loomed over her, quickly snatching the remote away from her hand.

"Wha- Hey!", she exclaimed angrily. Jumping to her feet, she narrowed her eyes at Bryan as he sat down to breathe his relief. "Give that back!"

"Safe…", Bryan muttered to himself, glaring at the remote in his hand as if it owed him something.

"Bryan…", Alisa hissed, taking an angry step towards him.

"No fucking way.", Bryan smirked at her, throwing the remote from hand to hand in front of him. Perhaps he should feel bad about teasing her?

Nah.

"Why?", she pouted. "You don't watch it anyway."

"Don't have to, we both know what you will be watching when you get ahold of a TV. No way in hell I will be listening to that til tomorrow."

"Bryan…?", she drawled sweetly at him, tilting her head cutely.

Bryan froze.

"Stay back.", he muttered, eying her warily.

She pounced upon him without warning.

Slamming into his chest, they rolled onto the bed, Alisa proving superior as she sat on top straddling him. Unfortunately for her, Bryan was prepared, and being quite taller than her, gave him the reach necessary to keep the remote away from her grasp.

"Just give me the damn remote!", Alisa hissed, trying to claw his arms closer to reach his hand.

"No fucking way!", Bryan snarled, reaching as far away with his hand as he could, using the other to push her away.

Seconds ticked by as they grunted and struggled from their tussle. If Bryan had ever taken the time to think of their actions, perhaps he would have realized the childishness of it all.

"Stop it!", Bryan growled sullenly, his brow twitching in irritation from the palm that was shoved into his face.

"Drop the remote!", Alisa responded with a hiss, ignoring the hand that pushed against her face.

"Tch!", Bryan clicked his tongue. He was getting tired of this. "Fine. Have it your way then."

With a clench of his hand, the remote was crushed in two. Alisa froze on the sight, before her face turned into an angry snarl.

"You…", she growled.

Bryan, being the childish fuck that he was, clasped his hands at the back of his head and leaned back on the bed, a shit eating grin splitting his face in two. He was so content with himself, and fuck she was going to see it.

"Too bad.", he muttered, a fake, sickly and teasing pout on his lips. He quickly leaned up to flick her nose. "So sad."

Bryan had to restrain his laughter as she bristled. Grabbing him by the neck, she shook him with enough force to break a normal man's neck.

"What am I supposed to do now!?", she hissed, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ooohhh, I dunno!", Bryan sang with a grin, ignoring the fact that his teeth were clattering together from Alisa's shaking. "That's not my problem, is it?"

Alisa, having stopped shaking him, glowered into his eyes as she pursed her lips. Bryan just smirked up at her as she straddled and leaned over him.

Suddenly, her eyes relaxed, a smirk of her own forming on her lips.

Bryan stopped smiling. For some reason, her smile unsettled him.

"I will make it your problem…", she whispered, her hushed tone having an almost husky edge to it.

She leaned down slowly, breaking eye contact with him. Her hands slid down, feeling his chest as she lowered herself onto him. Bryan cocked an eyebrow in confusion at the sudden change. He barely managed to restrain a small gasp as she gently bit down on his throat. Her hands slid down to his side, pressing her body closer as she suckled his skin.

A pleasant surprise, and Bryan was not one to stay idle. He growled, letting his hands run up her thighs. Reaching her hips, Alisa seemed to almost purr as his hand wandered to grasp her ass. He could feel her grinding on him, trying to tempt a reaction.

Her hands moved to his belt, unbuckling him before her hands wandered beneath the cloth. Restraining a gasp as she grasped him bare, he pulled her away from his throat with a smirk.

"This, your definition of a problem…?"

Alisa blushed upon his teasing tone, pouting with a blush adorning her face.

Obviously rising to the challenge, Alisa shuffled her way backwards and off his lap. Bryan cocked an eyebrow in question, wondering if he had said something wrong.

That was until she suddenly cast a quick glare on him, before grabbing the hem of his pants, glaring at his crotch as if it had insulted her somehow. For all Bryan knew, perhaps it had.

She yanked it down with a suddenness that made Bryan almost yelp in surprise.

"Woah, the fuck Alisa!?", he exclaimed, being angered with embarrassment. "The hell are y-"

She effectively silenced him as she lowered down and enveloped him with her mouth.

Bryan somehow forgot that his mouth still hung open, his mind having more than enough to process at that very critical moment.

He watched her in all her inexperience sliding her lips slowly up and down on his cock, coating it with saliva.

Fully entranced by the visual sensation, as well as the physical, he managed to pull himself together. Pulling the shirt off his head he threw it to the side as the room seemed to have raised a good couple of degrees.

He watched her, as her lips slid up his shaft, the head almost leaving her mouth before she engulfed him again. He was suddenly aware of the suction she applied with her mouth, sucking as she ran her tongue along it. Her tongue seemed to dart out from time to time, sliding sloppily along the skin of his sex.

He barely managed to keep his eyes from crossing because of the pleasure, but let his upper body fall back with a restrained groan.

Alisa looked up from her position, but continued her ministrations. Meeting her eyes, he noticed her blush and hungry lucking eyes, something which sent shivers down his back.

One of her hands moved down to his cock, sliding along beneath her mouth to heighten his pleasure, her other hand sliding sensually across his hips towards his abs. She moaned around him, sucking harder as she took him further down her throat.

This time, Bryan's eyes DID cross, leaning his head back with a groan as he broke eye contact.

"Alisa…!", he groaned out, his hands threatening to rip the fabric in pieces as he clenched it.

Alisa had begun to suck noisily. She removed her mouth from him, letting her lips glide along the side, lifting her head to lick him from time to time. She was breathing heavily.

"I-I saw this in o-one of the movies…", she stuttered nervously, casting a blushed glance up at him. She slid her mouth down to his balls, giving them her full attention as her hand still worked him. "…I really w-wanted to do t-this…"

Her tongue lapped up his balls, switching between them as she licked and sucked. Bryan gritted his teeth from the pleasure as her hand pumped him eagerly. The slick surface gave off noises because of her saliva, the sound making the act much more erotic.

Bryan could feel himself building, something which Alisa seemed to pick up on from his twitching. She quickly engulfed him again, sucking furiously in tune with the hand that pumped him.

Bryan grabbed her by the hair with both of his hands to aid her movements. Alisa moaned, for some reason seeming to get off even more as he took control. He bucked his hips harshly, but her arms hugged him around his hips, egging him on as far in her throat as he could come.

He growled hoarsely, as if not being able to breathe as the pleasure built to immense heights as she moaned and sucked around him until he couldn't take any more. He arched off the bed with a groan, emptying himself as far down her throat as he could get.

For some reason, she did not gag on him, a thing Bryan would have found peculiar if he had not been blinded by the bliss he felt.

Her tongued danced around him as he came in her throat, milking him dry. As his grasp finally let go, his hands fell limply to his side before she slid a bit away so that she could swirl her tongue around the head of his cock. His hips twitched at this, being sensitive after his climax.

She kept sucking him for a while, eying him up beneath her bangs. He got the feeling that she was tasting him, enjoying the fact that she had him in her mouth, considering the small smile she wore around his dick. Her eyes seemed full of mirth, but the blush that had been ever present during the whole ordeal told him miles about how embarrassed she probably felt.

Sitting up slowly on her knees between his legs, she let him go with a wet pop and eyed his dick for a second, looking at it with an almost dreamily expression.

Bryan, who was still breathing heavily, had his brow twitch in annoyance and cleared his throat for her attention.

She looked at him with a stunned expression, for some reason seeming oddly confused. Bryan cocked a brow at her in question. She suddenly squeaked at that, her blush increased tenfold as she slapped both hands over her mouth in shock.

Bryan just looked at her with a deadpanned expression, eliciting a small growl as he could see her swallow what was left in her mouth.

"I-I can't b-believe I d-did that…", she whispered after a moment, her eyes still wide in shock over herself. Bryan smirked and sat up. Her embarrassment made her all the more irresistible.

"Me neither…pleasant surprise though…", he growled, suddenly grabbing hold of her shirt. He threw her unceremoniously on her back, looming over her as she squealed in surprise. "My turn…", he growled, grinning darkly at her.

Alisa giggled embarrassedly, letting her arms stretch and rest on the bed above her head, completely giving herself over to Bryan. The gesture was not lost on him as he positioned himself between her legs, his arms caging her in beneath himself. He quickly kicked off the rest of his clothing.

"This is much better…", she giggled, turning her head to the side to hide her shy smile. She gasped as Bryan leant down, kissing her throat that she had unknowingly exposed to him. Bryan hummed his laughter into her flesh, enjoying her shrill gasps when his tongue danced across her flesh.

"Of course I'm better than your damn movies…", he growled, gently biting her flesh. His hands explored her eagerly, gently grasping and grabbing. He could feel her growing more responsive as he continued his ministrations. "How about we do this instead from now on?"

"Mmmh- Ah!", she suddenly moaned loudly as she was about to answer. Bryan grinned as his hand palmed her between her legs, enjoying what he felt.

"What was that?", he chuckled, lifting his head to smirk down on her. "I don't think I got that one."

"B-Bryan…", she glared at him for a short moment, before her eyes went up into her head again as she arched from the bed.

Bryan had quickly moved his hands beneath her pants as she opened her mouth, effectively stopping whatever reply was coming as he rubbed her bare.

"You're soaking…", he growled, slowly inserting a finger into her. She froze for a short moment upon the sudden intrusion, but quickly got hold of her bearings, moaning loudly. Her hands clenched around his head, pulling him in between her breasts as she writhed in pleasure. "Sensitive too…", Bryan noted offhandedly, secretly pleased with her response. "You want this _that_ much…?"

"Y-you make m-me like this…", she murmured shyly, gasping as his finger twitched inside her. "…Y-yes…please…!", she moaned sexily, wiggling her hips desperately to heighten the pleasure from his hands.

A possessive feeling washed over Bryan as he heard this, egging him on further. She was just about to let go of his head as he quickly inserted another finger into her. His head was effectively squashed in between her breasts as she moaned loudly into his hair, holding his head like a lifeline.

He pumped his fingers in her, growing slick with her juices. Ignoring her moans of approval, he used his free hand to wiggle her shirt up above her breasts, allowing him to catch one of her nipples between his lips. He had to resist a self-satisfied smirk upon noticing their stiff, perky condition.

"A-ahh!", she gasped in surprise as her hands twitched in his hair. Her unsteady voice moaned in approval as his tongue gently probed her skin, his mouth sucking her breast. He growled in response to her moaning, growing more and more excited by the minute as he rolled her tit between his lips.

Her moans grew louder, his ministrations more aggressive. She writhed as if in torture as his fingers pumped her to ecstasy. Bryan growled out between the lips that still sucked her tit, feeling more than ready enough to take it to the next level.

Letting it go with a pop, he removed his finger from her wet cavity, smirking to himself from her whine of disapproval. Her whine was quickly replaced with an excited squeal as he roughly pulled her shirt above her head.

Alisa giggled, her eyes shining with excitement as she suddenly turned over on the bed, attempting to crawl away from him in a playful manner.

Bryan cocked a brow at her as he grabbed her by the ankles, a nasty smirk growing on his lips. He liked this new side of her. This new sexy, naughty and playful side of her.

He pulled her back towards him, sliding her along the bed on her stomach, much to her delight as she squealed her laughter.

Bryan chuckled huskily and leant down on her. Slowly, he let his tongue touch down on the lower part of her back, right above where her ass was, his hands holding her by her hips. She immediately seized her playful struggle upon the feeling of his warm and wet tongue on her back.

With an agonizingly slow pace, he dragged his tongue up her back, moving his body above her to compensate. She arched upwards, her head tilting back as she opened her mouth, releasing a long and shuddering breath from the feeling. His tongue left a slick and wet trail.

Her breath hitched as he got closer to her neck. Finally reaching his destination, he bit down on her shoulder possessively as he lowered his body down on hers. Growling, he pushed his erection between the crack of her ass, seizing her hands from above to hold them out from her sides. Now completely under his power, he kissed his way along her shoulder and up her neck, smirking slightly from her sexy moans.

She wiggled her hips, pushing back on him. The feeling made him growl, provoking an increased push onto her. He could feel how wet she was on his cock through the cloth, her shuddering breath giving away her undeniably growing need.

His teeth grazed her ear, nibbling on her lobe as he chuckled darkly.

"You're driving me insane…", he whispered huskily into her ear, drawing another shuddering breath from her.

"Y-you are a-already i-insane B-Bryan…Ah!", she moaned, her response drawing a light laugh from Bryan, the rumble sending a pleasant tingle through their connected hips.

"Wise ass…", he chuckled.

Lifting his body from her he flipped her around to her back, an action that caused Alisa to squeal in surprise, drawing another smirk to his face.

He noted off handedly that he had rather begun to enjoy the small sounds she made, sounds that had once caused him annoyance. Now, they only served to make him excited.

Positioning himself between her legs, a position she eagerly helped him into, he lowered to kiss her stomach with a knowing smile as he looked up into her watchful eyes. She was blushing and breathing heavily, biting her lower lip to try and keep herself from moaning. Her body trembled from his touch, something he took pleasure in noting as he grabbed the hem of her pants, lifting his upper body to be able to sit between her legs.

His eyes rested on her breasts for a moment, her full, soft and pale flesh rising and lowering in tune with her breathing. Her pink nipples were swollen from the abuse his mouth had given them earlier, stiff from arousal.

She stretched her hands above her head again, smiling up at him with half closed eyes. She looked so much at ease with what they were doing, something which made Bryan note in the back of his mind that he was as well.

Was he actually going soft?

Before he could contemplate further, she stretched her legs up, resting them along his chest, her thighs lying against his abdomen. Her feet wiggled playfully on the sides of his face. He cocked a brow at her from which she giggled in response.

He pulled the cloth around her hips, Alisa wiggling eagerly out of the material. Slowly exposing her fully, he pulled the material up her legs until she was finally free of the restraining cloth which was quickly thrown across the room.

Alisa blushed madly as he gazed down her body with a lustful grin, his eyes being locked onto her glistening sex. She swallowed nervously, a drop of sweat trailing down her chin in excitement.

She spread her legs, brazenly showing everything that was to be seen to him, but Bryan quickly stopped one of her legs from dropping.

Alisa tilted her head at him, obviously wondering what he was doing. The sinister smirk that grew on his face made her somewhat uneasy.

He slowly kissed her ankle, his eyes, his cold, icy blue eyes bore themselves into hers. His tongue dipped out, switching between gentle kisses and naughty licks as he slowly worked down her leg.

She followed his tongue like in a trance, tempting a small chuckle from Bryan who was watching her reactions closely.

Down her leg, she trembled…down her thigh, she moaned, his tongue leaving a hot trail of saliva. His tongue slid and barely touched the skin right on the side of her needy nether lips, her whole body twitching in response with a moan.

Bryan lifted his head from her thighs, smirking widely as he reached beneath her hips and around, grabbing hold of her to keep her hips in place.

Meeting her fluttering eyes, he stretched his tongue as far out of his mouth as he could, letting her know exactly what he was planning to do. Her breath stuttered as he lowered his head towards her.

His tongue pressed flat against her, the taste of her flesh and juices filling Bryan's senses. She let out a shrill, slow wail, her body arching off the bed. Pressing against her, Bryan let his lips encircle her sex, holding her down with his hands as she trashed. He grinned into her flesh as she grabbed hold of his hair, and painfully so, to shove him closer.

He pushed into her with his tongue, letting his wet digit penetrate her cavity, wiggling through her tight folds. She responded strongly, her moans turning into wanton screams as she tried, and failed mind you, to form his name in a coherent word. Her legs locked themselves around his neck, her feet twitching on his back from his ministrations.

Bryan chuckled, hummed into her, dragging a long and sensuous moan from her lips, her hands clenching in his hair. He ravaged her, his long tongue gliding along her inner walls, her body twitching in bursts of pleasure.

She began to grind her hips into his face, her body obviously wanting more as her breath quickened, droplets of sweat forming on her, trailing lightly down between the valley of her breasts.

Bryan, not one to deny a woman her naughty wish, let one of his hands wander from its place on her hip. Trailing it down, he dipped it between her legs to her sopping cunt, his saliva having long since mixed with her bodily juices. His licks and kisses made noises, eating her out like a starved man.

His fingers gently searched her flesh, easily finding her clit. He pressed his fingers to it, rubbing it gently in tune with the tongue inside of her…

And then widened his eyes in a grunt as her legs clamped down around his head.

She was crushing his fucking head!

"A-A-Ah!", she moaned out between her lips, her voice restrained as she war frozen. Her eyes was clenched together, her back arched in an angle that Bryan was amazed her spine hadn't snapped.

"MMHMF!", he grunted angrily into her, an action he regretted as it made her clench even harder, her hips bucking slightly. Luckily, she seemed to gather her bearings enough to relax, looking down on him between her legs.

"S-Sorry…", she stammered shyly, giggling slightly with a hand shielding her mouth as he glared up at her.

"Phua!", he breathed out, leaning up to rub his aching neck as she finally released him. Damn, what leg strength. "Fuck bombs and shit, THAT was the closest I've ever been to dying."

Their eyes met for a moment, her dumbfounded eyes meeting his semi-serious ones. After a moment of silence, she broke into a giggle fit, turning her head to the side. "Hey, I'm being fucking serious here!", Bryan snapped playfully, smirking down on her as her giggling escalated into a joyous laugh.

Bryan's eyes were immediately dragged towards her shaking breasts, jiggling ever so nicely on her chest. Feeling aroused by the sight, he lowered himself down on her again, licking her languidly and slow.

"Ah!", she gasped, her giggling being effectively stopped. She inhaled deeply, a pleasant shudder ringing through her body as he penetrated her with his tongue yet again. She gripped his hair and closed her eyes as the pleasure hypnotized her to its pleasant trance. "Uuunnnh…", her voice dragged out, ending with a slight whimper. She tilted her head back, letting her mouth stay open to help her heavy breathing.

She was growing sensitive, a fact Bryan noticed from her twitching hips, her gasps growing shallow.

He growled into her, feeling a strong urge to see her face when she came, truly feel her as she climaxed around him.

Alisa whined in protest as he left her, but responded just the same as he quickly kissed his way up her body. Knowing full well what he wanted, she quickly threw her arms around his neck as he came up to eye level with her, kissing his lips desperately as she prepared herself to 'hang on for the ride', so to speak.

Bryan guided himself to her sex, watching her face as he rubbed himself along her slick, wet opening. She whimpered wantonly, pleading him with her eyes. Bryan smirked down on her and pushed himself slowly into her.

Her wet sex, lubricated by her juices and Bryan's saliva, seemed to almost suck him inside her, his cock slipping through her folds easily. They both moaned in unison as he sheathed himself in her fully, feeling hot and tight around his cock.

After a moment of bliss, he rolled his hips into her, smirking as she arched her back. Her eyes rolled up into her skull before she closed them, her mouth staying open in a moan. Bryan could tell she was close from the small, subtle twitches she made as he rolled his hips into her. Alisa locked her legs around his hips, locking her ankles together as she tried to work her hips against his own.

Establishing a rhythm, he began to withdraw from her folds before trusting back in with slow strokes. He was going to torture her to the brink of bliss before he allowed her to tip over. Growling in possessiveness, his mouth latched onto her exposed throat at the same time as his hands reached down under her to grasp onto her ass, kneading each cheek in his hands as he thrust himself inside.

Her hands raked down his skin, sending a pleasurable shiver through his spine, arching his back as she clawed them back up. Her breathing began to escalate, warning Bryan of her imminent breaking point.

Letting go of her throat, he rested his forehead against hers to watch her as she came. Her eyes were still clenched shut as if in pain, but her moans of delight told a different story. Picking up his pace, he used his grip upon her ass to shove himself harder and faster into her. She moaned louder in tune with his thrusts, building together with his increased pace and force.

Finally, she stopped moaning and clenched her whole body around him. Bryan thrusted into her even faster as he saw this, his crazed emotions robbing him of coherent thought as she tensed. A moment passed before her back arched back with a snap. He had to remove his head from her forehead as she thrashed wildly, letting go of a shuddering scream that was sure to wake the neighbors if they had any. Her legs clamped down around him, shoving him as deep inside her as he could come, thus he was unable to keep thrusting into her.

Her nails clawed into his back making him groan in both pain and pleasure. She moaned loudly, heaving short gasps for breath as she basket in the afterglow of her release. Her body finally relaxed around him when she opened her eyes.

"Bryyyyaaaan….", she drawled sensually with half lidded eyes, an adoring smile growing on her lips. Bryan's thoughts stopped as he looked back at her. She looked absolutely stunning, so damn sexy as her breasts heaved for air, her skin glistening from the sheen layer of sweat on her body.

Bryan caught himself smiling down on her and quickly scowled to himself. When did he become such a big pussy?

"…The best has yet to come babe…", he growled, scowling down at her with a nasty smirk which visibly sent shivers through Alisa's spine. Pulling out of her, he chuckled as she gasped, her hips twitching when he pushed himself back in from almost leaving.

"B-B-Bryan, n-no…!", she gasped, clenching her eyes as she writhed under him. Her words contradicted her actions as her body arched further into him. "I-I am s-still so, s-Ah! So s-sensitive!"

Bryan found her whining protest simply delicious, halting her ability to form coherent sentences with a particularly hard thrust.

As she wailed and moaned loudly in pleasure under him, her body dancing to his beck and call, Bryan found that he preferred their new form for activity quite more interesting than watching the adult channel.

Should they ever stay at another hotel, Bryan would remember to sabotage the controller.

His last coherent thought was quickly thrown out the window as Alisa bit down on his shoulder, a beast like lust robbing him of the thin reasoning he already had.

* * *

_And bam. You know the drill fuckers. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	24. Chapter 23 Beginning of the End

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here back with another chapter! _

_'What is going on?' you say? 'Is the world comming to an end?' you say? 'Has MiNdZeRo finally released early?' you say? Well FUCK YOU is what i say. _

_Yes, i have indeed worked dilligently this weekend, as i opted to doing absolutely NOTHING! Though it was kinda nice..._

_I am a bit excited about your response to this chap, but i wont be able to read any until next weekend as i am leaving yet again. So wish me luck and take care mates! _

_Chapter 23, ENJOY! _

**Chapter 23 Beginning of the End**

The morning after was a slow one, and considering the fact that neither of them needed the sleep the night could provide, it meant that they both had a slight issue of activity to pick between.

"A-Ah!", Alisa moaned loudly, arching her back as Bryan rammed into her from behind, his rough hands grasping her hips as they were standing over by the door. Her hands were desperately grasping unto the door, her body shaking from the force of his hips. "Bryan! We- Ah! We r-really need to g-go now!"

Of course, most issues that occurred for Bryan were usually solved the simplest of ways. Can't kill it, then fuck it. Never meant in the literal sense, as the case was now.

Bryan chuckled as her toes curled, the way her back arched as she moaned loudly into the ceiling. She had changed clothes again, now wearing a simple black sleeved shirt with a red skirt, while her legs were covered by knee socks that reached up to her thigh. They had been in the middle of leaving when a matter, most curious, occurred to Bryan…

…Alisa looked absolutely smoking hot in a skirt.

She had not resisted, guilty from tempting him as she was, when he grabbed her by the neck from behind and pushed her up against the door. Her squeak of surprise did nothing short but delight him as he pulled up her skirt to drag down her panties, that were currently hanging by her knees where they could not hinder him.

Pity he could not drag it out any further, lest they showed up for Lars, sweaty, ruffled and stinking of sex.

Thinking about the stink, the apartment fucking _reeked_ now that Bryan thought about it. He could understand that an all-nighter fuckathon might not exactly fresh up the smell, but for the love of fuck, it was like breathing pubes in there!

Grasping the flesh of her ass harshly, he sped up his thrusts as he felt himself getting closer. Finally reaching his end, he slammed himself in deep, emptying himself in her as she stiffened, both moaning their relief in a quiet manner.

Taking a moment to get his breath, Bryan grasped her hair and pulled her head back, smirking as she moaned weakly, twitching her hips in enjoyment from the rough treatment. Still connected by the hip, he grasped her chin to turn her face around, claiming her mouth hungrily, an action she was impatient for as she reached up behind herself to grasp his hair, pulling him faster to her.

Their aggressive make out left them flushed when they finally pulled apart. Bryan grinned from the hungry look she sent him.

"Ready to go babe?", he grinned down at her, Alisa responding in kind with a glare.

"No."

Bryan didn't bother to hide his laugh.

* * *

Bryan was not sure whether to be amused or unnerved by the stare she was giving him as they drove towards the G-Security Offices. Population became scarcer as they entered the more industrialized area of the city, the rising sun tainting the sky with an orange glow.

"ETA, 3 minutes and 14 seconds if we maintain current speed.", Alisa drawled on, her gaze on him unwavering.

"Can you please stop looking at me like you want to eat me?", Bryan sighed, casting a wry glance at her. "It's actually a tad bit distracting."

"No."

She didn't even miss a beat.

"Oh come on!", he groused, glaring at the road ahead. Taking a right turn, the road went alongside a top-spiked fence with warnings on, grass growing on each side of the road. He could see some sort of complex far off, rapidly approaching. "The fuck did I do wrong this time?"

"It is not what you have done wrong.", she mused, languidly leaning over towards him, one of her hands stealthily gliding up his thigh before grasping his groin, making Bryan jump in his seat before he could stop himself. "On the contrary…You have done something very right…"

"What have I done…", Bryan chuckled nervously, lining the car where is was supposed to be driving on the road as his grip had twitched. "I have created a monster…"

She only giggled in response, kneading his groin sensually before biting the flesh of his shoulder, obviously fishing for a reaction. "Woman…", Bryan growled, his brow twitching in annoyance, and admittedly, some lust. "I'm driving."

"I know.", she nodded, looking up at him as if he was an idiot, not stopping her ministrations.

"Oh, hey look, Lars and a bunch of soldiers!", Bryan exclaimed with mocking surprise, shrugged her off with a flick on the nose. "I guess we have some work to do!"

Alisa rubbed her nose as she glared at him, annoyed that Bryan was ignoring her.

Bryan narrowed his eyes as he brought the car to a stop some good meters away from the main entry into the complex. He could see Lars coming over towards him with a smile of relief, waving down some of the soldiers that were aiming at them. There were not that many of them, perhaps right above 20 or so, and a stubby soldier, which Bryan guessed was Lars second in command, followed after him. 5 or so were securing the main entry and keeping lookout.

Looking down into the complex, there were a lot of buildings along a singular path that led down to a larger hangar. He could not see any enemies, but he would eat his fucking grenade if there weren't any already there watching them.

"I do not understand.", Alisa muttered, frowning in irritation at him. "I thought it was usually the woman who was supposed to be difficult when it came to matters of sex and such.", she cut in as he tried to analyze the area. Bryan rolled his eyes before deadpanning on her.

"There is no way that was not intended as an insult." A defiant quirk of the eyebrow was his answer, one that made him growl in annoyance as he turned off the engine. "Look, I don't mind the things we do between us…", he began, shooting her a warning glare as she smirked. "…But keep your mind in the game when were out there." Seeing her confused stare, he grasped her chin as he scowled into her eyes. "I'm going to be fucking pissed if something happens to you because you're distracted, got that?"

Despite the tone of his voice, Alisa stared somberly up at him, before smiling endearingly.

"Bryan…", she whispered, grasping his hand with her own as she leant into his palm. "…Thank you…"

He flickered his gaze down to her lips before meeting her intense gaze. Stroking his thumb over her chin, he enjoyed her soft skin before swallowing uncomfortably from the attention she was giving him.

"I uh…", he began, not knowing what to say. Fuck, this was so difficult. Deciding to cut his losses, he quickly leant away from her. "Let's just fucking go already. At this rate, I'll be pissing sitting down before we know it."

"It would be amusing, to see a female version of you that is.", she giggled from his crude remark, following after as they both left the car.

"Woman…", Bryan growled again, muttering under his breath as Alisa bounded over to link her arm with one of his.

"Shutting up now dear."

For some reason, Bryan felt she was going to be the most difficult challenge he had taken so far.

"Glad to see you made it.", Lars exclaimed as they approached. "And just in time as well, we are just about to begin."

"How we doing?", Bryan grunted. Lars and his second in command turned to lead them towards the main gate.

"It's too quiet.", Lars second in command said. "They definitely know were here."

"But that's okay.", Lars sent him a glance before regarding Bryan. "We're prepared for an ambush. Everything is ready on our side." Coming to a stop, Lars folded his arms at his back and turned to Bryan. "When we start this, there will be no going back until were finished as we will be pressed by time. By night…", he paused and let the moment sink in over them. "By nightfall we will see if our action might just really bring an end to this war."

"That's…a brave claim…", Bryan muttered, looking over at Alisa who shared his look.

"A claim soon to be fulfilled, if everything goes like planned. As you know, the Millennium Tower is walled off from the outside, but there is one way." They turned towards the complex as Lars pointed off into the distance where the Millennium tower was looming over the horizon. "There is a service entrance that goes from this very place, and all the way over to the compound surrounding the Millennium Tower. There, we will take out the G-Corporation's headquarters before moving down underground beneath the tower."

"Beneath?", Alisa questioned, tilting her head at Lars.

"Yes. There is an emergency passage leading over to a tram route, used to transport material and soldiers across the city by both the G-Corporation and the Zaibatsu. If all goes well, our assault on the Zaibatsu will be done by tomorrow."

"Tight schedule…", Bryan rubbed his jaw, making Lars chuckle.

"Indeed.", he nodded. "We have information that both Kazuya and Kazama will be present in their respective compounds. I don't even need the stress the importance this mission has. The war might be over tomorrow."

Silence reigned over them and Bryan whistled. This was some huge shit indeed.

End of the war…And he was in the middle of it. Who would have thought?

"Sir.", Lars second in command suddenly stressing, gesturing towards his clock.

"Gotcha.", Lars nodded. "We are nearing the time to begin any moment now. If you two need to prepare, I suggest you do so now."

They shared a small nod before Lars turned to walk over to some of his soldier, no doubt issuing some last orders.

"This is some heavy shit, huh?" , Bryan chuckled, turning back towards the car, Alisa following close behind.

"Indeed.", she agreed. "I would not have thought events to turn as quickly as this. And information about the underground systems is not available to me by common net access."

"Separate net then. Highly classed shit.".

Getting over by the car, he opened the trunk and began to change. His casual clothes would only be ruined by the combat they were sure to walk into. He quickly changed into his combat clothes, boots and camouflage pants, leaving him without a shirt. He rolled his eyes from Alisa's appreciative stare.

"Things are happening so fast…", Alisa muttered, frowning slightly. Bryan cocked a brow at her, noticing the thoughtful expression she was wearing.

"You alright?"

She smiled, and quickly nodded.

"I am fine, thank you."

He stared at her for a moment longer before fastening the rest of his equipment, belts with ammunition and grenades and his combat knife down by his boot.

"You want any?", he grinned at her, gesturing towards some of the many guns they had. "Once were going, then that's it. We only have what we take with us now."

"I prefer my blades.", she stated quietly, eying the guns with a speculative look. One of the soldiers that was standing too close guffawed at her comment, making Bryan grin widely.

"That's my girl…"

He quickly reached over to grasp her around her hip to pull her flush against him. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, sighing happily as he kissed her. Bryan allowed the moment to last for some seconds before pulling away to resume his kitting.

After a minute, he was finally done. Extra guns, ammo and grenades, as well as a shotgun strapped across his back and Bryan felt as ready as he would ever be.

Slamming the trunk down, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Hmmmm…", he hummed thoughtfully.

This was probably one of the biggest battles he would be going into for a long, long time.

A battle to dictate who would win the war.

"Hmmmhmhmhm….", he chuckled, grinning sinisterly as he locked eyes with Alisa. "I can't wait…"

All the fighting ahead…The very thought of it made him shiver.

"Me neither…", Alisa leant into him. Her expression was odd though, he could not place it. Yet again she wore an emotion he was unsure of, even after all this time.

No matter. This was not the time for emotion.

This was the time for war and battle.

Oh, how his blood boiled in eagerness!

"Hehehehe…", he chuckled darkly, allowing Alisa to link arms with him as he walked to join Lars and the others. "Oh, this will be just glorious…"

"I am not sure whether to find your giddiness amusing or unsettling.", Alisa looked up at him, quirking her lips as he grinned back.

As they walked, he took a moment to just look at her as she did the same. The last moment they would probably have together for quite a while.

"Watch your back out there babe…", he grinned nastily at her. "…When I am not there to do it for you."

"And you watch yourself out there as well dear.", she grinned just as nastily back up at him. "When I am not there to talk sense into your addled head."

They chuckled, before looking solemnly ahead.

"I mean it though.", he muttered silently as they passed some soldiers. "I will watch over you."

She didn't react at first as they neared Lars and the others.

"…And I you…", she whispered back, sounding more vulnerable than Bryan had ever heard her.

"We're just waiting for my command.", Lars voiced as they approached, a soldier kneeling down by the gate, ready to cut the lock on his notice. "All ready?"

Bryan scowled, grinning sinisterly as he closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

He could feel his whole body boiling with anticipation.

So…exhilarating…

Opening his eyes, he cracked his neck before grinning back at Lars.

"…Born ready motherfucker…", he growled, fingering one of the many guns he had fastened upon his body.

Lars nodded to the young soldier and he began to work. The soldiers around quickly gathered, tensing along the cover by the side of the gate.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm…..", Bryan chuckled. Mentally counting down as he watched the soldiers hands at work.

He couldn't wait for that lock to finally break, to unleash himself yet again upon someone.

"…And so begins the slaughter…", he whispered, crouching into a dash as the lock finally broke.

* * *

_And bam. For those of you that has played the scenario mode, you can perhaps guess why Alisa is starting to act a little oddly. _

_Anyways, fuck all, im going to bed. _

_Read and review. Like always you stupid fuck. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	25. Chapter 24 One Wish

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, finally back with another chapter! Events are unfolding in this story, and for those of you that has played the Tekken 6 campaign, you might have an idea where this might go...or maybe not? Perhaps il do something completely non-canon because, fuck you! _

_And i had the strangest thought occur to me as i wrote this chapter. Am i fucked up in my head for writing the things i do?_

_Anyways, sanity's overrated i guess. Where's the fun in NOT having a few screws loose?_

_Chapter 24, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 24 One Wish**

"Omega three three, strafe left!", Lars called out from behind. Bryan did not particularly care for his nor his soldiers actions.

Oh, how he had missed the feel of his legs and muscles working properly again. He could feel it, the perpetual generator working as it should, whirring unmatched power through his body. His feet brought him farther ahead Lars and his men faster than they were able to move, much faster. Alisa was the only one being able to keep up with him, using her wings to speed up close behind him.

The hangar, which was their destination, was closing up on him quickly, making him grin darkly.

About to pass a makeshift office building, a guard popped out right before him. Before he could fire, Bryan grabbed him by his face, only to drag him along as he ran. The man screamed before Bryan slammed his head into the corner of another building he passed. Letting him go, Bryan ignored the blood that spattered on his arm, satisfied by the increased strength that had returned.

Looked like the generator was doing its job nicely.

Bryan grunted in annoyance as a hailstorm of bullets swallowed him from his right, from the other side of the compound walk.

"Lars!", he yelled irritatingly. He didn't have time for the fucking small fry.

"On it! Three two, flank em! Three four, covering fire!"

The sound of combat and yelling broke out, making him grin as he ran on, the sound of Alisa's jet wings accompanying him.

Finally arriving at the compound door, soldiers sprang out on a walkway above. Bryan grinned and dashed hard, ignoring the pelting pain of gunfire that rained over him. One of the soldiers pulled a grenade, making Bryan grin widely as he continued his run.

As the soldier pulled the pin and heaved to throw, Bryan quickly yanked his gun from its holster before snapping a shot away at the soldier. It hit him in the shoulder, blood splaying as the bullet went clean through.

Bryan restrained his laugh as he lost his grenade, his comrades shouting in panic before dying in a violent haze of fire and blood.

Finally arriving at the hangar, he took cover by the entrance, smiling sinisterly as Alisa positioned herself behind him. He calmly peeked around the corner, ignoring the gunfire that passed just centimeters away from his face. With unblinking eyes, long hardened from battle, he quickly analyzed the situation and area ahead.

The hangar had several walkways passing over the bottom level all the way over to the other side where an exit outside lead deeper into the compound. He quickly estimated about 200 meters over to the other side.

The bottom level was filled with cars, tankers and containers, giving good cover which the G-Corporation soldiers were using diligently.

It would be their undoing.

Bryan scowled darkly, a smirk growing on his face as the walkway above were suddenly filled with soldiers and Jack's that rapidly approached.

"Alisa.", he grunted, barely able to contain himself.

"Yes?"

"I will be clearing the walkway up above and support with covering fire whenever I am able. You clear the bottom level. Got that?", he looked over his shoulder at her with a sardonic stare, chuckling as she looked back with a deadpanned glare.

"How will you get up there? If you were not aware, you are not able to fly, contrary to what your widened ego tells you."

Bryan just barked a laugh at her remark, before turning back to peek around the corner, giggling as a gunshot whizzed past his face.

"You forgot who you're talking to woman. Now go!"

Alisa pinched his side in irritation as she passed him, quickly dashing inside the hangar.

Looking up, Bryan could see the soldiers almost right above him, making him grin in elation.

* * *

_Lars_

Lars grunted as a soldier swiped him with his knife. He blocked him by the elbow before locking his arm. Yanking it up, the man yelled in pain as he put pressure on his elbow joint, but was quickly silenced as Lars chopped him brutally in his throat. As the man bent over in pain, Lars locked his arm around his neck, before yanking his weight up. His neck broke with a snap before collapsing to the ground.

Ducking behind the cover of an office building, he peeked around the corner to get a clearer grip over the situation.

"Orders sir!", Todoh yelled over the buzz of gunfire, firing his gun around the corner of a building across of Lars. Their men had besieged the offices around them, using them as cover to lay down fire on the enemy which hid around.

"We need to get over to the hangar, were wasting time out here!", Lars yelled back. Quickly establishing a plan, he reached for his radio. Gazing around the corner again, he quickly looked over towards the hangar, assessing whatever opposition was between them and there. "All teams, listen up! This is Alpha Leader, Were going to…to…"

His words died down as he gazed at the hangar.

Bryan was there, standing in the middle of the entryway as gunfire hailed over him.

He could see the gunfire pelting against his skin, but he just stood there, laughing like a child during Christmas Eve.

There were soldiers on the walkway above him, shooting down at him while yelling at each other.

With a gleeful roar, Bryan grabbed the metal poles holding the walkway up and pulled back with whole of his body. The metal groaned loudly in protest before giving way, the metal bars breaking by the bottom.

The soldiers screamed as they frantically grasped onto the edges of the walkway, desperately trying to keep balance as the walkway shook from the removed support.

Bryan snarled and roared yet again, yanking the two metal poled he held in each hand, trying to force the walkway down to himself. The walkway bent by the middle, throwing some soldiers of the edge from which they fell to their deaths.

Bryan laughed as they hit the ground around him, before yanking hard yet again. He yelled triumphantly as the walkway finally broke, a large part of the walkway falling down to the bottom level while still connecting with what remained of the walkway above.

Lars had to restrain a wince as the enemy soldiers rolled down the walkway helplessly to Bryan's waiting arms, who gleefully began to tear them apart.

"Sir!?", Todoh yelled out, reminding Lars that he still had some orders to give. Shaking his head, Lars turned back towards his second in command.

"You take your teams and circle left to clear the compound! We will be clearing right! Link up on radio when we reach the other side and watch your fire! How copy!?"

"Roger!", Todoh nodded before turning to his men.

Lars peeked around the cover again to see Bryan climbing the broken walkway, probably having killed the last of the unfortunate souls that encountered him.

Lars and his men would clear the outside of the hangar.

No way that he would put his men anywhere near that psychopath.

As Lars turned to lead his men, he took a second to pity his enemy who had to face Bryan.

* * *

_Alisa_

"Fire! Fire!", one of the G-Corporation commanders yelled in panic. Using her wings to their fullest capacity, Alisa weaved through their gunfire, swiping through, under and past containers and cars for cover.

The soldiers were slow, barely able to keep up with her, a fact that thrilled Alisa, a dark giggle escaping her lips as they fired wildly.

"Kill her! Kill her!", a soldier screamed. Alisa weaved sporadically towards him, flying low, almost sliding along the ground for cover from the small crates and barrels. Grabbing his leg, she dragged him with her before spinning. The man screamed wildly as she let go of him, throwing him across the room and into a car, his body broken from the force.

Swaying behind a container, she scowled, giggling darkly before disappearing a second before her position were drowned with gunfire.

The soldiers yelled, trying to locate her, before one finally yelled for them to stop.

"Hold your fire!", he yelled, the gunfire stopping quickly. The men were tense, none willing to take their eyes off their crosshairs. "You there!" The man clapped one in front of him on the shoulder. "Check the corner, see if she's there."

The man moved to refuse, but stepped back in fear as the commander cocked a gun at him.

He swallowed nervously and approached slowly. It was with small steps that he approached the corner from which she had disappeared, his gun trailed on the edge. Finally arriving the corner, he paused to take a deep breath.

He grit his teeth and dashed around, gun at the ready.

His eyes dashed around for threats, checking every barrel, every crate and car he could see.

But…But nothing.

Lowering his gun, he turned back to the commander.

"She's not he-_Gack!_"

A blade with chainsaw stabbed through his gut, making the men freeze in shock.

The soldier looked down dumbfounded at the blade that had pierced him, a shivering hand touching it weakly.

Alisa peeked over his shoulder at the rest of the soldiers, scowling darkly at them from behind her bangs. Reaching up, her hand glided across his helmet, almost sensually, before grasping it harshly.

The blade revved to life, and as Alisa pulled down on his head, she sliced the blade up through his body.

Splitting his upper body in two, she let the corpse fall to its knees, sitting while a fountain of blood spewed out of his remains.

Alisa giggled, scowling back at them as she crossed the bloodied blades in front of her, revving them teasingly.

"FIRE!", the commander roared.

* * *

_Bryan_

"Stand down! _STAND! DOWN!_", a soldier, obviously the commander yelled at him. After he had climbed the walkway, he had quickly run into a line of soldiers, only waiting for him to approach.

They had no idea their pitiful guns frightened him as much as if they would be firing water guns.

Bryan smiled darkly at him, before slowly reaching towards his other gun as well. "DO NOT MOVE!", the commander yelled.

Ignoring his warning, the commander snapped his waiting hand down to signal. "FIRE!"

The firing line opened fire simultaneously, drowning him in deadly hail. Bryan was a bit surprised from the force of it. His body shook from the hits, taking small steps back to keep his balance.

As all the soldiers clipped empty, an incredulous silence fell over the hangar as the soldiers stared at Bryan in shook.

Looking down, Bryan frowned a bit in annoyance. His skin stung from the abuse it had been given, before brushing his hands across, as if dusting off the discomfort.

"W-What the fuck…", one of the soldiers muttered out.

"What the f-fuck is he…?", another muttered, much to Bryan's satisfaction.

"Huh…", Bryan muttered, as if in deep thoughts, before shrugging noncommittally. "Like fuck, whatever." Yanking his gun out of its holster, he snapped a shot towards the commander. It hit him right in his face, sending him flat on his back, blood seeping through the grating beneath their feet.

The soldiers stumbled away, reloading as quickly as they could in their stress.

Gun in each hand, Bryan just walked after them. He lifted the guns slowly to their retreating back.

Smiling sinisterly, he chuckled darkly and squeezed the triggers.

* * *

_Alisa_

Launching a viscous kick to a guards head, Alisa booted out her wing with a flare, spinning her elegantly away as her position was drowned with fire. Dropping down to avoid their targeting, she ducked and boosted away across the ground.

Dashing between containers, they were only able to catch glimpses of her at most, allowing her to sneak up on one further away from the others. He snapped towards her as she boosted up at his side, but it was too late as her blades struck true.

Her chainsaws lanced easily through his armor, penetrating him through the chest. Revving them violently, she yanked her arms away from each other, resulting in a shower of blood and gore as she literally flew through what was left of his body.

"SHOOT HER FOR FUCKS SAKE!", one yelled in panic, his fright sending a delightful thrill down her spine, a giggle escaping past her lips. Boosting herself into the air, she flipped backwards and away from the soldiers, giggling all the way as bullets whizzed past her, before lowering down behind a container.

Landing softly, she let out a laugh as she leant into a container with her back.

She was breathing heavily, excitement flooding her system. She smiled and held her hands over her chest, looking down at them.

If she had a heart, it would be beating so fast right. No way around it, Bryan had influenced her far beyond rescue. Where she once frowned upon just seeing a dead man, she delighted in ripping them apart, loving every minute of her superiority over them, the feeling of being powerful.

Looking up, she could hear his laugh.

His oh so viscous laugh, mingled in a violent harmony of screams from the men who fell beneath his heel. The sound of his laugh sent an excited shiver through her spine, a light feeling settling in the bottom of her stomach.

She might not have much experience with emotions, but she knew one thing quite clearly. She loved him. She loved his touch, his sinister smiles… His ice cold eyes, intense and ever watchful. She loved his touch, the feel of his lips on her.

Her thoughts drifting off to a much more…primal nature, she let her hands drift along down her body, ignoring the blood that dripped off her that she unknowingly smeared across herself.

She wanted him again. Wanted to feel his hands as he dominated her, ramming Into her core from behind like an enraged beast. She would be lying if she did not enjoy how she could make him react with her body. It was not particularly hard to bring him over the edge, it was as if the little he had left of his sanity went away the second she tempted him.

How hypocritical she was. There she stands, questioning another's sanity while dripping with the blood of men you enjoyed killing.

Besides…she _loved_ his madness, his exuberance , his delight and his ferocity as he fought.

She really wanted him again.

Just…Just one more time, one final time to be together where both their inhibitions were gone.

But all good things come to an end…

Alisa looked down sadly. She wished things would be different. She wished she could tell him, she wished she could guide them away from the inevitable end. She looked sadly at her own hands.

She wished she was someone else.

She wished she could have met him under other circumstances.

She wished to be with him, just one more time.

She wished…She wished she could stay with him.

But wishes…

Wishes are for children.

Not for monsters.

* * *

_Speaking of sanity, or rather lack thereof, theres wasnt much of that in this chapter thinking back on it. That really speaks for itself, considering the lot of you reading this. Youre all fucked up in your heads, seriously. _

_So, read and review like always..._

_Did it suck? _

_Love it?_

_Leave a review! _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	26. Chapter 25 Best Laid Plans

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here back With another Chapter! Been awhile since last time, and the reason for that is because of a long time with constant exams to practice towards. I am just about done now though, which is good because i am beginning to feel quite exhausted. Other than that, life has been pretty wild lately and i think ive wasted about all of my cash on alcohol during the last weekends. Its a good thing stuff is finally calming down around here, any more and im gonna end up an alcoholic. _

_Ive actually had this Chapter ready for a while, but never found the time to ready it. Right now, im so burned out of energy though that i dont even want the effort of playing games. No better time than to rot away in bed with the laptop in my lap. _

_And what the fuck is up with the grammar auto-correct this site has began? It wont even turn off or let me change anything. If i wanted to actually have this site try and suck my dick like this, then it can atleast have the common curtesy of giving me the reacharound while theyre at it. _

_Anyways, Chapter 25, ENJOY! _

**Chapter 25 Best Laid Plans**

_Bryan_

Bryan ducked beneath a powerful hook from a larger Jack-6, before driving his hand into its gut. His arm went clean through its body, oil and metal spilling out from the damaged area. With a grunt, Bryan pulled his arm out, the motion pulling the stunned Jack machine towards him, allowing him to slide around it before kicking it over the rails.

A guard pounced on him with his fist raised. Bryan's eye scattered around for the slightest of moment, analyzing the actions of those around him before pulling his gun with his right hand. As the guard launched his fist towards him, he ducked down and grabbed the knife from his boot in a reverse grip before driving it into the soldier's liver, before stepping past not once even glancing at the man who now fell.

Bryan grinned as the couple of men in front of him opened fire. He quickly dashed through it, facing the one closest who stumbled back in shock. No matter how many times he scared them, it exhilarated him just as much every time.

He sliced the knife in an uppercut between the soldier's arms which held the gun, cutting up across his chest. Slamming it back down into his neck, Bryan stepped around him for leverage, before heaving and throwing him away and off his knife.

Sensing someone from his side by the rail, he spun and ducked, a knife swipe going over his head as one tried to catch him off guard. Bryan quickly launched a side kick, which sent the man slamming into the rails. Spinning back, Bryan lifted his knife hand into an overhanded slam, driving it violently down onto the man's chest.

The man gasped and dropped his own knife, both hands reaching up to the knife now implanted on his chest.

Bryan took a moment to ignore him, seeing as he was already a dead man, to look around him.

Someone had obviously called for a retreat, as whoever was left in the hangar was pulling out. He could hear the sound of combat from outside, Lars and his goons probably cleaning up whatever was left outside.

Bryan's brow twitched in annoyance at the soldiers gasps of pain. His breathing was labored, body probably going into shock.

Holstering his gun, Bryan absentmindedly pulled a proximity mine from his belt. He removed the safety and activated it with a slightly bored expression, a bit miffed the battle was over so quickly.

He quickly slammed the mine down onto the soldier's helmet, the force obviously being enough to cause head trauma as his arms flailed away from the knife in his chest, before hanging limply at his side.

As the man wobbled, Bryan pulled his knife out of the soldier's chest, before poking his forehead with a finger.

"Au revoir.", Bryan muttered and gave a small push, before walking away in a sedate pace. The man wobbled backwards from Bryan's push, toppling over the rails.

Bryan gave a slight grin as the floor below him exploded, the proximity mine being detonated by the fall.

Heat blistered against his skin as fuel tanks exploded, the fires reaching all the way up to the walkway he was on.

Bryan stopped and closed his eyes, breathing deeply with a grin as the fires licked across his skin.

He breathed in deeply the smell of explosives and fuel, its flames roaring around him. Enjoying the adrenaline that coursed through him, he stared down at his hands, flexing them with a grin.

He wasn't back to what he once was, not by far. But it was a darn good start.

And it felt _good_!

Walking onwards across the walkway, he set his path towards the exit where what remained of the soldiers had escaped. Movement to his down left caught his eye, making him stop.

He saw Alisa, standing tall and proud with the corpses of dozens of soldiers littered around her. She was lifting a man by his throat. He grinned as he could see her tilting her head at the dying man, as if inspecting him in a curios manner as his struggles slowly ceased as she choked him.

Bryan resisted the urge to shudder with glee as he watched her, leaning lazily onto the rails.

The clothes she wore clung to her skin from being dunked with blood. The man she held coughed out blood, a matter Alisa seemed to ignore completely, not even blinking as she just watched him, eyes full of cold curiosity.

Once, she cowered and frowned on nothing…or at least if a simple dead man compared to 'nothing'.

Now however she stood, as a _goddess _of war, crushing men as insects.

But she was _beautiful!_

Bryan huffed, growing annoyed with himself; the fuck was wrong with him? When had he suddenly become such a softie?

…Though he couldn't deny that she was sexy as fuck. Strong, yet willing. Still, the shy streak she had amused him to no end.

'_My kind of girl…'_, Bryan grinned to himself. Had he been any more fucked up in the head than he already was, he would be purring.

Moot point, he had to concede; When you get turned on by a sexy woman drenched in blood, you can't possibly be quite good in the head.

Alisa pouted in disappointment as the man fell still, apparently no longer amusing her. She simply dropped him, allowing the body to collapse like a sack. She tilted her head and looked around her, watching the damage she had caused with an almost wondrous like expression.

A man was attempting to crawl away amongst the rest of the dead bodies, his movement quickly attracting Alisa's attention. Clasping her hands together in excitement beneath her chin, she skipped over to the crawling man.

Bryan lifted a brow at her actions. He had never seen her act quite so childishly.

…While murdering someone that was.

The man was about to plead for mercy, aptly interrupted as Alisa kicked him in the face. She proceeded to stomp on his head repeatedly, all the while having clasped her hands together with a joyful expression on her face.

"Erh…", Bryan muttered a bit unsure. Should he stop her? The man was clearly dead. "Hey, Baby!", he yelled out to her.

Alisa blinked and stopped mid motion. Looking up at the walkway, her face beamed with joy as she saw him.

"Bryan!", she yelled back, waving excitingly up at him.

"I think he's more than dead enough!"

Alisa looked confused for a moment, before turning her head down at the man on the ground.

"Yeah…", she pouted. She kicked him once in his side, standing on one foot as she cutely tilted her head at him. "Yeah I think he's dead."

"You don't say…", Bryan's brow twitched in annoyance. So much for situational awareness. "Anyways, get up here and let's meet up with Lars and the rest of the cocksuckers."

"How do you know?", she blinked at him.

"What?", Bryan blinked in confusion.

"How do you know they are, as you put it, 'cocksuckers'?"

Bryan facepalmed, counting to 10 in his head.

"Just get the fuck up here."

"Riiiiight!", she sang, smiling widely as ever. She quickly launched herself off the ground, wings boosting her up to the walkway. Bryan widened his eyes in surprise as she launched herself onto him with enough force to make him stumble backwards. Her arms clasped together around his head to pull him close, her legs locking together around his waist in an intimate embrace.

He managed to right himself before falling, despite the surprise as she slammed her lips on his, immediately invading his mouth with her tongue.

Despite the initial surprise, he managed to get his grips and follow up on her actions. Greedily fighting back against her tongue, he let his hands wander down to her ass grasping onto her possessively beneath her skirt. "Mmmmmh…", Alisa moaned into his mouth, languidly grinding her hips into him as she draped herself across his chest.

Bryan chuckled before walking over to the rails. He slammed her up against one of the beams which connected the walkway to the ceiling, grinding harshly into her core. She moaned loudly, probably from both the pain and the pleasure.

"You are gross, and full of blood…", Bryan grinned as they finally broke apart, smirking as she tried to lean her head after to keep contact with his lips.

Alisa blinked, face flushed, before gazing down on herself.

"Oh.", she muttered neutrally. Looking up back at Bryan, she tilted her head cutely at him. "I was not aware."

"How the fuck do yo-", Bryan stopped himself, rubbing his eyes with an annoyed sigh. "Never mind, I don't particularly care."

"Mmmmh…", Alisa seemed to purr, leaning in to nibble on his neck as she twisted her hips. Her action brought forth a low growl from Bryan.

"Woman…", he growling, rolling his hips into her. "How do you even manage to get so drenched in blood…?"

"Mmmmh-Ah!", Alisa gasped and leaned her head back as his fingers trailed down past the crack of her ass, pushing into her core. Her breath hitched again as he latched his lips onto her throat, his teeth gently grazing flesh. "I d-deduct the cau- Ah!, the cause to be my b-blades, as they have a h-habit of making a- Ah!, a mess o-of things…"

"Hmhmhm…", he chuckled, suckling the flesh beneath her ear, before he leaned back and settled his forehead onto hers. He enjoyed the blush she wore as they gazed intensely at each other. "…Naughty girl…"

She whined in protest as his fingers left her increasingly moistening sex, but stiffened as they lured themselves past her underwear. She arched into him with a sensual moan as 2 of his fingers dipped into her.

"I want yoouuu…", she moaned with closed eyes, before suddenly snapping them open. Bryan grinned as she pushed her forehead onto his, glaring into his eyes hungrily. "No, I _need_ you…" One of her hands quickly trailed down to his pants, fumbling attempts as she pried his belt open. "I need you right now…!"

"Hmhmhm…", Bryan just chuckled, feeling himself getting more and more turned on, allowing Alisa to free him for herself. "I don't think we have the time for that baby, Lars and his men might be waiting…"

"They can wait!", she hissed impatiently, ignoring Bryan's groan as she finally grasped his length. Using one hand to push her panties aside, she frantically used the other to guide him inside her. Wiggling her hip's, both moaned from that indescribable heat and friction as jolts of pleasure crept up their spines. "Oh yes, they can wait!"

* * *

Bryan growled lowly as the phone suddenly rang, making Alisa giggle as she walked a couple of feet in front of him, knowing full well that Bryan enjoyed watching her from behind.

The playful gait in her step announced better what they had just done than a flashing commercial screen would ever have done. She had her hands clasped behind her back, skirt swishing side to side as she walked. She peeked over her shoulder at him from time to time, a knowing smirk dancing on her lips as she saw where his eyes went.

Bryan shook his head and brought the phone to his ear.

"Yeah yeah, keep your tits on, we are coming out of the hangar now.", he growled before putting the phone back into his pocket. Alisa giggled again and fell into step with him, thumping into him playfully with her hip. Bryan lifted a brow at her as she smiled up at him, blushing as his hand wandered up her skirt.

"Still blushing…?", he whispered teasingly, making her pout and look away with a huff. "After all we have done…?"

"S-Shut up!", he sputtered, blushing even brighter as he continued his ministrations, stopping as they neared the exit.

They quickly left the hangar where Lars and his men greeted them. Bryan smirked as he saw a line of enemy soldiers, disarmed and tied down as prisoners of war.

"Glad of you to join us.", Lars said calmly, making a slight pause as he saw Alisa as they approached, drenched in blood from top to toe. Bryan grinned as several soldiers paused what they were doing, pointing and whispering with hushed voices as they saw her. Alisa, was of course, oblivious to the whole affair, simply standing there with a satisfied smile on her face. "Any survivors in there?", Lars asked, pointing towards the hangar.

Bryan and Alisa gave him a deadpanned stare. "Right…Forgot who I was talking to…", Lars clasped his face, before huffing slightly. "Anyways, we're ready to move onto the next step and we don't have much time so we gotta step on it."

"Which is?", Bryan grunted.

"See that road?", Lars turned and pointed towards a road that stretched towards the Millennium Tower. The road went in a singular line, all the way straight towards the tower. It looked mostly abandoned, but Bryan could make out the silhouettes of vehicles retreating towards the tower in the distance. "We're gonna load up in our vehicles and storm our way across before they mobilize. The hard part comes when we reach the tower."

"Do they not know we are coming?", Alisa questioned, Lars responding with a solemn nod.

"They are, which means that the battle we just had will be a walk in the park compared to what will go down when we arrive."

"We have lost the element of surprise, you know that right?", Bryan questioned skeptically. "They must be absolutely fucked up in their heads if they have not laid an ambush by the time we arrive."

"I know that, but we don't have any other way. So this is what's going to happen.", Lars stated, gazing around to make sure both his soldiers and the eccentric couple were listening. "In a few minutes, some APC's will arrive at this location, along with some MV's. Omega 1, you take the POW's and load them up in the rear MV and get them back to base. You are to link up on radio with Alpha 1 for further orders as soon as you are able. Be prepared to act as back-up, how copy?", Lars looked towards the leader for Omega 1.

"Aye aye.", the man saluted.

"The rest of you will fill up the rest of the MV's. Team leaders, you're responsible for keeping control of your team when we load up, don't split up your team in different vehicles. Bryan, Alisa, the both of you is with me in the MV up front."

A collective nod from everyone satisfied the inquisitive gaze he sent everyone present. "Now, as we depart from here the APC's will take lead and absorb the heaviest damage from whatever the G-Corporation might throw at us, while the MV's follow on a singular line behind. When we arrive at the main gate, the APC's will pull up on a line in front, while the MV's pull up on a line behind them for cover. You are to group out and wait for my orders. You are allowed to open fire on visual contact. Any questions?"

"Yeah.", Bryan grunted, drawing the attention of everyone present. "Where do you want us?"

"You two…", Lars muttered, rubbing his chin. After a moment of thought, he smirked. "You do what you do best."

Bryan and Alisa collectively scowled darkly and grinned at each other.

* * *

_And done. This Chapter kinda just created itself as i worked...much like the mysterious itch on my crotch that appeared sometime last month. _

_Read and review, let me know what you think alright? _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	27. Chapter 26 Countdown to Midnight

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, back with another chapter! I have been without any form of internet for the past time, even if ive had the chap ready for awhile__. _

_I am dissapearing again early tomorow so i will not be available to answer any reviews until i am back. Unfortunately, i am going to dissapear for almost a month, and i will not be able to write AT ALL during that time. Expect a long while until the next update. _

_For those of you who is wondering where and why i am leaving, its because for the next month i will be going under a very difficult educational course. _

_Anyways, last chap didnt really receive that many reviews, which i am not sure how to read as. For all of the chapters so far, no one has pointed out if the story is losing its appeal or whichever, but i am taking it as a sign as the story is about to have run its course. This does not surprise me, considering how many years ago i first began writing this. _

_No matter though, it is a story i WILL finish, and the plot is, surprisingly enough, turning slowly towards the end goal. _

_Chapter 26, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 26 Countdown to Midnight**

The road to the tower took quite a while, the sun already setting far off in the distance. Bryan was baffled by the time they'd spend fighting at the complex. The vehicles had been delayed as well, much to Lars's ire, so the fighting was without doubt going to be harsh.

He couldn't wait.

The MV Bryan and Alisa was in had lead behind the APC's, Lars sitting by the exit of the vehicle. The team that accompanied them inched away as far as they could in the cramped vehicle, the pair no doubt having an infamous rumor going on about them from their exploits. The fact that Bryan had killed several of their comrades probably didn't help either. People tended to get quite stingy about the friends you kill.

Bryan huffed in boredom before gazing out the window. He could see the city coming up quickly on the side. He frowned a bit from the gathering clouds in the distance.

A storm was coming. Bryan found it fitting, a feeling of foreboding nagging at the back of his mind.

Alisa was oddly clinging to his side, being uncharacteristically quiet. Looking down at her, Bryan found her expression…odd. He couldn't put a finger on it. He was usually good at reading people, but she left him confused as she was now.

There were too many people around them now for him to ask though. He'd take it up with her later.

Having nothing to do, he began double checking his gear, noting the fact that his mags should probably be restocked and refitted.

As he began checking his equipment, the other men in the vehicle took his initiative and began doing the same.

Lars, who was sitting next to the driver, looked over his shoulder to see what the noise was about. He smiled before looking back as he saw them double checking everything.

They were going to war. There was no other way around it now, Bryan realized.

He was going to war.

And it was not for his own amusement. Well…Not the only reason at least.

What did he fight for? Certainly not Lars and his men. For whatever he cared, the Zaibatsu and the G-Corporation could kill each other.

No, he fought for survival. That was what it had always been about, had it not?

Bryan pulled out his personal combat knife from his boot, holding it out in a reversed grip in front of his face. He frowned as he realized that it was grimy with blood. With a grunt, he leaned over to one of the soldiers, whom flinched as he stretched his hand towards him. Bryan didn't pay him any mind, yanking the cleaning kit from the soldier's side without asking and began to methodically cleaning his knife.

For as long as he remembered he had never really fought for anything else other than survival and his own amusement. Perhaps there had been a time he had an ideal, long time ago in his past. He couldn't remember anymore thought.

The blade, finally free of blood, shined back at him, its edge reflecting the image of his face back at him. He frowned, watching the unfamiliar face. A face with scars, dark circles around his eyes.

Bryan scoffed, smirking slightly, before putting the knife away. He looked fucking terrible. Like a grenade went off in his face. The thought made him snicker for a bit, shaking his head dismissively as Alisa quirked a brow at him questioningly.

He kept checking his gear and his guns, going through his whole set in a careful manner.

"ETA, 5 minutes.", Lars suddenly yelled out for everyone to hear. The sound gave Bryan the urge to jump, but reined it in. He blinked, and looked out the window. It was just about nightfall now. They had reached the city, buildings whipping past the window as they drove. "We're in G-Corporation turf now people, be ready for anything."

Bryan narrowed his eyes and grunted in annoyance. Putting away his guns and gear, he reprimanded himself quietly for loosing track of time like that.

He leant forward towards the driver's seat, using one of the soldiers head as support for his hand. The man grunted under his weight, but stayed wisely quiet otherwise. Leaning his head in next to Lars and the driver, he eyed the road ahead calculatedly. He could see the end of the road a good kilometer away.

"Something's not right here…", Bryan muttered, narrowing his eyes at the rooftops they would be passing in a few seconds. Had it been him, he would have set an ambush right here. "It's too quiet. We oughta be under fire already."

"I agree…", Lars nodded silently, his eyes as criticizing as Bryan's. "Something must have happened."

"In any case, if they don't have anything waiting for us here, then they are in all likelihood either retreating or aiming to take us out in one big go as we enter the premises."

"I doubt it's the former. Kazuya is not the type of man to retreat without a fight.", Lars muttered, speaking as if he knew the man. Considering his lineage, perhaps he did.

"Then it leaves the latter." Bryan gave a nod towards the road, the end quickly approaching. "What do you suspect is waiting for us?"

"The second those APC's breach those gate, they will be laying hell on us. That means the only cover we get is from these vehicles as we walk out hot."

"You're gonna get pinned down in seconds. If they have any explosives, then you're shit outa luck."

"Yeah, we are.", Lars nodded, before turning to look at Bryan with a meaningful stare. "But you won't."

Bryan, cocked a brow at him before grinning darkly.

"Heh…", he chuckled, scowling onwards. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to breach in, storming through their gunfire. You and your girl work best alone-"

"Damn right we do…", Bryan interrupted with a chuckle. Lars just shook his head in amusement.

"So, the two of you breach through the lobby and work your way through to the Tower's main entrance. From there, I want you to work your way up until you find Kazuya. Do NOT take him out.", Lars ended with a glare.

"No promises…", Bryan purred, smirking right back at Lars who narrowed his eyes at his response.

"I am serious. He's mine.", Lars growled. "Basically, the two of you will be creating more than enough chaos and confusion to allow us to breach through after you. After we destroy their headquarters we will be linking up with the rest of our forces outside by our vehicles."

"Gotcha.", Bryan muttered, leaning back into his seat. He smirked at the glare the soldier he'd been leaning on sent him.

"ETA, less than one minute.", Lars turned back, giving his men a serious stare. "Get ready men, this is it."

Bryan chuckled, pulling up two of his Desert Eagles. Loading them with fresh mags, he cocked the lever back before holding them up lightly at his side.

He was so ready his fingers were twitching.

Glancing over at his guns, he smiled in remembrance; The one he held in his right hand was the same one he had used to kill Yoshimitsu. It would serve him well.

"Well well, gentlemen…", Bryan grinned, scowling darkly at the soldiers as he gained their attentions. "Are you ready to die yet…?"

Their blank stares made him laugh, Alisa cocking a brow at him before giggling slightly as well.

The absurdness of the situation was apparently enough for the soldiers to follow up on, as one of them began to chuckle lightly as well. The other soldiers looked at him oddly, before yet another joined him in a small chuckle, shaking his head.

Another followed up on his chuckle, before the first one started laughing.

Before they knew it, everyone in the vehicle, Bryan, Alisa and the soldiers alike, sat there laughing loudly at the bizarreness of the situation. Lars looked back at them before shaking his head with a grin.

They had all accepted their fate a long time ago. The fate of dead men, walking to their graves.

As the moment passed and everyone quieted down, Bryan and Alisa caught each other's eye. They nodded to each other quietly. No words were spoken.

"Brace yourselves!", Lars suddenly yelled out, making everyone tense up. They heard a loud bang from outside, a metallic clutter as the APC's in front mowed down the front gate. The car snapped into a screech, hauling everyone off their seats to the side as the vehicle turned with its brakes.

Gunfire rang out across their vehicles, the deadly hail pelting against metal.

"CONTACT!", someone yelled out across the radio as the vehicle stopped. Everyone snapped into action at the same time, dashing out. The soldiers slammed next to the vehicle for covers. Bryan being bulletproof, at least to his own belief, just stood out in his own pace. He looked around the area with an almost lazy expression, not really caring about the bullets whizzing past his face.

The area was walled in in a round formation with an entrance which he guessed was the lobby. Behind it, he could see the Millennium Tower just a hundred meter away, towering over them ominously. It was easily a kilometer tall. The tower was built with several windows from top to bottom, as well as large balconies with several of the being more than large enough for a helipad. He could see helipad lights from some of them, but they were too far up to see properly.

A lightning strike went across the sky, the thunder having arrived well ahead of the rain. The thunder lit up the roof of the lobby, revealing dozens of soldiers opening fire down on them. Almost every window in the vicinity was occupied by a soldier, firing viscously down at them.

"Huh…", Bryan muttered, looking down at the soldiers who covered behind the armored vehicle. "Sucks to be you." He gave a slight grunt at the condescending glare Alisa sent him.

"Orders sir!", one of the soldiers yelled out to Lars, who quickly assessed the situation.

"This is Alpha Leader to all call signs!", he yelled into the radio. "Covering fire!", he quickly gave a nod to Bryan and Alisa. "That's your signal! Go!"

Bryan grinned, before roaring gleefully. With a heave, he jumped over the vehicle, his body slamming shatteringly into the concrete, before dashing towards the main lobby.

His newfound speed brought him quickly to the entrance. The whole entrance was made of glass, being fit more for the extravagant every day of business men, rather than the site of a firefight. He slammed himself through the thick glass plates that easily shattered from his weight before entering the well-lit lobby.

It took him a moment to adjust to the brightness. The floor, as well as the walls were made of marble, only covered by large rugs in the middle of the room, as well as down the corridors. A couple of plants adorned the corners, but no more. The building was without a doubt nothing more than an entrance, being wide and well lit.

Of course, it also adorned a handful of soldiers running down the corridor towards them. A couple of Jack-6 accompanied them, completing the party as Bryan could see things evolving from his position.

As Bryan stopped to think out the best course of action, Alisa walked up alongside of him. He gave her a glance, smiling snidely as she looked back at him.

"No turning back now eh…?", he chuckled.

"Would you, if you could?", she questioned and looked back at him. Her expression was a bit too somber for his liking.

"Hell the fuck no.", he grunted. "Would you?"

She didn't answer him, a fact that made him frown at her questioningly. After a moment of silence, she looked back at the approaching soldiers.

"Wish to see which one of us is able to kill the most?", she trailed of lightly, tilting her head with a smile at the approaching men.

"Heh…", Bryan chuckled. Guess there was nothing wrong with her after all. "…Your conditions…?", Bryan purred, licking his lips as he eyed the coming soldiers.

"No rules. The highest count wins.", she grinned up at him.

"Hehehehe…", he chuckled. Grasping her chin, he stroked her cheek fondly with his thumb. "You're on…" As he let go, they turned and began to walk sedately towards the coming men.

"By the way…", Alisa, muttered, her tone sardonic as ever as she quirked a brow at him. "Do we have a plan of attack?"

"Of course.", Bryan scoffed, pointing his guns towards the soldiers. "Who the fuck do you think you're speaking too."

"Why do I even bother…", Alisa muttered, closing her eyes in irritation.

"Hehehe….", Bryan chuckled. Scowling darkly down the iron sights of his guns, he smirked as Alisa's wings sprang out, the motors whizzing out energy as she prepared herself to propel herself forward. "Our plan is simple…", he muttered, tensing his legs as he prepared to dash.

"Attack."

He squeezed the triggers, launching himself forward with a roar.

* * *

_And done. Read and review, and i will answer when i get back to civilization again ;) _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	28. Chapter 27 A Game of Murder

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here back with another chapter! I actually returned from my course a week ago but the place i have been living in up until now has been having internet troubles the last months and it finally broke down._

_I have actually moved now many miles away from where i have been living because i have switched department where i work, as a consequense of how well the course went. It wasnt what i wanted the most, considering the fact that i had established myself so well where i lived before and thats all out the window now and i have to start over, but in the long term considering my future its actually the best thing that could have happened ever._

_For the next months, unfortunately, i will be extremely busy as i will soon be having a lot of people that i will be educating as well as having to work for me. I have no idea how much i will be able to write as i am walking into a whole new chapter of my life right now._

_Concerning the story, the chapter isnt too long, but it kinda has to stay that way or else im just dragging it out needlessly. _

_ But anyways, chapter 27, ENJOY!_

**Chapter 27 A Game of Murder**

_Lars_

A bullet whizzed past Lars's head, a sensible warning for him to quickly duck back behind cover.

"Dammit!", he cursed under his breath, ignoring one of his men as he got shot right next to him. "What the hell are they doing?", Lars hissed, peeking carefully around the vehicle, trying to assess what was going on in front of them. Bryan and Alisa should be knee deep in havoc already, why weren't the enemy withdrawing?

"Sir!", a man behind yelled out. He was about to reply, but frowned as he noticed the incoming gunfire dabbing off with a considerable amount.

"Finally…", he muttered, turning towards his second in command with a wide grin. "This is our chance, make ready to move!"

* * *

_Bryan_

His fingers snapped repeatedly between the triggers, gleefully scowling down the iron sights as he rained hell on the soldiers in front of him.

It almost seemed as if things were going in slow motion, his cybernetic focus aiming and calculating every target, never stopping to move nor fire.

'Target, 8.7 meters away, adjusting for momentum, ballistic travel…', his mind seemed to drone on by automatic, absentmindedly pulling the trigger. Confirming the headshot, he quickly found his next, already about to fire his other gun on a different target, having calculated the shot before his last.

Bryan frowned, but kept firing; they were too many coming to fast for his movement speed. He would have to go up close and personal.

A soldier suddenly burst towards his from the rest of the flock, aiming a shotgun straight towards him. Quickly spinning, the blast barely singed his back before he swung his gun arm towards the man, snapping off a shot to prevent a repeat performance.

Never stopping, Bryan pushed on, his eyes darting from side to side, quickly counting the amount of soldiers around him and their exact location. With a grunt, he pushed himself forward with a huge burst of speed.

The soldier in front barely managed to widen his eyes before Bryan slammed the pipe of his gun into his face. The hit broke bone, sending the man flying. Having already remembered each and every one of their positions, Bryan aimed his right hand under his left arm, pulling the trigger without aiming. His other hand aimed to his side, pulling the trigger with a flourish as he quickly turned to walk backwards. The sound of ripping flesh was enough a confirmation for him to know he hit, his hands quickly dancing from target to target, not even looking at them as he fired. His eyes darted towards new soldiers, mapping his targets around him as his grin never faltered. Ejecting the magazines as he clipped empty, it took him half a second to reload, slamming the guns down on his belt were fresh mags were fastened.

A soldier dashed towards him with a knife stab. Bryan stepped inside the hit, locking his arm around the soldier's that was equipped with the knife, securing it against further use. As a result, the gun in Bryan's hand ended up right below the soldiers chin, allowing Bryan to fire of a bullet straight up through his head, which seemed to explode in gore and blood. As another swung the butt of the rifle towards him, Bryan swayed away, kicking him in his knee at the same time. As his kneecap broke, forcing the man down and forward, Bryan pressed the gun down at the back of his head, quickly pulling the trigger before aiming for his next target.

He never once noticed how the blood spattered across his body, how the occasional stray bullet grinded off him, not even a speck of skin wounded from the gunfire.

Oh, how he had missed this. The adrenaline coursing through him mid carnage, his concentration making excellent use of his cybernetic upgrades.

Makes murder a simple game. A game he was best at.

Bryan scowled, chuckling lightly as a frightened guard fired towards him. Dodging to the side, he expertly locked his arm around a soldier's. Pulling the man towards him, firing his gun towards another, Bryan pulled the man with his back up against his own, reaching back with his other arm before locking it around the soldier's other.

The maneuver, complicated in itself, took him less than a second, effectively immobilizing the guard as well as using him as a shield.

"HOLD FIRE!", a soldier yelled out, refusing to let one of their own falling to friendly fire.

Bryan grinned, before flexing his arms and aimed his gun towards the soldiers around him. As a result, the soldier's arms were wrung out of his shoulder sockets, making him scream and thrash in pain.

"Hey, Alisa?", Bryan chuckled out, glaring back at the soldiers who watched him warily. The revving sound of a chainsaw was his answer, along with the frightened gasps of several soldiers. Glancing over his shoulder, he smirked as he watched Alisa having apprehended 2 soldiers by her own, hanging around their shoulders with her arms around their necks and chainsaws at the ready in a threatening manner by their throats.

She had that apathetic smile again, the one that never touched her eyes.

Bryan liked that one.

"Yes?", she responded, watching the soldiers around her with a calculative expression.

"This is going too slow, are you ready to hustle away?"

Her cold image fell for a moment, tempting a small grin from Bryan as she glanced over him with an expression of exasperation, her eyes rolling.

"Of course."

"Let that man go, and lay down your arms!", one of the soldiers commanded loudly.

Bryan frowned in irritation.

"Is it just me or is the unimportant people always talking too much?"

"Dear, even if they uttered a single syllable, it would still be too many words for you."

"HEY! Are you even listening!?", the same soldier yelled, growing angry at being ignored.

"That might be true…", Bryan muttered, scratching his chin with the pipe of his gun. The action brought forth another cry of pain from the soldier he held as a shield, but he was thoroughly ignored. "Fuck, looking back at it now, I think I've spoken more these last weeks than I have for the last 3 to 4 years."

"You sound like a hermit…", Alisa muttered annoyed, closing her eyes as she shook her head.

"HEY! Listen to me for fucks sake!"

"What in the flying fuck is a hermit?", Bryan growled, at Alisa. The deadpanned glare he received in return was more than enough for his growing irritation.

"HEY! I swear to god-!"

"Alright, THAT'S IT!", Bryan interrupted with a yell, snapping his head towards the soldier who wouldn't shut up. Holstering his right gun, he reached down towards the soldier's belt that he used as shield. Easily remembering the where his grenades where located, he grasped the safety pins, smiling sinisterly. "Since you obviously don't want to shut up about the fucking cocksucker, I'm gonna give him back to you!" His grin widened, relishing in the gasps the soldiers let out as he yanked out all of the safety pins at once. "In fact… I'm even gonna carry him to you!"

"Bryan, are you sure that's wise-", Alisa began, watching him with concern as Bryan walked towards the soldiers, the soldier with armed grenades still fastened on his back. Knowing Bryan well enough to recognize what he was going to do, she dropped the soldiers made shield she held and jumped away as fast as she could.

The soldiers yelled in panic, scrambling to get away from him as Bryan began to run towards them, a gleeful expression across his face.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?", someone screamed, the voice itself disappearing in the loud disharmony of a dozen screams.

"LET'S HAVE A FUCKING BLAST TOGETHER, HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_Lars _

A large explosion suddenly shook through the entire building, dust and tiles falling from the ceiling as a result.

The soldiers around him paused, muttering with worried voices, looking between each other with concerned glances.

Lars frowned in thought as they worked down the corridors. That must have been a large explosion, no doubt Bryan and Alisa's doing.

He just hoped they wouldn't bring the whole place down on their heads. The thought made him reconsider his choice of including them in his plans for a moment. Perhaps not one of his wisest decisions.

"Come on!", he yelled out over his shoulder, snapping the soldiers out of their daze. "We have to keep up our momentum, use our advantage for as long as we've got it!"

"Roger!", the soldiers replied collectively, visibly steeling themselves as they fell back into focus, running to keep up with him.

It made Lars smile. These were his men.

He had trained with them. Fought with them. Bled with them. Lived with them.

To him, that was the most family he had ever had.

As they ran down the hallways, the sights greatly disturbed them. There were corpses everywhere, some shot to pieces while others…Some of them seemed to have been cut into shreds.

The floor had grown thick with blood. Blood and gore.

Had it not been for the desensitizing effect of the last hours of battle, he was sure both himself and his men would have heaved long ago.

"W-what the hell happened here?", Todou muttered, staring across the carnage with a sick expression. The rest of the men seemed to share his reaction, none being able to ignore the bloody mess.

Lars sighed, keeping his eyes ahead for any potential threats.

"Those psychopaths happened…", he muttered, a small touch of disdain marring his voice. "…Bryan and Alisa that is…"

The group shared curious glances.

"Who are they really?", Todou muttered quietly. "You never explained why they're her. Even more so as they have killed some of our own."

"Well…", Lars began, not particularly enthusiastic to explain his reasoning in recruiting such an unstable factor. "The enemy of my enemy-"

"'-Is my friend', and all is well and good sir.", Todou interrupted with a frown. "But with all due respect, that's a load of horse shit isn't it?"

Lars sighed, walking into a stop.

"You're right.", he began before turning towards his men with a hard glare. "The truth of the matter is this: We are living in desperate times. We are fighting a desperate war. And as such, desperate measures need to be taken."

"But sir-"

"I've seen those two single handedly clear a large group of enemies like it was nothing. I've seen those two storm through the hail of gunfire, which should have shredded them to pieces in seconds, as if the gunfire was nothing more than a nuisance. I have seen them rip men limb from limb with their bare hands, as if they were having fun with a simple toy."

The men grew quiet upon his words, looking more disturbed than they had before. The stares they sent the corpses lying around them held a touch of mortification.

"Sir…", Todou began, swallowing slightly. "They killed some of our own…"

"Killing people is as commonplace for them as breathing…", Lars chuckled dryly. "They meant nothing to them. No motive, no reason….no morale."

"Then why-"

"I personally shot the man, Bryan, straight in his head. Hit him right between his eyes.", Lars muttered shaking his head in wonder. The men turned their eyes towards him as he paused. "You ask me why? Why I bothered to attempt to recruit those two?" Lars chuckled again, looking his second in command in the eye with a hard glare. "Those two are not human. They are a completely unknown factor, the most unpredictable piece in this war of chess."

"And how are we to trust them?", Todou hissed angrily. "The risk-"

"War is living with risk.", Lars interrupted harshly. "War is adjusting, planning and making the best of every risk that's out there. We are outnumbered in size compared to the major players in this war. The risk….is a price I am willing to pay."

Suddenly, screams erupted from afar, along with the sound of several gunshots. The menacing sound of a deep, sinister laugh reverberated through the hallway.

The men shuffled uneasily, looking to each other.

"After all…", Lars continued darkly, turning back to scowl down the hallway from which the laughter traveled. "I would rather have them on my side than on my enemies…"

Another explosion rang through the hallway, dust falling from the ceiling. The soldiers muttered nervously and looked to Lars for orders.

Lars chuckled and shook his head, walking slowly towards the sound.

"There are worse thing to fear than men and their petty wars." Lars scowled in remembrance, his hands clenching tightly. "Dead is dead…", he muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

_Blood sprayed from his split face as Bryan ripped off the man's lower jaw, barking a harsh laugh as the man quivered on the ground, his movements stilling from blood loss._

_Dropping the bloody jaw to the ground, he smirked as Lars flinched from the wet thud. Alisa just smiled innocently at him, as if he had never just brutally murdered someone a second ago. _

"_That was not necessary.", Lars frowned. Bryan ignored him as he shook his arms to remove at least some of the blood. _

"_Dead is dead, there is no such thing as a good way to go. Right babe?", Bryan turned to Alisa. _

"_Right!", Alisa exclaimed with a smile and an adamant nod. She frowned however, when Bryan proceeded to wipe the blood on his hands off on her clothes. "Hey!"_

* * *

"…And there is no good way to go…", Lars trailed off, steeling himself, before dashing into a sprint.

After a short moment of pause, his men followed after.

* * *

_And done. We are rapidly moving towards the end now folks, but the crescendo of this story has yet to begin ;) _

_Read and review, let me know what you think. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	29. Chapter 28 Nightmare Circus

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here back with another chapter. Im finally back, i know, but the latedness is not only my fault. As it is, ive succesfully moved into my new place and job, and i was supposed to have internett for almost a month ago. Problem was, the people whom i bought my subscription off has managed to fuck up EVERYTHING at EVERY fucking angle. Now, after 17 calls where i have practically been chewing different customer supporters a new one, after they have apologized by giving me a cheaper mobile subscription, i STILL dont have a fucking internett! Only reason i am updating now is because i am loaning the net of someone who is currently away on vacation, so i will be able to loan it for the rest of the coming week. Im his boss, so i doubt he dares to tell me no. Life is good._

_Anyways, you dont come here to read about my first world problems, like finding out you havent brought enough toilet paper to clean up after masturbation, no youve come here to read this shit i call a chapter._

_Im trying to move the story along towards the end as quickly as i can now, and that is not because i wish to be done with it as fast as i can. It's just to avoid the story ending up like another run'n gun movie, or like gears of war. I mean, im all for dismemberment, blood, violence and the occasional tits, but sometimes even the duke nukem style gets a little tedius when there is no personal advancement. Testosterone for the win, for those of us who feel to the need to compensate. _

_Chapter 28, ENJOY! _

**Chapter 28 Nightmare Circus**

Bryan gave a grunt as he kicked a soldier through the door to where they were supposed to go. The door splintered to bits from the force of which he kicked him, the man rolling several feet away before stilling, dead from the power that had been delivered to his chest.

As he walked through the doorway, Bryan had a small, giddy grin as his eyes flickered across the hallways. Sensing no one, he frowned in disappointment before trudging along the corridor.

The G-Corporation had dispersed, those who were left down on the floor with him anyway, comrades abandoning each other to die by Bryan's hands. He would have found it fucking hilarious if it didn't mean that there were no more people to kill.

"Bryan, you overdid it.", Alisa drawled lazily from behind him as they walked. Bryan glared over his shoulder to look at her, scoffing amusedly as she skipped playfully around the corpses without sparing them a second glance. "Nobody wants to play anymore."

"No shit smartass.", he grunted. "Just when it was getting interesting as well.", he muttered with a thoughtful grin, flexing his hands eagerly.

"If your idea of interesting is strapping yourself up with grenades, to then blow yourself up along with your enemy, then I will say it is in _very_ bad taste.", Alisa said sourly, huffing childishly before looking away as he turned to cock a brow at her.

"Different tastes baby, doesn't mean it's a bad one."

"Idiot!", she hissed, stomping down on his foot irritably. He grinned as she scowled upon his lack of reaction. "Only you would find it a good idea to blow yourself up along with your enemy, no thoughts on how you damaged your perpetual generator in the first place."

"You do know there's quite a big difference between a 40mm hand grenade and the self-destruction mechanism of a Jack war machine, right?"

"I do.", she quipped, eying Bryan sardonically as they finally left the corridor. They walked outside from a small exit, having finally reached the bottom of the Millennium Tower. It loomed over them, stretching far up into the sky above. "One has a lethal splint radius of 5 up to a maximum 15 meters, while the other equals one fifth of a megaton."

"It was a rhetorical question dumbass.", Bryan smirked, reaching over to flick her nose. "And lethal radius is a matter of definition in our case baby."

Alisa bit onto his finger with an angry snarl, but ignored her in favor of stopping to analyze the area as they stood out in the middle of the paved area. The area they were in was walled in, some stairs leading up to the large entrance of the tower. The weather had grown worse as it was raining lightly, but the sound of distant thunder made it clear it was just the calm before the storm.

Footsteps rang out across the clearing, pulling their curiosity out of the conversation.

Walking across from the side, a woman walked slowly, her eyes radiating confidence. The smirk she wore matched her eyes, her high heels clicking loudly through the silent clearing. She wore a dark skirt with matching stocking which ended high on her thighs, and open leopard collared jacket. Beneath it was a matching, though very skimpy, dress which showed a lot of cleavage. Hey hair was kept in a bowl cut which ended right below her ears, the skin of her neck teasing prying eyes.

Bryan cocked a brow in amusement. While very beautiful, the woman dressed like a luxury whore. But Bryan figured as the CEO of the G-Corporation, even a man such as Kazuya needed to blow off some steam once in a while.

"Not bad…", the woman said coming to a stop before them in front of the stair, which led to the tower entrance.

"Anna Williams…", Alisa muttered, her apathetic eyes boring themselves into her, obviously using her cybernetic upgrades to find out as much as possible about the newcomer.

"Williams…", Bryan muttered, clicking his tongue in thought. "I do believe I've heard that name before."

"As I have heard of you…Bryan Fury…", the woman, now identified as Anna Williams said, putting a hand on her cocked hip, smirking down at the pair. Her eyes roved over Bryan appreciatively, something which made Alisa's eyes narrow as her hands tightened at her side. "…And I must say, you're just as imposing as the rumors say… And quite handsome, for one who is supposed to be dead for a couple of years…"

Bryan scoffed in amusement. Noticing Alisa's stiff posterior and gritting teeth from Anna's regardful stare, Bryan couldn't help but grin. He cocked a brow at her as Alisa suddenly took a step in front of him, leaning her back into him as she pulled Anna's attention away from him.

"…I want to kill her…", Alisa whispered with an icy tone which only Bryan could hear. Jealousy and possessiveness were rolling off her in waves.

Grinning viscously, Bryan snaked an arm around her mid and leant down to her ear. She shuddered, a small breath of surprise escaping her as he put his lips to her ear.

"…I love it when you're angry…", he breathed into her ear, keeping his eyes on Anna, whom watched them with an amused expression.

"Indulge me then my dear.", Anna yelled over at them, tilting her head to the side as she smiled arrogantly. "However did a man such as you meet up with a little…_girl_, like her?"

Bryan could feel Alisa growing stiff in his arm from anger yet again upon her words. He narrowed his eyes upon how she spoke of her, as if she was a little child. The bitch needed a serious attitude adjustment.

Before he could speak however, Alisa's demeanor suddenly changed. Leaning back into him, she sensuously grabbed onto his neck to pull him possessively closer, using her other free hand to shield her mouth as she suddenly began to giggle.

"Anna Williams...", Alisa began. "Sister of Nina Williams…", she giggled, sounding almost condescending. Her eyes grew with mirth from Anna's pursed lips. "Or shall I say, younger sister. For years you seem to have been struggling, dare I say almost desperately, to _crawl_ your way out of your sister's shadow."

Anna narrowed her eyes, her lips tightening from Alisa's information. Bryan grinned as Alisa continued on, in a completely innocent manner. She looked up into the air with wide eyes, her free hand resting upon her chin thoughtfully. "You have never once in your life been a very independent person, have you? I mean, your sister join forces with the Zaibatsu, you _whore_ yourself out to the G-Corporation. Your sister enters cryo-sleep to sleep into the future, you do the exact same thing!", Alisa giggled loudly.

Anna was literally fuming as of that moment. Alisa glared back at her behind her innocent and mirthful posterior. "Why, I wouldn't even be surprised if you have lived your whole life as a young woman like a mere pale reflection of your sister. Oh…", Alisa suddenly gasped, her face sinking into a dark scowl. "That's right… Considering the years you had in cryo sleep, I suppose you're an old woman now… A relic perhaps…"

"Enough!", Anna suddenly shrieked furiously, her face having long since lost its arrogant posture. "This is the end of the road for you.", she hissed, waving her arm dramatically with a flourish.

Before Bryan and Alisa could respond, soldiers swarmed in from the sides.

The pair fell into a crouch with a snarl, turning their backs to each other as the soldiers quickly surrounded them.

As the soldiers fell into position around them, crouched and aiming for them, the pair's attention were pulled towards Anna who walked over to one of the soldiers. Sliding her hand across his shoulders sensually, she leaned down next to him as she grasped his hand which held his rifle.

Bryan growled and pushed Alisa behind himself for cover as Anna guided the soldiers hand to aim for her. Seeing his reaction, she smirked before turning towards the tower entrance.

"Tidy up here now boys.", Anna's drawled lazily, walking away with a sway to her hips to leave them to their demise.

"Bitch.", Bryan growled, his eyes darting between the soldiers which surrounded them.

"Agreed.", Alisa muttered. "Although I am almost disappointed in the amount of soldiers she left for us."

"Insulting is what it is. Though I am guessing they are only supposed to slow us down, not stop us.", Bryan chuckled, scowling darkly at the men in front of him. They were way too few to even have the slimmest of chances at stopping them. "6 at my side, you?"

"7."

"Any snipers?"

"Negative." Alisa turned to Bryan with a smile. "Competition still going?"

"Of course.", Bryan chuckled.

"Then I propose-", Alisa began before stopping abruptly. "Oh…"

Looking over his shoulder, Bryan could see her body going stiff, before turning her head to her side.

"What?", Bryan grunted, looking over to where she turned.

"Looks like they finally caught up.", Alisa pouted cutely.

Lifting a brow in confusion, he suddenly caught the sound of boots running. Not even a second later, Lars's Tekken Special Force's burst into the clearing from where the pair had entered. Among them came Lars and his second in command, walking slowly towards them among their men who were running.

The G-Corporation soldiers reluctantly turned their aim from Bryan and Alisa, aiming back at the soldiers who now surrounded them.

"Well, well…", Bryan sneered, grinning down at the two commanding officers who walked up to them. "Look who finally decided to show up."

"Took your sweet time to drag their attention, didn't you." Lars smirked back at him, coming to a stop next to Bryan and Alisa. "Looks like we've got ourselves a Mexican standoff here."

"Ain't got ourselves in nothing here.", Bryan scowled. "They will be dead in a minute…", he muttered, the soldiers around shuddering as Alisa giggled from his words.

"You ain't got the time.", Tougou said, stepping up next to them. "Sir, we will handle things here. You move on."

Lars looked towards his second in command incredulously.

"Tougou, you-"

"Remember why you're here!", Tougou snapped, interrupting Lars with a hard stare. "Don't let him get away."

Lars seemed conflicted by his thoughts, looking at his second in command as Tougou laid a hand on his shoulder. Giving him a confident nod, Lars finally made up his mind.

"Let's go…", Lars muttered to the pair, before running towards the entrance.

"Fucking finally.", Bryan grunted as he and Alisa followed closely.

Tougou watched them go with a small regretful smile as they entered the tower.

Looking down into his hand, he clenched it, before closing his eyes with a deep breath. Reaching towards his officers sword, he drew it and opened his eyes again with a steeled gaze.

"So then…", he muttered. "Let's get this show on the road…"

* * *

Entering the lobby, they were shocked to see several civilians whom had not dared to evacuate the tower. They screamed in fright as Bryan smashed himself through the glass door, the few guards whom were there quickly laying down their arms in surrender when they saw who it was.

Bryan grinned, but snarled as Lars shoved him roughly from behind.

"We don't have the time to deal with them, go!"

"Touch me again and I'll fucking kill you!", Bryan snarled as Lars passed him by.

"_Just go_", Lars hissed angrily.

Moving deeper into the complex, it was made clear the building was not originally made for armed forces. The rooms and corridors housed offices and frightened civilians, confused and scared as the trio swiftly made their way deeper into the building.

"The elevators are down the hall, 50 meters after a right turn. I am picking up several energy signatures in the room, so we can expect some resistance.", Alisa said calmly as they ran, her enhancements preventing her from exhaustion.

"What about Kazuya?", Lars huffed, eyes darting around for threats as they ran along the corridors.

"There is a significantly larger signature at the top level, but it seems to be moving towards one of the landing pads. I advise haste if we wish to stop him before leaving."

The group came to a stop by the wall where the corridor led into the room with an elevator. The room was wide and marbled, pillars along the side of the room across to the end where the elevator was.

And it was FULL of soldiers.

"Fuck…", Lars muttered before sinking back to cover with a thoughtful expression.

"It's gonna take a while to clear them out.", Bryan muttered with a grin, peeking around the corner at the soldiers who had yet to discover them. He narrowed his eyes as he observed them scurrying around, some trying to get into the elevator, others running about shouting into their radio.

"Alisa, can you tell me where the fire exit is?", Lars suddenly questioned. Alisa blinked in confusion.

"Back the way we came, first turn left. Why?"

"Alright, listen up.", Lars said as they turned their attention towards him. "That room is way too small and without much cover for me to fight in and I am not as bulletproof as you are. You clear out that room and take the elevator up."

"And where will you be?", Alisa questioned with a tilt of the end.

"I will be going up the fire exit."

"Did you hit your fucking head or something?", Bryan grunted with a shake of his head. "You are aware of how fucking tall this building is, right? We are currently at the bottom floor you fucking idiot."

"That's not your only problem.", Alisa piped up, drawing both the men's attention. "There are several energy signatures moving across the fire exit. I cannot tell if they are military or civilian, but caution is advised."

"Noted.", Lars nodded. "And I will be fine, believe me. Besides, I'm going to have a head start before you guys as you clear out this room."

"You will be fucking exhausted by the time you're up as well.", Bryan shook his head in amusement. "But hey, your fucking funeral, what do I care."

"Il be fine. And thanks for the vote of confidence.", Lars quipped back with a grin. "Anyways, get going!"

With a last nod towards the pair, Lars took off with impressive speed and disappeared from their sights.

"Alright then.", Bryan stood up, stretching his back in a carefree manner, smirking as he looked over at the frantic soldiers. "You ready babe?"

"Does it even matter if I am?", Alisa asked, already trudging down the corridor towards their victims. Bryan grinned, holding up his hands in surrender when she glared at him over her shoulder in irritation.

"Touchy, touchy...", Bryan sang teasingly, following behind as he enjoyed the view.

No one noticed them as they entered the room, the soldiers way too deep in their work to notice their unexpected arrival. The pair came to a stop in the middle of the room, amazed that none had noticed them yet.

Pulling out both of his guns, Bryan aimed one towards the ceiling, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Gentlemen!", he yelled out, his voice louder than any of theirs. Pulling the trigger, the shot rang deafeningly through the room as the soldiers froze up in everything they had been doing.

After a few seconds, Bryan lowers his gun to his side, scowling darkly with his wide grin.

"Oh god…", one of the soldiers whispers, slowly beginning to back away towards the exit.

"It's them…", another one mutters, beginning to turn towards the elevator for escape.

"Gentlemen!", Bryan calls out yet again, lifting his guns towards the soldiers.

"IT'S THEM!"

"OPEN FIRE!", someone screams as they grab for their guns.

"We are tonight's entertainment!", Bryan yells out, his voice booming over the screams. Alisa giggled as her chainsaw blades springing forth from her arms with a flourish.

As the men raised their rifles, Bryan squeezed the triggers.

It was going to be a good night.

* * *

_And done. _

_Next chap is right around the corner, just some last lines and proofreading left, figure itl be out sometime later this week. So hold onto your cocks and jingleberries, i dont have much work this week so i am very sure il manage to update. _

_Or i wont. Never know when my case of syphilis acts up again. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	30. Chapter 29 Ascending the Millennium

**Tekken – Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, once again returning from the dead. Slap my ass and call me jesus, but im turning into a living spoiler of sorts (christian fags who take offence to my stupid jokes can open a can of anal cream, i dont care if youre offended)._

_Stupid jokes aside, there's been a death in the family that has caused somewhat of a rift of disagreement among the rest of the family. This, along with my job and everything that has been going on, i took a long break from fanfiction. Though now im back as one can only spend so much time staring into the wall or masturbating during your freetime before you realize what kind of sad individual youre turning into. _

_That and ive been banned from the elder scrolls online beta due to innapropriate behavior...And the sad part is that im not even kidding about that. No, seriously, i was banned due to bad behavior. Im sure there's a lesson for me somewhere in there, but my common sence was somewhat amputated right after my fucking birth, so...yolo. _

_This chapter has actually been finished for...well, 2 months or something? I just didnt get around to update it. Next chap is right about done as well, so...Yeah, im not gonna promise its right around the corner. Im probably just gonna lie anyways. _

_Chapter 29, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 29 Ascending the Millennium**

"Close it! Close it!", one of the soldiers which had huddled up against several others yelled frantically.

"I'm trying!", another hissed back, pushing the top floor button on the elevator repeatedly.

The other soldiers whom still fought or tried to flee didn't stand a chance against Bryan or Alisa as they bore down on them. They could still see and hear the rest of their comrades getting slaughtered just a few steps away from them.

Alisa eviscerated them, limbs and gore exploding in a bloody shower around her as she sped from man to man, seizing those who still tried to run. Bryan, to their terrorized shock, ripped them apart limb from limb with his bare hands, unless he used his guns up close and personal.

The men sighed in relief as the elevator door began to close.

And then proceeded to scream, as a body suddenly fell between the door shutters. The shutters stopped at his body before they were able to do anything, canceling the mechanism as it opened yet again.

Looking up from the dead man, they gasped in fear as Bryan grinned back at them, his face bloodied as he grinned sinisterly. He scowled several feet away, his hands dripping with blood.

They'd been found out.

"Quick! Get him out!", one of them shouted fearfully, heaving the corpse out of the way as another slammed him fist over the close butting frantically.

Bryan grinned wider, walking towards them with a slow and sedate pace, confidence shining across his face in amusement. Leaning down as he walked, he ripped out 2 guns from the pistol belt of 2 dead soldiers in his way, the men in the elevator turning white as the button panel was nearly punched through the wall by the panicked men.

And yet still, he didn't point the guns at them. He just walked towards them, slowly, arrogantly, like a predator toying with it's pray.

The door began to shut.

The moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity as the men eyed the shutters furiously, willing it to go faster.

All the while, Bryan came closer still.

Just as they were about to breathe out in relief before the shutters slammed shut, Bryan stuck the pipes of his guns in between, the shutters groaning in protest as he pushed them open.

The men pushed themselves further back into the wall, cowering as the shadow of the huge beast fell over them.

"…Peekabo…", Bryan chuckled darkly, grinning widely as the men began to plead desperately. Savoring the moment, like a snake having cornered its mice, Bryan pointed the gun down at the men as he stepped into the elevator. "Thank you for your hard work...", he growled cheerfully and began to widen his eyes in anticipation.

The shutters began to close behind him and the soldiers screamed as the bloodbath continued.

* * *

_Lars_

"Hold it!", a soldier on the stairs right above Lars yelled. Reacting quickly, Lars reached through the safety rails of the fire exit and grabbed his ankle. The man dropped his rifle, shouting in surprise as he grasped onto the railing lest Lars pulled him down and into the long fall below. Before he could rise, Lars had already proceeded up the stairs, slamming the soldiers face into the metal bar with a knee strike to the back of his head.

Lars pushed the unconscious man out between the safety rails and to his death before he proceeded up as quickly as he could. He could hear more soldiers on the way down to greet him.

Rounding up another set of stairs, a soldier rained down fire towards him.

Lars quickly sped under the line of fire before heaving himself up the wall. Avoiding the soldier's compensation, Lars kicked himself off the wall and towards the soldier, spinning through the air before launching a deadly kick to his helmet. The soldier slammed into the wall as Lars followed up with a wall shattering strike to his gut.

Lightning surged across his arm from the blood of his family as he struck, turning the soldiers organs to mush at the spot. Before the man fell to the ground, Lars ripped out the pistol from his belt and spun around into a crouch, barely dodging the gunfire which hailed past his head.

The trigger snapped repeatedly beneath his finger, the soldier who had ambushed him stumbling backwards and into the wall from the force of the bullets, before sinking to the ground.

Dropping the gun, Lars sped on up the stair, sweat pouring off his face.

'_Wonder how they're doing downstairs?'_, Lars though, cursing inwardly as he dodged another hail of bullets.

* * *

_Bryan_

Alisa huffed at him as she entered the elevator, eying the dead men around them with a second handed glance, before looking up at Bryan with a cocked brow.

Bryan grinned and shrugged at the unspoken question, before pressing the floor which 29th floor, which they knew the helipad was located on.

As the elevator shook to life and began to carry them upwards, the pair stood shoulder to shoulder next to each other, scowling into the wall in front of them.

A minute went by in silence.

"I'm bored…", Bryan growled. Alisa glanced over at him with an amused expression, which quickly turned into a sly and mischievous stare that sent pleasant shivers down Bryan's spine.

"It's a long way up you know…", Alisa trailed off with a smile, gazing hungrily up at Bryan from beneath the shadow of her bangs.

"Insatiable little creature aren't you…?", Bryan chuckled as they turned towards each other.

Their bodies pressed up against each other, hunger apparent in their eyes. None seemed bothered by the corpses or the blood that drenched their forms as their lips moved towards the other.

Suddenly, the elevator shook violently, stopping in place as the lights disappeared.

The pair was not amused.

"I am going to kill whoever did that.", Alisa growled, hissing as Bryan pressed himself harder into her with an angry, yet hungry growl before they separated. "They cut the power. The elevator's stuck."

"Guess we're going manual then.", Bryan huffed as he faced towards the ceiling of the elevator.

Bryan found the emergency panel above them, easily managing to open it before heaving himself up and into the elevator shaft.

The shaft was dark and gritty, metal and stone surrounding them along with several pipes along the walls and the elevator wire in the middle. He looked up where the shaft disappeared into darkness, his eyes being unable to make out the top of the tower. He narrowed his eyes in thought before leaning his hand back down the panel towards Alisa.

Heaving Alisa up alongside him, he growled in frustration.

"Now what? You can fly, but I'm gonna have to climb, which will take forever."

Alisa looked around them calculative, before settling her eyes on the elevator wires. Her eyes glazed over, the telltale sign of her using her electronics to search up information.

"I have an idea.", Alisa smile, suddenly gesturing him towards the elevator wire.

"Uh-oh.", Bryan muttered mockingly, grinning as she sent him a glare. "Do I need to be worried?"

"Yes."

Bryan's smile disappeared.

"Are you going to tell me what you're up to?"

"No.", she smiled innocently up at him, hey eyes twirling from his less than amused expression. She took his hand and placed it on one of the metal wires, her soft hands making sure he gripped it tightly. "Hold this."

"I don't like it that you're not telling me what you're up to…", Bryan grumbled, eying the wire she placed his hand unto suspiciously.

"Control freak.", Alisa muttered. "Now you know how I feel."

To his surprise, she suddenly jumped up his front, locking her legs around his hips intimately.

"Woah!", Bryan shouted, his free hand grasping onto her rear from under her skirt instinctively. "Really? You think now is the time?"

"Shush.", Alisa quipped and locked one arm around his neck. Her other hand went down to his hip, pulling out his pistol from his belt. Leaning up close to his chin, her breath drew softly across his face as she smiled adoringly at him. "Hold me…?"

"Erh…?", Bryan trailed off. In any other situation, he might have been slightly turned on. Well, maybe he was, but-

Suddenly, Alisa fired the gun down at the wire.

The wire snapped loose, sending the elevator crashing down with an ugly metallic shriek as the wire Bryan held was suddenly pulled up the shaft violently.

The speed sent them both whirling up, Bryan's roar of surprise and Alisa's amused giggle echoing throughout the dark.

* * *

_Lars_

Lars hauled himself out the outer doors, just in time to see the black helicopter taking off from the metallic platform. The helicopter's side door was open, a camouflaged figure, dressed in dark purple army clothing, looked down on him as the helicopter took off.

Lars eyes widened, his face morphing into an angry snarl.

"KAZUYAAA!", Lars roared as he ran out on the landing pad. The storm had begun for full, lightning flashing across the night sky as the rain and wind whipped harshly across his face.

The rain drenched him down almost instantly, but he paid it no mind as he ripped out his pistol from its holster and aimed towards Kazuya. He fired repeatedly towards his half-brother, sneering angrily as Kazuya scoffed down at him, before the helicopter turned and began to fly away.

Coming to a stop on the middle of the platform, Lars emptied the clip after the helicopter before throwing the gun away angrily.

"Seems you were too late.", a sly voice griped out through the thundering storm above. Lars reprimanded himself for his rash actions as he had failed to notice the other presence in his vicinity. He cocked a brow at Anna, just as drenched as him in her clothes from the storm, as she stood to his side, smirking arrogantly with her arms crossed and hip cocked to the side. "Such a shame."

"Seems Kazuya is not against leaving his own behind.", Lars muttered, narrowing his eyes at Anna. "Who are you?"

"Hmmm…? Incompetence, or just misinformed…? No matter.", Anna smiled slyly, taking a few steps towards Lars, eying him almost predatorily. "Name is Anna Williams. Although I already told your other companions that."

"You mean Bryan and Alisa?", Lars smirked and shook his head. "And you're still alive?"

"Oh, I believe they are quite busy at the moment.", she smirked. "Don't worry, they will not be disturbing us for a while. I made sure of that."

"That so?", Lars smirked back and crossed his arms in amusement. "And pray tell, exactly what have you done to them?"

"Why, there's a thunderstorm going on!", Anna shielded her mouth in a mockingly innocent expression. "They should have known better than to take the elevator when there is thunder. The power can go out anytime.", she giggled.

Lars regarded her carefully for a moment, before shaking his head to the side, chuckling slightly.

"That so…?", Lars chuckled, still shaking her head at her idiocy. Anna narrowed her eyes at the soldier in front of her.

"And what is it that you find so funny?", she glared.

"It seems that you are the one whom have been misinformed, miss Williams.", Lars smirked, scowling back at the arrogant woman.

A loud bang and a scream suddenly struck out from behind them as the doorway out to the landing pad was smashed outwards. Two soldiers were flung out along with the now broken doors, rolling several feet towards the now shocked Anna.

"Locking them up…?", Lars muttered, still smirking at the wide eyed Anna.

Two figures approached slowly out of the dark corridor.

"Shooting them…?"

The figures thread out into the rain, the scarred face of Bryan grinning widely as he approached them. Alisa's innocent and cute expression disappeared as she met the eyes of Anna, her face sinking into an angry snarl.

"Explosives…?", Lars scoffed as Anna turned her attention back to him. "If you truly believed such a simple thing as locking them up in an elevator shaft was going to be anything more than a nuisance, then you truly have not done your homework."

The pair came up to Lars's flank, eying the girl with varied reactions.

"Lars.", Bryan grinned as a greeting before eying the woman in front of them.

"Can we kill her now?", Alisa drawled stiffly, still eying the woman in front of them fiercely.

"Not until she tells us where Kazuya now resides.", Lars's eyes hardened as he stepped towards Anna.

Anna smirked, the only warning they ever got.

At some unseen signal, several Jack's of different models suddenly slammed down around them, soldiers swarming out of the main building.

Quickly surrounded, Anna disappeared from their view behind the other soldiers with a smirk as they stood back to back to cover their flanks.

None of the soldiers had any guns, apart from the pistols on their belts, but held several stun batons and knives at the ready.

"It never ends, does it?", Lars sighed as he flexed his hands.

Bryan chuckled darkly before he tightened the gloves on his hands.

"Let us hope it never ends…", Bryan grinned, watching the soldiers around him with a feral smile.

"I do not believe that any side in this war is nearing any shortage of soldiers just yet.", Alisa piped up, tilting her head curiously as she eyed the men around them.

"How many of them even are there?", Lars grunted, dismayed as the countless Jack's and soldiers swarmed around them, blocking out the view of pretty much everything else.

"I am unable to count them. Their energy signatures is much too close to each other for me to properly make out.", Alisa voiced happily as Lars slapped his face.

"Looks like we're in for a long night.", Bryan grinned as Lars sent him a hard stare.

"Do you two ever take anything seriously."

"No."

"Sex."

The two men turned towards Alisa with questioning eyes. The girl tilted her head in confusion from their stares. "Why do you look at me like that? I like sex."

"I did NOT need to hear that…", Lars palmed his face again with an exasperated sigh.

"Get your mind out of the fucking gutter.", Bryan grumbled, put off by her statement.

"You did not seem to complain when-"

"Alisa!", Bryan suddenly snarled, narrowing his eyes dangerously as the girl smirked knowingly. "For fuck's sake, we're about to fight right now."

"Our first time together was a result from fighting each oth-"

"ALRIGHT!", Lars threw his hands up as he yelled with frustration. The soldiers around them eyed his movement carefully, before yelling as Lars suddenly dashed towards them.

At his cue, Bryan and Alisa threw themselves into the fight as well.

* * *

_I dont have to tell you what to do now, do i? -.- _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	31. Chapter 30 Colossus

**Tekken - Rebellion of Fury**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, im not going to make any stupid jokes this time, as i currently have a concussion and im pretty dazed and out of it. It happened during training, just a little accident so il probably bounce right back soon enough._

_The chapter was written before the concussion though, so i hope there's not too many mistakes written in this chap... Though i wouldnt really hold my breath, considering im drunk for most of the time i write... or most of the time i breathe really. _

_Chapter 30, ENJOY!_

**Chapter 30 Colossus**

Charging forward, Bryan heaved his arm back and struck towards the closest soldier. The soldier attempted to move, but his body was unable to keep up with the inhuman speed of Bryan's cybernetics.

Bryan smirked, his eyes darting between the soldier's and Jack machines around him. He absentmindedly noticed that Lars and Alisa had engaged as well, but ignored them in favor of his own battle.

They were so many.

Like, there were TONS of them!

Bryan couldn't remember the last time he had fought this big of an amount of opponents.

He quickly gathered himself as a soldier lunged at him with a stun baton, growling as he caught the soldier's wrist from a downward strike. Bryan wrenched his hand, easily breaking the limb as the man yelled out in pain. As the stun baton fell out of his hand, Bryan kept his grip as he spun towards the soldier's back to use him as a shield as yet another soldier lunged at him with a knife. Mid spin, Bryan snatched the baton out of the air as he pulled the soldier straight into the way for a knife trust.

The soldier hunched over the knife that was now lodged into his stomach, his shocked comrade having failed to compensate by Bryan's quick maneuvering.

With a condescending snicker, Bryan spun back, stun baton now in hand, to swipe it across the soldier's face. A sickening _crack_ resounded through the chaos and yells as the soldier was flung backwards, a trail of blood leaping across the air from his head where he'd been struck, his knife left in his comrade's gut.

Grabbing a hold of the knife left in the soldiers gut, Bryan violently pushed the heaved over soldier up and into the air. Using the stun baton in his other hand, he violently struck the soldier across his face, the force sending the soldier screening away across the slick surface as he was flung off the knife now in Bryan's hand.

Bryan took a moment to gaze around himself as the soldiers around him were wary of his actions, pausing in their assault.

Gazing through the heavy rain and wind that whipped harshly across his face, he smirked darkly at them as they circled him.

His eyes widened as his heightened hearing suddenly picked up something fast shifting through the rain behind him.

Spinning around, Bryan was barely able to lift his arms, crossing the stun baton and knife in front of his face to block the giant fist of a Jack war machine.

Bryan grunted as the force and weight pushed him several feet backwards, his knees buckling beneath the force. The Jack, one of the bigger models, pushed on him and followed after with its punch, its eerily red, glowing eyes bearing down on him.

With a growl, Bryan shoved back harshly, bringing them both to a sudden stop, still locked together with their arms.

The metal in the Jack's arm groaned in protest as Bryan slowly, and shakily, stood back up.

His snarled face changed into a dark grin.

Bryan was elated.

He could FEEL the difference in his own power!

A week ago, the Jack would have sent him face first into the ground from the force of the punch.

But now...

"Better luck next time...", Bryan chuckled, before abruptly flinging his hands out to the side, pulling the Jack out of balance. With a roar, Bryan delivered a viscous side kick to its back, sending the machine tumbling over some unlucky soldiers.

The soldiers were wide eyed in shock as he sent the enormous war machine tumbling like it was nothing. As Bryan turned his scowling eyes on them, a few took involuntary steps back in fear.

Bryan's smile widened, a laugh threatening to burst out from his lips.

* * *

_Alisa_

Alisa restrained the urge to roll her eyes as she heard Bryan's laugh. He was obviously having the time of his life, if she knew him correctly.

The deep rumble of his laugh would have usually made her tingle with want if she did not have enough on her mind already.

They were moving forward so quickly. So little time left.

A sigh escaped her lips, closing her eyes sadly, seemingly removing all attention from the enemy around her.

It was so easy to forget what was coming whenever she was with Bryan. She found it difficult to think about anything else really.

Her head snapped to the side, deftly dodging a punch from a soldier behind, his right cross whipping past her cheek in a miss. Without missing a second, Alisa grabbed his hand, yanking his arm down at the same time as she shoved her shoulder up.

His arm broke with a loud snap by the elbow, but before he could scream, Alisa spun around as she ejected one of her chainsaw blades. The blade cut through the soldier horizontally by his mid, killing him almost instantly, before she was back in place where she stood before, blade withdrawn back into her body.

The soldiers shuffled backwards in fear from the mutilating display, making Alisa tilt hear head at them with a small, wistful smile. Ejecting her flight boosters on her back, she dashed forward, using their hesitation against them.

Even so, her mind where elsewhere.

She felt like crying. Shame she did not know how to that.

The rain that whipped her across her face gave some comfort though.

As she burst into their ranks in a flurry of strikes and kicks, the soldier's seemed to catch themselves as they threw themselves at her with renewed vigor.

Nearly getting overrun, she kicked herself away from one of the soldiers. Surrounded with no clear escape, she used her momentum and deftly slid down on her knees. Leaning backwards as she slid, she managed to make her just small enough to slide between the legs of a Jack machine as it lunged for her.

Spinning up into a standing position, she gave a grunt as she caught a punch from an overeager soldier in her hand. Twisting his hand, she broke his wrist, before launching the flight boosters in her right leg. Using the extra force from the booster, she kicked him across his face, sending the soldier flying with a broken neck as she herself had to spin around once to stop the momentum from her kick.

Alisa's eyes widened, a gasp released from her lips as she barely managed to see a high heeled foot coming crashing towards her face.

Her vision blared white, filled with pain, as she suddenly felt weightless.

All to soon, her back hit the ground, knocking the breath, or figuratively so, out of her.

With a yelp, her eyes blinked to clear out the rain that fell in her face...

Just in time to see a Jack lift its leg to stomp for her face.

Ejecting her wings and all flight boosters, she boosted herself across the ground and away from underneath the Jack as it stomped down. The ground shattered beneath its foot, the slam vibrating across the entire platform.

Quickly spinning to her stomach, she pushed herself off the ground to fly up into the air.

Gaining a overview of the fight, she frowned as she felt her lip sting with pain. Lifting a hand to her lip, she rubbed it carefully for comfort as she began a diagnostic for damage control.

Lifting her hand in front of her face, she saw her own blood being washed away from her fingers by the rain, result of a busted lip.

Narrowing her eyes in irritation, she laid her eyes towards the perpetrator.

There was only one bitch in the vicinity with high heels that she could think of. And from a overhead view, there was only so many places she could hide.

Alisa grit her teeth as she found Anna, poorly attempting to hide behind the other soldiers. With a shriek of anger, Alisa send herself speeding through the air towards her.

With a purpose full of rage, she barreled through the soldiers, before slamming into Anna with her shoulder. Knocking the breath out of her, Alisa kept flying with Anna folded around her shoulder towards the edge of the platform and away from the mass of soldiers.

Finally stopping her momentum, Alisa used her hands to push her away in a disgusted manner. Anna, pushed with both the force of Alisa's flight and hands, was sent through the air, before her back slammed harshly into the safety wall at the edge of the platform.

Anna yelped in pain, but that did not make Alisa pause as she quickly withdrew her wings, gliding into a fast paced walk towards the downed girl from her flight.

"...I...", Alisa growled as she bore down on the girl. "...I'm going to enjoy hurting you!"

Reaching down for her, Alisa grasped the scruff of Anna's jacket. Her enhanced strength easily forced her up into a standing position. Anna's eyes barely managed to widen as Alisa's fist came crashing into her chin.

Blood and spittle was flung to the side as she fell yet again against the wall. Alisa reached down for her yet again, refusing the woman pause nor breath.

Hit for hit, Alisa kept pulling her up only to punch her brutally down, either by hits to her body or her face.

Having finally had enough, Alisa snarled and grasped her throat to lift her up against the wall a final time.

Reaching her free arm behind herself, her chainsaw blade ejected from her arm towards Anna. Anna's eyes widened as the blade revved menacingly.

"Bye bye!", Alisa chirped sweetly with an elated grin, and shoved her blade forward.

Suddenly, Alisa's vision blared white a second time, searing pain filling her eyes as she lost bearing.

* * *

_Lars_

Lars calmly analyzed the soldiers around him, reading for any sudden movement, before countering one that lunged from his side.

Lars slapped his kick to the side before jabbing his hand into the soldier's gut. As the soldier heaved forward, Lars placed his palm against the man's face. He quickly slammed the man backwards and down to the ground, mushing his head against the ground brutally.

Lars quickly jumped to his feet to block a kick to his face as he shuffled backwards.

His eyes widened as his back touched upon another's. Gritting his teeth in shock, Lars roared and spun with a vicious knee strike.

Lars gasped as Bryan was the one to block it and grabbed his knee, with an annoyed glare upon his face.

"Watch where you throw your fucking legs, lest someone rips them off you."

Lars scoffed at the veiled threat, before shoving against Bryan's shoulder with one of his hands to free his leg.

"Watch where you fucking fight, freak!", Lars hissed angrily as they glared back at each other.

Any response that Bryan might have bitten back was halted as the soldier's and Jack's around them launched themselves at them.

A baton strike was swiftly dodged by Lars, who shoved the soldier further behind himself towards Bryan as he moved to intercept his next assailant. The soldier that had been sent shoving towards Bryan received a knife thrust in his chest, curtesy of Bryan, as he heaved the man on his knife over his shoulder towards his comrades.

Lars quickly dispatched whomever attacked him, Bryan utterly demolishing anyone in his path.

The soldiers suddenly receded, narrowing both Lars and Bryan's eyes in suspicion.

A large Jack machine made its way through the soldiers, stepping through and into the circle of men on the platform, before stopping a few feet away from the pair.

This machine was much larger than the other's they had fought until now, standing several heads taller than the both of them.

Lars and Bryan stood a few feet apart, as they stared back at the Jack, whose weird, glinting red eyes bore down on them.

"Friend of yours?", Bryan huffed, keeping his eyes trailed on the machine despite his joke.

"Funny. Never thought of you as a comedian.", Lars scoffed, slowing his breathing as he devised the best course of action to fight against the machine.

The machine took a step towards them, its feet slamming against the hard ground, its weight being more than enough to shake the ground beneath them.

"And here i though we were beginning to get along...", Bryan grinned and tensed as the machine raised its arms above its head.

As its fists slammed down, Bryan and Lars dashed into movement.

* * *

_Alisa_

As Anna's breathing slowed down from her near death experience, she finally took a deep breath and steadied herself to her feet.

"Psychopathic bitch...", she muttered, eyeing the downed girl with contempt. Her day had been terrible so far. Kazuya owed her a lot of answers, having failed to mention the opponents she were to face.

Was the girl a cyborg? A robot? For all she knew, the girl might have been one of Lee Chaolan's newest creations, though she doubted he had the capacity or the competence to create something so sophisticated...

But no matter.

"Stop.", she called out calmly to the Jack, which stood over Alisa with its foot raised over her head, intending to finish the girl off for good.

But Anna needed to look her in the face one last time. She knew it was unbecoming of her to gloat... But she had never been like the ice queen of her sister Nina.

The machine gave her a sidelong glance, but obeyed as it stepped back, keeping a watchful, emotionless gaze at her as Anna approached Alisa.

The soldiers around them quickly receded, intending to help their comrades with the last 2 left, leaving Anna and the Jack by themselves.

Standing above the downed girl, Anna smirked as she watched her water drenched form, smirk widening at the trail of blood which leaked down from her head where the Jack had hit her.

Cocking her hip the side with one hand resting on it, her snapped her fingers on the other hand together in a daunting fashion as she gestured between the Jack and the downed girl. The machine understood her gesture and faced back towards the downed girl.

"In the end...", Anna smirked as the Jack lifted its foot again to end the girl. "...I always win."

Alisa's eyes opened.

* * *

_Bryan_

Having dashed into a roll, Bryan and Lars quickly took a standing position at each side of the Jack as it slammed its hands down into the ground, the force reverberating through the ground.

With a roar, Bryan dashed forward, intending to use the window of opportunity as the Jack was bent forward from its hit down on them.

Having miscalculated its speed, the Jack flung one of his arms towards Bryan from its downed position. The arm, which was almost as big as half of Bryan, slammed into his side and sent Bryan soaring with a grunt.

Without missing a beat, the Jack quickly raised itself to its full height, before snapping around to catch Lars with its hand as he launched a flying kick towards the machine. The machine caught Lars around his leg, making him yell in response as the Jack heaved his body up high. The Jack slammed Lars down into the ground viciously, ground tearing apart beneath his body before it raised him up again.

Lars hung loosely from its grip, having lost consciousness from the force of the slam.

Bryan, having gotten back to his feet, growled and hunched to grasp an object from his belt with his hand, before dashing towards the machine as it raised Lars yet again.

With a roar, Bryan tackled the machine from behind, making it drop Lars as they both went down on the ground.

Wasting no time, Bryan climbed on top of its back, heaving his one of his arms back for a punch just about the same time as the Jack were moving its hands to raise its body. Bryan's fists rained down on the back of its head, momentarily stunning it, before it proceeded its former action.

As it got to its knees, Bryan's eyes widened as it reached over its head to its back for Bryan.

Attempting to block the grab to prevent it from grabbing onto his head, the Jack managed to grab Bryan's arms instead. The giant machine pulled him over, slamming him into the ground before it.

Having braced himself for the impact, Bryan quickly blinked his eyes to wipe away the white from his vision, just in time to see as the Jack's fist came crashing down for his face.

Bryan managed to roll to the side, just in time as the fist tore through the ground where his had had been a second prior. Launching himself to his feet furiously, Bryan quickly delivered a wide haymaker to the Jack's head, the force of the punch slamming its head to the side.

Gasping as the Jack flung its entire arm for him horizontally, Bryan jumped and rolled sideways over its arm, impressing himself with his acrobatics.

Pushing away his praise for himself for a later time, Bryan gave a hard right cross, followed with a left uppercut for the Jack's face as it got up to a standing position from its knees, its head following after each brutal punch.

Ducking under another one handed grab for him, Bryan quickly kneed its torso before rapidly striking against its mid, its head being far too high to strike from its standing position.

Managing to duck under a few more hits while landing his own to its body, the Jack finally had enough, surprising Bryan as it spun its giant body around amazingly fast for its size, using both of its arms as a huge sledgehammer, leaving no room for Bryan to dodge.

Bryan attempted to block, throwing his arms to his side to protect his vitals, grunting in pain as he were sent flying yet again.

Spinning through the air, Bryan slammed into the ground, rolling several feet before stopping a few feet away from Lars.

His vision swimming, Bryan blinked and groaned, sitting up in a sitting position with sluggish movement.

Seeing the enormous Jack, looking dented, but still no worse for wear walk towards him, its slow, heavy body sending tremors through the ground towards him, made Bryan grin wickedly as he slowed his breathing.

Bryan pulled out a small, cylinder formed trigger from his belt. His thumb flicked open the safety lock, narrowing his eyes in glee at the machine as it stopped.

The Jack, seemingly with enough intellect to realize something was wrong, stopped to look at him warily.

A moment passed before it looked down...

...To a proximity mine on its chest!

"You Jack's are all so tense...", Bryan growled, pushing his thumb down on the button. "You need to lighten up!"

* * *

_Alisa_

Restraining her gasp, her vision seemed to go in almost slow motion as the foot came down towards her face. Gritting her teeth, she managed to roll halfway to the side, narrowly dodging its foot as it came crashing down.

Rolling back to grasp onto its foot, she gave a glance up to see a shocked looking Anna with wide eyes staring down at her.

A scowl formed on her face. She had lived quite long enough for Alisa's opinion.

Ejecting her boosters, Alisa sped on, using the Jack's leg as leverage and swung around with it. The maneuver kicked Anna's feet away from under her, the woman gasping as she fell.

Retracting her wings again, Alisa used her remaining momentum to pull the Jack's leg forwards, forcing it down on its knee as Alisa spun up to stand.

Ejecting one of her chainsaw blades mid swing, she kept going before expertly lopping the head of the Jack clean off its shoulders.

Alisa breathed heavily, the adrenaline finally seeping out of her limbs, as she watched the headless Jack shake, before crashing backwards onto its back unmoving.

Shock and glee mixing, Alisa found herself giggling slightly, a sense of victory overcoming her as she retracted her blade again.

That had been a close call. The thought made her break into a full giggle, holding onto her stomach in elation.

Bryan would be so angry with her if he knew how close that was.

"W-What the hell are you...!?", a shrill, panicky voice called out from her side.

Anna's voice made her giggle freeze, her expression sink into a deep scowl.

"Ah, yes.", Alisa stated calmly, her tone betraying none of the anger she felt welling up at the sight of the other woman. "I had completely forgotten about you." Alisa turned towards the woman, watching eerily as Anna shakily got to her feet.

Taking a small, playful step towards her, Alisa's smile began to widen as Anna shuffled back in fear.

"What's wrong? Dont want to play anymore?", Alisa tilted her head sweetly at Anna, as she continued her walk towards her.

"W-What in t-the hell a-are you!?", Anna shrieked with panic, shuffling backwards towards the edge of the platform.

Giggling yet again as she felt playful, Alisa skipped slowly with a finger to her lip, pouting childishly.

"I'm just a little girl. Was that not what you called me?", Alisa smiled, watching with satisfaction as the woman's panic grew. "And you know what little girl's do, do you not?"

Anna gasped as her back hit the safety wall on the edge of the platform, her gaze flinging back by reaction as there was lo longer anyplace to go, before her eyes locked with Alisa's.

"Stay away!"

"Little girl's play with dolls. And guess who's gonna be the doll Anna!", Alisa clapped her hands and giggled. Her scowl deepened, her eyes grew cold, smirk widening, before her chainsaw blades came out from her arms to form a cross in front of her. "Now... Let us play one last game shall we...? After all... all dolls break eventually...".

Anna's face tightened, grim determination filling her as Alisa simply grinned wider.

Suddenly, Alisa froze.

The sound of a helicopter. Coming up the side of the tower.

Alisa's eyes snapped towards Anna, seeing the woman's eyes widen as the sound reached her ears as well. Hope suddenly filled the woman's eyes.

As Anna smirked, Alisa grew with rage.

Both hunched down for movement in synchronization, before Alisa flung herself forwards, her boosters ejecting from her back as she heaved her chainsaw blade back with a crazed look in her eyes.

Slamming her arm forwards, revving the blade menacingly as Anna jumped into the air, using the edge of the security wall as leveraged to heave herself further up.

Her blade narrowly dodged Anna's legs, Anna smirking one last time at Alisa as she disappeared over the edge.

"NO!", Alisa yelled, shrieking angrily as she ripped her blade back and out the wall.

The helicopter roared up from below the platform. Alisa growled as she saw Anna looking down on her from the open side as it began to move away from her.

Ejecting her wings, quickly turning her boosters to maximum, she prepared herself to dash in pursuit of the helicopter.

A large explosion suddenly shook the entire platform.

"What?", Alisa muttered in shook, turning around to where she knew Bryan to have been fighting.

Her eyes widened in fear as all she could see was a large cloud of smoke, soldiers scattering and screaming as they ran away.

Giving a last glance towards the helicopter, she pursed her lips, before dashing headfirst towards the smoke screen.

After all, Bryan was more important than Anna.

* * *

_Bryan_

"HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!", Bryan roared with laughter, slowly rising to a full height.

The look on that Jack had been priceless as it went up in flames! Bryan didn't care that they never showed any emotion, that had been fucking gold!

A groan burst through the lips of Lars as his eyes fluttered open. Blinking, Lars seemed to gain his bearings before jumping to his feet with wary eyes.

"The Jack!", he yelled, looking around himself, before eying Bryan's shit eating grin.

Bryan, grin not faltering, just pointed a finger towards the area it had exploded. The smoke cleared away, revealing a large hole in the middle of the platform, machinic bits and pieces scattered all over the place.

Lars gave a small huff of air as the adrenaline drained out of him. He suddenly winced, reaching up to caress his head.

"Damn that Jack...", he muttered, looking down at his hand as it came bloodied away from his head.

"Bryan!", they heard the voice of Alisa as she flew towards them and caught their attention.

Relief flooded her face as she saw Bryan, looking perfectly fine apart from minor bruises and cuffs in his clothes. Her wings disappeared as she came up to Bryan.

Smiling softly up at the larger male, she laid a hand on his chest and smiled fondly.

"You're okay...", she muttered in self-assurance, her voice full of an emotion Bryan didn't recognize.

Lars, seeing the moment for what it was, rolled his eyes and turned away to asses the situation.

Grunting uncomfortably, Bryan shifting to his side.

"Of course.", Bryan scowled. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Giggling softly, Alisa leaned into him, resting her forehead on his chest to breathe in deeply.

A moment passed, before she gazed up at him with narrowed eyes.

"You used explosives again, didn't you?"

Uh oh. Bryan knew she didn't like it when he blew shit up.

"Erh, the Jack self-terminated...?", he said with the most unsure tone he'd ever caught himself saying. Alisa's brow twitched as it sounded more like a question than anything else.

She had been around him enough to see his lie for what it was.

"No it didn't.", Lars muttered absentmindedly, his back still turned.

"You stay the fuck out of this!", Bryan glared as he pointed his finger angrily at his back.

"Bryan...?", Alisa drawled intensely, making Bryan snap back towards Alisa. "Are you lying to me?"

"Oh come on!", Bryan growled in frustration. "It was _one_ proximity mine!"

"Oh, it was _one_ proximity mine, was it?", Alisa _ah'ed_ mockingly in agreement, making Bryan's finger twitch in anger.

"It was one measly-"

"Oh, one measly- Are you even aware of how you nearly died not long ago?"

"You know perfectly well that was different!"

"Bryan, you blew yourself up along with a soldier and his comrades down in the lobby under an hour ago!"

"Well, It felt like a good idea at the time."

"A good id-!? No more explosives!" Alisa flung her arm out as if it would finish the discussion.

"I don't have to take this! I'm going-"

"Not yet you're not-!"

"Actually...", Lars finally snapped out, turning back towards the arguing couple. "Bryan is right, we've dilly dallied for too long here. We need to go."

Without another word, Lars huffed in irritation and turned towards the exit.

Giving a last glance at each other, Bryan and Alisa trudged alongside each other after the rebel leader, walking at an almost intimate distance from each other despite their little argument.

"No more explosives.", Alisa muttered silently as she walked by his side.

"Oh, come on!", Bryan groaned. "Everyone else does it! Why cant I?"

"They don't deliberately attempt to blow themselves up...?", Alisa cocked a brow up at him, smirking as he pocketed his hands with a childish grumble. Giggling, she leaned into him, one arm grasping onto his own while the other trailed over to the waistband of his pants.

Bryan's back stiffened as he felt her hand slide down behind the material, teasing the skin around the more... sensitive area. "...And they don't have me to make up for it when they cannot use it...", Alisa moaned playfully, gazing up at him from his arm with wanting eyes.

Bryan growled as he gazed down at her, his eyes betraying his thoughts as they locked eyes, sending shivers of expectation down Alisa's spine.

"Why the hell are we still walking!?", Bryan suddenly snapped, walking forward at a new brisk pace.

Looking after his retreat, Alisa gave a small giggle before running after him to catch up.

So easy to rile up.

* * *

_And im off to get drunk. _

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


End file.
